First Night Back in Fuuga
by heymonkey
Summary: Musings after Chapter 138 What happens the first night Yona and Hak are back alone together after she left him with that kiss?
1. Losing Control

I was just imagining Hak and Yona's first night back together in Fuuga. It's those nice buildings where Hak first took Yona when they escaped. But now it's many months later, their first time back together since Yona gave him that goodbye kiss, and just after they were able to get the Dragons back from Xing. An inevitable battle with Kai looms in the near future, but for this night everyone has been celebrating being back together again and avoiding war this time.

After all the hugging, drinking, and general merriment, many are going to bed –- especially the Dragons who are partially still healing. Many of the Wind Warriors are still rowdy and will be up partying until they pass out in the morning.

When Yona yawns on the outskirts of the party, she feels the warmth of a hand taking hers. Hak motions for her to come with him. He's taking her to her room for the night. Habit. He likes to know where she is. And that she's comfortable wherever that may be. She watches him every step of the way. His broad shoulders. The way his hair rests on his neck and falls around his ears. The rough foreignness yet familiarity of his hand. She's been drinking a bit, after all. It was hard enough to stop her thoughts about him before… but now he's. right. here. And her feelings haven't weakened in the least.

He opens her door and lets her in, remaining on the hallway side of the threshold to bid her goodnight. Maybe he'd sleep outside her door tonight. He's missed her so much. Worried so damn much. They've been so close for so long, now the thought of sleeping rooms apart feels like miles away. He's been spoiled with being able to hear her steady breath of sleep. Even feel her heartbeat when he's been lucky because she'd nestled up against him just so. He's always known she was safe right there with him. And enough has happened on their journey that he doesn't take that for granted.

"Hak." Yona doesn't let go of his hand. She's feeling the same thing. They slept together for so many nights, then were apart all this time… now that they're back together… she doesn't want to sleep without him next to her. She wants to hold onto him like she had started to in the past (and he had let her, or at least acted like he didn't notice). When she can touch him, she knows he's real, he's OK. That feeling has made her feel safe and warm since she was a much younger girl. But now she's a developed woman and in love with him. And he's a grown man who very well may be aware of how she feels about him.

Yona yanks him in and closes the door. Hak turns red –- what is she doing? She still has his hand. "I really missed you."

"Princess, I…" There aren't even words for what he felt while they were apart. But Yona loses her breath at the look in his eyes. In an instant, they are in each others' arms holding one another.

They feel each other breathe. Smell each others' familiar scent, hygiene be damned this time (let's say they had baths in Fuuga ;-D ). Relax into each others' forms, pressed tightly against one another. A small caress grows until hands begin wandering, touching. There's no protesting. Just this amazing feeling. It goes on and on. Yona rubs her hands up his back over his clothes. Hak moves his hands down her sides. Their faces are so close. Their cheeks barely in contact. They're breathing each other in. Then Yona moves her head back just enough and –- his mouth catches hers in the most natural of motions. A warmth shoots up and down Yona's body at the contact and suddenly their mouths, hands, bodies, everything is rubbing and touching with such an intensity.

Yona runs her hands up over his pecks under his clothes and is surprised when she hears him moan at her ravenous touch. He pulls back ever so slightly, maybe to start a conversation about how they should stop, but Yona pulls him down to her bed. Now he REALLY pauses, his eyes pained with desire. Yona smiles at him, a matching frustration in her eyes. Then suddenly the door opens and–-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON THE PRINCESS?!" Mundok stands in the doorway, fuming at Hak.

Hak and Yona quickly pull their hands away from each other. Mundok looks like he's about to kill Hak while simultaneously wishing to express his deepest apologies to Yona.

As Mundok starts hitting Hak who generally attempts to dodge the attacks, Yona shouts–-

"I love him!-"

Both Mundok and Hak stop to look at her in awe. Hak starts blushing. He's possibly about to faint and most of his basic functions are probably momentarily suspended.

Mundok smiles great big at Yona with pride, then whaps Hak over the head knocking him down, "When's the wedding?"


	2. What Have You Done?

"Have you been with her?"

Hak chokes and spits the alcohol out of his mouth. This is not where he saw this night going. He's sitting across from Mundok, a bottle between them in a private room, and with Tae-Woo left to keep watch at the Princess' door while Gramps sorts how much trouble Hak is about to be in.

Hak regains his composure and stares in shock.

"You know what I'm getting at, Boy."

"I wouldn't." Though maybe he would. At least, he hadn't lost all his willpower against it yet.

"I know you wouldn't. Any good man wouldn't when the time isn't right. But all men know sometimes that's a battle lost."

"It hasn't. ... Been lost?"

Mundok sighs relief, "It can't happen with her." Then at Hak's fallen look, "She's the princess."

Well, duh. Hak takes another drink. This is awkward. She's still back in her room, they haven't spoken about a thing, she was a party to the whole embarrassing situation. And she was kissing him back? And touching… OK his mind can't go there right now. Right now he's still trying to escape this conversation with Gramps.

Hak stands, "Well then, I guess we're finished here."

"Sit, Boy."

"Let's talk about Kai when Tae-Woo is here. I'm not general anymore."

"It's about that."

Hak sits, "You know I can't come back."

"She said she's in love with you," the words soften Hak's expression, "You're still a wanted fugitive," which then hardens again.

"... it's inconvenient."

"Her safety is what I'm concerned about. There's no one I'd trust more at her side. Until tonight."

Here we go again, Hak reaches for another drink.

"If you love her, protect her. And keep your damn hands off her, Boy. And if you can't do that..."

"I care more about the Princess' well-being-"

"-then marry her."

Hak's eyes go wide.

"A fugitive or not, if you're the man she wants at her side, then do this properly."

A lifetime of hesitation-inducing insecurities rise in Hak. He realizes the next time he and the princess speak will be the single conversation he's most looked forward to and dreaded in his entire life. A conversation he never thought would ever actually happen...

* * *

Yona is curled up in a little ball in her bed, thoughts racing through her mind. WHAT did she just do?! Was it the alcohol? No, even if she was completely sober, she wouldn't have been able to not touch him. And once she touches him… NO, she cannot let her mind go there right now. Even though he kissed back. And touched her… oh that look in his eyes. Wow, it's awe-inspiring how wholly she belongs to him now. Her heart is in his hands.

But the way Mundok had dragged him away? And he mentioned marriage?! AH. So embarrassing. She and Hak haven't even talked about the kiss yet, not to mention any subsequent kissing and touching. Is Mundok going to tell anyone? Or bring up marriage again?

Yona covers her face with her hands, cringing. What must Hak think of her right now? She's certain the next time she talks to him is going to be the most awkward conversation of her life...


	3. Facing Our Feelings

"Lover?"

Soo-Won stands across from a sitting Ogi at his back alley hideout in Kuuto. Instantly Soo-Won realizes he's responded too quickly to what Ogi just said, so he smiles and tilts his head to feign innocence.

"She didn't seem like the kinda girl to kiss just anybody. She kissed him in front of everyone. So, I thought he was her lover."

"Hmm. Logical," Soo-Won sips his tea, then, "Anything else I should be aware of about their visit?"

Ogi glances in frustration at the hairpin in Soo-Won's hand. He isn't making it out on top this time. He's barely surviving this visit. And he isn't sure how much he can afford to hide. Soo-Won is a master in discovering secrets. But the information Ogi is privy to in this case could mean life or death for some parties. Min-Soo, Tae-Jun, him...

"It was on the lips. She grabbed him-"

"Enough," Soo-Won sets down his teacup with finality.

Ogi had caught on right away that something about that topic distracts Soo-Won. Good, he'll even embellish if he has to in order to end this "casual" interrogation.

"When they come to you again, you know what to do, " Soo-Won's words are firm as his fingers tighten around the hairpin, then he turns to leave with Joo-Doh.

* * *

"Yona Dear, you're so quiet this morning," Jae-Ha has his arm around Yona at the breakfast table in the Wind Tribe's main great hall. The dragons all sit around the meal as well as various Wind warriors - and at the very end, Hak. Both Hak and Yona are looking opposite directions, trying to suppress blushes.

"I didn't sleep well," Yona confesses, only to catch sight of Hak hearing her and looking her way in concern, "But I'm fine! Really... very... completely OK."

"You look a little red. How much did you drink last night? Trust me, Dear, if you're feeling unwell from over-celebrating, let me take care of you," Jae-Ha smiles down at his blushing princess, starting to see through her "hangover." He glances at Hak who looks away again. Yep, Jae-Ha knows - this is a "Hakover" of sorts if anything.

"How can you say that to me when you're wounded?" Yona draws Jae-Ha's attention back.

"Because when I'm near you, I heal. And so I need you to be full of life at my side. I'm sorry it doesn't work the other way around."

Yona rests her head on him as she looks at the other dragons, beaming at each other, so happy to be together and free again, "Oh but it really does, Jae-Ha. It does."

* * *

"What happened between you two?"

Hak looks up from the courtyard he's passing through to see Jae-Ha perched in a tree, "If you burst your stitches playing in trees, Yun'll stop feeding you."

Jae-Ha hops down to his side and presses on, "The unnecessary chores you're both busying yourselves with and yet you're completely distracted from them..."

Hak looks down at the water basin he's carrying. Jae-Ha proves his point, "That was a long walk to not fill it up."

"Listen Droopy Eyes, when it's your business, I'll tell you all about the Princess and I. Until then-"

"She told me."

Hak's eyes nearly burst out of his head. His breathing quickens, "Well then you don't need to ask me," and he continues on past Jae-Ha.

Jae-Ha rolls his head back in frustration at this aggravating pseudo-couple, "She said she kissed you in Kuuto and you pulled back."

That stops Hak. He flips the empty basin onto the ground, turns facing Jae-Ha, and sits on it. Temples in his hands, "She said that?"

"It's becoming very difficult for me to encourage her that you're actually interested in her without explicitly telling her that you actually really are interested in her. You're not helping at all."

"I see. Is she upset?"

"I think she's afraid of accidentally pushing you away by trying to become closer to you."

Hak's jaw drops at the thought. He thinks about the mess of the night before... damn it.

"You have to tell her."

"I know."

"You have noticed, right?"

"What?"

"She's in love with you."

Hak doesn't respond. Yeah, she's said it. Sure, she's kissed him. Even touched him. But maybe there were circumstances? Some part of him still can't accept it.

"You're an idiot," Jae-Ha waves an arm as he walks off, "Do it soon or I'll tell her how I feel."

Hak's eyes narrow at the green figure hopping away.

But as Hak's expression relaxes, his real feeling shows, one that very few times has ever emerged - he's afraid.

* * *

Yona is off alone trying to scrub laundry for some of the kind Wind grandmas. She sucks at washing clothes. Ugh, and she keeps catching her fingers on the washboard. She offered to help with this to distract herself and to get a little more time before inevitably having to face a certain someone, but she hasn't been able to focus at all. She's only been thinking about-

"Ach!" She lifts another stubbed finger to her lips. Someone grabs it.

Yona stops breathing as Hak examines her hand, "Your fingers are like prunes. You're not supposed to hold them under water."

Yona yanks her hand back, her face bright red against her will. She looks away. Oh no, this is it.

Hak watches her for a moment in silence, feeling responsible and guilty for how uncomfortable she is. He puts a hand on her back. Damn, she still isn't looking or breathing. He pulls her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his face into her hair, "Princess?"

Yona breathes and hugs him back, "You idiot."

Hak smiles, "I've gotten a lot of that today."

Yona smiles, too, "Good."

"There's something... I'd like to talk to you about."

Neither is sure whether to be excited or terrified.


	4. Hak's Confession

"Enjoying the view? Hey, there's nothing bad going on that Tae-Yeon can't see!" Hak is red-faced and scowling.

Yona turns from his embrace to see Tae-Woo covering Tae-Yeon's eyes in the near distance. She'd completely forgotten Mundok had made Tae-Woo her temporary bodyguard since the night before. Cute little Tae-Yeon must have wandered over to visit.

"How was I supposed to know where that was going?! It looked a little-" a bar of soap narrowly misses Tae-Woo's head.

"Will you be Big Brother's bride?" Tae-Yeon asks with bright eyes as he comes closer. Yona opens her arms and pulls him into a hug with a great smile. Hak watches with a mix of affection and mild frustration that a small child just stole his thunder. He's the Thunderbeast, damn it.

"She's the princess!" Tae-Woo emphasizes the impossibility of such a thing to Tae-Yeon while narrowly dodging an entire bucket from Hak.

"Alright, outta here! I can take it from here on. If the Old Man asks, the princess begged me to help her with laundry."

"Wha-" Yona is cut off as Hak nudges her to go along with this.

Tae-Woo looks at Yona's sad pile of laundry and nods, "The princess thing actually explains a lot..."

"WHA-" Yona's stunned.

"We can help, too." Tae-Yeon offers sweetly.

"Yeah, Gramps said I couldn't leave the princess alone with you," Tae-Woo adds, "What's that about?"

Hak jolts. Ehhh, "There are... reasons." Oh shit - Hak notices Yona is turning red now too - she must have connected exactly what that's about. Hak puts his palm to his face in frustration - he's definitely not having the conversation of his life with Yona right here with these two doing laundry next to them.

"Please, Tae-Woo. For me, could you allow us a moment of privacy," Yona places her hand on Tae-Woo's shoulder and looks at him with her big amethyst eyes. His breathing quickens. Wow, can she affect a man. Yona leans down gives Tae-Yeon a kiss on the top of the head, "We'll be back to the great hall by dinner. Can I sit by you then?" Tae-Yeon beams at the invitation.

The two Wind boys find themselves walking away in a pleasant daze. Hak watches them go, feeling his usual pride about Yona's influence. He's watched it countless times and felt it as many himself.

"So we should talk?" Yona volunteers.

Hak slides a hand around hers, "Come with me."

* * *

"I'm really relieved we're not doing this over laundry."

"I couldn't risk you injuring yourself. That would be too distracting."

Yona smacks Hak, "I was doing my best!"

Hak cringes at that thought, then takes her assault hand back into his gentle hold. They're walking through the woods alone together, great speckled patterns of sunlight breaking through the leaves above creating beautiful patterns of light and shadows on the leaf-strewn ground below.

"This feels like old times, just you and me and the woods, " she smiles at the thought, then focuses on her hand in his as he leads. That is different this time. Back when he first lead her through the woods, he held her hand to guide her, steady her. But at this moment... it's completely unnecessary. They're just walking as friends. And yet she doesn't want to let go. He's hardly let her hand out of his. And each time they rejoin she feels an electric shock pulse through her body with warmth... and some foreign sensation she can't put her finger on, but that she wants more of in such a way she wonders if she'll ever reach "enough."

"We're far better dressed this time," Hak clarifies. He's totally right. They've been through some pretty rough times together in the hygiene and wardrobe department. Now they're adorned in fine Wind Tribe garments. Really fine, given Hak's status and that she no longer has to hide that she's the princess.

"I really like that on you..." Yona braves a compliment.

Hak's chest tightens, "Oh?"

"It suits you."

"I honestly shouldn't be wearing it..." Hak reflects he's already given back his name and title. Everything in Fuuga now is just borrowed.

Yona squeezes his hand, "Don't say that."

"If pretending could hurt people I care about... or someone I care about, then I'm happiest to be honest." Hak stops and smiles. Yona realizes what he's looking at - they're at what appears to be a secret shooting range, "I used to practice here when I was a kid."

"Taking me off into the woods alone and training me to fight. Mundok would kill you, huh?" Yona laughs.

"I figured if this gets awkward, it'd give us something to do that doesn't require talking. And I'm better at it than you, so I can regain my confidence."

Yona huffs, "You saw me in those contests! If we're shooting at targets, you can't outdo a bullseye," she nods towards the target in the distance.

"Then I'll challenge you to something harder."

"Cheater."

"How's that cheating?"

"Fine, then I can raise challenges, too. I challenge you to tell me why you really brought me out here. Be honest." Yona wants to die as she asks it, but she's so mixed up inside already she can barely contain it any longer.

"We should have brought alcohol," Hak realizes and laments.

Yona laughs nervously, "We have to loosen up before this conversation? Should I be afraid?"

Hak looks at her dead seriously this time, "I am."

This affects Yona in ways she can't quite understand. Her Hak, this man whom she can barely carry a thought without anymore, is standing before her... upset in some deep way. Without even processing, she finds herself at him, reaching up toward his face, putting her hands in his hair, barely breathing as she pulls his face near hers, foreheads together, "Tell me anything. Just don't ever look at me that way again."

Hak closes his eyes for a brief moment of gathering courage, then opens them to look at her sincerely, profoundly, "I'm in love with you."


	5. Yona's Response

"Let me go with this time."

Lili stands behind Soo-Won at his desk in his palace library. What he's always writing and studying in here is always a mystery to her. But she came to the palace to better understand him. To watch him. She wonders how well could he continue to hide his motivations when out in action.

"Going to Kai is going to be dangerous. This isn't like Xing or even what you experienced with nadai in your own lands. It will be war."

"I know that," Ugh, has he not paid attention to her this whole time she's been here? He still treats her like a General's fragile daughter, "Like hell."

Soo-Won finally turns. He tilts his head at Lili, curious, "Is that something you'd like to see?"

She shrugs.

"Or is there, rather, someone you'd like to see," he holds his gaze steady on her.

The silence is long.

"You should stay here," Soo-Won turns back toward his writing.

Lili scrunches her face in frustration, then lifts her chin in defiance, "If I can't join you, I'll go on my own."

Soo-Won smiles ever so slightly at her persistence, "Then I'd rather you join us."

"That's it? Just like that?"

"There's no arguing with you, Lady Lili. I shouldn't have tried."

Maybe he has been paying attention? As she turns to leave, she notices the hairpin on his desk. It's unmistakable - the exact same one she gave back to Yona after Sei.

Soo-Won notices her standing there staring, shaken, "Are you OK?"

"How did you get that?! Did you..." She stops herself as her mind races. She thought peace negotiations had taken place at the border of Xing. She knew Yona had been there. They said no blood was shed. But how did he... ?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Soo-Won holds as even as ever.

As Lili leaves the room, she passes Min-Soo on her way. He, too, notices the hairpin on Soo-Won's desk, even more fully realizing the danger it signals.

* * *

"Hold still and quit flirting!"

A shirtless Jae-Ha sits in a Wind tribe medical tent as Yun changes his bandages. Jae-Ha turns his attention from one of the Wind nurses back to Yun and sighs pleasantly, "Hak wasn't lying about the beauties in this region."

"You have to be alive if you want to seduce women. Quit moving or I'm leaving you for dead."

"You wouldn't," Jae-Ha teases, "You're our dear mother, Yun. We rely on you to put up with us. We need you."

Yun sighs, "Enough, enough - your tricks won't work on me."

"Oh good, have you brought Yona Dear with you?" Jae-Ha calls to Shin-Ah, Kija, and Zeno as they enter.

"The Little Miss isn't with us," Zeno volunteers, "But she'll be lively for dinner."

Jae-Ha does a quick accounting of the group and knows immediately what must be happening, "Did they go somewhere together?"

He turns to Shin-Ah who gives a stoic nod.

"Nearby I hope," Kija chides, "She should bring at least one of us with as well if she goes outside of town because-" Kija's protective rant is cut off by another complaint from Yun, "Now you're too tense! Loosen up."

"...my apologies," Jae-Ha barely gets out. He's surprised by his own reaction to what he knows must be going on. He's wanted this moment to happen for them for a long time. But Dragon's blood is a powerful thing. He has to get a handle on this.

"Kija, I think they need to be alone."

As innocent Kija starts to think about why on Earth Yona would need to be alone with Hak...

* * *

Yona steps backwards in shock - she stumbles her steps and falls to the ground, both hands on the grass and her eyes wide. She stares up at Hak, who's frozen, concerned.

She starts smiling in disbelief. Tears in her eyes, "You dummy."

Hak scratches his head, "This is a little confusing."

"Come here so I can hit you!"

Unsure and braced, he moves to her side. She huffs at him with her beautiful, adorable pout, "I said I loved you last night and you didn't say anything!"

Hmmm... if that was too long to make her wait, Hak realizes this is really, really not the moment to reveal how long he's been in love with her. So he picks another truth instead, "I thought you were just saying that!"

"Why would someone just say something like that?!"

"It wouldn't be the first time!"

"What?!"

"You don't remember? Tae-Jun. The day I became your bodyguard."

Yona thinks back, then smiles and starts cracking up, "Oh yeah."

They both smile in reverie, then, "So... you didn't just say it to save me from Mundok?"

Yona closes her eyes for a moment in awe of her thickheaded, adorable general, then she opens them filled with sincerity. She turns to him, he still in a nervous state of doubt and confusion, and crawls onto him. Then, pushing him back onto the soft ground, she brings her parted lips to his stupid, sexy mouth. Once the sweet, soft contact is made, she presses into him and all the tension in his body begins to melt away.

Yona started the kiss, but it doesn't take long for Hak to take the lead - he moves his arms around her and pulls her closer to him as his mouth responds with a growing hunger. But she pulls away, just a little... there's something she has to make sure he knows, "There's only one reason I keep kissing you, Hak," she shakes her head just thinking about the depth of her feeling, "I love you. Truly."

There's no sarcastic response. No joke. No more confusion. Hak's eyes are wide with amazed realization as he runs a hand across her cheek and through her hair. As though touching her romantically for the first time, he gently brings her face down to meet his once more and takes her mouth in his slowly, deeply. She feels the emotion of the kiss to the point she's overwhelmed.

"Ahhmm," she moans and shifts on top of him. She wants to feel more of him, to get closer. She rubs against him, then again - so naturally it's truly innocent, but...

"Princess," Hak pulls his mouth back, his hands on her sides. Yona looks down at him, processing what she's feeling against their clothes and the resulting overload of physical reactions and mounting desires. Her thighs weaken as her chest hardens and a warmth shoots through her entire body driving her insane with a desperate wish, need, to continue.

"Hak," Yona pleads, "It's OK."


	6. Looking at Each Other's Bodies

"Focus... Focus..." Hak squints at the target, releases his arrow, and - misses entirely.

"Hak, it's not OK!" Yona protests behind him.

He lowers his bow, staring ahead in disbelief. Uh oh.

"I wasn't about to let my father decide my love life for me. You shouldn't let anyone else decide yours!"

Still not looking at her, "Can we not get started about that right now," as he shakes the reminder that Yona has made really questionable choices in men, "I vowed to protect you. To myself as seriously as anyone else. And today... I'm protecting you from me."

"Whyyy?" Yona whines, "Refusing to touch a girl after confessing is worse than cruel. You're not being heroic at all!"

"Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out," Hak encourages himself under his breath as he begins to pace. He remembers back to that moment, the princess mounted on him, and for the first time in their relationship, his... enormous loss of control pressed firmly against her. On top of this already being completely new territory for them, the princess arched into it and then brought her mouth back to his to go further. It was a fucking dream.

Loss of control. That was the problem. Is still the problem. He's a well-practiced man in many things. But if he lets go, it will be like that day with the honey all over again. Before he knows it, he'll be... licking somewhere the princess isn't ready for and she'll be pulling away from him. Did she know what she was doing just now? She's seemed so innocent in his eyes all this time, for her to do that to him... no wait, he promised not to be shocked when she does things like this. Surprising him is not out of character. And that scares him even more. If he gives in to what he'd like to do right now and then she decides to become an explorer... oh god. Of all things, Mundok's words from the night before echo in his mind, "All men know, sometimes that's a battle lost."

Hak feels petite arms wrap around him. She's hugging him from behind, her face nestled against his back, "We're going to leave for Kai in 2 days and between now and then we may not be able to be alone together at all. We were apart for so long already... And I didn't tell you this, but I've been barely able to keep from touching you for so long already. I've been barely able breathe whenever I see you! I don't know what to say because my thoughts are all distracted. And I just want to be close so badly. ... we can't even sleep near one another anymore. ... so us here right now... can I have just this much?"

Hak looks down to see her hands burrowed into his robes and feeling his abs. He sighs resignation with a soft smile of love, "Speaking of, my thoughts have been getting more and more confused right now, too. I'm seriously starting to forget the reasons we can't... carefully... a little."

Yona smiles victory into his back and squeezes him tighter, "I know we just confessed, I'm not trying to push you to go faster than you're comfortable with."

Hak is mortified that that sentence just came out of his to-be-lover's mouth, "Hey now, that is not-"

"I just have been dying to put my hands on you. To feel you. Look at you. Can I just... take this off real quick?"

Before Hak has even responded she's already untying his robe. Explorer-mode. She's straight up doing this. Hak begins to wonder if their entire relationship will be a mix of excitement and sheer terror.

He turns to face her as he drops his outer robe. She coaches, "And..." she motions to the rest covering his chest.

Wow, he didn't expect to be so self-conscious with her staring at him while he undresses. His inner robe falls to the ground. He stands before her shirtless, nothing she hasn't seen before, but then she's never looked at him like this before. He notices how seriously she's taking this "freedom to look at each other romantically" thing as she stares straight forward at his pecks, cleavage, abs, pelvic bones, and that low torso v-shape that leads to...

"Ahh," he's surprised when she puts her hands right on his skin and starts moving them across the taut, defined surface like studying a map full of untouched treasure. She stops at the scar that runs across his chest from his left downward right. The visible proof that he's willing to die for her. He's not sentimental about that - he's always known it about himself. The scar means a tremendous amount to him for other reasons though. When he sees it, every single time, he remembers a part of its story that he never saw coming. That day at the cliffs, the princess proved she was willing to die for him, too, when she went over the cliff with him.

Hak puts his hand over Yona's on his scar, both of them moved by their memories... and this moment. He can't help it, he leans down and pulls her face to his. It's an active, needy kiss and Yona moves up onto her tiptoes to return it, both hands against his bare pecks for balance.

They make out playfully, tongues flicking, lip-biting, fully taking advantage of this moment to discover all the electric aspects of this new thing they can do together. Yona's hands wander up, down, around his broad bare chest. "Ohh," she jumps as she feels one of his hands meet her breast. She's far more sensitive there than she ever imagined! But her alarm sent his hand in retreat. She thinks for just a second, then...

Yona takes a step back from Hak. His eyes begin to uncloud a little, "I'm sorry, did I..." he forgets the rest of his sentence when she drops her outer robe. His breathing slows into deep breaths of painful anticipation.

"I want you to see me, too," the inner robe drops and her aroused mounds are entirely exposed to the daylight.


	7. Yona Seduces Hak

_What am I doing?!_

Yona wonders what has come over her as she blushes before Hak, both now topless in a grassy field in the middle of the woods. From the second she learned she could get an inch with him - _his love confession_ \- she has been overcome with a desire to have all of him. As if pushing him all the way, seducing him, is a way to test and confirm her power, her ownership of him. Which is stupid, that's unnecessary in love. She knows better. But passion defies logic even in the intelligent and good-hearted. She's been jealous for a long time now. She's watched countless other women fawn over him, try to touch him, ask to be embraced by him.

 _Mine._ She turns her head to expose the length of her neck as she nervously twists a lock of her soft red mane between her fingers and eyes the lapis lazuli necklace around his neck. Oh the little things she's done on their journey to try to brand him as hers. Until she couldn't keep her hands off him any longer...

He comes to her, eyes clouded with inappropriate desires, and cups her swollen breasts in his hands, "Mmmm," she coos him on as he runs his thumbs over her hard nipples. Blushing deeper, "Your hands are so big," she looks up at him shyly thinking how small her breasts must seem against them.

"You're perfect," he shushes her as he brings his mouth down to carry the conversation forward in a more heated manner. He feels and kneads her chest, a part of her he's fantasized about touching since it first started budding. Gorgeous pale curves that innocently caused him hundreds of erections he's had to calm and learn to suppress. Now touching them...

Never before has Yona felt herself get wet like this. Her thighs get this weak. His rough hands continue to gently massage her tender flesh. She wants those hands all over her. Desperately. She pulls away from Hak's kiss to rebalance herself and can't help but notice the extent to which he's tenting below. To have this affect on him... thrills her. She notices wetness at the tip of the strain against his pants. She's not been with a man before, this is all new discovery... it occurs to her: is he... going through the same thing she is right now down below?

No hesitation, Yona reaches a small, curious hand down to touch it. She cups the shaft through his pants and looks up to see him looking away, not breathing, some lost look on his face like he's about to die... but possibly end up in heaven.

"You're wet..."

He looks down at her, not sure how to respond to that.

"Me too," she admits and blushes harder, "I'm sorry, if I'm saying strange things. I've never... wanted anyone like this before."

To have her holding his cock and say that... Hak had hoped this afternoon would go well, somewhere deep inside he thought that maybe that could be an outcome, but he was completely unprepared for this. The magnitude of what she just said was not lost on him. That means... even with the him who shall not be named she hadn't experienced these feelings. Hak could be her first in far more ways than he ever dreamed. Which is stupid, it's unnecessary in love. He never held any prerequisites for being with her. But as a man, to realize the kind of feeling he can create for her and how much of her he can selfishly claim as territory only he's owned, turns him on in a deep and primal way as old as time. Mine. The desire to truly make her his, not just by law of man, but in the way the even the Earth recognizes... a man taking a woman's body, entering her, filling her, and spilling into her...

"Breathe!" Yona lets go of him below and reaches up toward his face. He gasps for air - he had really gone off on a tangent in his mind palace there and completely left his body behind.

"I'm making you uncomfortable. I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me," Yona has been so simultaneously bold yet coy this afternoon, she's hardly recognized herself and probably given him whiplash by now.

"No, I'm sorry. Princess, talking to you... about the details of this. It feels..."

"Wrong?" Yona is already picking up her inner robe and beginning to cover herself.

Hak closes his eyes in frustration at not having the words, then opens them with sincerity, "Nothing about this is wrong."

This surprises Yona. After all his hesitation this afternoon...

"This is natural between a man and a woman. The way we feel about each other, what we've been dancing around here," he looks down where she held him, then back at her fiery eyes, "I'm... we're... wet because I want to be inside you. And our bodies are ready for it," he tenderly brushes her hair back off her cheek, trying to calm her, "But I can't do this."

Yona is so turned on by his explanation yet stung by his firm stand against going along with their natural desires. Like it's a challenge. Like if she can't have him now, then she's not enough. Tears well in her eyes at the rejection, "Why?"

He keeps steady eye contact, his voice tender but very serious, "I want to take care of you. Properly. I want to do everything the right way if it's for you. There's nothing I won't give."

"Except your body today," she jabs.

"I love you so much," he affirms, then kisses her in apology before clarifying, "I want to marry you before I take you in my arms. I want to have sworn my life to you in front of the gods, in honor to your father, in respect to this country, before I allow myself to take you as intimately as a husband takes a wife."

Tears are fully streaming down Yona's cheeks now as she buries her face into Hak's chest, hugging him, "-You're right. You're always so... good, Hak."

A wry smile creeps up, "I'm not. But when it comes to you, all playing aside, my intentions are the best I have."

Still against his chest, Yona reaches up to touch the lapsis lazuli, rolls it between her thumb and forefinger. She thinks only for a second before, "Let's do it."

"What?"

"Let's get married."

Hak looks down at her in awe, "Princess..."

"We've known each other for so long. There's nothing more I need to learn about you to know: you're the man I choose. Would you... want me as a wife?"

Hak's lost his breath once more, then chokes out, "... Yes!-"

Yona laughs at his state of awe and confusion. He runs a hand through his hair, a giant dumb smile on his face, "Of course I would. There's nothing... there's no one... you would make me the happiest man alive," he falls to his knees, still smiling and on a cloud, he takes her small hands in his and beams up at her, "Is this for real? You're really here, we're alive, and we're going to marry one another?"

"Yes, you dummy!" They're both laughing now - Yona falls into him and topples him over with a kiss. They roll around in the grass kissing and smiling, Yona's inner robe having found its way off once more. Their playful kissing starts becoming more heated. Until it is fully heated, Hak on top, Yona's legs spread on the bottom. Their kissing is deep now, Hak's hands kneading Yona's breasts, his penis erect once more and pressed into her stomach through his clothes. She arches into him and they begin rubbing into each other, Hak beginning gentle thrusts.

Yona starts losing her mind once more. It's too much. Almost manipulatively, she starts running her hands up and down his torso, each time going a little further. With their limbs moving all over one another, they both are well distracted. Yona manages to slide her skirt down and off as well as her undergarment before she begins to move a hand into his pants. At first she buries her fingers into his dark pubic curls, but then her wandering hands find his cock. Her fingers become wet with the precum as she touches it, then she begins to slowly rub and massage it with her fingers, gently pushing and pulling.

Hak moves his kisses from her neck down to her gorgeous collar bone as he agonizes over the overwhelming pleasure he's feeling below and general confusion about how they got here again and if it's OK this time to continue. He's having trouble thinking about that already when... he feels his cock against Yona's pubic curls. At some point, she slid his pants off... and he didn't stop her.

Yona sees his eyes begin to sober at that contact, so she pleads with a sweet whisper, "We can just rub. Just a little."

Hak realizes he's completely naked on top of her, who is also completely naked, and looks down to see himself as hard as he's ever been and a drop of his precum falling onto her perfect taut stomach, with her red curls just below. Then Yona opens her thighs for him further still and pulls his mouth to hers, slipping her tongue distractingly into his mouth and nonverbally begging for him to lean into her and join in this dangerous game.

He can't help it, he's in such a daze of pleasure, he touches the tip of his penis to the top of her clit, which catches both of their breath, then he slowly drags the head down the sensitive hood to her entrance, which is soaking wet. He moves circularly around the entrance, getting covered in her juices, then moves his tip back up her most sensitive flesh. Above, he's now sucking on her nipples while he tries to focus on not accidentally entering her.

Below him, Yona is far gone. Since she was exiled, respect for "official things" and formalities has really waned for her. She far more values real things that no one can take away - like love and kindness. So it isn't a burden in her mind to think of giving herself to Hak right here this quickly. She takes nothing for granted anymore. Certainly not time or people. She knows his hesitation is for her sake, but they're so close to...

Their dance of rubbing below quickens and now sometimes Hak's penis even slides back between her butt cheeks before back up over her labia. They're both losing their minds, kissing once more, hands touching and rubbing freely. Hak even moves a brave hand down to Yonas curls and slows his cock rubbing her clit so he can slip a finger inside of her. Yona lets out a great moan (they're way alone in this field after all, so why not). Then he slips two inside and moves them in and out. They're soaking wet. It's so warm and tight inside of her that his chest tightens. He returns his wet hand up to a breast, then smells her juices on his fingers. The scent turns him on so wildly he begins rubbing his cock against her below once more.

Yona moans more and more, then pulls his face back up to hers. Her womanhood is on fire for him, she can't help it - she shifts so with his next thrust, in one swift motion he unintentionally slips inside of her.

He stops... for what feels like an eternity. He inside of her, she feeling him inside of her. He stays there as they kiss, now for over a minute, he focusing hard not to come, but not to end their pleasure or further this thing he swore not to do but clearly is kinda doing. Another minute passes, he inside of her, just not moving. Yona is in heaven, there has not been a moment in her life that has felt more intoxicating than this feeling of him in her. She squeezes her walls around him as though she could hold him there indefinitely. If she could keep him inside of her indefinitely, she now knows she certainly would.

A third minute, but now Yona starts to roll her hips, pushing her luck. Hak moans as her rolls move him a little out of her and then pushes him deep in. She's essentially doing the thrusting he's trying not to. It feels so good he can barely make a sound of protest, but as she becomes more vigorous in her movements and it clearly dawns on him... they are straight up having sex right now - he pulls out.

She knew that was coming. But she is proud at how far she got. Very satisfied, actually. Overwhelmed with feeling. And holy fucking shit, if she can do that with him again. And again and again endlessly in the future as her husband... Yona is very happy despite that abrupt ending.

"You're amazing," Hak tries to steady his breathing, "You're going to be the death of me."

"You're so strong. I couldn't have been the one to stop it."

"We were having sex, Princess - minutes after I professed my integrity to wait. I'm weak," he climbs back on her and kisses her, "But only for you."

"But you did stop."

"I was going to come. When I do that with you for the first time, I want to do it inside you. That means something to me. But it's also something I won't do recklessly."

"Pregnancy," Yona knows.

"We're about to march into another battle... it's not the best time to start a family. Intentional or not."

"I count my days, Hak," she subtly gestures toward her fertile region.

"That could be helpful..."

"I mean, these things aren't always right, but... we should be safe for another week."

"Princess..." he laughs at her determination and how he's done for.

"Then let's get married tomorrow."

Hak turns to see Yona determined and very serious. He realizes - if she's the one asking: it's happening.


	8. Could You Let Him Go?

Hak watches Yona carefully tie his sash around his waist. He's as in love as he's ever been.

"There. None will be the wiser that we weren't actually doing laundry out here."

"Well..." Hak eyes the pile of still very dirty linens they brought with them - one particularly incriminating towel with traces of Yona's blood she'd affectionately wiped from his offending body parts.

"Shhh, we can hide it with the other dirty laundry when we get back."

Hak smiles wryly at his unladylike princess as he scoops the pile under one arm and takes her hand with his other, "Not a problem. We'll be back in time for dinner."

Yona blissfully watches her held hand as they walk, then weaves her fingers between his - a new level of intimacy between them.

* * *

Hak gently releases their grasp when they reach the edge of the woods, "We should probably act like we were before."

Yona considers, "Are you embarrassed?"

"Not at all."

"As always, protecting me from some danger off in the distance?"

"Both of us," Hak sighs with dread as he watches the immediate distance - Tae-Woo approaching, head down in shame, Mundok right behind him, "Don't worry, Princess. I'll handle this."

* * *

"It's OK, Hak!" Yona pleads to her furious companion, "I'm happy to do this."

Hak is on the ground, fuming up at Mundok who just landed him there, "I am her bodyguard! My one job is to be by her side."

"You've waited behind doors for her before. This won't kill you," Mundok calmly - almost bored - retorts, "Better yet though, go join the others at dinner. I'll bring her back to you safely."

When Mundok and Tae-Woo arrived, the elder had surprised Hak and Yona by simply welcoming and walking them back as he detailed the awaiting dinner. But when they reached the great hall, he detained the princess for a private conversation - to Hak's horror. And Hak fought against it immediately. But Mundok wouldn't budge.

"Please don't worry," Yona tries to diffuse the tense scene with her sweet, calm voice. She places her hand on Hak's to steady and comfort him as she has countless times before - but when she sees Hak's face tighten as Mundok looks at that touch, she understands that there was a conversation before this between these two. About her.

She rises, her back straight with determination - she will smooth over whatever wrong Mundok thinks Hak has commit, "I'm looking forward to speaking with you, Mundok. It's felt like ages."

All the hard lines on the Old Man's face soften as he smiles down at Yona and places a hand on her back to escort her. His affections for his eldest grandson have always had be expressed through firm lessons. But with the princess, he's always been able to show his adoration outright. Like his very own granddaughter.

As she walks away, Yona tries not to think about Hak's worried expression behind her. Don't worry, Love. I'll take care of this.

* * *

"It has to be him! In the entire country, he's the only one..." Yona is desperate, verging on tears.

"It would only be temporary," Mundok explains, "Tae-Woo would be up to the task as your bodyguard in the meantime and you have your Dragon Warriors. ...but if I'm being honest, I'd rather you stayed with us here in the Wind Tribe until the dealings with Kai are out of the way."

Yona is calm, steady, and burning as she responds, "I understand your wish to reinstate Hak as General. I myself dream of he having his name cleared and regaining his status. But it's clear that since the seed of this suggestion came from Soo-Won, the offer cannot be taken at face value. And even with common goals, I don't believe Hak is ready to... he's not ready to support the king. Finally, I will never again wait in hiding or idleness. And I will not voluntarily part from Hak, fugitive or not."

It's a long moment as Mundok absorbs her fiery declaration. She's the girl he's always known - but truly coming into her own. If the conversation weren't so serious, he might be beaming with pride.

"You said you love the boy."

Yona blushes, and, despite the defiant speech she just gave, is shy and hopeful as she professes, "We want to marry."

Mundok is touched. He lets it absorb with a reflective smile, then, "No words have made me so happy in a decade. I had hoped... he would become a man worthy of the woman he's always loved."

The confession squeezes Yona's heart. For how long has Hak loved her?

"It's the reason I asked you if you'd be able to let him go. If doing things through official channels could give him his old life back and as a result make him a possible husband to you..."

Yona is moved, but, "I don't care about names, titles, approval... I just want to keep him from now onward, however it is I can have him."

"...there may be a way."

Yona can tell he doesn't much like the idea because he finishes his cup of alcohol before continuing.

He looks at her bittersweetly, "Marry in secret. ...because the king cannot know. The citizens of this country cannot know. Even Hak's own family."

The thought is a sudden pain that stabs through Yona's heart. She knew if they were to marry quickly that it would be a small, quiet ceremony barely stitched together in time. But this... the pain reverberates as all that it means comes into her mind.

Mundok offers, "But the Dragon Warriors could know. To all others, yes, you would need to hide your relationship. It's a direct threat to the throne. But those dragons themselves are a threat to the throne. They could share in this secret. And so maybe this wouldn't be so bad... until we can solve our greater problems with the king another way."

It dawns on Yona how marrying Hak now would egregiously fly in the face of Soo-Won's offer to allow Hak to return to his post. Instead, Hak would be taking up a much more threatening position at her side - she the rightful queen and he her rightful king. She shakes her head. She can't think like that - politically - not about her own marriage. Only so far as it will protect Hak. And to protect him, she knows Mundok is right - they will have to pretend to the world, Dragons aside, that they are still just a harmless wandering fugitive and an exiled princess in hiding.

"May we have your blessing?"

"I expect great grandchildren," Mundok teases his heartfelt approval, "From you two, they're going to be incredible."

Yona leaps to hug him, happy tears in her eyes.

* * *

"She'll be here soon. And you're the only guy she'll be looking for," Hak encourages Tae-Yeon who still has an empty seat waiting for Yona at the great dinner table. It's a feast and, as per usual in any Wind household, there's boundless merriment.

Jae-Ha slides a small bowl of a delicious-looking dessert in front of the child. Tae-Yeon beams at his green-haired "uncle" as he lifts his spoon to dig in. Jae-Ha turns his attention to his friend who's been missing for hours, "Did you have a nice chat this afternoon?"

Hak gives Jae-Ha a deadpan look: they're in a crowded dining hall, "Not the time, Droopy Eyes."

"Scared her off? Must be why our Dear Yona isn't here..."

Hak continues eating, "Not your business."

"I hate always having to ask her. You give me nothing, Hak."

Then Jae-Ha notices a pink, swollen patch of skin on Hak's exposed collar bone. One also on his neck. Small, heart-shaped almost... unmistakable to an experienced lover.

Hak is surprised when he looks up and Jae-Ha isn't there.

Jae-Ha started walking as soon as he realized... and he hasn't been able to stop. Pacing, wandering, trying to think but not being able to think at all. Being fucking furious at how casual Hak is treating something so painful to him. The knife he altruistically rooted for being stabbed further into his heart. For her. For him. The damn beast could at least tell him when it's been done. Put him out of his misery.

Jae-Ha rolls his head back in frustration as he walks, then jumps forward into the darkness. He won't be back tonight.


	9. One Sweet Night in Bed

_He's so... pure._

Yona won't let Hak leave dinner when she returns from her talk with Mundok. Since the next day's arrangements are already in motion thanks to the elder and surely there'd be time later that she and Hak could connect about exactly was said earlier... she just wants to savor this moment to watch him. Here. With these people.

She sits at the edge of the great hall, Tae-Yeon asleep across her lap. And there he is in the center of the room, the center of attention - Hak jokes with his family and friends as they drink and swap stories. Occasionally there's a friendly tussle, because hey, the insults are good. Zeno, Shin-ah, Kija, and Yun are there, too. Yona wonders about Jae-Ha, but then sees Hak's bright smile again as Han-Dae and Tae-Woo tackle him. She's of a one-track mind tonight. Hak.

"Princess, dance for us!" some of the Wind Boys plead from the across the room. Apparently someone leaked that she performed for the Fire Tribe. She smiles and indicates Tae-Yeon in her lap.

"I bet it's beautiful," another of the men comments just imagining it. Hak beams toward Yona. He knows full well how moving her dancing is. She smiles back as she touches her neck, embarrassed at all the attention.

As the night carries on, Yona fights a sneaking bittersweet feeling. If she wasn't in Hak's life, he would have all of this. If he wasn't in hers, she wouldn't have even survived to this day. What he has been to her all these months... and even before that. She wonders if it was selfish earlier when she demanded to keep him at her side... but in her heart she also knows what he would have wanted. Because he makes her feel so sure. He's so damn loyal. Honest. Devoted.

"Turn in for the night?" Hak stands before her and she realizes Tae-Yeon has been plucked from her lap by an elder.

"I thought Wind Boys party till morning."

"We do. I have something important tomorrow though..."

"...me, too," Yona smiles coyly.

Hak beams at the affirmation.

He's so _happy._

"Should we talk before I bring you to your room?"

But she doesn't want to tell him the details of what she and Mundok spoke about. Not yet. She doesn't want his mood to fall, this moment to end.

Yona eyes a small jar on one of the tables. She rises and grabs it before motioning for Hak to follow. She leads him down a few hallways and arrives at the door to his room.

"Are you lost, Princess?"

She pushes the door open and slips in. He stares in shock at what she just did, then shakes his head - it's the princess, don't be shocked - and slips in after her.

"We can talk in here, but we need to be quiet or the guys'll hear. They'll be sleeping nearby."

"They're still at the party."

Boom. It strikes Hak that Yona's intentions are not just to talk... and that suspicion is confirmed when he realizes she's holding a jar of honey as she slips off her outter robe.

"You were drinking..."

"A little..."

"If I wake up from today and it was all a dream..."

"You always do that."

"What?"

"Talk like you're surprised when I want you."

Hak flushes as she approaches and puts her hands on his chest. He begins, "I know I already messed up this afternoon, but I was still hoping we could save _that_..."

Yona puts a honey-drenched finger to his mouth, then leans up to kiss the sweet liquid off his lips, "I'm not asking you to do _that_."

"Oh? Then what are you...?"

"I want to sleep with you," she nods toward his bedding on the ground, "Like we always do."

Hak is massively confused. They did not always sleep together licking honey off each other. And this was gonna be dangerous with the guys sleeping nearby.

The princess crawls under the covers and then opens them for him to join her. He remembers back to one night in particular he'd crawled into bed with her when they were younger after she'd had a bad dream. She'd crawled right in, too, causing him to leap out at how improper it was. Oh man, if only he had known at that time what his future held...

After the events of this afternoon, he's seriously questioning how this is all gonna play out. Once in bed, he looks over in shock to see Yona curled up, eyes closed, sleep-breathing on the pillow. Well then, apparently this is sleeping together like we always do. He turns away from her to try to calm himself down. Then he feels her smooth arms curl around his hard torso.

"I always wanted to do this."

"...you should have."

"I didn't know."

Hak closes his eyes, almost laughing at that. How many nights had they laid next to each other, wishing they could hold one another? He feels her chest against his back and her lower parts touch against his tailbone. He starts thinking about her excited down there... then tries to stop because _remember what happened earlier?_

Snuggled against him, Yona slips a hand into his robe and runs it along his abs, "It's so incredible how our skin feels together."

He feels it, too. _Incredible._

Yona dips a few fingers in the honey jar and then holds them out for him. He turns toward her and takes it into his mouth, licking her fingers. Soon he's sucking them, then kissing up her arm, finding her collar bone, nuzzling her neck, loosening her inner robe.

"I should have let you. Before..." Yona laments.

Hak smiles as a hand pushes her robe over and finds a breast, making it sticky. Yona lifts his offending hand and licks it herself, then allows him to take her sweet-covered nipple into his mouth and suck. She lets out a cry. He sucks harder, flicking her nipple with his tongue and moving a hand further down into her robe to her vagina. She moans louder, completely against her volition. It's too much as he slips a finger inside.

"Shhh," Hak coos. Yona can't quiet - so she pushes him off, "I'll get us in trouble," then she pushes him down onto his back, "But you..."

She's panting as she begins kissing down his chest, parting his robe. She makes it down to his erection, which she looks at in fascination before she takes in her mouth and begins to suck. Hak lets his head fall back, then brings it back up to watch her. Yona brings a hand to him, then brings her mouth to the top and takes it in as deep as she can.

She gags and collapses onto him to catch her breath. He puts a concerned hand on her shoulder to check if she's ok... she starts laughing a little, then looks up at him, blushing heavily, "Don't you dare say something mean right now."

"I would never..."

Then, shyly, "I might need you to teach me."

Hak strokes her cheek, "That already felt incredible..." his tone encouraging, wanting more.

There's a sound outside the door - the guys are returning to their rooms. Hak and Yona quickly turn and feign that they're just sleeping adjacently like they do when they journey - if anyone barges in, it'll look pretty bad but not impossibly scandalous. They lay there in silence for a few moments until the sound dies down.

They're being very quiet. Hak is the big spoon and Yona the little. She reaches a hand behind her to feel... he's still very aware of her. She's very aware of him, too. He groans at her hold him below, then moves a hand onto her side, slowly runs it up and down her, then pushes her robe up so her rump is exposed to him under the covers. Yona returns her hand to her front as Hak begins to rub himself on her soft curves. He slips nicely in between her butt cheeks and moves gently in the crease, precum wetting the area. Yona rolls her hips so her bottom eagerly meets and enhances each movement.

She desperately squeezes her pillow, "I want you inside so badly!-"

"Tomorrow," he promises.

Yona whimpers, "Please, Hak..."

He nibbles her ear before admitting, "We should stop..."

"Noooo," Yona cries, "Don't stop... it feels good."

Yona rolls onto her stomach to further expose where he'd been playing and then pouts toward him. He looks down at her beautiful heart-shaped bottom and how her hips taper into that small waist. His breathing catches. So hard. He places a hand on her, feeling the soft skin.

"Are you sure?"

The look in her eyes says yes.

Thrilled and terrified, he climbs above her, both of them still robed on top and covered by blankets below, and begins rubbing his penis in her crease again, every so often catching at her anus. Does she like this? He listens carefully to her responses. She does... He's further affirmed when she lifts her bottom toward him to ease his efforts. He scoots a pillow underneath her hips.

Yona relaxes as he pushes his tip against her. She's so fogged with desire and pleasantly tipsy, she's not in a questioning mood. She trusts him. He moves his fingers around her back entrance to continue to gauge her comfort. He begins massaging her back to relax her further, then he wets himself with his hand and then starts to rub in the crease again before finding the opening once more and - just a little bit, he enters. Yona moans. What... They were trying to be quiet, but Hak now lets out a grunt of pleasure and continues to massage and relax her as he begins to slowly thrust just a little ways in.

"Ohh," Yona gasps. Whoa. Strange. Exciting.

"Ahhh," Hak quickly pulls out and releases over her back.

It happened so quickly. He flushes deep red and looks at her back. Of all times, the idea of Mundok seeing this flashes in his head. Oh no no no. He quickly grabs a linen to wipe her back, then lowers her robe, and slides in next to her wondering if it's ok for her to stay in here tonight. He kisses her on the forehead and pulls her into his arms.

"Princess, we should talk now."


	10. A Secret Marriage?

Why do I always ask?

Jae-Ha knows deep down, the prodding, the playful questioning... are because he wonders about her (hey, even about him) and what that pleasure he'll never get to experience looks like. Does she blush when he touches her? How does Hak even get the balls to touch her? Yona Dear is so... exactly her. Bright. Sweet. Innocent. The thought of her responding to - well actually, he saw those marks on Hak - the thought of her leaning into a man's advance...

"Join me somewhere private?" a lithe hand caresses his cheek.

Jae-Ha almost ignores her as he takes another drink from his pint. He still hasn't been able to focus even though there are many things worth paying attention to right in front of him. He has half a dozen beauties at his table. And yet, he doesn't feel like being charming in the present.

"Maybe later," he resigns.

He looks back down into his cup. Could she have ever been with him? Or has Hak been there so long, brooding over any other potential suitors, longing for her to notice him, giving of himself to her, that no one else ever really stood a chance?

Dragon's blood. Boiling, making him want the impossible. At the very least, he should be satisfied just to get to be by her side. They all know how long that's what Hak went through. He should be grateful that Hak doesn't have to go through it any longer.

* * *

"Please don't look like that," Yona can't think straight when Hak is upset, "This doesn't change anything between us."

They're in Yona's room now - Hak escorted her back with only Han-Dae noticing and raising eyebrows at their emergence from his room. One threatening glance later though and Han-Dae voluntarily erased that observation from memory.

Multiple times today Hak had done what he never does - asked to talk. But then Yona also did tonight what she has never done - had a private conversation about Hak with Mundok. Their relationship was off to all sorts of new territory...

"I wish I could tell the world, show you off!-"

"...but it's too dangerous," Hak frowns, "I wasn't thinking this through. I was so happy I..."

"-It doesn't have to be complicated. Love isn't complicated!"

Hak gives her a hard look at that one. She remembers a few specific things.

"You're right. It hurts worse than anything," she comes to him and takes his hands in hers, "But we're together now. And won't ever be apart again."

"Unless we don't marry," he watches her carefully, heartfelt, "Mundok wouldn't allow me to stay with you... but maybe that's what's better if Soo-Won has left you alone all this time and would only see you as a threat if I am your politically inconvenient husband."

"Soo-Won will never know."

The conversation is gutting them both. Using his name in a conversation about their own marriage. Or, perhaps to Hak, even the idea that Soo-Won could continue to see the princess as a non-threatening, vulnerable girl. As much as Hak wants to protect her from Soo-Won's attention, something deep in him wants Soo-Won to be forced to acknowledge that the princess should be Queen, that she's powerful, that she's a grown woman who's an extraordinary leader and should be recognized for all that she is.

But they'll be hiding their relationship to prolong her being underestimated. Because of him. And even so, selfishly, Hak is OK with that if the princess is, too. Because he wants her. He wants to stay by her side on this journey. And if she asks for him in the night, he knows he won't have the strength to deny her. It's exactly as Mundok said, he should do this properly.

"Don't bring up not getting married. I've made up my mind," she's adamant.

Hak gently smiles, "Then there's little to prepare. We can tell the dragons tomorrow. Then meet with Mundok to begin the preparations for the hidden ceremony, and at night..." Hak kisses her hand, "Let's not think about anything but each other."

Yona blushes deeply. Then tries to deflect her own embarrassment, "Only to head to battle with Kai the next day..."

"I'm looking forward to that, too. I heard it turns you on to see me fight."

Yona smacks his arm, "Says who!" but she's still deeply blushing.

"Watch what you tell Jae-Ha," Hak's eyes go wide, "Do NOT talk to Jae-Ha about... just now... that."

"I don't tell him things like that!"

"Have you ever done things like that to even tell him about?" Suddenly Hak is suspicious, "You have been surprisingly-"

Yona smacks his arm again, "I could ask you the same!"

They stand staring at each other in awkward silence. Bad topic. They definitely have not spoken about any past conquests. Neither knows if the other has... I mean, Hak definitely thought Yona had done absolutely nothing before. But after experiencing a few things with her... he's now concerned. And Yona definitely thought Hak had been doing some things before - how many red light districts had she found him in with Jae-Ha? - but she'd never asked and now suddenly she's realizing she really, really doesn't want to know. But there's this deep uncomfortable pit in her stomach from not knowing. Oh no. Jealousy. She's suddenly, horribly insecure about what she might now know.

"Tae-Jun didn't ever..." Hak almost wants to vomit at the thought.

"I'm realizing we shouldn't talk about this. We can't be thinking about this tomorrow night..."

"Right. There'll be plenty of time after you're my wife for me to kill him."

"You stopped him! Don't you remember?"

"He was putting his hands all over you!"

"Calm down," Yona pulls Hak's angry face down into a kiss. It quickly melts him into a fog of everything is OK, "Don't think about things like that," then she whispers, "I'll be dreaming about you tonight."

* * *

"Ahh-" Soo-Won sits up in bed in a cold sweat. He touches a hand to his forehead to feel the palpable reality of a dream that surely wasn't real. He crawls out of bed and slips on an outter robe before walking the halls, returning to his library.

The sound of fire and then suddenly lamplight illuminates the hairpin still resting on his desk. He's felt paranoid about the thing. Like someone would take it. Even though the list is short of who may enter this room. When it has to do with this, he has never felt safe.

Maybe this can no longer go on? Maybe now it's time to do the thing he has been avoiding since that watershed night. Regicide. Betrayal. She calling his name into the night.

Dawn breaks, pink morning rays of light spilling into the room.

"You should have been resting. The road to Kai will be taxing," Kye-Sook stands at the entrance to the room, staring at the silhouette figure of the king.

Soo-Won takes a breath before turning with a bright smile, "Don't worry, I'm ready for it."


	11. Telling the Dragons

"Your Highness, it's time."

Huh? Yona is trying to finish a _very good_ dream. It's about her wedding night. She and Hak are stark naked in bed. His erection hovering right above her. Just one more second... she's dying to know what that full penetration feels like. He's about to do it on purpose - no reservations. Exactly what he's threatened to, joked about, for so long... put your money where your mouth is, Thunderbeast. Ohhh-

"Your Highness!" now a lady-in-waiting is pulling on her arm.

Yona reluctantly abandons her dream turned fantasy and opens her eyes to the bright light of a new day. Three ladies-in-waiting stand next to her bed. They're expectant, nervous.

"Our apologies to wake you, Your Highness. The elder sent us to prepare you right away."

"Prepare me?" Yona's eyes go wide. People are not to know about... what's happening today.

"For your farewell dinner tonight. We've been instructed to bring you to the baths and do a cleansing ceremony. I expect you'll be praying at the shrine for a safe journey ahead."

Yona sighs relief. That works, "Ah, yes. Thank you."

Yona quickly dresses with their help and exits her room to see Hak sitting outside the door. _Seriously, Hak?!_ She told him NO. He should sleep in his own bed. Even if he wouldn't let her sleep there with him (something about respecting the elders while they're there, only one more night... blah blah, for being a mischievous boy, he sure gives credence to a lot of rules). But no, he can never say away. She remembers back to that evening on the cliff... _You're everywhere, Hak. Everywhere you are._ Damn, she loves him. Though she's scowling at him now.

He smiles apology at her fiery expression - was she expecting anything different?

"You, too, Lord Hak."

"Hm?" Hak glances at the lady-in-waiting who addressed him.

"The farewell dinner is for you, as well. Your entire party will need to come to the baths."

He rises, looking to Yona as if to verify she, and this, are still real, "Right, the farewell dinner."

Yona blushes. This feels kinda weird in the context of he sitting outside her door as her bodyguard.

* * *

It is no longer weird. A million miles from weird.

Yona stares through the cracks of the barrier that divides the ladies' and mens' onsen. On the other side - Hak's defined abs. The hair on his legs. Sculpted calves. Impossibly strong arms. And that damn sexy hair that falls around his handsome face. She slides down into the hot water to calm herself down. The ladies-in-waiting could walk in and see her. Wouldn't that be difficult to explain!

 _She's the princess._

But this princess hasn't been thinking straight for a long time now. The worst of it started when Hak told her that her happiness made him happiest of all. Then after, her heart has been stopped by a million things - him calling her "Yona," smelling her hair, pretending to be Ao, confessing to be in love with her...

 _What happened?_ That mean boy who gave her a hard time about suitors and trying anything dangerous, who told her she was wasting expensive makeup and that she danced like a chicken... has become the person who knows her best in the entire world. Her truest friend. And from the depths of her soul, she wants him to embrace her as his lover... that boy! She smiles at life, surprising in the most wondrous of ways.

Then she remembers. She was supposed to share today's happiness with her father. She'd often imagined it. He'd of course be drunk and crying with happiness. _Proud._ It strikes her - he would be happy she chose Hak. Overjoyed, even. She'd never thought about this before, but all the time that Soo-Won was a "no," Hak really might have been a "yes" in the king's eyes. Hak was a general and tribe chief. Kouka's strongest warrior. Her father trusted very few people, but one of them was Hak... he left her alone with him all the time. And even elevated him to a position to know all about the kingdom's operations. From the day the king asked Hak to be her bodyguard, had he already been trying to pair her with a good man who'd be loyal, honest and protect her for all her life?

Yona touches her cheek - cathartic tears running down. The realization of the gift her father gave... she closes her eyes and smiles in profound gratitude. _I was so blind, father. He was right there. Thank you._

Ao hops onto her shoulder and she opens her eyes to see the ladies-in-waiting approaching in the distance with flowers, herbs, and towels. It's time to prepare her body.

* * *

Hak relaxes in the water, trying not to think about the princess on the other side, her soft, pale skin kissed by the sunlight. Calm down. It's just tonight is a reality he never even thought dreaming of would be reasonable. The anticipation is almost unbearable.

Tonight there'll be no need to suppress the impulses he's fought most of his life. He begins to harden as he remembers the feeling of having penetrated her.

 _CALM DOWN._ Male attendants are about to come assist with the cleansing ceremony. He does not need this to be awkward.

But man, what a relief to be marrying the princess today. All the joy, surprise, disbelief, aside, he was not gonna make it. Dead man walking. Less than 24 hours past their confessions, he'd already been inside her on two separate occasions. Three if you count when she took him in her mouth. _Calm down!_ He's really hoped to be the kind of man who would respect and honor his lover, his wife. And if it's the princess... who is he kidding, in his heart he's only ever had room for the princess. It has always been her. Even when she was six years old. There's only ever been Yona.

Yona... he wonders if tonight she'll let him call her name.

 _Calm. Down._

* * *

Jae-ha was already headed to the hot springs when he found out about the "farewell dinner" he was supposed to be getting prettied up for. Two birds, then. He'd do the thing he's supposed to do while also fighting this damn hangover in a relaxing hot spring.

But as soon as Jae-Ha enters, he sees the Thunderbeast. In especially fine Wind Tribe robes. And girls all around him finalizing the fit.

"This robe is such high quality, it could even be worn in a marriage ceremony!"

"Ohh, one day Lord Hak will make such a fine husband."

"What a lucky woman his wife will be!"

"Lord Hak, must you leave so soon?"

"Perhaps you've seen someone here you like?"

The dragon's blood is boiling, "He's taken."

All the girls turn toward Jae-Ha at once. Hak turns in surprise, then desperately motions for Jae-Ha to stop talking. This appalls Jae-Ha, "You can stop fawning all over him because the girl he's with-," Hak approaches to shut him up, but now really upset, Jae-Ha continues, "Well then, perhaps you should keep at him, it appears he's not interested in being faithful. How ugly. Well, she has other arms to run into-" SMACK! Jae-Ha turns his head back toward Hak who just punched him, blood spilling from Jae-Ha's lower lip.

"Let's take this outside."

* * *

Once at a private distance, Jae-Ha looks expectantly at Hak, knowing full well his mouth could quickly get him another fist. Though he might actually like that...

"So this is how you're a lover to her? You won't tell a soul? Even women who'd like to take her place?!"

"How I am is I don't want your blood on my robes as I _marry_ the _only_ woman I'm interested in."

Jae-Ha's eyes go wide, a hand to his chest, though Hak wouldn't notice subtle pain like that.

"You're... that's so... how did this?"

"She might have wanted to tell you herself, but you were making such a fuss in there."

"You could have just cleared it up with those eager ladies. To someone who didn't know, it looked like you were pretending Yona Dear doesn't exist."

Hak runs a hand through his hair in frustration, "I'm not happy about it either!"

'What the hell do you mean you're not happy about it?!"

"You know how I feel about her. To marry the princess is more than I could ask for in this life."

"Than any man could, really. You lucky bastard. So what's the problem?"

"No one can know about it. Except you guys and Mundok."

Jae-Ha stares in shock, "What?"

"Soo-Won would come after her."

It suddenly all registers. And Jae-Ha feels like an ass.

"All the secrecy was to protect her. I should have known," his soft sentimentality switches into a sly smile, "Now that I think about it, it's kind of sexy. Secret lovers."

"Don't get any ideas," Hak warns.

"Now that's a good idea..." and he jokingly means it as he considers adding another secret layer to Yona's relationships.

Hak raises an arm, Jae-Ha points at Hak's robes, "Keep it clean."

* * *

Yona walks into the room the dragons have been sharing to find them being groomed by Wind girls. She laughs at the sight - all of them getting their hair cut, even Yun. Zeno sees her and beams, "Little Miss!"

"Wow, I didn't expect all this!"

"Neither did we," Kija admits, batting a girl with scissors away from his perfectly self-kept mane.

"It must be quite the dinner we're having," Yun states, clearly unsure about all this.

"Excuse me, ladies, may we please have a moment alone?" Yona sweetly requests.

Within moments, the Wind girls are gone and it's just Yona, her dragons (minus Jae-Ha), and Yun. The boys watch Yona as it looks like she's preparing to say something. But her face is bright red. With great effort, she finally just starts-

"Hak and I... we... we were talking and... well, it turns out... our relationship..."

Yun's eyes go wide. Zeno smiles. Kija and Shin-Ah still wait for the rest of the sentence.

"...we have always been close, we've always been special to each other, but yesterday... well really, before that... we're in love."

Kija gasps. Shin-Ah leans forward.

"And being in love... there are certain complications with traveling together. Mundok had some merited concerns. So did we. But we didn't want to be apart... so this would have happened, it's just now happening much more quickly than we imagined..."

"Spit it out, Yona," none of this has been news to Yun so far, but he also just wants to put her out of her misery.

Yona takes a deep breath, "The farewell dinner is cover for Hak and I's secret wedding ceremony. We'd like you all to be there."

Yun surprises Yona with an instant hug, "It's about time!"

"We're happy for you and the Mister, Little Miss!" Zeno beams, not at all surprised either. He's been watching and waiting for this.

Kija is still in shock, "I hate to be prudent at a time like this, but are you sure about marriage and to a beast? No one should be forced into marriage. And in secret? Did he... do anything to you?" Suddenly Kija is realizing what that beast is going to do to her and starts hyperventilating.

"Breathe, Kija," Yun sighs.

"I'm touched," Shin-Ah is smiling, "To be included in something this special."

"Because to us, you are most special," Kija has regained his breath.

Yona smiles that he's already coming around, but then realizes, "I'm sad Jae-Ha isn't here. ...I haven't even seen him since yesterday morning."

"Don't worry about that Mister," Zeno encourages, "He's around. He'll be there."

"You know," Yun begins, "If Hak is your husband, Yona, then you're gonna have to take care of him from now on because I've had enough hassle feeding that beast."

Yona's eyes fill with love just thinking about him, "He's really a pain, isn't he?"

"You don't have to tell me."

Yona's eyes light up - she turns to see Jae-Ha in the doorway. She bounds and leaps into his arms. He smiles at her immediate and plentiful enthusiasm for him. Oh what she does to him, too.

Yona pulls away and looks up to see his bloody lip, " Oh no..." her eyes go wide, realizing what Jae-Ha just said, "What did he...?"

"It's nothing, Dear. What's more important is that I've come to get you. I've been given the task of bringing you to your very important engagement. Your last flight as a free woman..."

As Yona realizes Hak told him, although also punched him, and that she really is just about to get married...


	12. Yona and Hak's Wedding

"It looks like rain."

"Then we'd better hurry," Jae-Ha deftly sweeps Yona, cloaked and hooded, into his arms and leaps into the sky. Yona leans into his chest as she wraps her arms around his neck. She knows he'd never drop her, but it's always felt good to hold on.

"So Hak did do that? Your lip?"

"I instigated him, Dear."

Yona wants to say that it shouldn't matter, but she knows her fiance too well, especially his dynamic with Jae-Ha. So only a gesture of comfort comes to mind - she simply leans up and kisses just below his lip, as though she could make it better. She's always felt very affectionately toward him and rarely said it. He's so affectionate himself, it never quite felt appropriate.

Jae-Ha focuses ahead toward their destination and doesn't say a word until they land at a small, ornate shrine just outside of town.

"He's like a little brother to me. A bully, but a brother just the same," he gently sets her down, taking his hands off her, and steps back, "Someone's waiting for you here."

Jae-Ha smiles sadly before starting to walk away. Yona starts after in confusion, "Wait, where are you-"

He waves her off, then with labored speech, "I'll just be a moment. I need to clear my head."

Yona watches him go, wondering what she did. Hak just punched him and he couldn't care less. But somehow she... ?

* * *

Yona purifies her hands at the entrance of the shrine. There's the sound of someone doing the same - she looks up.

Yona is speechless, "..." with tears she drops her ladle and rushes around the trough to hug Ik-Soo, who of course topples over at the contact.

"I'm sorry! I don't want to get you dirty on such an important day."

Yona doesn't care, "Mundok told you?"

"He even sent horses."

"Just the thought of Yun's face to see you here..."

As they both rise, "There'll be much to catch up about. But first, your new union."

* * *

Hak and Mundok, also both cloaked and hooded, walk together to the shrine.

"You used to complain when I took you with to the palace," Mundok shakes his head, thoroughly amused.

"It was a boring, long trip. And who says working for the royals was ever what I wanted?"

Mundok's smirk continues, "Says the boy as he walks to marry the princess."

Now Hak is smirking, too, "I fell in deeper than I expected," then, "Thank you... for forcing me to come with all those times."

Mundok pulls Hak into a great hug, effectively suffocating him.

"Gramps..." Hak chokes out, "She'll kill me if I don't survive the walk there."

Mundok lets him loose, but holds his shoulders and responds seriously, "I know... why it was painful for you to be there back then," his gaze is understanding, lamenting, "But I hope through the trials in life ahead, you can carry that pain with you. As a reminder - that it passes. And that the reward is worth waiting for."

Hak absorbs the heartfelt words but has trouble responding.

"The pain is still there," Mundok sees.

Hak admits, "I've been wounded in battle. I heal. But the part I can't let go... is what he did to her."

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, Boy... but that's between the princess and the king. Even if you were to kill him, would that heal her wound?"

"So I should sit back while those two talk it out?"

"If one day that's what she asks of you."

Hak's breathing quickens, "What kind of conversation is this right now?!"

"One we must have. You're going to be her husband, but this is an extraordinary marriage. She will be yours, but also this country's. And most importantly, she will still be a girl who is the only person who can protect and heal her own heart. Don't confuse protecting and cherishing her body with caging her spirit."

The two begin to walk again, Hak burdened but well-intentioned, "I will remember, Grandfather."

* * *

Hak and Mundok arrive to see Yona, Yun, and the dragons waiting at the torii gates. Yona and Hak lock eyes and everyone else may as well not exist for the moment. Yona smiles sweetly as she lowers her hood, revealing her hair pulled up with pins and flowers. Then she unties her cloak to reveal an all-white shiromuku kimono underneath. Yun collects her cloak and Yona stands there as glamorous as though she were still a princess at the palace, breathtaking and unforgettable.

Hak, whose eyes have not left her once, removes his cloak to reveal his hakama kimono. Standing across from one another here, dressed like this, the magnitude of this moment strikes them both. The second she sees his eyes welling up, tears already start down her cheeks.

"It was worth it."

"Hm?" she nervously laughs as she wipes a cheek.

"To live to get to see you cry today."

Yona remembers back to when he almost died from falling from the cliffs and how much she cried. That he had joked he wanted to die to see how much she'd cry then. Now, she starts crying harder.

All the dragons, Yun, and Mundok groan collectively, "Hak! Quit making the princess cry harder."

"Bully..." Jae-Ha whispers with a smile.

"I'm really happy," Yona corrects, "I've never been so..." she wears a great smile as the tears continue and she occasionally laughs at herself, "...truly happy."

Standing in the greatest moment of his life, Hak just stares in wonder and awe.

The procession begins through the torii gates, to the purification trough before entering the shrine where Ik-Soo waits. Yona and Hak stop before him and the others watch from behind.

Ik-Soo does a purification of the shrine, then calls for the blessing and protection of the gods to the couple. Then for the gods' to create a harmonious balance within the marriage.

To symbolize a sharing of joys and sorrows, Ik-Soo pours rice wine into a cup, which Yona sips, then offers to Hak who sips. Ik-Soo then pours rice wine for Hak, which he sips, then offers to Yona who sips. Finally, Ik-Soo pours once more for Yona. She sips, then offers it to Hak who sips.

Then it is time for the traditional vow, which Yona and Hak profess, "We make this marriage vow respectfully before the gods. On this great day, we are to become husband and wife through the blessing of the gods. We swear before the gods to love and respect each other forever, and to strive to bring our family prosperity. We swear to never veer from the true path of matrimony, and to work to share the divine grace of the gods by helping people and society."

Hak and Yona rise to the altar to offer sakaki branches as offerings to the gods. Then they return to their places where Hak produces a ring for Yona. Her eyes go wide. It's beautiful. Where did he... ? It's simple, yet with incredible metalwork and a stone that would have made it cost... How did he... ? But there's no time to dwell on something like that. He sees she's amazed which brings his handsome, signature naughty smile out. He slips the ring through a chain and ties it around her neck. He then hands her the male counterpart ring and chain, which she threads then fastens around his neck when he leans down for her. When he rises, it falls perfectly next to his lapsis lazuli necklace.

They turn to the small teary-eyed crowd and all raise a glass of rice wine to drink together in celebration. Yona then turns to Hak who pulls her up into a heartfelt kiss, for the first time in front of everyone. She brings her hands to his face as she returns it with all her heart, cherishing the bliss and the significance. Finally, they can be together. They are together.

"I present to you - husband and wife," Ik-Soo announces with a glow of joy. He doesn't even fall down.

As they all walk out in a happy daze, the rain clouds look closer yet.

"Princess, we have the irouchikake kimono for dinner," Yun advises - since what she's wearing now would be too suspect of marriage for others to see.

"We'll have to hurry or we'll all be soaked," Jae-Ha admits eyeing the sky.

They see Ik-Soo leading horses their way.

"It's time to celebrate," Mundok smiles, "Let's ride to dinner."


	13. She Can Never Escape Him

Yona and Hak hold hands facing one another, staring, drinking the vision in. Yona is in her bright, flower-embroidered kimono she changed into for dinner, Hak has removed a few of the more formal layers from his kimono. They're in front of the horse they'll share back to Fuuga proper, where they'll have to pretend, at least in public, that this magical event didn't just take place.

"Talk about a power couple," Yun jokes in awe to Jae-Ha next to him.

"Don't they look great together?" Jae-Ha admires.

"You heard 'em - the rain is coming. Let's go!" Mundok warns out toward the couple before he rides away himself.

Hak hoists Yona up onto their horse first, then mounts behind her. They ride back a little behind all the others for a final few private moments to revel in their new status.

"Maybe later I can teach you how to ride…"

"Hak!" Yona smacks his arm. Whenever there's an awkward silence, he still makes his perverted jokes. He may be her husband now, but he's still the same guy.

"What? I don't know what you think I meant."

"You're not cute at all."

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Today was a new level, even for you."

Yona blushes and wraps a hand around his on a rein. She smiles at the contact.

"I cried so much."

"You cried so much."

She smacks him again, "I saw you cry, too, Tough Guy."

"Princess, I love you more than I can handle."

Touched, smiling, "I'm glad we did this once we knew. Waiting would have been torture."

"It's already been torture."

They can see the lights of the great hall ahead and hear the music.

"There's a room for us tonight. Simple, but private."

Yona gives his hand a squeeze.

"I can't wait."

* * *

The feast is incredible - meats, vegetables, breads, fine alcohol - everyone in the Wind Tribe is amazed at the quality of the dinner Mundok is throwing. Yona and Hak stay separated, but are constantly glancing at one another through the crowd. Perhaps holding eyes a second too long, but thinking only about each other. Distracted by the profundity of the afternoon and the promise of the night.

Both men and women comment on how gorgeous the princess looks, almost in disbelief she didn't just arrive from the palace. Her beauty is only enhanced by her spirit being as lively as it's ever been - she's jubilant this evening.

When Yona is bent over receiving a sweet kiss from little Tae-Yeon, she notices Hak watching her again. Her eyes sparkle when they meet his. How will they ever keep their love a secret? She wonders if it's all over their faces. Inside, the feeling fills every inch of her. Warm, hopeful.

As many eat dessert, Jae-Ha sits next to Han-Dae.

"So I hear you're the fastest around. I wonder if we should compete?"

No answer. Jae-Ha looks up and notices Han-Dae's line of sight - he's watching Hak watch Yona.

"You know those two pretty well, right?" Han-Dae asks.

"Sure."

"Is there more than meets the eye?"

Jae-Ha raises his eyebrows as he considers how to answer this one. Damn it, they are not doing a good job with the secret romance thing so far.

"Whatever would make you ask that? It's his job to watch her, after all."

"It was probably nothing, but recently I saw them-"

"She's my lover."

Han-Dae turns to Jae-Ha, eyes wide, "WHAT?"

"The princess and I. So I would appreciate it if you wouldn't spread any rumors about she and anyone - myself or otherwise."

Jae-Ha quickly rises, his face red from a lie that may have not been OK to tell, but what was he supposed to say?! He walks to inform Hak when someone grabs his arm.

"We should talk," Mundok tells, not asks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yona watches Ik-Soo and Yun catching up at the side of the room. Yun is glowing.

"To this most auspicious of days," Kija lifts a cup to toast Yona. She turns and smiles brightly at his acceptance, clinks, and drinks with him. But as she lowers her cup, she sees a soaked and solemn messenger approaching.

"Princess?"

"...yes. Who are…?"

"A messenger from the palace. I have an urgent letter for you - sent from the king."

After handing her the letter, he hurries back on his way. Yona stands in shock, then drops the letter as though it could burn her hands.

"Yona!" Kija grabs it from the floor, "What is this?"

"I have no idea what it could be."

"Then allow me to open it first."

Yona nods as Zeno and Shin-Ah gather discreetly to observe what's going on and to get her out of there quickly if that's what becomes required.

Once it's opened, Kija is perplexed. What he's looking at doesn't seem to have meaning, "It's… a ribbon and a hairpin."

Yona's breathing quickens, just short of hyperventilation. She closes her eyes to prepare herself, then, "Let me see."

Kija hands her the objects that were enclosed in the blank paper. She recognizes the meaning immediately, "This isn't from Soo-Won. It's a warning. From Min-Soo," the ribbon is the same as the boy always wears, sending it was a method they had agreed upon if a warning would ever be necessary, "Soo-Won found the hairpin I traded to Ogi for help," the one enclosed isn't the one Soo-Won surely has, but the meaning it symbolizes is definite to Yona, "Soo-Won would almost certainly recognize the hairpin Ogi had. He gave it to me that day…," her breathing quickens once more.

"Miss, should we take you out of here?" Zeno offers.

"No, no… not from my own… no, I should, I should tell Hak," she rises, a little shaky, leaving the letter and objects behind, and heads toward her husband across the room who's engaged in a heated conversation with Tae-Woo.

Once she's near, she can hear them. She slips behind a pillar the second she realizes what it's about-

"It's too ominous - it feels like a death dinner!"

"That's ridiculous. You're being superstitious, Idiot."

"Why would Gramps throw a farewell dinner with the best of everything when he's usually so stingy? There's only one explanation - he thinks you're gonna die."

"I'm not gonna die. The princess needs me."

"The Wind Tribe needs you. A lot of people can be her bodyguard. But nobody can be what you are to this tribe, Lord Hak."

"No one else can be her bodyguard."

"That's not true - and you shouldn't be her bodyguard anymore after refusing Soo-Won's offer to return to the general post."

"What?"

"I thought you and Gramps talked about it? Soo-Won offered to set his personal feelings aside after Xing and let you come back. He knows as well as anyone how good you are for Kouka and for the Wind."

Hak's expression tightens, "You listen to me, don't ever trust that guy, you hear?"

"Why not? You say you don't, but you do."

Hak is shaking his head in disbelief at Tae-Woo.

"But since you're sticking with her, even though she's probably not in much danger, it's a promised death for you by the king."

Too. Much. Yona has to stop this conversation, she's feeling too many things right now. She slips around the pillar and approaches Hak, who's still trying to drive home some point to Tae-Woo. So she reaches up to touch Hak's arm, which shocks him, along with the seriousness of his conversation, so he instinctively bats her hand away.

The memory of the night she reached up to Soo-Won after she confessed her love for him and he batted her hand reaching up toward him away flashes through her mind.

She stands in utter shock staring at nothing, tears in her eyes, then suddenly she's walking. She walks and walks, out the door and into the rain. She has a hand to her chest as she tries to breathe. She's desperately trying to catch her breath. The sky is gray, the rain steady. She didn't even bring a cloak. Her beautiful kimono is getting all wet, ruined. Soo-Won haunting her, even here, even today. She's hyperventilating.

She needs to calm down.


	14. Heat of the Night

FWAP! Another bullseye in the rain. Yona walked to a hay target shooting area on a cobblestone street and found a bow and some arrows there. She's only a few arrows in, but she can feel him there...

Hak stands behind her. He puts his hands over hers and lowers the bow. She turns as he wraps his cloak around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Princess. What I did back there didn't mean anything."

Of all days… "No, don't apologize to me. Not today. This wasn't you. I won't let him do this."

Hak watches her carefully, searching.

She breaks into tears as she admits it, "Even tonight with you. Is there no end to the happiness he'll take from me?! I shouldn't have… we shouldn't have..."

Hak's eyes go wide at that last phrase. Yona turns to go. She's only a few steps when she hears it - he falls to his knees. It's an unbearable tightening in her chest, she squeezes her eyes tight shut but she can still feel him back there in pain. It's killing them both.

"Do you mean that?"

She turns and sees his face that way she can't bear. She marches back to him, tears and rain all mixed together, and throws her arms around him, falling to her knees as well, foreheads together. She kisses him, physically trying to tell him that he's a part of the very fabric of her being now. Of course she didn't mean it.

Then, she painfully explains, "I thought I was going to die. When I lost the man I thought… I loved."

Sting. Hak feels it.

"But I didn't die, I became strong."

Hak's so vulnerable right now, staring deeply into her eyes, "You're the most incredible woman I've ever known, and that has nothing to do with him."

His hand rests against her cheek, she places hers over it, "Hak, if I lose you… if he takes you from me-"

"Where is this coming from? I won't let that bastard put a hand on either one of us!" he weaves his fingers between hers into a hold full of promise.

But Yona is lost in a terror, "Hak, listen to me! If I lose you, I won't survive it."

He's still watching her, absorbing her pain, "What happened? WHAT DID HE DO?!"

"It's both he and I!" her words are ripping something in Hak's chest apart, "He got the hairpin, I don't know how, but I just got a warning from Min-Soo. A letter. I can only imagine what it means for Min-Soo's safety… for Ogi's..."

And gears start turning in Hak's mind… oh shit.

"But what I've done is far worse," Yona now sobs, Hak watching her in helpless confusion, "I stole your life from you! I couldn't let you go. I was going to give you your freedom and… you've said it yourself, instead I've been so selfish. Only thinking about what I want, not what you need. Putting you directly in harm's way. Not even giving you the option to be general again."

Hak stares in shock.

"It's not too late… if you want to escape Soo-Won and I's twisted world. You could go, survive. I think I might be losing myself anyway because… because if he finds out about us and comes after you: … **I will kill him.** "

Her eyes are on fire. But Hak sees that it's not a flame against Soo-Won, no. It's for HIM. To protect him.

He pulls her into his arms and rises, carrying her down the street.

"Hak! What are you-?" she notices he's angry, furious. Down a couple streets and around a corner, he produces a key from a pocket and opens a door. Warm light spills out into the street as Hak carries her over the threshold and gently sets her down in front of a burning fire, her glorious, bright kimono completely soaked through. He goes to close the door.

"Hak…"

He's trying to calm himself as he removes his sopping wet outer robe. Shivering, Yona slips Hak's cloak off her shoulders and also begins with the outer layer of her kimono. Within moments, he's at her side helping her remove it.

"Hak…" again she whispers.

When his eyes meet hers, the intensity stops her heart. Just for a moment. And their life together flashes before her eyes. He firmly reminds her...

"You are my life. Since the day we met. As though it was carved in stone the second you were born. I belong to you. I will always choose you."

Tears again, but this time moved, happy, "You idiot… you're always so…" she's getting lost in those piercing blue eyes, her mind coming back to the assuredness he always makes her feel. No, she hadn't betrayed him, she had trusted him. The enduring loyalty to her he's never broken. Overwhelmed with everything he makes her feel, she looks up at him and offers herself as his wife...

"Make love to me, Hak."

All the anger is long gone from his visage. It's just tenderness now. He smiles sincerely as he brushes a strand of wet crimson hair from her cheek and locks his gaze with the beautiful amethyst eyes staring up at him in request, "I should have done this the first time you asked."

"Why?"

"I'm going to show you."

Before she can even think of responding, his mouth is crushed against hers - she opens to the pressure and takes him in. He lifts her in his arms, carrying her to the bed. Their kissing is impassioned, fingers fumbling to remove clothing. He sets her horizontally across the bed, the pulling and grabbing, touching and kneading, so intense they can't even take the time to get oriented properly.

His upper clothing is off, her robe pulled down, each barely able to spare a second from each other's mouth and skin in order to shed another layer of fabric.

Finally free to touch and love each other, they're both moaning and throwing themselves entirely into getting closer, deeper. The rhythm is impossibly fast, the eye contact consistent, hands folding in and out of each other, inhibitions completely absent, love itself making everything and nothing matter in that bed.

At last when their clothes are off, panting, Hak plants a firm kiss on Yona's lips before looking into her eyes for comfort and consent to continue. She nods with need, panting as well.

He whispers, "I'm going to open you up for me."

She doesn't quite understand, but then she's gasping. His mouth is on her womanhood as his fingers find their way into her. She was already very wet for him, now she's sopping. He sucks her clit, rubbing his tongue over her nub. He shakes his face gently to tug and pull. It's incredible, a sensation Yona was neither expecting nor had ever felt before. Her moans are savage, broken, yearning.

She puts her hands into his hair, fingers shaking against him as he works. He brings his mouth to her opening and sticks his tongue inside her. She opens her thighs wide, making all the room in the world for him, and lifts her hips, bringing herself into him, desperate for more, barely able to take it at all, "Hak!" calling his name into the night. He moves back up to her clit and goes to work vigorously on it, sucking, licking, his arms wrapped around her thighs-

-and her thighs shudder as she comes, brought to climax, her body pulsing on the bed, her center exploding with pleasure that reverberates throughout her entire body, chills to every extremity, even down to her toes, and a flood of endorphins to her head, a blissful state leaving her almost in catatonia.

He climbs above her, mounted. He runs a finger over lips as he watches her return to him, back to life from that earth-shattering moment.

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"...you always say that."

"I love you… and you're the princess. I never forget."

"I love you, too… and you're the strongest warrior in Kouka. Don't let me forget."

He smiles at the challenge, "My pleasure, Princess."

His mouth is on hers, he takes the kiss gently, relaxing her, he's taking his time, suddenly she's fully engaged in and distracted by the kiss, how he sweeps his tongue across hers, nuzzles his face against her, and then-

"Ahh!" the penetration is full, deep, it expands her, the thrust powerful, though she always knows he's being careful with her. Gentle, but so strong.

He's still as she gasps, he pulls slightly away from their kiss, "OK?"

She nods against him, tugging on his back. She notices his breathing, too, is ragged. His look far off, in some sweet ecstasy, before he regains himself and looks down into her eyes, full of meaning and connection as they lay coupled together, her legs spread wide for him, ankles wrapped around him. He gently pulls himself a ways out of her, then THRUSTS back inside. Yona throws her head back as she moans and arches her back. He thrusts again. Her nipples are hard, breasts swollen, her head digging into the bedding, one of her hands in his hair, the other around his back, she clings to him as she absorbs all the pleasure she's ever handled. He thrusts again.

She meets his eyes once more and they lock a heated gaze as he thrusts into her, slightly harder, slightly faster as he goes. They stare into each other as they both moan, grunt, try to remember to breathe. Every few thrusts Hak leans down to kiss her. One second she's biting her lower lip, the next she's biting his. She's losing her mind in his arms. At once it hurts and it feels incredible. It's too much and not at all enough. Is she even in her body anymore? The emotion of the experience is overwhelming and she can't say his name enough, "Hak, oh H.. Ha… Hak! Oh Hak, please, Hak, oh Hak, harder, Hak."

Hak has been trying desperately to focus, to keep from losing it all right away. He looks down to see himself going inside of her vagina, in and out, rising and falling, thrusting and pulling, gleaming wet, rock hard. That and the breasts below him, the legs around him, her trembling arms, and the way she's calling his name, "...Yona…" he lets escape.

He had no idea - the effect of that word from his lips is Yona's climax around his penis. Her walls squeeze tightly encompassing him, their warmth, their softness, cushioned around him in such a way he cannot handle - no preparation could have stopped this, he releases instantly inside of her, a thorough, incredible volume of semen. He spurts and spurts into her, aftershocks simultaneously sending shudders through his body. He finishes filling her, possibly the most he's ever released in an orgasm, then collapses over her shoulder, careful as to not put pressure on her beyond a soft, hard warmth over her.

He lay inside her, both of them panting in awe, for a few moments after, then he slowly pulls out and moves to the side of her, pulling her against him in his arms.

"I love you. I love you so much," completely unoriginal but thoughts so big at the moment that they take up all the space in his head.

Yona kisses a beautiful peck in front of her face, her lips touching the scar, "You were… incredible."

He kisses the top of her head, not believing this moment is real, "I didn't hurt you?"

"It was the best hurt."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"I want to do it again."


	15. Lovers in the Firelight

_Do you desire her?_

 _Don't you want to be embraced by the one you love?_

Questions from Yona and Hak's past are answered with the taste of her in his mouth and the seed of him drying against her thighs. They sit on the floor in front of the fireplace, blankets loosely draped over their naked bodies. Romantic light rhythmically flicking over their skin, so soft and pure from the cleansing ceremony earlier in the day.

Hak stares at her: _his wife_. He watches her chest rise and fall. A man in disbelief at his own life. She took her hair down after he took her in his arms - more than ever now, she looks like the princess who has always perfect in his eyes.

Yona blushes as she stares down at her toes, feels his eyes on her, thinks about him thinking about her. She revels in how she can still feel him leaking out of her. _How much did he put in there?!_ No one talks about this part… and yet, it turns her on to know so much of him is finding its way to places inside of her. The way she's still sore from him taking pleasure from her body. She imagines the head of that alluring part of him all the way up inside, deep in the valley of her fertile region, doing the primal thing nature compels all men to yearn for more than anything else.

Hak wonders as he smiles endearingly at the no-longer-virgin princess shyly blushing down at her feet - _how can she still be this cute right now?_ He's trying to pace himself, she's one to push herself too far in literally everything, but damn could he take her again right now. He's keeping himself in check. There's a pride filling him, euphoria even, at what he's just done. What she's let no other man do. She gave herself to him and he became one with her in the kind of way that changes lives forever…

 _Pregnancy._ They would need to talk about that in the coming days if they keep this up. When he felt himself between those hips, he so immense and she so petite, his loins knew exactly where they were, and they were stirring, burning, driving him mad to…

 _Damn it, the desire is too strong._

Hak releases the blanket from his shoulders and it falls down to the floor, revealing to Yona his seeping erection. She intakes a breath sharply at the sight, realizing how ready her husband is for more. She looks up at the muscled adonis with wide eyes and drops her blanket, exposing her aroused mounds which signal to him, beg him, to come release her from her overwhelming need for him. With one swift, rough hand to her waist, his mouth is on her neck and she's falling into his arms once more…

* * *

"They didn't even say goodbye?"

"Like you did?" Yun jabs sarcastically at a just-returned Jae-Ha, "Where'd you go?!"

Jae-Ha sits at the oddly somber dragons table at the otherwise still-roaring dinner turned party, "It was something unexpected."

All the others look at Jae-Ha in unison, shocked, "Did you get a message, too?"

"...please don't tell me Mundok asked _you all_ to play Yona's lover, as well?"

Increase of shock.

"Ah, that's a no, then…" Jae-Ha takes a swig of some glass on the table, then mutters in despair, "It'll just be me who Hak'll be wanting to kill on a daily basis."

Awkward staring.

"Yona got a warning letter about the king from an old friend at the palace," Yun states matter-of-factly, "But we'll get to that in a minute. _What the hell did you just say about being Yona's lover?!_ "

"Are Yona dear and Hak OK?!"

"Obviously. We're all here. Now talk."

Jae-Ha nods that in, then with a frown and another drink, "As I'm sure you noticed, those two were glowing like newlyweds all night."

Everyone nods they can't deny it. Even Shin-Ah. _Even Ao on his shoulder_ , puffy-cheeked and all.

Jae-Ha lifts a hand, "So as a precaution, because this is an important matter to both the kingdom and their lives, on Mundok's request I will step in as Yona's pretend lover," again with all the shock, " _Just for appearances._ Calm down! To distract from the regrettably poor acting those two are doing."

"Well… I've got to admit, with you, it'll be believable," Yun concedes while throwing a "no, it can't be you" look at Kija.

Jae-Ha stares into the cup in his hand, an all-too familiar scene. It'll be believable all right. If only he can remind his heart it's all pretend.

* * *

"Unhh," the baritone moan vibrates at Yona's ear, she feels his sweat on her cheek, his stone and ring necklaces tickling against her bare skin, one incredibly strong arm wrapped around her while the other keeps his perfectly-sculpted torso from crushing her below.

Hak has her pinned down on the bed, head properly at the pillows this time, and he's making love to her. This time has lasted longer than the first already and Yona's really feeling the soreness now, but she doesn't want to stop - the first time was such a whirlwind of passion and discovery, this time she's relishing so many more details.

His necklaces are sexy, how he's wearing nothing but them and the way they fall against his bare skin. Her hands in his tousled black hair. Dark Dragon. _The Dark Dragon is her lover._ Mmmm.

And those gorgeous blue eyes. Emoting like crazy tonight. With such a beautiful soul behind them. Yona keeps looking into those eyes, loving Hak so much she could burst.

Also, it's now official, Yona is _pretty damn loud_ in bed. She'd been loud every encounter since they'd confessed and now at this moment of final, focused effort, she still cannot hold back his name - "Hak!"

Hak takes her cry in a deep, comforting kiss as he continues to pull himself a ways out and then bring himself back into her with notable force but as smoothly as cantering on a steed, perfect rhythm, a distractingly beautiful motion. Elegant. How was his lovemaking _elegant_?! Yona remembers he's as graceful a warrior as she's seen... Her warrior thrusts again-

"Uhhahhuhhuhh," she comes in a high pitch release, bringing Hak to ejaculation inside. After a moment of appreciation, he rolls to the side and scoops her into his arms, warming her against his broad, worked torso.

"We're never going to be able to do that in the wilderness," he laments with a laugh.

Yona smacks him, "You like the sounds I make, I can tell!"

Hak smiles mischievously, "I'm gonna find every sound you have for me."

"I'm not going to be able to walk when you're done."

Yona smiles at the flash of concern on Hak's face and leans up to kiss his slightly gaping mouth, then offers, "I'm not complaining. You're really… really skilled at this. Did you know that?"

"Oh?"

"Stop! Wait. I actually… I don't want to know. Especially not tonight," Yona's face is turning red all over again.

Hak connects what's making her uncomfortable... "...It's only been you."

Her eyes go wide... "...Only me... what?..."

"I haven't slept with anyone else. If that's what you're wondering."

The rapid-fast pace of Yona's heart takes a deep breath and slows. Hak can feel it against his own chest and lets out a small laugh in amazement, "You were really that worried about that?"

Now Yona's embarrassed, but seriously, "I've found you in some compromising situations... a lot of them."

He sighs in reflection, "I've been in love with you for a long time, Yona."

Her name. Her heart again.

"Only in the bedroom. My name."

"Why's that?"

"Don't pretend you didn't notice. It affects me."

Oh, Hak _likes_ that, " _Everything about you_ affects me. What're we gonna do about that?" he starts kissing along the top of her head as he folds a hand in and out of hers.

She giggles, "For how long... have you had feelings for me?"

Hak watches their folding hands, smiling fondly at the recollection now that it's from this moment, "I'm not sure exactly, but since before I became your bodyguard. A long time before."

Yona is shocked. Amazed. That's a lot to unpack.

"You waited for me? All that time?"

"I don't know what I was doing, but I wasn't waiting. Because I wasn't expecting... I was in love with you and that was enough."

The emotions of all the lovemaking and that revelation have tears going down Yona's cheeks, "You're the most incredible man I've never deserved to have."

Hak blushes heavily. He doesn't believe that. How could she say that?

But Yona crawls onto him, pushing him down, sending all her feelings into a kiss that goes on and on.

Tomorrow they have to head to Kai and things will get really real, but Yona made a promise about tonight - thoroughly loving Hak is the only thing on her mind.


	16. Hiding Our Love

Soft morning light. Yona is lulling out of a dream. She feels so… at ease.

His scent mmm… She shifts, ohhhh, her muscles ache... A smile of naughty realization rises on her face as her eyelids slowly open…

Hak is laying right there watching her… and he's probably been watching for a good while.

"You're still here?"

"...are you disappointed?"

"It's so rare. You're always gone when I wake up. Gathering firewood or breakfast or scouting a path."

He wears a playful look, "It was sorta hard for me to wake up next to you before-" he glances down over her body, then back up to innocent eyes, "-before I could do this..." he leans in and kisses her collarbone, neck, cheek, then forehead.

Yona smiles at the the tickles of affection, then reaches her hands across to his taut skin, getting a dose of her newly-possessed hard muscle. They both could get used to this new type of morning.

Hak moves a hand to Yona's waist. As he rolls her to her back, she - ow! - winces in pain. Concern washes over his face. Yona sees it and lifts a comforting hand to his cheek, then smiles, "You're a bear, Hak." He looks down with annoyed affection at her making light of this, then leans over her belly and kisses just above her button, then at each of her hip bones, and on and on - saying thank you and sorry to each part of her beautiful, porcelain body.

The new lovers slowly dress one another, forgetting to care about who might be waiting on them. As though with a 10-second timer, in perfect consistency they bring their lips together for lingering, can we please stay in this moment forever, kisses along the way.

The non-verbal communication is in overdrive this morning, coded gazes taking turns speeding up hearts and stealing breaths. As they approach the door, Hak can't help but reach out and grab Yona, pinning her against the wall to steal one last moment. His mouth hovers near her ear, "Every time you see me out there... I'm dreaming about being back here with you."

She turns her heated face to take a kiss from him and then her tongue is in his mouth, dancing against his, she's moaning again, his hand pulls the small of her back toward him, her arms move up around his neck, her thighs are naturally weakening again. They are never gonna make it through that door.

Yona uses all her strength to pull back, then tries to distract, "Last night…"

"Hm?..." he's still nuzzling her.

"...you mentioned you should have made love to me the first time I asked…" she's still drunk off his scent.

He tries to regain his senses, releases her. As he runs a hand through his dark locks, he admits, "How is it you phrase it? Oh, right, I'm an idiot," he smiles, but then seriously, "The last thing you needed was a guy making you question whether he's gonna be devoted to you or not," he laughs at that, "I'm all in, Princess. Husband or not. I should have made you feel sure. ...if I'd told you with more than words, you might've believed me."

Yona gives him that touched look of hers again as she weaves a hand in his and tugs him toward the door, "I trust you, Hak. More than I've ever trusted anyone."

He lets her lead him outside, watching with awe. Yona may never know how much what she just said means to him.

* * *

As the party of Yona, Hak, Yoon, and dragon warriors ride together toward Saika, a new reality has already set in. Hak rides alone at the front of the group. By all appearances he's leading the way, but really he's trying to keep calm and focus ahead.

Yona is further behind, riding on Jae-Ha's steed, safely seated before him. She doesn't mind riding with Jae-Ha, she actually really likes it. He smells nice, too, and is so graceful handling her. Plus he's always been the most fun to talk to out of everyone in the group. But she can't stop watching Hak up ahead. Is this really necessary - they being apart as they travel together? It feels almost cruel. And yet… she knows she needs to focus on the bigger picture. She's the princess. If her life was so simple as loving a man, she wouldn't be here right now. No, her life is very complicated and she has much yet to do.

Jae-Ha keeps his precious red-haired cargo carefully balanced between his arms as he watches the back of his dear dark-haired friend's head up front. He's relieved to have survived the morning, but it really wasn't beautiful. He recalls...

While everyone was at breakfast, Jae-Ha invited Hak aside to scope new weapons for the battle ahead.

Of course, Jae-Ha soon realized that taking Kouka's top warrior to a room full of weapons so that he could privately tell him that he's gonna need to be his wife's faux lover was not his wisest plan. And yet, there wasn't any time to avoid it…

As Hak inspects a blade in the supply shop, Jae-Ha suggests, "She'd really like that one."

Hak's subsequent glare is not a pleased one.

 _Wonderful,_ Jae-Ha thinks, _I can't even small talk about her without pissing him off. I might as well get this over with..._

"You know I think of you like a little brother."

Hak flashes his eyes up at him in suspicion, "And the princess a little sister?"

 _Arghhh, this guy is not buying anything this morning,_ "Did Mundok already talk to you by chance?"

"No. But you've been acting funny since we got here."

Jae-Ha sighs, "This wasn't my idea," even though he knows full well he's the first person who said it the night before, "But love is a hard thing to mask."

Hak is listening.

"Last night we had a challenging time hiding that you and Yona are… head over heals for one another and sharing the same bed. Which I applaud, by the way. Nonetheless, I had to tell a small fib as a cover... that Mundok overheard and thought was a good idea."

"I thought you just said this wasn't your idea?"

"Right… don't worry about that, it doesn't matter. What I mean to say is that your grandfather requested I put on that Yona dear and I are romantically involved. To throw attention my way instead of yours."

Hak looks as though his hearing has failed, then begins inspecting more weapons. Jae-Ha slowly starts backing out of the room…

"It's a good not-your-idea." That was Hak.

And somehow Hak conceding that breaks a part of Jae-Ha's heart. He really does see him like a brother.

"But I don't like it," Hak clarifies as they leave the shop with considerable new blades, "I don't know how long I'll be able to go along with it."

"No one could expect you to. But for her, for Kouka, it's a precaution worth taking. Most of all because..."

"I know," Hak doesn't want to hear the name Jae-Ha would have said. That guy who they're about to join to fight Kai. The very man who embodies both the reason Hak can't safely have the princess in his arms at night and why he wants her safe in his arms more in the coming week than ever before.

They'll be camped with Soo-Won.

Hak pauses and stares at one of his blades, deeply pained. Jae-Ha catches sight of this and worries about far more than Hak being upset about the lover charade. The charade that truly pains his friend is a far grander scheme. One that haunts him. And that perhaps only blood can end.

* * *

That night the fire is bright at their camp. So is the company. Hak got an unusually good haul of game for dinner and Yoon worked magic with it. That plus all the nourishment from Fuuga, the party's spirits are higher than they've been in months.

Yona stares across the flames at Hak as he eats. There's a pit in her stomach over how she's not supposed to walk over there and touch him. But he's right there. And all day while they were riding and she watched him, she pieced things together based on the previous night's revelations. If he had loved her since when he said… then that means every time they fought about something stupid at the palace, he was covering his feelings. Every time she asked him to spend time with her, he was hiding his heart. Every time she spoke about Soo-Won…

She rises to go to her tent. This is too much. On her way, she looks back over her shoulder and sees him standing too, watching her go. Then she feels Jae-Ha's gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Just think: it will only be like this a very short while."

"No one's even out here," Yona knows exactly what he's referencing, "It's just us."

Jae-Ha's rooting for them, but, "Sometimes when lovers get lost in each other, it takes a long time to come back."

Yona remembers the mutual daze she and Hak had met the others with this morning. There's no denying it: love is very distracting. And this is infatuation, too. Deep. Infatuation. An incredible passion. Just thinking about him starts her drifting away.

"Once we're away from Kai and all the politicians, we'll make sure you have time alone together."

Yona's expression hardens at the reminder. _Soo-Won._

* * *

Hak walks through the woods in the moonlight when he sees her up ahead. Yona is practicing with her bow and arrows. The tree across from her is pierced with dozens of arrows. It's unsettling to Hak. He gets closer…

"Princess…"

"Don't. We shouldn't," she lowers her bow and starts to walk away from him.

"It's just us. Let me see your hands. Are you OK?"

"Don't touch me. Stay away."

Hak is taken aback. What is… ? He tries to get closer again.

"I said stay away. We can't be together!" As he grabs her shoulder she turns, tears of blood streaming down her cheeks. Bloodshot eyes. Terror, "He'll see us!"

* * *

Hak wakes up in a cold sweat, pale and gasping for air. He looks around to see he's sitting alone against a tree outside the princess' tent. A nightmare.

He gets up and opens the tent's cloth door. There she is, sleeping peacefully, chest rising and falling. And there is Jae-Ha right beside, not a hand near her. Impressive.

"When will you trust me?" Jae-Ha jabs in a prodding whisper with his eyes still closed.

Hak smiles in comfort at the jab, "When you're not sleeping with my wife."

"It's the same as before, you know?"

"Hm?"

"She's going to wake up every morning. All of us here to protect her."

But as Hak returns to his tree, he's consumed with how different things are now. He's never felt so worried about her. Never felt such a weight of responsibility to fix her world. He's never felt so in love before and his heart can barely handle it. He thought that was fear the day he confessed, but that was just the beginning. The fear of losing her now sends a shock through his system that awakens every primitive instinct. He will do anything to protect her. Once and for all.

* * *

Yona wakes up alone in her tent, but to the sound of dragon banter outside. Her heart feels warm. And then she remembers they'll reach Saika today. Tae-Jun. Her heart feels warmer still.

When she goes outside, she sees everyone but Hak. Jae-Ha points her in the right direction and kindly doesn't follow.

When she finds him not ten minutes later, he's returning with a pile of firewood tucked under one arm. She's surprised when he's stand-offish alone with her in the woods like this.

"It's just us," she encourages, "Since when do you care what the dragons think?"

She can see some of the tension leave him, "Sorry, long night."

"I couldn't sleep either. I kept thinking about you."

She leaps to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. This calms him further, so he drops the firewood and pulls her up into his arms, grabbing her lips with his. She comforts him with the kiss, reassuring all the love and affection from that room in Fuuga came along with them all the way here, too.

"Come inside of me," she tempts into his ear.

"Princess…" his heart speeds up as all his blood starts rushing below, "It'll hurt you."

"Hak, please don't argue. I want it so badly I can barely breath…"

Him too. Him. Too. So he brings his mouth to her neck and a hand over a breast as he props her back against a tree, "We have to be quick, Princess… and quiet. Can you do that?"

Yona isn't sure, so she lies, "Yes."

Hak pushes up her skirts, yanking down any cloth barring entry, then pulls apart his robes and pushes down the top of his pants, releasing his erection against her. Within seconds he's found his way inside of her and has begun thrusting, one of his arms around her protecting her back from the bark of the tree.

The second he's inside is ecstasy for Yona. It does still hurt, a lot, but she needs to heal this way far more than the other right now. She needs his touch. His physical affirmation that he's all right. And right here.

He grins at her lie as she tries desperately to stop yelping but is hopeless. He keeps his steady movement going, not really caring anymore if someone hears.

There's an incredible wetness where their bodies meet. Her juices are running down her legs and onto his ballsack. With their clothes pushed down and bunched up, they're a glorious mess. He continues thrusting into her against the tree, her legs wrapped around him, fingers digging into his hair. Making good on his promise to be quick, he comes, adding to the mess of love between them.

As he pulls out and lowers her, Yona, fully tussled, wonders how she'll be able to come back down to reality before meeting the politicians in Saika today. When she marches back to camp a few moments later, Jae-Ha sees her glow and realizes ever more that keeping this secret is gonna be next to impossible.


	17. The Art of Misleading

Hak's eyes flash as he turns to see Tae-Woo. It's only moments since the princess left their _morning encounter_ in the woods.

Tae-Woo approaches, red-faced and trying not to look at Hak, "The king called for the Wind's troops to join at the border of Kai. Gramps thought I could catch up to warn you. Things are getting tense over there," then with apology, "I didn't mean to see."

It's the wavering voice of a boy trying to be respectful despite having just seen the image of his idol put into question.

Hak is mortified, embarrassed, not sure what to say, "...thanks for the message."

Before, they might have joked around or caught up in this moment. Today, they stand in awkward silence. Tae-Woo finally turns and walks away with his head down.

Hak can't leave it like this, calls after, "The princess and I's relationship is complicated. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to Gramps."

Tae-Woo's eyes go wide at that thought, "Yeah, I'd… rather not, " he stops, turns his face, "This is why only you can be her bodyguard and you won't come back?"

"Mm," Hak confirms with a grunt.

"Going that far could get you both into a lot of trouble, Lord Hak."

Argh, so complicated, but Hak can't explain, "...that's true."

"Pretty soon she's probably gonna have to marry some important person's son or something, right?"

Hak also cannot answer that.

"You should still think about coming back. Some other guy is gonna take your place with her. But no one can be who you are to the Wind Tribe."

For a split second that stings Hak - old insecurities die hard. He exhales in defeat, then lies, "I'll think about it."

Hak gives Tae-Woo a parting fistbump while secretly cursing this secrecy crap in his head. And that he can't put his brand all over a certain troublesome, intoxicating, "out-of-his-reach" redhead.

* * *

"Thank you," Yona whispers with embarrassment to Jae-Ha as they ride with the Dark Dragon and the rest of the Happy Hungry Bunch into Saika. He had suggested she ride side-saddle when he noticed her wince in pain during mounting. Riding astride was only going exacerbate the issue with every step. He also took off his overcoat so she could use it as a cushion for her bottom. Ever the gentleman. A very experienced gentleman.

Jae-Ha very much enjoys imagining what happened to make her so sore. Hak, that animal. So shy with her all these years, then the second she's his… my, my. As his indecent smile only grows...

 _Fucking the princess against a tree?!_ Hak seriously questions what the hell has gotten into him as he rides alongside everyone. He lost his mind back there. If he had thought he was at her mercy before, well then, now he really has something to think about. He glances over at the small woman watching forward majestically on Jae-Ha's horse, head held confidently, red waves now down to just below her shoulders. There is no other woman like this one.

And he had been a virgin, too, you know. Since experiencing sex with her… it's been hard to think about anything else. _She should really take care of herself, though. I know that was hurting her_ , he grumbles internally. Maybe he needs to be more clear she doesn't need to push herself for his sake. Maybe he needs to be stronger about playing his part in keeping their relationship invisible. Tae-Woo seeing that was troublesome enough.

Between winces, Yona glances over and wonders why Hak is cringing. Jae-Ha sees it too and lets his imagination go wild.

* * *

"We were overjoyed when we heard you were alive," Kyo-Ga welcomes the princess with what would appear to be warm affection. She's guarded with her trust of anyone connected to Soo-Won these days, though the welcome at Saika Castle this afternoon has been grand and respectful.

"The peace negotiations with Xing have revealed a wealth of potential for Kouka," Kyo-Ga continues, glancing over at Shin-Ah, Zeno, Kija, and Jae-Ha, of whom through Tae-Jun he's heard stories of great strength though not of their otherworldly powers, "And to have your warriors fight alongside the Fire Tribe's troops, we are honored."

Seated across from Yona, he takes a drink, his eyes falling on Hak over his glass. Yona's dark-haired companion stands at the perimeter of the great room watching the scene with piercing eyes. While news of the princess' survival spread like a joyous wildfire after Xing, any official commentaries on her bodyguard, rumored kidnapper and murderer of King Il, were snuffed out… leaving many with lingering suspicion.

Kyo-Ga confides to Yona, "While I know the king waits for you to join his side at the border with Kai, I want you to know that you are always welcome to the comfort of our castle here in Saika."

"I appreciate that, thank you. Though I'm most comfortable visiting each tribe in my country and learning the struggles of the people directly."

"...it's clear why my brother is so taken with you."

"Tae-Jun has become a great man for this tribe," Yona offers sincerely, only to look up and see him standing there with tears in his eyes.

"Your Highness…"

Yona rises and hugs Tae-Jun, to everyone in the room's surprise. A curious smile rises on Kyo-Ga's face while Hak for the first time averts his gaze to an opposite wall.

"Perhaps a more private reunion is in order?" Jae-Ha chimes in after noticing Kyo-Ga eyeing Hak and Hak looking away from Tae-Jun, "A walk in the garden? The princess could use some fresh air. Me too, for that matter."

* * *

"The beacon worked!" Tae-Jun is overjoyed as he walks alongside Yona, still wildly emotional just by being near her, "As soon as I heard that peace was reached with Xing - though I never doubted Your Highness for a moment - but to hear you succeed at saving thousands of lives… I am in constant awe."

"It wouldn't have been possible without your help, Tae-Jun," Yona beams back, "It delayed Soo-Won long enough for the Wind Tribe to create a peaceful atmosphere with Xing," she flashes bright eyes back at Hak who follows directly behind with Jae-Ha, then, "By the time the king arrived, it was clear war would have been exorbitant."

With sincere worry, "Are you sure you want to go to Kai, Your Highness?"

'You'll be there too, right?"

"Yes, alongside my brother and our troops. But now that your identity is known… I worry about your safety. I know how passionately you serve your subjects, but I can't bear to imagine…"

Yona places a hand on Tae-Jun's hands clutched against his chest in dread, "I need to do this."

He nods understanding, then suddenly meets eyes with Hak, who looks murderous.

"My apologies! I know… you two…"

"No, no, no… no, no," Jae-ha inserts, "That didn't work out. Very sensitive subject," then whispers in Yona's ear, "Dear, Hak and I need to discuss an important matter. We'll be right back," then takes her hand from on Tae-Jun's, gives it a gentle peck, and then walks away signaling Hak follow.

Hak, of course, does not follow, so Jae-Ha ends up practically dragging him away.

Tae-Jun and Yona are left in a mild wtf was that situation. Yona picks the conversation back up, "To be honest… I'm worried that this war with Kai is my fault. To prevent one war, I've caused another."

"War with Kai was imminent, Your Highness," Tae-Jun comforts.

"If I'd had a chance to speak with Li Hazara this time-"

"Your Majesty!" Tae-Jun is now desperate, "You must not-"

"I'm so sorry!" Yona remembers the death of Tae-Jun's father Soo-Jin in the failed coup d'etat with Li Hazara, "I spoke before thinking... now forcing you and your brother to face him again," she feels awful.

Her pain troubles Tae-Jun further, "Forgive me for doing this, Your Majesty, but I care for you too deeply. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't make this known to you," he gets down onto one knee holding her hand - Hak watches in shock from afar with Jae-Ha pressing his dragon's foot into Hak's foot to hold him put - Tae-Jun professes, "You are the most precious gem in this kingdom. Through cruel injustice you have been forced to travel in discomfort and rogue company, challenged with meeting unreasonable and ruthless leaders. I cannot bear the thought of one of them laying harm to you… if at any point your heart is moved to this end, I would welcome you to live here with me in comfort. I could provide for you a life almost matching what you once had. You would still be able to visit your subjects. I would be supportive of and faithful to you in every way."

Yona's draw is dropped. She immediately glances over at Hak and shakes her head "no" for please don't come over here and kill this man. The aura of the fury of the Dark Dragon can be felt all the way from where she's standing. Jae-Ha is amused but getting a no-joke workout.

Yona then looks back down at Tae-Jun, "I'm touched by how you see me, Tae-Jun. I can assure you I'm a more difficult girl to care for than you might imagine. But I'll carry your words with me and honor them by doing my best to stay safe on my journeys."

He rises, still glowing toward her, "As long as my feelings are known to you and you always remember you have a home here, then I am happy."

* * *

Soo-Won walks through the Sky Tribe's camp at the border with Kai. Keishuk and Joo-Doh walk in pace behind him and altogether they are one regal, frightening trio.

They pass by tent after tent after tent, thousands of men camped, preparing weapons, training. Li Hazara better be prepared, because it looks like Kouka is ready for a serious war.

As Soo-Won makes the round into his personal tent, he finds Lili waiting for him there. Keishuk and Joo-Doh's eyes go wide - how. Inappropriate.

"Why did you ask for me to come in here?" Lili complains.

Keishuk and Joo-Doh look at each other to make sure they're both hearing this.

"If you'll please excuse us," Soo-Won asks innocently.

The two men leave in mutual frustration. This frickin' king.

"I wanted to ask you about Min-Soo," Soo-Won explains, "And ask if any of the men here are giving you a hard time."

Lili is surprised by both inquiries, "You don't need to worry about me…"

"You're the only girl in a group of ten thousand plus men, don't get the wrong idea. I'm thinking of your father."

"Ho," Lili raises her eyebrows, "I've been able to take care of myself just fine. Want me to send a letter to inform my father?"

Totally ignoring all her sass, "I'd like you to draft a letter calling Min-Soo here."

"Huh?"

"A favor."

"Ok…" Lili watches him leave just like that. _Argh, this guy is infuriating!_ She wanted to at least ask him about Yona getting here...

* * *

The Fire Tribe leaders begged Yona and her bunch to stay at Saika Castle for the night, but she declined… citing she really needs to get to the Kai border asap. And though she didn't mention it, somehow she's even more comfortable sleeping in the wilderness these days. Just she and her boys and the moon.

They left in two groups - the first to set camp up - Hak, Kija, Yun, and Shin-Ah - and the second to finish up alignments in Saika - Yona, Jae-Ha, and Zeno.

Yona is on horseback with Jae-Ha when they hear it - a child crying. They quickly ride toward the sound to find a little dark-haired boy and his mother huddled against a tree.

"Are you alright?" Yona reaches out to them.

For the longest time they are reluctant to speak. Seeing their distress, Yona offers them her coat and the little food they have on them. After an hour of quiet sitting and occasional comforting smiles, the mother finally confides, "We're from Kai."

Yona looks to Zeno and Jae-Ha, the weight of this falling on them.

"How did you end up so far away from home?"

"We live near the border. The troops have been camped out there for days. Thousands of men, with weapons that look like…" there is true terror in this mother's eyes.

Yona runs a caring hand over the small child's head, then looks into the mother's eyes, "You were trying to get him away from the war?"

She nods.

"When is the last time you ate?"

The mother looks at Yona in a way that she immediately understands. Too long.

Yona turns to Zeno, "Take them to Tae-Jun. Tell him it's for me. He'll take care of them."

Zeno nods, "Of course, Little Miss," and offers them up onto his horse.

Before they leave, the mother, clutching her child, meets eyes with Yona - eternally grateful for this kindness. For saving them.

As Yona heads to camp with Jae-Ha, she starts sobbing between his arms. He moves the reins into one hand and uses his free arm to pull her close against him, "My dear, it's alright."

"This is my fault. And I'm not sure how to stop it this time."

All the masculinity in Jae-Ha screams for him to kiss the top of her head, to pull her into his arms and make her forget about her pain, but he abstains, "We'll do whatever we can to help the people on both sides."

"I'm not like him, Jae-Ha. He's always thinking so far ahead. I just see the person crying in front of me and help them, not realizing who it might cost down the road."

This angers Jae-Ha, he knows who the "he" she's talking about is and he's glad she's nothing like "him," "There's rarely a cost down the road. What you do is beautiful, Dear, the most beautiful…," he stops himself again, rephrases, "Never change. Never question the value of you."

* * *

When Jae-Ha and Yona arrive at their little camp for the night, Hak is waiting for them, all nerves. When he sees Yona's tear-strewn face, he's hit with a painful shock.

"What happened?!"

"Give me a second," Jae-Ha pleads. He gets her into her tent, takes his coat off of her, and looks into her eyes, "I find rules to be too restrictive in life. So you tell me - do you need him tonight?"

Within moments, Jae-Ha is walking out of the tent to Hak. When he stops, he begs in a command, "Comfort her."


	18. Bittersweet Bromance

"And take this," Jae-Ha hands Hak a small canteen, "...to ease her pain."

"I'm not gonna encourage the princess to drink when she's upset."

"It's not for that, Little Brother," Jae-Ha lifts his brows into a telling expression that Hak immediately understands.

Swiping the object from his friend's hand, "Right. Thanks."

Jae-Ha watches Hak walk to her tent in the woods, open the cloth door, spilling light into the night, then disappear inside.

To Yun and the dragons close by, "You guys should move your tent a ways over. Give them some privacy. I'll keep watch that no one's coming."

As they all go, Yun eyes Jae-Ha, "Pervert."

Jae-Ha sighs. _It was easier to simply be a pervert before I knew I really loved her._

* * *

Hak climbs down next to where Yona sits and pulls her against his broad chest. Yona's eyes are wide, wet orbs. She closes them in relief. _He's here._ She wraps her arms around him. Her man. _Don't go._

They hold and hold, pressed tightly against one another, the smell of the day on them both - the floral scent of Saika's garden, the masculine radiance of Jae-Ha's jacket still on her shoulders, and the fresh presence of Yona's tears. Hak buries his face into her hair and she lets him. He feels one of her hands creep up to his necklaces, as to verify they're both still there. He moves a hand over hers and gives it a squeeze. _Of course they're still there._

He pulls back and brushes her crimson locks behind her ears so he can look at her, "Want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head, "Not yet... I miss you."

He smiles encouragingly, "I'm right here."

"I know…" that's not it.

He knows what she means. This sucks. They're together but apart. All the time. That little distance between them feels like miles.

"Stay?"

He's not sure how long is ok, given their proximity to so many prying eyes. People who'd take any excuse to kill him or even them both. But in his heart... there's nowhere he'd rather be. He's waited to be able to be this close to her at a time like this for over half his life.

"For just a little bit longer?" she pleads, separation anxiety rising, "I need you," both hands cling onto his robe, desperate not to let him go.

 _I need you._ He plays her words over and over in his head as pulls her into his arms, "Are you kidding, Princess? I'm not leaving until you send me away."

She nuzzles her face against his perfectly-muscled pecks, then lifts her face up and kisses his neck, "How could I ever do that?"

He runs his hands through her hair, his eyes heavy with affection, "After seeing another man down on his knees for you today, I do like reassurance."

"Oh, Hak," she runs a hand up to his cheek and pulls his face down to hers, grabbing his lips in a sweet kiss, offering herself to him - he surprises her with the immediate strength of his return, taking her mouth with a possessiveness that weakens her under him as it kindles an incredible fire in her core. He's never kissed her quite like this before. Not needy - telling. His arms wrap around her gently but firm, muscles flexed, she cocooned in his intoxicating jealousy.

She moans and realizes she's losing herself already - she pulls away to catch her breath, and make clear, before the topic is completely lost in the night, "You have nothing to worry about."

Oh but the way he looks at her, "I worry every day," not taking his eyes off her, he lifts the canteen he brought and slips it into her hands, "Every day since I met you… how troublesome."

As she looks down at the canteen and tries to calm the heat rising in her cheeks, "I heard. I threw off that nap schedule of yours."

"Completely ruined it," he loosens the cap on the canteen for her and nudges her hands to bring it to her lips, "Drink. It'll soothe some of the pain."

They're both practically panting for one another now, but they're trying to communicate before giving in to their wants.

 _Pain._ Yona eyes where now she's allowed to because she's his wife - that incredible place between his legs. Her mouth opens ever so slightly as she begins to think about this powerful, headstrong man helplessly aroused for her...

Hak tries to slow what's becoming inevitable, encourages her to drink more, distracts, "What happened tonight? ...I'm your husband now, I need to know."

Ooo that possessiveness again. Yona breathes deeply to steady. That's right, no longer just her bodyguard and friend. Though he would've wanted to know back then, too. But now… all the more, everything that happens to her happens to him, as well. They are entwined. Yona tips back more of the strong liquid, her attitude tonight completely reactionless to the burn on her throat. She'll take it. There are things that hurt far worse right now.

"We encountered a lost family from Kai, fleeing the war."

Hak immediately knows what that would have meant to her. He's a former war general, after all - a master of the chessboard of Kouka. And, to the same level of skill, the princess' heart for her people.

"Are they OK?"

She drinks again, "Zeno took them to Tae-Jun."

Hak pushes air out of his nostrils as he looks to the side in an "of course" sorta way. Yona squeezes his hand, changing the subject, "You didn't sleep well last night?"

He doesn't want to get into that, "Did you?"

She shakes her head, "Even if I try not to think about it… every second I'm anxious about this war."

He puts a hand on the canteen to stop her, "That's enough," he sets it to the side, "I know you. You're going, no matter what anyone says. But whatever happens there, **it is not** your fault."

Her face creases in self-anger at her inability to believe that.

He sighs and pulls her fully onto his lap, "What can I do-" he traces fingers over the creases on her forehead, "-to keep my wife from getting more wrinkles?"

Yona, totally surprised and semi-offended, breaks into a laugh while smacking his arm, "You always-!"

"I've gotta take care of you! I've swore to too many times at this point," he smiles down at her, she beaming love back up at him, "Imagine how much trouble I'd be in if anything happened to you?" he starts counting the liabilities, "The old man would kill me, King Il would meet me with an axe in the afterlife and he doesn't even touch weapons, the gods would-"

She grabs the collar of his robe and pulls his mouth down onto hers, Jae-Ha's liquid taking full effect in easing her body… and chasing away every last inhibition. She's going to have this man - _now._

* * *

Jae-Ha stands against a tree in the moonlight, a good distance from Yona's tent, but not far enough away to miss the sound of her laughter emanating from within it.

 _How does he do it?_ Jae-Ha is amazed. She was in such a state just minutes before. He had tried to cheer her up himself, but every attempt returned only silence. She wasn't trying to be mean, he was sure, she simply was in a stupor. Hak, somehow, can pull her out of those every time.

Then he starts to hear her moaning. _Oh. Well, that makes sense. After he's cheered her up... and I gave them that alcohol for a reason._ More moaning. Jae-Ha sighs and looks up at the moon, suddenly trying to distract himself with memories of his own previous escapades. If he can just think about some other woman…

He smiles sadly. This isn't working.

* * *

"Princess!" Hak is both thrilled and worried by her intensity. She has him completely disrobed on top and is working her hands to free the rest of him. He's helping her, but barely keeping up.

"Yona…" she instructs as she licks his abs.

 _What the hell did Jae-Ha have in that thing?_ Hak isn't exactly complaining as he wonders and watches in awe. Yona is now masterfully removing her own clothing. Hak was going to mention that she didn't need to do this for him, but he picked up along the way here that this clearly was not just for him. And as far as he's concerned, if she needs something from him… this sort of something… it's hers.

Her breasts now exposed, he instinctively reaches a hand forward to cup one. She looks down at his erection like a cup of water after a marathon through the desert. _Seriously, Jae-Ha, what the hell was that?!_ Her mouth is on it and she's sucking. He gasps and starts focusing on breathing, trying not to come quickly. This is amazing. For all the years he's wanted to make love to her, he never once guessed she'd be this eager about sex.

Yona moans with him in her mouth. She's quickly fallen in love with this part of him. Not only that it visually fascinates and draws her in, or that it fits inside her so perfectly and hits such elusive places, but most of all because of what it does to him. She can feel him feeling from there. And there are so many times she's wanted to comfort Hak.

She licks all the way from the base to the tip and takes it from the head into of her mouth once more.

Hak has his hands on her shoulders now, "Wow-whoa... slow down."

She looks up at him in question with innocent eyes, her mouth glistening wet and his cock gripped in her hands.

"It's too good... I'll come," he's trying to slow his heart, but her beauty and curiosity aren't helping.

She smiles mischievously, "What is it you were saying earlier?"

 _Uh oh._ He watches her climb onto him with a naughty little fire in her eyes. She places her hands on his great shoulders, looks down as though assessing a challenge, then slowly lowers herself onto him, letting out a little cry as his cock penetrates her.

Inch by inch she slowly slides down, filling herself with him. He holds his hands on her hips and momentarily loses his mind into his own pleasure. She leans against his hard chest, gasping.

"If it hurts…"

She smiles against him, "You're so predictable, Hak."

He twitches inside of her and she moans. He praises into her ear, "All the unpredictability was taken by someone else… Yona."

With a deep blush, she wraps her arms around his neck further and uses her knees to life her vagina off of him a ways and then to fall back down, pushing him in deeper yet. They both gasp amazement. She giggles despite the pain. Fucking with Hak while fucking trumps everything else.

She begins bouncing more and more on him and he helps with his strong hands on her hips. She watches his arm and ab muscles flex and is wildly turned on. Her moaning is loud and passionate. Hak can't even keep his own audible pleasure in check. _Incredible._

Then their eyes meet and suddenly all the playfulness melts into something more. He grabs her mouth in a wordless _I love you_ , then looks into her eyes again, expressing the deepest _I'm yours_ she's ever seen, felt, or heard.

* * *

Jae-Ha hears their climax, both of them, loud and clear. _Newlyweds_ , he sighs. Hearing them almost makes him want to get married. He's had his share of great sex. But to anyone who could have beheld the succession of events tonight would know, what just happened between those two was something far more. _Soul-moving?_

* * *

Yona climbs off Hak, a portion of his semen slipping out from inside her and traveling down her thighs. He sees that and thinks about that pregnancy talk again… but tonight is not the night.

He grabs one more kiss from her lips before starting to put his clothes back on. She watches bittersweetly, "You have to go, right?"

As he pulls his pants up, "I promised not until you send me away. But… I'm asking you to."

She pouts, knowing it's the right thing, "Jae-Ha keeps telling me it's only for a little while. Things being like this."

Hak finishes pulling his outer robe on, "I won't let this go on much longer."

"Just touching you… it calms me so much. Just being near… you've always kept my nightmares away."

"I'm never far. And I know that's not good enough. As your husband, that's really not good enough."

She hands him Jae-Ha's overcoat, "I'm sure he's cold out there."

Hak remembers.. Jae-Ha… probably standing _right_ out there.

Yona leans forward and pecks Hak on the lips, "I'm sending you away. Go warm up my Jae-Ha and send him back to me. I'll be dressed in just a moment."

"I need to talk with him about something, so I'll leave Kija outside for a short while. Jae-Ha will be at your side before you know it," he looks bittersweetly back at her, "You know, he can keep nightmares away, too. If you let him."

* * *

When Hak arrives at Jae-Ha and hands him his overcoat, the green dragon has an impressed smile on his face and is nearly at a loss for words, "...well done."

"Pervert," Hak sighs, then, "Come with me."

Jae-Ha has no idea what's going on but follows. They swing by the Bunch and send Kija to watch over Yona's tent. Then Hak walks and walks, leading Jae-Ha much further away from their camp then he would have thought necessary.

"You're starting to worry me…"

"You can stop worrying. I'm not leading you out into the middle of nowhere to kill you."

"But the thought crossed your mind, right?"

Hak smiles thoughtfully, sadly, "Kind of the opposite."

Now Jae-Ha's really fascinated. Hak stops at a promontory over a lake reflecting the moon and takes a seat on the end. Jae-Ha sits next to him. It's silent, beautiful.

"Wow, finding a place like this in the middle of the night… is there anywhere you haven't been, Hak?"

"I'm well-studied more than well-traveled. Remember, I've had a impossible princess to look after for a long, long time."

"I'm guessing she's why you brought me all the way out here?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Always."

Hak is silent for a while, unsure how to start. Then finally, without looking at Jae-Ha, "This is gonna sound strange at first, but I'm serious."

Somehow, Jae-Ha doesn't need Hak to say another word. A foreboding feeling is creeping.

"I have a favor to ask. You can consider it the most important thing I'll ever ask of you."

 _Why are tears already in my eyes?_ Jae-Ha wants Hak to stop.

Hak looks down over the lake, then up at the moon. Finally he turns his face, looking Jae-Ha directly in the eyes, "If something happens to me… no, think of it as… if one day the princess cannot stand, please... let her to fall on you."

"What…" Jae-Ha's breathing is labored, "...kind of metaphor is that?"

Hak remains serious, "It has to be you."

Jae-Ha looks around in frustration, then stands. Hak rises, watching him.

"What the hell, Hak. What the HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

Hak doesn't respond, waits for him to calm down.

"What are you planning?! This is insane… completely insane!"

"There's something I need to take care of."

"Oh, don't talk to me like I don't know what THAT is!"

"You only know a portion of how deep this goes. It has to end **now**."

The way Hak finished that sentence silences Jae-Ha for a moment. The depth of pain and hatred there… but-

"Do you love her at all?"

"How can you ask me that?!" now Hak is incredulous.

"You are talking about going off and dying!"

"FOR HER!"

"That's not what she wants!"

"It's to get her what she needs!"

"Is this the kind of man you are?! You marry a girl, have her fall madly in love with you, then disappear - but only after making arrangements to pass her to a friend?!"

Hak's eyes flash but there's a sadness there so strong that any anger dies on the spot.

Jae-Ha lunges and punches - smashing Hak across the face, knocking him to the ground. He looks down at his dear friend as he shakes his hand in pain. The sight of him taking the hit like he deserved it… that troubles Jae-Ha very deeply. He extends a hand down to Hak, who takes it. Once up, Jae-Ha pulls him into a hug, embracing him tightly, desperately as if to stop him.

"Don't you know how much she needs you?"

Hak is almost in tears himself, "She thinks she'll die without me."

Jae-Ha trembles as he realizes that may be true.

"That's why I'm asking you… if worst comes to worst, save her."

Jae-Ha steps back, looking his friend in the eyes seriously, "It's not up to me, Hak."

"I know her better than anyone. It has to be you."

"There are other men who could step in and provide for her far better. Tae-Jun-"

"She doesn't love him. She cares for him, she does not love him."

Hak and Jae-Ha hold eyes, the magnitude of that sentence transferring between them. Then Hak finishes it, "Only someone she loves could possibly save her spirit."

Jae-Ha's eyes are wide, he's so mixed up, but all he can manage is what his heart is screaming, "...don't do it, Hak."

Hak only looks sad. Regretful. Resolved. Jae-Ha watches him walk away. His dear friend. Little brother. The conversation has ended. He closes his eyes to think. But he can't. There's only pain. Doesn't that beast know how much he loves him, too?


	19. The Way to Kai

SWOOSH! Hak's glaive cuts through early morning fog. He's off alone in his exercise, trying to focus but caught in a blur of thoughts…

The intimacy of the night before. What lies ahead of his family today.

He twists around on the grass with swift movements...

A vision of Yona's breasts, soft curves and pink nipples bouncing atop him, her perfect buttocks cupped in his hands. Then memories of just months ago when she was bathing after their escape and afraid of the leeches. Her hollow eyes and beautiful body exposed to him like an empty shell. But last night... the freedom of her movements and fire in her eyes. Like a girl brought back to life. Last night...

Jae-Ha's fist. That look in his eyes. Void of understanding. Desperation. Fear. _A thank you would have been preferred._ Hak sighs.

FLASH! Lightning streaks across the sky. How fitting for it to storm today. Hak swings his glaive in a grand movement, clearing a perimeter of air. He stares into the nothingness.

 _Heh. This is one spectacular mess._ They're going to join the king's camp at the border before nightfall. There's no telling how it will go. Regardless, he knows how it has to end.

* * *

Yona rouses, her eyes not yet ready to open. Oh mmm that scent from the night before. She instinctively ventures one of her small hands forward to - there he is. She burrows her face into the chest in front of her.

Jae-Ha doesn't move a muscle as he watches the object of his affection wrap an arm around him and make a sweet little snuggle-moan. _I'm not **him** , my dear._ He focuses his attention up toward the ceiling, trying not to enjoy this little mistake.

Because he's been thinking about Hak all night. And the whole time staring at their peacefully sleeping princess, imagining her heart breaking into a million irretrievable pieces. What wouldn't he do to stop that?

"I love you," Yona whispers blissfully as she plants a tender kiss against his chest.

Jae-Ha smiles with a sigh. _I love you, too._ He lifts an arm to move the crimson waves from over that pretty face. As his fingers brush her cheek, she smiles. That makes him smile, too. Then her hand is behind his head, pulling it down to kiss her. It all happens so fast, a mix of something Jae-Ha wants and knows he can't have, their mouths pressed together, his catatonic state, her drowsy lips parting his. He opens them in a breath, then puts a hand on her side and pushes her away.

"Dear."

Yona's eyes spring open in shock and she instantaneously falls away. Crawling backwards to the furthest wall, she stares with a bright flush, "Jae-Ha! I… I…"

"I know, Dear. Honest mistake. He and I have a similar physique… I'm just not as poorly tempered."

Easing, "I'm sorry, Jae-Ha. I haven't been thinking clearly these past couple days..." then hearing rain against the tent, "Is he waiting out there in this?"

Sadly, "I hope so."

Yona eyes him strangely. What an odd thing to say... "Is everything OK?"

Jae-Ha studies her. Could he tell her and stop him? ...yes, she could stop him. But... "Of course, Dear."

How much more danger would she be in then?

* * *

"They should be arriving today," Keishuk warns Soo-Won as they walk through the camp in cloaks against the rain, "Have you decided how to deal with this problem?"

"I don't expect complications. Negotiations moved peacefully with Xing. We have mutual goals."

Keishuk bristles.

"An offer of amends has been extended to him."

"Which was unacceptable to begin with and then… there's been no word that he's accepted it."

Soo-Won stops and observes a troop training. Ever so calmly, "He's the best warrior in the country. He's more valuable alive on our side than dead," then continues walking.

"He's going to come after your head."

"I have tens of thousands of men here loyal to me. He won't try anything before we fight Kai. Precedence lies with winning this war. He's going to help us do that."

They turn into Soo-Won's personal tents - elaborate compared to the others, with his armor, maps, and even Gulfan inside. As Keishuk removes his wet cloak, "Then on the very battlefield he helps you claim your victory, at the first opportunity: end him."

Soo-Won places his cloak over a chair, his eyes briefly catching the hairpin on the desk next to it, then with a light heart, "That would please General Joo-Doh, wouldn't it?"

Keishuk isn't pleased, "They were supposed to be dead. News of her survival is spreading beyond our control and I hear she's even amassed a small following. Deal with her."

As Soo-Won sits at his desk, he serenely reiterates, "The war takes precedence."

Keishuk presses on, "Either she stays in your keep or she stays with the tens of thousands of men outside who could be swayed to believe she has a claim to the throne… or at the very least wish to plant their seed between those royal thighs. Can you imagine if Li Hazara got his hands on her? There are decisions you need to make. Today."

* * *

Under tree cover, Yona is sitting with her dragons and Yun around a fire eating breakfast when Hak returns.

It's like Yona wasn't even breathing until now - him back in her sight. And she hates that. But today is a concerning today, especially when it comes to Hak.

The soaked warrior meets his wife's eyes and is immediately at her side warming her hands.

"You come in from the rain and start warming me up?"

"You were cold."

Yona watches Hak's hands rub hers. He calls over to Jae-Ha, "She shouldn't ride in this. Can you take her there?"

They all sit in a terrible silence. Zeno offers, "Little Miss will be fine."

Hak's carefully thought through every scenario. He knows she will be. Too many will see her. Too many know she's alive.

"Don't let Droopy Eyes leave your side for a second," Hak instructs the princess, "I'm gonna have to keep my distance when we're there. But I will be there. Yun, the dragons, me... we'll all be with the Wind Tribe."

Yona's eyes widen. She didn't realize, "But Soo-Won hadn't called the Wind Tribe yet…"

"Tae-Woo caught up with me yesterday mor-" Hak stops that sentence and rephrases, "I got word."

Yona nods that in, "Then it sounds like Kouka will win quickly."

Hak folds a hand into hers and gives it a squeeze, "Promise me, no matter what, don't let that guy leave your side," he nods at Jae-Ha who sits there like he's holding a scream inside.

When Yona and Jae-Ha go to leave, she wraps her arms around Hak's neck and they kiss like it's their wedding day all over again. Theoretically it'll just be a couple days _near but apart_ as usual. But something pulls at Yona's heart. When they pause kissing to breathe...

"This is worse than that time we parted at Ogi's in Kuuto."

Hak remembers to his dread, "Min-Soo's message… damn it. If Soo-Won seems on to anything," he turns to look at Jae-Ha, then back to Yona, "Then make him question it."

Yona nods understanding, then, "I'll keep my promise, but I need one from you, too."

Hak watches her seriously. Nods agreement.

"Tell me the truth. You're going to have to fight alongside _him_. Can you really do that?"

* * *

Yona and Jae-Ha land just outside the camp at the border of Kai. The rain has stopped, so they pull down their hoods. No more hiding. It's time to arrive. Exactly how Hak asked them to.

Once one warrior notices the red-haired princess and her green-haired companion approaching on foot, dozens upon dozens of others take notice, too. Soon there are hundreds of men standing at the perimeter of the camp watching.

General Joo-Doh pushes through the commotion with His Majesty and Keishuk directly behind him.

There are murmurs all around, "Is that the princess?" "She's beautiful." "She really survived!" "Is she staying here?" "Will she be with the king for now on?" "Look at her hair!" "Gorgeous."

Keishuk watches the princess with narrow eyes. _Here walks Kouka's most forbidden fruit. How many of these foolish men are already mesmerized by her?_

Even the sky general is concerned. _This is no place for the princess - the king needs to make clear she's not to be touched._

Yona stands before Soo-Won, her head held high. The king heeds her, then his eyeline flows from Jae-Ha's hand on her shoulder up to his face - a companion whose smile holds a warning. _Where is Hak?_

"Princess Yona."

"Your Highness."

There is a strange distance Soo-Won keeps between himself and Yona. Is it respect for her boundaries? Or fear for what she might do?

"We were expecting a larger party..."

"We parted ways after Xing."

General Joo-Doh and Keishuk also hear this and watch Jae-Ha carefully. Both considering the value of separating the princess from this companion. Getting her away from all these eyes and alone with the king. One thinking the king could then simplify his politics by taking her into his bed. The other thinking the king could then simplify his scandal by ending her life.

"If you come this way, we'll bring you to your quarters. I hope you don't mind - to ensure your safety, you'll be staying with me."

* * *

It's many hours later in the deep evening when an intimidating silhouette approaches the camp. An army rides behind him.

If the men noticing arrivals on the periphery experienced excitement at the sight of the princess, on the contrary, now they experience tremors of fear. Despite the fact they are men about to fight a war. Despite the fact they are warriors by trade.

The murmurs begin, whispers of awe, "The Thunder Beast has come."

* * *

Where Yona sits, she clings to the words she so desperately needed to hear from Hak earlier. His response about Soo-Won. His promise.

"I'll cooperate."


	20. Borrowed Lives

::-:: Hours before Hak's arrival ::-::

Back to when Yona and Soo-Won are face to face in front of the troops. Soo-Won has just offered Yona to come with him to where she'll be staying under his protection.

"I think you'll find, Your Majesty, when it comes to people who need protected here: I'm not one of them."

Keishuk's eyes flash, General Joo-Doh cocks his head in surprise, but Soo-Won takes her warning to heart, searching deep into Princess Yona's eyes. A woman now. With a tongue that cuts.

"Of course, I remember your friend from Awa," Soo-Won eyes flit up to Jae-Ha and he smiles brightly.

A corner of Jae-Ha's mouth lifts and his eyes twinkle back. Two can play this game of amiability and charm. Oh and shall they play - because they both know that he is not what she was referencing. _Take heed of that bow on her back. Or the blade she's packing._ He may look like her bodyguard, but separate them and just try to put her in danger - you'll still find yourself at the end of a blade.

Jae-Ha feels a squeeze of his hand. _Oh, right, the king just addressed me._

"It's good to see you well, King Soo-Won," Jae-Ha lifts Yona's hand to his lips as the sting of his meaning invisibly reaches Soo-Won - Jae-Ha, who once saved him from certain death by Hak's bare and bloodied hands, is now fully aware of who he is and why things went down the way they did that day. Jae-Ha tenderly pecks the princess' hand, then lowers it back down in a possessive grip. As the men watching on the sidelines wonder who this man is who would touch the princess like that in front of the king... "We've all been through quite a lot since Awa, haven't we? But here we are, still smiling. Let's do good work together."

"Indeed," Soo-Won speaks calmly, unmoved, but Yona can feel the weight in the air between these two masters of facade.

"Well then," Yona's eyes widen as she realizes she just said that phrase exactly the way Hak always does - _careful!_ \- then quickly proceeds, "Let's go where we may make preparations."

"Follow me," the way Soo-Won speaks to her is even, but someone watching closely would be able to catch the hint of tenderness.

As Yona and Jae-Ha follow the powerful men through the camp, they pass by dozens upon dozens of tents. Some fulls of weapons, others medic setups, there's food, and, of course, there are cramped sleeping spaces to protect the troops from the weather.

Both men and women stop what they are doing to catch a glimpse of the esteemed party as they go by. It's been so long since Yona has experienced this - her heart drops a little. Traveling in disguise with her new family, they could pop in anywhere and hear the people's stories, go undercover to get to the bottom of an awful operation - but what now? If she's the princess in everyone's eyes again… was that time on the road just… the most unexpected of stolen happinesses… a borrowed life she walked through like a season in passing? Her heart screams with nostalgia, _I want to go back!_

Yona watches Soo-Won's back as they walk forward. Her heart still races at the sight of him. But it's not excitement. It's like a punch in the gut. Like she wants to fall to her knees and cry in rending sobs. PTSD. It was the worst the first couple times she unexpectedly encountered him. Back then, even knowing she was in the same tribe lands was enough to send her into a daze - the kind of stupor that Hak could always spot and would draw her back out of without her even noticing how. Idiot. And with that thought, Yona finds herself, just a little, actually smiling. Even in this moment. _How did it come to be that when I look at Soo-Won, instead of feeling that soul-crushing pain... all I can think about is how much I love Hak?_

Out of the corner of his eye, Soo-Won sees it - Yona is smiling? He faces forward again as they walk. _Who is this girl?_ Each time he's encountered her since the night everything was set in motion, literally every single time there's been something new in her eyes. And each time it's become more definite, harder to ignore, concerning. She had wanted to kill him before… perhaps… at least her hand was on his sword that day in Awa when he hid her within his robes. But each meeting thereafter up until their powerful and effective peace negotiations with Xing, her focus has shifted. It's clear she has her own goals now. But… _what is it that you want, Yona?_

As General Joo-Doh moves aside the cloth flap of a tent and beckons them all in, Soo-Won no longer leads but enters side by side with Yona, and for a split second a different, forbidden reality plays across his mind - even if this were them just a year before, this could have been a possibility… they walking next to one another as friends. With affection between them. She looking up to him with admiration and that light only she had… to him. It's not to say he expected her confession the night she said she loved him. But rather, all confusing feelings aside, that she had always been a special person in some capacity. Yes, Yona was always special.

"Yona!-" the joy in Lili's voice is palpable as she springs to her feet and pulls a stunned Yona into her embrace.

As Soo-Won watches the scene, barring any and all emotion from his face under the gazes of Keishuk and General Joo-Doh, he erases the scene of his fantasy in his mind and comes back to this scene of reality in the physical world. Of which he cannot be a participant. Ever since the night of his sin, a cold, iron line was drawn between those two worlds for him. Only one thing can play out now. And those once-nostalgic moments of peace he shared with his precious friend Yona… were just from a borrowed life, a time long ago left behind.

* * *

Yona hadn't been expecting this. LILI?! Here?! Amazing. A little frightening given the circumstances, but something that plastered a permanent smile on Yona's face for the afternoon. Soo-Won, Keishuk, and General Joo-Doh left shortly after dropping she and Jae-Ha off there. They'd meet later to discuss Li Hazara and the timing of the war. But for now, Yona was asked to please rest, change into fresh clothes, eat, and **stay put**.

"That had to've sucked!" Lili looks Yona's dirt-splattered, still-drying travelwear up and down, "It was pouring out there earlier. Did you ride all the way here?" Lili's eyes go wide at the thought of Yona horseback riding across the countryside like a badass princess.

Yona blushes a little and looks up at Jae-Ha - naw, she flew. But maybe they wouldn't get into that just yet and - _wait, why is Jae-Ha scowling?_

"What exactly are you saying? Even traveling between two tribes in two days, Yona Dear is still the most splendid woman across both lands. No matter the weather."

 _Oh, sass._ Lili wasn't quite expecting that - she hadn't spoken much with Jae-Ha before, but apparently he was feeling rather confident in his relationship with her close friend and idol, "Yona is beautiful," she smiles at her, then, "And she'll look even more beautiful in my clothes. They are clean and dry. And mine."

 _Ohhhhh._ Jae-Ha smiles with both annoyance and intrigue. Who the hell does this girl think she is? "It'll be your clothes' honor. My dear..." Jae-Ha moves his arms around Yona's shoulders from behind and slowly undoes her cloak's tie and begins to take it off, all the while watching Lili watch him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Lili doesn't do pretense.

Yona finds herself blushing between the two of them, "Lili… Jae-Ha… you're both precious friends to me and I may not have many here... please try to get along," she grabs Lili's folded dress from the table and heads to behind a pretty flower-design changing panel.

Lili sits staring up curiously, angrily at Yona's new cocky, jealous bodyguard (?) Jae-Ha. _She attracts a type, doesn't she?_ Jae-Ha stands looking down at this foul-mouthed, bullheaded, over-possessive noble girl. _Yona dear could be more selective in her "precious" friends._

Lili does her best… "I miss Hak. Where is he?"

* * *

"Well then," Hak slides off his steed and casually rests his glaive staff behind his neck, "This should be interesting."

The Wind Tribe army and Happy Hungry Bunch dismount behind him, Tae-Woo stands at his side, "Are we meeting with the king?"

"I didn't tell him I was coming."

Tae-Woo narrows his eyes at two figures approaching with a good stride, "Then who…" and then he recognizes them from his many meetings at the palace - Kyo-Ga and Tae-Jun. Then immediately like a reflex, "You hate him."

"I said it would be interesting."

"You told _them_ you were coming but not the king?"

"We were just in Saika. It worked out."

That registers for Tae-Woo. The timing plus why he's aware Hak hates Tae-Jun in the first place, "...he and the princess?"

"Not another word," Hak warns.

Tae-Woo gulps as the brothers appear before them, "You've arrived - welcome," Kyo-Ga gestures an arm at the expanse of the camp, "I'm looking forward to winning this war together."

Tae-Woo registers the brilliance of what Lord Hak just arranged… if the Fire and Wind tribe armies win alongside each other in this… all the tension and scandal from the river blockage a few months ago would be washed away. It's no wonder Lord Hak has always been his idol… although he does now better understand the sad contempt in his eyes when he looks at Tae-Jun. It's too bad… how unfair life has been to Lord Hak… but if she ends up pregnant with his child, with things as they are, it will only get more unfair for the both of them...

* * *

Yona didn't get her opportunity to meet with Soo-Won that night. Something else - some sort of emergency - got in the way. So she slept in a rather overly-complicated arrangement between Lili and Jae-Ha. All three of them squished into a single bed - because Lili thought it imprudent for Yona to be sleeping with Jae-Ha and Jae-Ha refused to let Yona sleep alone with someone who could be a wolf in sheep's clothing, on Soo-Won's side all along.

"With that mouth, you're more like a wolf in wolf's clothing," Jae-Ha complains to Lili as they sneak out the back of the tent. All three of them were tired of being cooped up in there when the new day had broken.

After throwing unimpressed eyes up at Jae-Ha, "Ah, finally! The sun! They've kept me inside those tents the entire time! And before that, they wouldn't let me leave the castle! And before that, my father kept me trapped as a punishment, too - remember that, Yona?"

"My," to everyone's surprise, including his own, it is Jae-Ha her answers as they walk between a long row of tents, "It is disgusting that anyone ever did that to you."

Lili looks up at him, shocked, "You think so, too?"

"Though it does explain your temperament."

Lili frowns disgust, yep - this guy is still this guy, and strides ahead in front of them.

Jae-Ha watches after, "We all should be free. Or the suffering is unbearable."

They reach the training fields and see over a thousand warriors, men and even some kickass women, getting both mentally and physically prepared for the fight ahead. Jae-Ha watches Yona watching - of course, her eyes are scanning all those fighting. Because some of them are following the orders of leaders working them through drills. There is one leader he knows she's looking for.

Another 20 minutes of walking and Yona sees Han-Dae - who sees her, too. And Jae-Ha. He waves at them both, then gets back to sparring with his partner. Yona's heart quickens unbelievably at this revelation that the Wind Tribe is here. He said he'd be with the Wind Tribe. Yun and the rest of the dragons, too. Are they here?

Lili notices how tense Yona is, like she's been searching, reaching for something she wants more than anything and it's almost - there. Lili follows her eyeline and sees Hak right there with over a hundred men following his orders. They are coming at him one by one and he deflects each while commenting on their wrong move.

Last night they had said that they'd parted ways with him - but seeing Yona see him now. _Bullshit._

Across the field, Hak tries to focus. They need to win this war and if he has his way it will be with as few casualties as possible. These men are not as in shape as he desperately hoped they would be. How many will he be able to protect, save? That's why he's got to be hard on them now.

But he saw Han-Dae wave, saw the way his face lit up at whatever it was he was waving at. No random other soldier would have caused that. And Tae-Woo is right over here so… he doesn't want to look and yet the desire is slowly taking over his entire mind. He's going to start making mistakes. Which means he's going to be less effective in saving these warriors' lives. Should he look? But if he sees her, will he be able to conceal what it will do to him? He closes his eyes, takes a breath, then knocks over one more warrior, "Wait a beat on that swing - too soon and I can knock you down," then turns…

The second his eyes land on hers it's like a tidal wave. The wind is knocked out of Yona and she straight up moves a hand to her heart.

A relief washes over Hak that he didn't even know he was longing for that entire time. Wound so tightly in worry about her. Tae-Jun said she was fine, but he's been lucky to have the object of his affection in his sight almost constantly for years… she's become his oxygen. And when you breathe for the first time in 24 hours, you can't help but…

Yona sees Hak smile, that serious guy, this - just for her. Then surely catching himself, he turns around. But Yona is left dumbfounded. In love. Alive. She remembers… _Every time you see me out there… I'm dreaming about being back here with you._ She bites her lower lip as she watches him take out man after man, realizing that he most definitely, truly, really is dreaming about being back in that little room in Fuuga together right now. She is, too.

 _Those two are definitely at it…_ Lili watches the scene in amazement. No. Words. Necessary.

Jae-Ha watches Lili watch and realizes they're gonna need to have a private conversation. Asap. They're way too close to Soo-Won for Lili to have any casual thoughts on this topic and she gets rather hostile whenever he displays his affection for Yona to try to cause distraction.

Hak spins his glaive around his neck and moves gracefully across the grounds as he continues to prepare the warriors. Like the old days training at the palace. But he's not thinking about that. He's dreaming about that room in Fuuga. But, damnit, he knows he's got to stop. Focus. It's a distraction he wasn't ever supposed to be allowed to have.

Everything in his life… his grandfather, his family - the Wind Tribe, his time with her at the palace, the dragons and Yun, her touch, her vow, her hand, her body, her love… none of it was ever his to have, he can never let go of the fact that he's just an orphan who was impossibly lucky, blessed beyond belief, and he made a promise to a man who lost his life because he wasn't there to protect him, that he was going to protect his daughter… if he gives in and takes that which was never his to begin with, for any longer than he already has, he's at risk of betraying that promise… because it only gets more dangerous from here… this brief joy, beyond what he understands or what his heart even knows how to handle, this all-consuming happiness that makes him smile even when he's trying not to, is his weakness. He couldn't turn it away. Couldn't deny his feelings or say no or keep his hands off her. Because he became selfish. He couldn't control how badly he wanted her. An imperfect, mortal man who loves her too much. Beyond reason and strength.

But at the end of the day, some things can't be denied… and that is that this is just a borrowed, no - stolen life, that he got to live longer than he ever deserved, and that, by the will of the gods or cruelty of the world, he will one day need to return.


	21. Are We on the Same Side?

Sweat slides down Hak's worked body and his messy dark hair is stuck against his skin as he returns to camp with the warriors in the evening. Light armor shifts in step on his over six feet of height and that deadly glaive rests casually over one shoulder. The Wind warriors look with admiration up at their lord, official or not. Even the Fire soldiers they'd practiced alongside that day have solidified their reverence for this Thunder Beast of many legends. No one was questioning the stories anymore. Not after today.

What a day it had been. All of them getting their asses kicked by this seemingly impenetrable man. All of them better for it by the time the sun fell low in the sky. Though they all questioned Hak's sanity to work this hard when he's about to be fighting in the war against Kai himself. Another great warrior might have opted to save his strength. But there was nothing selfish about this man out there. He was focused, intense... already fighting some war. And he only took a breath once, the same time they all did - when _she_ walked by.

The princess was like a ray of light, her brilliant red mane flowing behind her in the breeze. Princess Yona was always unmistakable. Even today, dressed in a traditional Water Tribe gown, a teasing loose silhouette with a tie just above her bosom. And it was fantasies of that bosom that all the men, regardless of tribe, brought back with them to the tents where they de-armored...

"Which Wind warrior did she wave at? Lucky bastard!"

"Old friends," Han-Dae embellishes with flushed cheeks.

"Forget old friends, I'll be her _new_ friend," a Fire warrior suggests with dirty thoughts clouding his eyes.

"Think she's a virgin?" now all the Fire warriors are speculating with increasing bravery and lewdness.

"Depends who had her all that time and where they went. That's all still a mystery, but what's for sure - that maidenhead is one valuable piece of ass."

"Can you imagine one night with _her_? I'd give a limb. I'm not joking. I would."

"Don't let this idiot make a deal with the devil - he'd end up trading his dick to get a night with the princess."

All the men are laughing now.

Well, not quite all. As Tae-Woo changes his clothes, his concern rises - his group can hear this and a certain someone is right there. Hak sets his weapons down with impressive care, his movements rigid, focused, but his face serene. Tae-Woo can tell - this guy is pissed. And yet, in control of it.

Hak would like to introduce these smartasses to the end of his glaive. If she was here, if she had heard of a word of it, he wouldn't have been able to control himself. There's no question - from the depths of his soul as a man he wants to protect her honor. But he's endured years of listening to idiot warriors talk about what they'd like to do with her. He understands too well the second a Wind fighter causes a ruckus with the Fire warriors, the day's unity will be jeopardized - and he knows she'd rather he be protecting that today than anything else. But that doesn't mean... a side grin creeps up...

"How dare you!" Tae-Jun is fuming red, incredulous, "To speak of Her Majesty this way," he's almost in tears at the thought of these vulgar statements about his precious Yona, "another word and I'll have you charged for treason!"

The Fire warriors under attack immediately shut the hell up because Tae-Jun is actually an important person. But across the room, other Fire warriors who missed the reprimanding are still at it-

"Think Li Hazara would trade for her? Seems like a good peace move. I'd stall a war to get her as a wife."

"What kind of countryman are you? You don't trade your only princess to a barbarian!"

Hak's eyes narrow as he removes his forearm padding and tries to ignore them.

"Naw, no way. King Soo-Won won't trade her. He'll want her for his own heir."

"Yeah, isn't she with him right now? He's probably working on that as we speak. Think about it… it's right before a war, they'll probably be married first thing back at Kuuto..."

"Damn, thinking about them right now is giving me a hard on. Think he's rough with her?"

Tae-Woo puts a calming hand on Hak, whose breathing has visibly quickened, and offers, "If you're worried, then I can go check on the person you're worried about..."

Hak keeps it together, in a low growl, "No. It's safer for that person if we keep our distance. And… I left her with someone I trust."

Tae-Woo watches Hak leave into the cold night air and thinks… he'll never be as strong as Lord Hak. He never imagined how deep that man's ability to suppress and sacrifice can go.

* * *

In his tent, Soo-Won moves figurines on a wooden war board, focusing on the strategy ahead. Keishuk sits in a nearby chair watching him, as always, when General Joo-Doh enters in a huff-

"She hasn't stayed in one place all day!"

Soo-Won smiles faintly, "Remind you of old times?"

"She's not six years old anymore," Keishuk snaps.

"Certainly not," Soo-Won surrenders, then, "Has she been near anyone in particular?"

"Just Lady Lili and that green-haired bodyguard."

Soo-Won's eyes flick up over the board to Joo-Doh with a specific concern, "None of the generals?"

"You're asking about the Thunder Beast, right?"

"I have reason to be particularly curious."

"No, she hasn't met with or spoken to him. Just one of the Fire nobles, I forget which. She hugged him... it was almost painful to watch the way he gushed over her."

Soo-Won raises his eyebrows, then returns to his pieces, "Tae-Jun's always had an interest in her."

"Things like _that_ are what I have been warning you about," Keishuk grumbles.

Soo-Won sighs, "Where is she now?"

"The medic tents."

 _Of course she is,_ Soo-won thinks, "And where has Hak been all day?"

"Training Wind and Fire warriors. I watched him - he's everything he's ever been. It's concerning. The troops look up to him. They follow him-"

"Enough." Soo-Won cuts Joo-Doh off as he meets eyes with a seething Keishuk. _Damnit._

"Where are you going?" Both Joo-Doh and Keishuk are watching Soo-Won head to the door.

As Soo-Won pulls on his cloak, "To get the princess. She'll stay with me tonight."

* * *

"After your back was slashed at the onsen, I asked to learn how to do this stuff. I was so terrified that night," Lili is changing a young man's bandage in the medic tent while Yona supports her and Jae-Ha watches from the perimeter, "I can't imagine losing someone important because I don't know a simple skill like this," she blushes up at Yona.

"You're being modest, this is hard work," Yona admits, feeling a little lightheaded as she hands Lili a small bone needle and horse hair for stitches.

As Lili begins closing the wound, she braves a hunch, "Do you do this sort of thing for Hak?"

 _Hak._ Yona is dizzy from the blood smell in the tent mixed with her anxiousness about him. She's been thinking about him all day. To the point of being overwhelmed by it. Overly-distracted. She's felt like throwing up for hours and really just wants it to stop.

"No…"

"What are you asking about?" Jae-Ha moves an arm around to steady Yona as he takes over the conversation, "Yona dear hasn't been together with him in a long time."

Lili continues working, looking down down at the stitching so she can ask bold questions, "Then what happened… I thought…," her eyes flit up to Jae-Ha as she considers, then down to Yona who just looks tired. She decides to go for it, "I thought you had feelings for him and seeing you two this afternoon-"

ACHOO! Jae-Ha sneezes flamboyantly and turns to get a glimpse around the room to make note of who could possibly be listening.

"Jae-Ha," Yona lifts a hand to his cheek to bring his attention back, then quietly comforts, "I think I need to go lay down anyway. Give Lili and I a minute, OK?"

He lifts her into his arms, "Of course."

Lili watches this, Yona now in this man's arms, and she wonders why it bothers her so much.

Once they're back to their tent, Jae-Ha sits Yona on the edge of the bed and agrees to wait outside while the girls change.

"You feel sick, huh?"

"Actually, I think it was the blood. Just being back here resting, I'm starting to feel better already. And I think a distraction would be nice. Talking to you helps me feel better."

"Here," Lili helps Yona get her dress off and then pulls hers off, too, before heading to a chest to grab clean sleeping garments, "Also, I have this," she lifts a lavender essential oil, "it'll help if you feel nauseous."

"Wow, it's been so long since I've had access to nice remedies like that. It's crazy to think I used to use those every day."

Lili sets the clothes down next to the bed and gestures for Yona to lay down, "I guess you won't be on the road much anymore. It'll be like it was before… or will it?"

Yona starts to feel dizzy again, "OK, I would really like that lavender," and rolls onto her stomach for Lili to rub it onto her back, "Today, being here… it's all a lot harder than I expected."

"Really? I would have thought it'd be easier," Lili pulls Yona's undergarments down to expose her naked back so she can massage the oil on, "I really missed you while you were traveling. Never knowing where you were or if you were OK."

"I missed you, too," having the oil pressed into her back feels incredible. She hasn't been massaged like this in so long, she could fall asleep right now, "Mmmm…"

"Be honest with me… why do you keep saying you're separated from Hak?"

"I guess... I wanted something else," Yona lies.

Yona lifts up on her elbows to look at Lili, then suddenly feels nauseous again. Lili sees, "Just lay back down, don't push yourself," Yona rolls onto her back as she catches her breath, an arm over her chest to cover her nipples. Lili's eyes notice the exposed bits of her curves, her waist, her bellybutton. Yona is pale and beautiful. Delicate and womanly. Tense.

"Relax," Lili crawls on top of Yona, straddling her, and puts her oil-covered hands on both sides of her waist. She begins caressing up and down her sides to create warmth, "Something really has you stressed. ...is it the king?"

Yona's breathing quickens as a clear answer.

"Shhh…," Lili tries to calm her, "It's OK. Please relax."

As Lili's hands move up and down Yona's sides, it's a strange sensation for Yona. It feels wonderful. This gloriously-scented physical contact and comfort from a close friend. And Lili's soothing words are putting her in a zen state, too. But there's something about how Lili's hands move closer and closer to her breasts that tighten something in her core. Like it's forbidden but Lili is getting closer and closer to that forbidden thing... but Yona isn't sure. It feels good though.

Lili moves Yona's arm down to her side, now both of her breasts openly exposed, and Yona's ring necklace resting delicately between them. As Yona worries about this being exposed...

Lili starts to massage again - delicately, carefully, finding herself entranced by Yona. This feels good. She's beautiful. Maybe this feeling she's had these past few days... weeks... maybe Yona parting from Hak... possibly? She sees Yona's eyes searching hers for something... should she?

Lili leans froward and kisses Yona on the lips. Whoa. Yona has a moment of shock, then feels Lili's hands suddenly over her breasts. Wait, what? Yona begins to pull away and wiggle beneath her-

"Ha-" Yona swallows his name before she can finish it as an explanation - she's supposed to be hiding her relationship with him. Lili pulls back, watching Yona...

"Yona?"

"No... I'm sorry... I didn't mean for..." this entire experience has been out of nowhere and Hak is the only person she wants to touch her this way. Even though she may have just accidentally led Lili down a path to think very different than that.

Lili quickly moves her hands, then closes her eyes, realizing she was stupidly forward just now, caught up in her own lust - a terribly embarrassing mistake. She opens her eyes to see Yona, an arm back across her chest and as red as a tulip. Lili whips around to see both Jae-Ha and Soo-Won standing frozen with the cloth tent flap open, a mix of surprise and confusion on their faces. And who are we fooling - a little intrigue on Jae-Ha's, as well.

Jae-Ha yanks Soo-Won back outside, a little shocked but still playing along with it, "As I said, the ladies need a moment."

Soo-Won silently nods, then stands facing away from the tent, wide-eyed and collecting his thoughts about what he just witnessed.

A few moments later, Yona stumbles outside in her night garments, "...Your Majesty?"

Jae-Ha smiles softly at her in encouragement. His sweet, innocent, Dear. How scandalous.

Yona and Soo-Won stand across from one another trying desperately to be serious, but the air has suddenly changed.

Lili pops out of the tent. Both the men turn in unison, "No. Go back inside."

Lili looks at Yona to get a read.

"It's OK, Lili."

Lili nods and heads back into the tent while side-eyeing both of the guys.

Soo-Won is off-balance but, "I'd like you to come with me. Just you."

Yona is also kinda out of it still. _Did he just...? Oh no._ Her breathing becomes labored. The moment she feared is _now?_

"I can't allow that," Jae-Ha is firm.

"My understanding is that only she can allow or not allow... when it comes to you," Soo-Won states matter-of-factly.

There are few times light-hearted Jae-Ha has ever been truly pissed. This is one of them.

Yona clutches onto Jae-Ha's arm as she stands defiant against Soo-Won's request, "Where I go, he goes."

Soo-Won looks at where she clings onto him, then gives the parting blow, "I'd like to discuss Kai. However, I am only willing to discuss it with you. Alone."

" **No** ," Jae-Ha is adamant.

 _No._ Yona can hear Hak's voice in her head, begging her not to go. As a husband, commanding her not to. And yet… this is the entire reason they all are here. This one thing. She knows she won't be able to negotiate out here - this is her chance, possibly the only one. So she closes her eyes in a prayer, _Forgive me, Hak_ , then opens them to look up at Jae-Ha in apology, "I need you to stay, Jae-Ha."

Jae-Ha's face morphs into such a sadness as the dragon's blood irons him to obey. He didn't know that he'd ever want to act against her will… and not be able to.

Yona sees what she's done and it cuts something deep inside her. Her Jae-Ha. Her promise. His. She takes his hands in hers, not caring if Soo-Won is right there, and yanks Jae-Ha down so she can wrap her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek, trying to relieve some tension in his agonized forehead, "Please forgive me one day."

Soo-Won who has been facing away from the display, turns back when she's at his side. He begins walking and she follows.

All the while as they walk, Soo-Won is off-balance questioning everything he's come to think about this girl. _Polyamorous? No..._

Finally they reach Soo-Won's tents. As Soo-Won has Yona enter, General Joo-Doh stops him at the door with an update… "Arrangements have been made with the other generals. We'll meet in the morning to finalize strategy."

It's just the two men outside and General Joo-Doh is both surprised and impressed at having just seen the princess enter.

Soo-Won waits for something more.

General Joo-Doh knows what the king is interested in… " _He'll_ be there, too."

* * *

In the tent, Yona stands facing Soo-Won's bed, heart racing and head in a fog, truly wondering what she's just gotten herself into.


	22. Soo-Won's Confession

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here," Soo-Won has entered the tent where Yona stands livid next to his bed. Her mind is racing a million miles an hour and she's still feeling uncomfortable, trying to understand every confusing moment that led up to now.

Soo-Won watches her for a beat, sorting things in his mind. Then he moves and-

-Yona's eyes follow him as he takes a tray from one end of the room to a table with two chairs on the other. All the while she thinks about Hak. How much her heart aches to talk to him about everything. She doesn't have all the answers, but if there's ever been a place to find them, it's been together with him.

But they're not together and they can't be yet. She's got to be strong on her own. Here. Now. For both of them and for Kouka.

Yona responds to Soo-Won, "Do you host many discussions in your bedroom?"

"I wanted to be alone with you, Yona. It's not an easy thing to achieve."

Soo-Won lifts a cup of tea in offer to her. She eyes it suspiciously. He holds her gaze as he takes a sip, then offers it back, "It's not poison."

"I don't want it."

"Please, you don't look well."

Yona's eyes flash at him, "I'm fine."

"You've been doing a lot of pretending today, haven't you?"

"You're mistaken."

"I'd rather spend the night in silence than trading lies," he laments.

"You're one to talk, Soo-Won," Yona spits his name from her mouth like a dirty word, "Why am I in your sleeping quarters?"

"If I tell you, will you sit down and drink this?"

"Only if I believe you."

Soo-Won walks around the table and pulls her chair out, then in the most serious of tones, "Because my advisor would have killed you tonight if you were anywhere else."

Yona stares at the chair, tears of realization welling in her eyes, "Tell me my friends are OK."

Soo-Won gestures at the chair. In a worried stupor, she advances to it and sits. She looks up at him suddenly as though he were made of answers.

He sits across from her and lifts his own cup to his lips, completely calm, "This variety was grown by General Geun-Tae's wife. It's a good trade opportunity for the Earth Tribe."

Yona lifts her tea to her lips, looking at him over the cup, unable to talk about Kouka. He never answered about her friends. And as she looks into his eyes, she knows he knows everything she's thinking. Like some terrifying mastermind.

"Tell me, Yona, what is it that you want?"

She swallows the tea, then, "You're right, these are good leaves. Not the highest of quality, but in the perfect range for daily consumption."

Soo-Won smiles at her tenderly, "I thought you'd answer differently. You've grown up."

Yona can't hold back her emotions, "You must have thought I was one pathetic little girl that night."

Soo-Won stares, and in a rare tell, his breathing quickens, "If I thought that, I wouldn't have brought you here tonight."

Yona's heart is racing as she tries again, "Tell me my friends are OK."

 _The truth of what she wants. Always that._ "There you really are, Yona," Soo-Won sets his tea down, then turns his eyes away from hers as he does what needs to be done, "I want you to know I expect nothing from you. I gave that all up."

Yona latches onto _gave that all up_ as she watches him continue…

"However, there is something I am asking of you... in exchange for whatever you want that I can give."

"You have no right."

"I know," he tucks his head down in shame, then looks up at her sincerely, wavering, the slightest tinge of pink in his cheeks, "I'm asking you to stay alive."

Yona stares at him, frozen.

"Live a life, Yona. However you choose it."

The words are not processing. But her anger toward him is rising. And her eyes welling with tears once more, " **You.** You took my life from me! You took _everything_!"

"Not everything."

They lock eyes and suddenly she feels exposed. He lifts the lid of a box on the table and raises the hairpin off the velvet interior before gently placing it on the table before her. Yona's eyes watch it and her heart tightens in intense worry.

"Don't say a word to him tomorrow. Not about sleeping here with me tonight. Not about that I know you have a ring around your neck and he probably has the one that matches. Not that Ogi betrayed you both or I told you I loved you. Not a single word."

Yona clasps a hand to her mouth. Silent tears stream down.

Soo-Won stands and walks toward his bed, looking away.

Yona starts sobbing.

He puts his fingers to his brow, knowing he can't take back what he just did. He confessed.

Then, surrendering, "Live your life with him, Yona. Do that and stay far away from the palace," he turns, his eyes clear with warning, "It's not a place you'd remember anymore."

Yona is swimming in a mess of emotions, but her heart cannot betray its nature, not even with him, "Are you in danger?"

"Royals are always in danger."

"You're trapped," she insists she knows what's going on as though it were something fixable.

"So are you here. Like a mouse about to be prey. Figures of power uncomfortable with the alliances you're unwittingly making. Men and women alike wanting to touch you, take you. I saw your face with her tonight. You may hate me, but we do share that rare knowledge - what it feels like to not want it. Trying to please everyone and losing the only people you love in the process. Stop now, Yona. Take what you have left and protect it."

"I want to protect my country. I want to stop this war with Kai."

"There's no stopping this war. It will happen in two days. But he doesn't have to die."

"WHAT?!" Yona lunges at Soo-Won and grabs his robes, shaking, wild. He holds her steady, snaps into his impossible calm to be clear and serious.

"There's no way forward with the three of us together, Yona. The two of you need to disappear."

Her heart drops, "You didn't ever intend to discuss Kai with me."

"Not at all."

She lowers down from her toes as this all hits her like a boulder, "Then what, I'm just supposed to sleep in your bed so your advisor won't kill me?"

His eyes are sincere, pleading, "I won't touch you."

"...then leave with the dragons in the morning?" she sees the hesitation on his face, "...you don't want me to take the dragons..."

"...that is one final thing you could do for Kouka."

She lets go of his robe and steps back, "And if Hak and I stay to fight?"

"There's only so much even I can do."

Yona stands staring for the longest time. Her country and her dragons, her role as princess… or _Hak_. The man who holds her heart. Who has become a part of her very soul. Without whom she cannot survive. Had she started her exile with the only thing she needed in life after all?

Yona looks at Soo-Won's bed as she asks one final time, "Tell me my friends are OK," then adds, "And tell them… I'm not coming back tonight. By my own choice. And they cannot tell Hak, no matter what."

"I can promise everything but the last request. There's no messenger I can send with that information."

Yona closes her eyes in a prayer that Jae-Ha will know what to do. And what not to.

* * *

Yona lays in bed staring at the man she will never fully trust again. Soo-Won stares back, true to his word without a hand near hers. There's a tremendous sadness between them. Like the shadow of a scene from their childhood. The bonds broken.

Yona whispers the truth as though it's the last thing she'll ever say to him, "I don't hate you."

Soo-Won doesn't smile brightly. He smiles sadly.

For the first time in the longest of times, he isn't pretending.

Two trapped royals... wishing freedom for the person they're staring at, a person they once loved.


	23. The Bad Timing in Our Lives

Everyone should be sleeping, but Hak sits outside with his back against a tentpole as he stares up at the moon.

"Mister hasn't slept for two nights."

Hak swings his head over to see Zeno, "Either have you."

"Zeno is immortal."

Hak lets out a soft breath, then looks back up at the sky.

Zeno joins the gazing up into nothing, then says what he knows is everything, "Zeno can feel them both. The miss is fine."

"I figured…" a small smile of pride rises on Hak.

"But Ryokuryuu is troubled."

"Hm?" Hak turns back to Zeno with concern.

"The others felt it, too. Zeno will check on him."

And before another word can be exchanged, Zeno skips off into the night.

* * *

Jae-Ha stands outside Lili's tent, his back against a tentpole in the cold night air as he stares at his breath, tries to steady it. He's stood out there since she left. Since he watched her go. Felt her gone. And he was out there when General Joo-Doh came to relay the message that the princess would be staying with the king for the night.

He couldn't move for a time after that. She had asked him not to come. To forgive her for this. But he had made a promise to Hak, too. And what about his own stance in all this? At times he liked Soo-Won, but being a pirate himself, even a monster, Jae-Ha knows full well how much charm can cover.

"The miss isn't here."

Jae-Ha sees Zeno approaching - and even though his failure in duty was just highlighted, he feels immense relief.

"I never thought I'd want to tie someone up. But Yona dear…" Jae-Ha faces Zeno with a rare level of stress, "She went with the king."

"But you're more worried about something else than her. ...if something happened to her, we would all feel it. But with the mister, it's not the same."

"I don't envy the position either is in here. Yona dear and Hak. I would fight for whatever they want. But it's becoming impossible to save one without endangering the other."

"She asked you to stay here?"

Jae-Ha nods with a frown.

"She didn't ask Zeno."

Jae-Ha's face lights up at that…

"Mister just went to sleep. Now Ryokuryuu can, too. Zeno will watch over the Miss."

* * *

Jae-Ha enters the tent and sees Lili's back - she's sitting upright on the bed, facing away. He remembers the scene earlier, and given the stress of the night, is about to lay into her when-

"...you're back," Lili's voice quivers. She turns, eyes red-rimmed, cheeks tear-stained, "Since she didn't come back… she went with him, huh?"

The tenseness in Jae-Ha's body relaxes, "If I'd realized you were in here as worried out of your mind as I was out there, I would have at least had a drink with you."

Lili laughs a little, still shaking, "I'm gonna need a lot more than a drink after tonight. But that doesn't matter if she's in danger," she looks up at Jae-Ha, "Do you think if I went after them…?"

"No. Another dragon already has. Yona dear is going to be OK tonight. If anyone tries to harm her... they might not be."

Lili takes some deep breaths, still trying to calm her anxiety, "Thank you. For telling me that. I really… I really needed to know that."

Jae-Ha watches her sadly. This girl loves Yona dear. Who's to say if she has even sorted how, but Yona is clearly precious to her.

"I must say, I had my opinions about you. And that mouth. But anyone who cares about her this much… is a friend of mine."

Lili watches Jae-Ha as he pours her a drink, she's still deeply troubled, "What the hell, Jae-Ha. You saw what happened tonight. You know her, so you know ...she likely hates me now."

As Jae-Ha hands Lili her cup, "I do know Yona dear and I have my own complicated relationship with her," he downs his own cup of liquid peace, "Welcome to the family, Lili. We all adore her. We all almost make mistakes. Although, you really did make a mistake tonight…"

Lili's eyes go wide at the call out, then she scrunches her face as he pours her another cup, "...right when I started to think you were a nice guy…"

"It was hot, if that helps. But no… you won't get far with her like that. Not that it's my place to say. But since now I can tell what side you're on in this camp, I think it's time to be honest. No more misunderstandings. And that, I assume, is what that was. I'm afraid we're going to need to work together as a team over the next couple days."

"I want to help, if there's any way…"

The two are sitting across from one another, drinks in hand, as Jae-Ha begins to share what she needs to know, "Yona and Hak never truly separated…"

* * *

Zeno sits perched in the darkness outside Soo-Won's tent. He's so attuned to the princess, he can feel the rhythm of her sleep breathing.

But the second he peeked into the tent earlier and saw she and Soo-Won in bed, eyes closed facing one another with that distance between, he already knew that mister had no intention of harming her. That he was protecting her. Little Miss would definitely be safe tonight.

Tomorrow, he wonders, might be different. All the misters are near a breaking point.

* * *

The strategy meeting about Kai is first thing in the morning. Keishuk is already in the large tent with the great table when Soo-Won arrives, the princess at his side.

Keishuk is aware the king took her in his bed last night. He'll be watching to see how she took to it.

Joo-Doh leads Jae-Ha in - Soo-Won had instructed that Jae-Ha must return to the princess' side immediately. And imperatively before the start of the meeting.

Yona takes a seat between Soo-Won and Jae-Ha as the generals begin to arrive. Her smile to Jae-Ha seems to set his heart at ease. No harm was done. Although sitting next to Soo-Won like this, he back to a focused, distant, elusive state, her own heart is far from in good shape.

Generals Guen-Tae and Joon-Gi react with surprise to see Yona there, but with Soo-Won, Keishuk, and General Joo-Doh treating it so casually, they greet her formally and accept this must be the way things will be moving forward.

General Kyo-Ga appears curious to see Yona seated next to Soo-Won, but calls no attention to his observation.

It's General Tae-Woo who goes white and immediately starts back out of the tent at the sight - but it's too late, Hak has entered.

Yona can feel him the second he's inside, but she forces herself not to look. She looks at her fingers, the tie on her dress, the opposite wall, anything but him. It's more than enough to know he's present, breathing. The weight of this meeting is upon her and the fear of _anything_ happening is overwhelming.

For Hak, the pain of this room is nearly unbearable. How many meetings had he attended as Wind General with most of these men? How much had he learned from them? Taught them? Reached upward to be able to stand alongside them…? He looks at Soo-Won now, who formally greets he and Tae-Woo. But his hearing isn't so good right now - because the princess is right next to that bastard. So is Jae-Ha, thankfully, but what has happened…

" _Former_ general Hak…," Keishuk's words of greeting are meant to insult, but they don't affect the intended recipient - Hak has far too much experience with how deep real insults can go.

As the talk of war strategy begins, Hak also avoids looking at Yona. He tries to focus on the matter at hand: ending this war swiftly and saving lives. The reason they're there in the first place. His family is going to be out there fighting - this is a conversation he is determined to participate in fully and well.

Hak considers, "...in that case, if the Fire troops flank them on the left-"

"-then the Earth can make up for lost time in the center," Soo-Won realizes out loud as though finishing his own thought.

Hak is still focused, "If we're there when that happens, Li Hazara should be too-"

"-cut the head off the snake… victory could be attained with…" Soo-Won carries the thought forward.

"-within half a day with that strategy," Hak admits.

Hak and Soo-Won are facing each other, realizing they've found the way forward together, when they suddenly feel the eyes of everyone in the room on them. How long had they been finishing one another's sentences this morning? The synergy of it all was that of… only those who had known each other well for many years. Hak looks away coolly. Soo-Won clocks that and slowly pulls his eyes off his old friend.

"Then, tomorrow," Keishuk finalizes their discussion, "In the morning, we go to war."

And for the first time since he entered, Hak looks at the princess - who is now staring at him in return, troubled, then looks away as though her heart can't take it anymore. ...suddenly that she had been so quiet this whole time strikes him as strange. But everyone is rising and he has to go with Tae-Woo. But mentally he's back to where he started here with her - what has happened…

Seeing Hak and Soo-Won together like that… was more heartbreaking to Yona than she ever could have imagined. Not only because of their past, but because of what was proposed to her last night. That all these plans… Hak wouldn't be there tomorrow to see them through.

"My understanding is she'll be staying with the king from now on…" Joo-Doh explains to Jae-Ha as he gestures for him to leave.

Hak stops in his tracks at that.

"Lord Hak…" Tae-Woo turns to see what's wrong.

 _No, no, no_ \- Yona sees what's happening.

Hak turns around to face her - she's intensely aware of Keishuk watching the scene. She at first looks away from Hak as though nothing is going on, then for the briefest of seconds flicks her eyes at him with the best expression she can of, "It's OK."

But she knows he knows she'd convey that no matter what in this situation. And for very good reason - he needs to get out of there before he can't control himself anymore.

And that is happening - Hak's mind is racing with things he doesn't want to think about, heart pounding about what he wants to stop if it's happening, and his hands are about to start following very emotional orders. So he turns, with the help of Tae-Woo yanking on him, and forces himself out the door.

"Come with me," Soo-Won whispers to Yona.

"It's OK. Joo-Doh's right," Yona conveys to Jae-Ha before turning and going.

Jae-Ha presses his lips in frustration once more, then heads away to find another dragon.

* * *

Immediately in Soo-Won's room-

"You need to stop him. Go do what we spoke about before he does something none of us can take back."

Soo-Won grabs a cloak for her, then opens a side flap of the tent for her escape.

* * *

Yona pulls the hood over her hair and runs through the rows between tents, searching and searching for Hak. Every minute feels like the loss of an hour, her tensions rising impossibly as she goes. She's out of breath-

-an arm grabs her and pulls her back into a tent.

It's a small, dimly lit space full of linens - as Yona gasps for breath, she looks up to see him - Hak. Thoughts left behind, she lunges into his arms, knocking him onto his back on a pile of clothes. He's instantly kissing her, arms wrapped around her torso, desperately feeling inch by inch of her deeply missed body.

Yona still hasn't caught her breath, and she's very aware they're past the "safe week" now for this... but in the throes of this moment, missing him this hard, needing him this badly, she's determined to calm down her beast without words.


	24. Past the Safe Days

Mouths crushed together as though only the other can provide them oxygen, Yona and Hak move their hands up and down one anothers' bodies. Clawing at fabric with needy fingers, pressing into each other as if to become one right then and there. The passionate affection goes on and on…

 _He's OK._ Tears of relief are in Yona's eyes, when they fall they are all joy. She can feel him, breathe him, smell him, and yet the idea that he's really here right now, that she's tasting his sweet lips, feeling his rough hands taking various holds of her, is more than she can accept. She does not deserve this man. But even that hardly matters right now. She can set that aside because she's desperate for him to be alive. She loves him, she loves him, she loves him, and if she can do anything to pull the pain from his heart… there is no thing in the living world she could possibly desire more in this moment.

 _She's OK._ Hak cannot be apart from this woman. Ever. Because ever since… so, so long ago, when even he hated himself, he could at least picture her, what he could do for her, that in any way his life could be used to make hers in any measure better, no amount too small, and that was always worth living for. These past two nights have been pitch black in his heart. But these crimson locks falling in his face, even getting in their mouths… that he can be light of heart about this right now with her… is everything. She's always been OK… if he could make her laugh.

Hak pulls back and takes a look up at the princess' teary face as he punctuates spitting her hair out of his mouth, "Couldn't have done an updo?"

The apples of Yona's cheeks rise high as her pressed lips form the most heartfelt, sincerest of smiles - _it's him, oh is it him_ \- and then she bursts into laughter and falls onto his chest, nestling against his pecks, "You're so uncute, Hak."

"I think you forgot something…" Hak jokes as he playfully twists a strand of her hair.

Yona's smile still great big, without even looking - she lifts a hand, makes a small fist, and then punches his arm.

"That's my girl," Hak wraps his arms around her in an incredible embrace-

"Ha-k-" he's too strong - Yona laughs, play-gasping for air.

He smiles, then rolls her onto her back, releasing her from his powerful hold, and props himself over, an arm each side of her, his body completely eclipsing hers, "Don't think I was gonna let you off that easy," he warns with a tease in his eyes.

"Am I in trouble?" Yona bites her lower lip. If this is punishment, she wants to have been a very bad girl.

"Maybe…" he parts his lips in a very sexual way, slowly lowers to where hers open wanting him, welcoming him, begging him, and then denies her as he skirts around to nibble on her ear. He whispers, "I don't need to know why unless you want to tell me. I don't fucking care. But," he nips her lobe which makes her let out a small gasp of pleasure, as well as the fact that he was angry enough to swear in front of her - an impossibly rare thing, "Seeing you next to him... "

Yona turns her face to his and uses her hands to pull it to her lips, kissing him hard, deeply, with intended meaning, like a brand, then pulling away, emphatically, " _That_ is the only thought ever on my mind. I think about you. No matter where I am. Or what company with. You're my choice. I gave myself to you," she parts her legs underneath him, "I belong to one man."

 _Fuck._ Yona's words overwhelm Hak as he pulls his head back up so he can look at her. Ask any man who's recently lost his virginity - he wants sex. He's thinking about sex. Obsessed even. But with Hak's circumstances… _fuck_. His personal brand of heroine, whom he's wanted for years upon years and he can still barely believe wants him back, just spread her legs under him and said that. It doesn't matter where they are, what's going on, or how much there is left to talk about - this primal need… is beyond words.

Yona watches up at him with doe eyes, "Let me show you?"

Feeling pressure, he looks down to see her deft fingers already untying his sash.

"You're all kinds of trouble today… Princess," he lovingly carries his treasured name for her with that baritone voice, then, "We're in a war camp. Hiding," she slips the sash off, then opens his robe, "Being found together would ruin everything we've been apart to-" she grabs his lips with hers to begin to quiet him, then starts to disrobe him, which he helps her with, "...and when I say things like-" she brings her mouth back to quiet him again, but he fights against it, now both of them playing, laughing - she stealing kisses and he trying to sneak his mouth away to say it- "...like **Yona** -" oh that deep voice, Yona gasps softly, then he explains- "...everyone will hear you."

"I'll be quiet," she begs, running a hand up the bare, taut skin of his abs.

"Why do I always believe you..." he finds himself with his hand over hers, guiding it down to where he wants it.

"If I'm too loud, you have permission to stop…"

"Permission..." he lifts his hand back and runs a finger over her lips. He loves her strength, maybe especially when directed at him. But most of all, he loves playing with her...

...between undressing and kissing, quiet laughter and touching, caressing cheek against cheek, he whispers it over and over with varied sensual emphasis, "Yona. Oh, Yona… Yona, mmm Yona-"

"Uhh-" Yona feels his hand on her vagina. His skin is so rough, so strong, against her soft curls and silky skin, "...in me… I need you… I love you," she pants between kisses.

"I love you," he returns as he lowers her beautiful, naked figure onto her back and grazes his eyes over her, "...you smell nice," he comments in pleased surprise as his mouth finds its way to her neck.

"Mmm," Yona shuts the reason why out of her head and focuses on this moment of clarity - there's nothing as comforting as how sure she is about Hak. Crystal clear. This man is everything. And that's why…

...as Hak's bare erection hovers over her flawless, flat tummy, he can't help but ask her, "We're not in safe days anymore… are we?"

Ever her protector. Yona meets his eyes with steadfast permission - she's thought about it and already decided, "For me… if that happened... I would be happy."

Hak's heart races, he closes his eyes for strength, _nothing would make me happier, Princess_. He's wildly turned on by her words… he wants to do _that_. So _badly_. But...

Yona can read his mind- "-I know it's reckless. We don't even know what tomorrow brings. But I don't put my faith in tomorrows anymore," she softly places a hand on his cheek, "I believe in you. And me. And this," she moves one hand over his heart and the other over her own, "If you're alive in this moment, here with me, then let's be honest to our feelings. And live boldly without fear."

Her fire, it's back in her eyes. He sees it and knows he'll never forget this moment. His ring necklace, his vow, dangles between them and hers rests between her breasts.

She feels his heart race in sync with her own and knows that everything she just said rings a truth on a spiritual level, to the core of the depths of the earth and the height of the sky, that two people like this, in the absence of time, can embrace and know they could never regret it.

Hak looks deeply into Yona's eyes, meeting her exactly where she is, wanting to join her there, his eyes welling at the beauty and power of being reckless with her like this, then he places the hand of the arm he's propped up on on her cheek and guides himself to her most intimate space with his other.

Yona opens her mouth wide with pleasure as he, inch by inch, begins to fill her. Her breathing becomes ragged, but she keeps her promise to be silent. It's an incredible effort, but for this, she will force compliance. She needs this - desperately.

Yona throws her arms around his neck as he begins to thrust into her, a hand now cupping a breast and softly squeezing, he himself having trouble containing his sounds of pleasure. She bites into his shoulder to muffle her noises. Knowing exactly what they are doing heightens everything. For Yona, it's an overpowering ecstasy. Her vaginal walls squeeze tightly around him, sucking him in, desperate to please him, draw from him, as though a manipulative seductress waiting to gather his seed.

Hak is a willing victim. Bare inside her forbidden lands of fertility. There are few times in men's lives when they're allowed to do this. Nothing stopping them from sending their warm semen deep into a woman they love. And from the depths of their soul, truly wanting whatever could follow. Hoping they'd be so lucky.

Yona rolls her head back and further arches her back, aching with pleasure, as he continues to thrust - faster and harder as he sees what it does to her, all the while losing control of what it's doing to him. He sees her beginning to orgasm, feels her spasming around his cock, then catches her cry with his mouth, muffling her sound, holding her steady as he continues, driving her to an incredible height, her thighs now spasming around him, and then it happens - he comes into her, spilling forth a long and powerful hot stream into her warm womb.

He stops and they pant and pant. Taking their time to come back down from what was a lovemaking experience stimulating beyond their understanding of what's possible.

Hak savors this vision of the princess beneath him, beads of sweat, bee-stung lips, swollen breasts, eyes lost in a love beyond love, looking up at him in wonder.

"I never thought… you would… like this," catching her breath, she smiles, so pleased.

He collapses next to her, a hand tenderly over her belly, also catching his breath, "You've never come close to grasping how much I love you."

"Impossible…" she snuggles up into his arms, "How can anything be more than what I feel for you? It's too much."

He nuzzles his face into her hair as he wonders, "I don't know, I often think I was cursed by the gods with this size burden of love."

Yona smiles and smacks his arm, "That such a meanie is an otherwise perfect husband is just cruel."

Hak raises his eyebrows, "You don't like my jokes?"

Yona bites her lower lip as she blushes.

"Ehhh, see," he plants a kiss on her cheek, then nose, then forehead, and then starts exploring with those kisses…

Still blushing heavily and with a pout, "I've never cared for your completely uncute teasing!" They both full well know she's bold-face lying and Hak's next peck lands on her mouth where they begin kissing again, now softly, slowly, basking in how they feel about each other.

They lay together, kissing, touching, smiling, for over an hour before Yona is the first to grab her clothes to begin dressing and return to reality.

"I don't think I can let you go," Hak's heart is breaking as he joins the dressing.

"...you don't have to," she looks at him, her eyes expressing there is far, far more to be said, "Moreover, I don't think I can let _you_ go."

"Hm?" Hak meets Yona's eyes and he realizes they're about to have a conversation of their lives. And in as recently as the past hour, he may have just set into motion an enormous new inspiration worth living for.


	25. Decision of Our Lives

Yona and Hak are still in the linen tent where they just made love. Both fully dressed, seated - Yona with arms wrapped around her bent legs, Hak leaning back relaxed with an arm balanced over one knee… He looks up through lashes at her as she proposes their future-

"Each night I go to bed... I want it to be with you. ...I want to have your children. Ours. ...I can already see you training them in the field. Our little warriors. Even the little girls."

Hak watches her in fascination, "How many are you planning?"

Yona blushes, completely adorable… "...I guess we'll be pretty busy in bed."

"You're better at selling this idea than I was expecting," Yona gives him a deadpan look, he smiles at the vision she described for them, "The girls aren't learning swords. Their mother already drove me crazy. And I don't know what kind of 'quiet life' you're planning, but training a little army doesn't sound compatible…"

"Oh. Right. Sorry... it's hard to separate those sorts of ideas from 'us' anymore."

"There's a reason, Princess… you should think very carefully about what you're proposing."

"You don't want to go live a life with me?"

Hak sighs at that, then adjusts, pulls her into his lap, and looks in her eyes, very serious now, "Being apart from you these past couple days… I can't live like that anymore. One way or another we need to be together - and for anyone to see. Everyone to see. And out of all the bad options we have to do that, making a family with you in the countryside is probably the least bad."

"But still bad?" Yona feels it, too, but wants to hear it from him.

"Something doesn't feel right."

"I know. I'm comforted the dragons would stay to help and protect, but…"

"What exactly did he say to you?"

Leading up to this moment, Yona had asked Hak about the idea of them potentially leaving together and living out their lives as commoners, quietly. Avoiding what was coming to a head with the rulers and nobles. No longer putting anyone in contact with them at risk. Just becoming… normal. One thing she did not mention, however, was Soo-Won.

But Hak is no idiot. For Yona's sudden change in heart, something had to have happened. He remembers Gramps' warning about letting those two talk… he'd hoped she'd feel better after that happened, but this… is something else. And he doesn't like how she's looking at him now...

"Are you gonna be OK with me talking about him?"

"...as long as you're in my lap."

"Huh?" Yona's tension lessens as her confusion rises.

"I can't get up under this weight - he'll be completely safe."

There's her smile, Yona scrunches her nose, then, "Some things are serious, Hak."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, "Princess, I have other things on my mind these days. ...and on our wedding day, Gramps told me… he asked me, actually, to let you talk to Soo-Won. That I shouldn't interfere. So… I've been preparing for this conversation for a while. I guess, more like dreading it, but I knew it was coming."

Yona's still stuck on something, "On our wedding day?!"

"Just warning me what I was buying into…"

"Warning?! Buying?!"

Hak kisses her shocked lips to distract her, then shifts his tone, "It was the best decision of my life," then stroking her cheek "We can't avoid this… what happened with Soo-Won? If we're partners now, I need to know. Even if I don't want to."

Yona turns her face to kiss his hand, then carefully… "He asked for one thing: me to stay alive. ...and told me he loved me."

Inside Hak, entire villages are suddenly burning. He's gone some far off place. For cover from the anger. A distant shore, the waves lapping against rocky terrain. It's cold. Barren. And he wonders why. Why the hell… did everything happen. If that's how that guy felt.

"It's not for you to know…" Yona continues as though she could read his thoughts, "Whatever drove him to what he did, what's done is done now. There's no going back. He said as much. That the only way forward is apart, if we're all to survive. And he wants that for us."

"He doesn't get to want," Hak still stares forward, eyes empty.

"I think there's more to all this than we'll ever know…"

Suddenly Hak's back to the present moment, he puts his hands on Yona's cheeks, searching, begging, "Don't ever believe that guy, Princess. I know how you look for the best in people. You love them no matter what. But I can't, I will not, allow him to hurt you again. And if him saying that is why you want to leave everything behind, even if it's for us to be together, then I think you're making a mistake."

Yona starts crying, because she kind of knows that, but there's a bigger reason at play, "If we stay, they'll kill you!"

Hak leans back in shock, "Did he say that, too?"

Yona sobs harder into his chest. He nods in anger and caresses her back.

Hak closes his eyes, torn, seeing those damned waves in his mind's eye, feeling the burning villages. That bastard always makes her cry. Not even her mother dying was this traumatic. Hasn't she been through enough?! And that's the thing… _she has, she fucking has been through enough_. He had wanted to get her the throne back. He was willing to give his life to end her exile, give her the safety and power she deserves. But if that's not what she wants…

He kisses her hair and whispers in her ear, "I love you. I can't say it enough. Trust me. I will be at your side, whatever you choose. It is your choice, Princess. Tell me what you want."

After regaining her breath, Yona looks into his eyes, "If we fight, will they try to kill you? And if they try... could they?"

He wishes for any other answer, but there's only one truth, "I don't know."

Yona breathes deeply, her fingers clutch his robes, "Then tonight, we'll meet at the edge of camp. Pack your things: we're disappearing."

His breaths are heavy, "OK."

"I'll go tell the dragons. Do what you need to, too."

* * *

Yun hands Yona a bowl of his soup, "Here - all the other food here is a disgrace."

She smiles thanks then takes a seat next to Shin-Ah in a circle with Kija, Zeno, and Jae-Ha who are also eating. She shares a smile with Jae-Ha, who looks relieved.

"We missed you," that was Shin-Ah - his comment immediately gets Yona's heartfelt attention.

"Oh how I missed you guys, too," Yona reaches over and pets Ao on Shin-Ah's shoulder, "These days have felt like years."

Yona notices Jae-Ha is still watching her - expectantly. He knows Soo-Won didn't release her just to come eat with her dragons. And there's a reason she could be so at ease about Hak right now despite all those tensions in the meeting this morning.

"I was afraid we wouldn't get to see you until the battle tomorrow," Kija is clearly delighted that wasn't the case.

"Little Miss' bright spirit so close is enough to energize us all," Zeno smiles brightly.

Yona closes her eyes for strength and wraps her fingers around the ring necklace under her clothes, then does what she feels she has to, "Remember when we first met, Kija? I asked you to do something for me."

"To serve you, which is and has been my greatest honor."

"More specifically…"

"Hak," Jae-Ha reminds.

Kija nods, "Protect that guy, I remember."

"Now it's my turn to do that…" and Yona begins to explain.

* * *

As Yona walks away from the dragons she loves, her heart in two, she tries to keep her mind busy by cherishing their reactions...

Jae-Ha commented that Hak was worth it. Somehow he was so tremendously relieved they were leaving. Zeno sat in zen, almost reactionless - like always, as though he could already tell the future. Shin-Ah seemed to understand, but was clearly shaken. Ao was stuffing his cheeks, sad-eating-style. And Kija was frustrated, "If that guy had just taken the money I offered him and left the day we met, this never would have happened."

But in the end, they all agreed… the princess' wishes would always be their own as well, it would be noble to save Koukan lives on the battlefield, they were uniquely equipped for just that, and they would find she and Hak again one day, no matter what.

Dreaming of that moment of seeing them again already, Yona turns a corner and sees Tae-Woo in the distance with the Wind warriors. She draws back behind a tent for a covert view - because Hak is with them and she doesn't want to interrupt them. Those guys probably have no idea that Hak won't be there tomorrow. He wouldn't be able to reveal that exactly… on the other hand, what Hak must be going through right now…

Yona sees Hak joking with Han-Dae, Saki, and Ayame, too. His family. And even though the dragons would likely survive tomorrow and see she and Hak again one day… what about these people so dear to Hak?

Yona turns and heads another way, to leave that precious moment to Hak and his WInd family. Something really hits home as she goes though… _You were right… there are only bad options._

* * *

Lili exits her tent to greet Min-Soo. He cautiously follows her as she leads him down the row between tents.

"Thank you for answering my letter and coming so quickly!"

"Of course, but what did you call me here for?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure what this is about. The king asked me to send the letter."

Min-Soo's chest tightens as they round a corner to Soo-Won's tent. Suddenly Lili sees the fear in his eyes.

"...would you like me to go in first?"

"No, no that's alright," Min-Soo doesn't want to drag her into whatever this might be. He's watched her at the palace these past few weeks. She seems… like she'll be safe.

"OK, then I'm at least waiting outside. I'm curious, too, you know."

Min-Soo smiles a little, "I know, Lady Lili."

Inside the tent, Soo-Won looks up from his desk and takes a deep breath at the sight of Min-Soo.

"You came."

"Your Majesty," tension is already in the air. This was an unexpected, unusual bidding.

Soo-Won rises and focuses on moving the wooden figurines at his war board, "Are you interested in war strategy, by chance?"

"...not particularly."

When Soo-Won looks up, it's pained, "Then why did you tell Yona and Hak where and when I was sending troops when we were dealing with Xing?" Min-Soo is frozen, "You should be careful who you betray the king in front of - Ogi always has a price."

Min-Soo is in sudden desperation, all he can think of- "The peace negotiations with Xing were successful..."

Soo-Won closes his eyes, "I understand that two can play this game. It was you, after all, who gave Keishuk all the information we needed to remove Il. However, I can't have you in the palace if your loyalties aren't with me."

"No, you can't," Keishuk reveals himself from the shadows at the back of the tent - where it's clear even Soo-Won didn't realize he was waiting, "Not just the palace. You can't have him existing at all. With the princess missing since the meeting this morning, who knows what contact he may be in with her."

Soo-Won wordlessly watches Keishuk advance, then finally, "If he's not in the palace, there's no longer a conflict of interest."

"I disagree," Keishuk's eyes are dark, "We're going to war tomorrow. Kouka cannot be led by a weak king."

"We're going to war with Kai, not Kouka. We don't need to harm our own."

"We put that concept to bed the night you killed King Il. Don't forget the greater good."

Soo-Won doesn't move.

"So be it, I'll do it," Keishuk pulls a dagger from his belt and lunges toward Min-Soo, whose eyes go wide-

Soo-Won swoops forward to stop him and while pushing upward against Keishuk's hands to keep the dagger away from Min-Soo, Soo-Won finally gives in, "Let me."

* * *

Evening will be falling soon. Yona is in the medic tent tending to her second to last farewell. It's Tae-Jun, who was injured on the field in training today. He doesn't know it, but Yona is immensely relieved he won't be fighting tomorrow because of this injury.

"If you hadn't taught me to care for the villagers, I wouldn't be much help in here tomorrow. I wish I could fight, but I think I can do some good in here, too," he looks around at medic workers moving linens, stacking ointments.

"You should rest. That would make me very happy," Yona beams, "Be healthy, Tae-Jun."

Yona knows that some of the nobles like Keishuk are likely already suspicious of why she isn't with Soo-Won by now, but she felt these goodbyes were worth the risk. She'd always regret it if she didn't see them one last time, to treasure them and remember the moment forever.

Suddenly Yona sees Lili frantically rush into the tent, grabbing an armful of supplies. She's sweating and looks worried out of her mind.

"Lili!"

Lili turns, her face white, and now also mortified to be facing Yona right now, "Yona…"

"Is something wrong?"

There are tears in Lili's eyes and she nods. Yona rushes over and throws her arms around Lili in a hug. This was to be Yona's final farewell - Lili. But what has happened?

* * *

Yona follows Lili into her tent and there he is - Min-Woo, unconscious and bandaged, still bleeding heavily. Tears stream down Yona's cheeks as she watches Lili get back to work on him.

"How did this happen?!" Yona bends down to lend a hand.

Lili is unsteady in her words, "I just heard the scream… he was with Soo-Won and then… but why would he do this to Min-Soo?"

All the pieces are falling together in Yona's head… this is her fault. Undoubtedly, this is because Min-Soo helped her. But… Soo-Won knew she was leaving today… why would he still do this?

Yona looks up at Lili, a furious fire in her eyes, "Keishuk."

Lili thinks, "...right, I didn't see him go in, but he did come out."

"Lili, how did you get him here?"

"I found Jae-Ha."

"Where is he now?"

"I thought he went looking for you."

"Listen, no one can discover Min-Soo here. Or they could try to hurt him again."

Lili nods and continues to work on her patient.

"If you need more help to save him, Jae-Ha will know who are friends here."

Yona moves to the flap of the tent and peeks out to see that evening is beginning to fall. She needs to go.

"I'm sorry," Lili is earnest as she continues to work, "I didn't get a chance to tell you that. But it's important to me that you know."

Yona knows she's talking about their misunderstanding the night before, "I'm sorry, too, for lying to you about Hak. Jae-Ha let me know he told you."

"I could always tell Hak loved you. I hope you know how much this proves I trust you - to fall for a lie that obvious."

Yona laughs a little, "Our friendship is precious to me, Lili. I know where your heart was. And I hope you know where mine was, too."

"Of course," Lili turns from Min-Soo and smiles up at Yona, "Our lives are sorta complicated, huh?"

The girls laugh sadly at the ridiculous situations they find themselves in - like this one right now.

"There's something I need to do, Lili. Take care of him, alright?"

"Like hell I'm letting him die on me!"

And with courage from that determination, Yona leaves.

"You're lucky," Lili sighs to Min-Soo, "Where exactly he cut you is very lucky... I really think you're gonna make it."

* * *

Hues of pink, purple, and orange reflect on magnificent clouds. The sun has fallen low to mark the end of the day… and the beginning of the moonlit journey to tomorrow.

Hak stands at the edge of camp with his glaive and a small backpack, looking at that colorful direction they'd soon be walking together, worried about the darkness that will fall on the camp behind them.

He hears her coming and turns to face his living, breathing future: the princess.

"Tell me, Hak…"

He notices she's empty-handed...

"I never asked you… and you should be the first person I ask. Tell me, is there a way we can fight tomorrow… and survive?"

His eyes well, why is his heart lifted by such a morbid question? "...Princess...," of all things he has to be honest about this, "It doesn't look good."

Yona nods sadly, as though the wind were knocked out of her.

"But… there's a chance. If the gods willed it."

"You don't believe in gods."

"I do now," he says casting his hope over her, "And I believe in you."

"You want to stay," Yona can see it clearly now.

"So you do."

Yona nods, then, "I don't think we'll feel like we're living freely if it's in a world where those we care about are still getting hurt. People like Keishuk and Soo-Won can't stay in the palace any longer or it will never end. I'm the queen, Hak. It's only I who can right this against them. But I won't ask you to join my side tomorrow… unless you will have it no other way. Because they will come after you like no other. You are my king."

Hak takes Yona's hand and weaves his fingers between hers. Looking down at her, the sunset cast on them both, "Never forget, I'm also a beast and a dragon, my queen. Our odds could be worse."

And somehow in this dire moment, they're smiling at one another, ready for anything, "Then there's much to prepare tonight. Tomorrow… we fight."


	26. This Is War

When Jae-Ha finds Yona and Hak at the edge of camp in the twilight, the couple sends him off to gather Yun and the other dragons.

By the time the dark of night has fallen, they're all making plans together in a private tent. Everyone is thrilled Yona and Hak have decided to stay and fight. Except maybe Jae-Ha. He watches on the sidelines, thinking and thinking.

In the center of things, Yona talks through various strategies with Hak. She's amazed by him - he knows every player's resources, motivations, and talents. Anticipates exactly what the deadly collision of all those things will look like. Where each piece will move at every turn. And how to be ready for all of it.

There are many basics Yona has come to accept...

Worst comes to worst, their unexpected appearance at the border will earn them a head-on attack. Their odds will be pretty bad in that case. But the fallout from such a move could cost Kouka the war with Kai. They're trusting that Soo-Won wouldn't choose that. That is, if he's in any control anymore.

Best case, Yona and Hak will be allowed to fight alongside their countrymen. And after Li Hazara is taken out of the equation, there will be a moment of truth at the center of the battlefield between Hak and Soo-Won. Hak has been waiting for this opportunity for a very long time...

But most likely, any settling of personal vendettas will be prevented and instead a civil war will be incited. Yona is shaken at that concept. Losing many of her own people over these continued corrupt politics? Her heart can barely stand the thought. And yet, what other way is there if they can't get to the sitting king?

That. Killing Soo-Won… when Hak mentions it, his speech is clipped. He moves over the event as though a doctor stating how to treat a wound. There is one clear way to survive, brace yourself - some things must be done. And yet, Yona is unable to accept the event actually happening. That Soo-Won is over in camp somewhere breathing right now. And that by nightfall, he might not be.

Hak watches Yona, wondering what's going through her head about all this. Even though she's made up her mind to fight and he's made up his to support her goals… he's her bodyguard, sensei, husband, lover, and friend. He cannot help but be sincerely full of fear. Is she afraid, too? What wouldn't he do to protect her out there?

Jae-Ha worries about that very thing. On the side of the room, he continues to sit quietly dreading tomorrow... if Hak is distracted trying to protect Yona dear, he'll only be half the warrior he can be. And that is a dangerous state to be in during war.

Finally, the whole family agrees - for tomorrow to work, they will need to trust each other and most of all put their faith in Yona. Because Yona possesses a very unique talent. Something they've seen from visiting small villages to negotiating peace with entire countries: **she moves hearts**. And she has much to set in motion tonight. Any successes will directly lead to lives being saved. Because she will not continue in hiding nor will she support the current corruption in the palace - she will be standing up to make her claim for the throne.

So with all their plans laid out, cloaked and with Jae-Ha as her escort, Yona takes off into the sky...

* * *

Kyo-Ga polishes his sword, mind focused on the task ahead… to be the best general he can for his people. He hears someone enter and turns in alarm-

"You… princess… it's very late."

Yona has come with Jae-Ha and they are otherwise alone. She lifts her palms wide open to indicate she comes peacefully.

"Please don't worry, General Kyo-Ga. No one knows I'm here, nor will they ever have to. I've simply come to relay information… that only I can," Yona goes on to bring up his father and what happened with Li Hazara… draws on that emotion in relation to what happened with her own father… tells him to look to that very event to see Soo-Won's means to ends… and to look to Tae-Jun to see what a nation under her influence would look like.

"General Kyo-Ga, I beseech you, if you truly have a heart for your people, then join me in ending this betrayal and bloodshed once and for all..."

Kyo-Ga's expression turns to awe as he sees the fire in her eyes...

* * *

Tae-Woo lays awake flicking straw into the air, seriously bummed about Hak having been missing all night… tonight of all nights. Would he be back in the morning?

Flick!

"Still playing around at this hour?"

Tae-Woo turns in relief, "Lord Hak!"

Hak's expression is that of a person about to make a request.

Yesss, Tae-Woo smiles deviously, so ready for whatever this is gonna be, "Bring it on."

The air in the room is suddenly full of energy from the mix of steadfast loyalty and a favor to be made...

* * *

Lili is putting a cloth over Min-Soo's forehead to calm his fever when Jae-Ha and Yona arrive with Yun in tow.

"Yun can look after him from here. We have a favor to ask of you…"

Lili looks to her friends with determination, "Anything."

"Your father... we need to speak with him privately."

Lili considers… this could be incredibly difficult at this hour, but… "You can count on me. I'll go to him now."

* * *

The morning breaks like any other - calm, bright.

Yona smiles at Hak's familiar scent as she comes to… her eyes open to meet his staring pleasantly back at her. They're nestled together with the dragons. Like old times. She leans up and presses her lips to his - her favorite thing in the world might be waking up next to this man. The feeling of gratefulness and joy radiates through her, giving her strength. Hak savors the feel of her lips - the touch fires him up like nothing else. As they pull apart…

"How did it go?" Yona whispers.

"The Wind is behind you," Hak brushes a strand of crimson hair off her face to behind her ear.

She smiles, hardly believing their good luck, "Kyo-Ga, too."

Hopeful but skeptical, "Joon-Gi?"

"Lili tried, she really did. But…"

"He refused to meet with you?"

Yona nods sadly.

He kisses the top of her head and encourages, "You're gonna have some dragons fighting on your side out there that'll be hard to ignore," he nods the the guys in the room, "Joon-Gi might have a change of heart on that battlefield. Anything can happen out there."

Change of heart… Yona wonders about Hak's heart and what might happen out there today. Hearts are tricky things. Just a day before she herself had thought she had to walk away from the people and life she loved. And in the moment it came down to actually doing it, her heart wouldn't let her. People… are human. _We're all only so strong when it comes to things we love... or loved._

Yona sees Hak looking at Ao sleeping right above her shoulder. She looks up at Ao too - "Don't worry about us, OK?" she tells the little furball as she strokes his head.

"You could come with and help protect her," Hak offers to the squirrel.

Smacking Hak's arm, "No way! Ao is too precious."

"What? You're at your best when you have something to protect. Ao could just sit there and you'd be amazing."

"I have to be amazing anyway, you know. I have you to protect."

Hak smiles as he lets that sentiment soak in, "You know what it does to me when you say you want to protect me."

Yona blushes, then coyly crawls up against him for another kiss.

Hak moves a hand down over her tummy as she runs her fingers through his hair. He's never wanted to survive so badly in his life. Feeling the warmth of where his hand covers… _please, gods,_ he prays… _can I make a selfish request just this once more?_

* * *

It's time. Yona and Hak walk hand in hand to her horse. She's ready with her quiver on her back, bow in hand, and sword sheathed on her belt.

Hak offers a hand, "I know you've been practicing, but Jae-Ha's been spoiling you with the flying everywhere thing…"

Yona smiles, taking his hand as he helps her up, "If you say _one thing_ about my weight I'll-"

"-I'd never!" he smiles right back up at her.

"You should know, I can absolutely get on my own horse now. And ride without you behind me. So don't worry."

"But the horseback archery…?" he raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"I'll dismount…" Yona admits, then, "You should also know I have no intention of losing my teacher out there today. Plan on training me well starting tomorrow, OK?"

Hak laughs, "Drillmaster! A man doesn't get to rest a single day after war, huh?"

Yona's eyes serious, cheeks pink, "There's so much I'm looking forward to with you, I don't want to lose a second."

He squeezes her hand, "To be honest, Princess... I'm worried about today. I'm getting better at accepting the dangerous situations you have to go in… but I still can't rest until you're back at my side."

"I know, my love," she squeezes his hand back.

With all his sincerity, "Don't do anything rash. As much as I want to ride straight in there together announcing your claim to the throne… if we're gonna beat Soo-Won, we have to be just as strategic as he is. I'm going to play my part like we all agreed in the meeting yesterday… you need to stay on the fringe - where you _will be_ helping tremendously. But promise me… no matter what you hear or see in the center, do not go into the fray," his eyes aren't a command, he does not command this woman, but a plea - his heart set out before her to do with what she will.

Yona gently nods with teary eyes, then, "Go and come back to me quickly," she leans down for one last kiss - he takes her face in his hands and meets her lips passionately, his everything. He pulls back and they whisper in almost unison, "I love you."

Their mouths hover there, so close, breathing each other in, for just a moment...

Then Hak turns and doesn't look back. He is going to take care of this. Everything that the Thunder Beast has ever been rumored to be... is about to appear in full force.

* * *

Jae-Ha lands in stride with Hak as he heads toward the Wind Camp.

"You two… troublesome apart, troublesome together. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad it keeps life interesting but-"

"She's not an easy woman to love."

Wistfully, "That's why we love her."

"Watch it, I'm not dead yet," Hak warns Jae-Ha with a trip.

Loving the abuse, as Jae-Ha regains his footing, "That's why I'm here. Are you planning to go do something stupidly brave out there? I was thinking... how about we win this war and then take our time with the whole taking back the throne thing? Maybe all stay alive in the process, eh?"

Hak sighs with a frown. Jae-Ha nods, "Oh, I see. One of those… thinking ahead twenty steps things."

"If you knew, you'd do the same. Help me protect her, Jae-Ha."

"You don't have to ask for that, Hak…"

"There's blocking an arrow or getting her out of there. What I mean is - help me protect her. Seeing war does things to people. Especially if you believe the deaths are on your hands."

"Ah, all that prep in case there'd be a civil war… you're not going to allow there to be a civil war."

"Aside from those people not needing to die, starting her reign that way would…"

"Be against everything her father believed in."

Hak pleads, "Don't let her go into the center. No matter what."

Jae-Ha thinks on all that that means for a moment, then, "I care about you both too much to let her do that," he watches his friend as they arrive at the Wind tent, _it wouldn't just be her who'd be in danger then._

"I promise: I'll protect our precious Yona's heart."

And that sets Hak at ease...

* * *

Lili sits in her tent with Yun watching over Min-Soo. She's moping horribly.

"I failed her. She asks for a single favor… my own father… and I can't even deliver on that."

Yun looks like he's about to lose his mind, "Usually the complaining is my line. You might have ruined me for it for the rest of my life."

Lili continues as though she didn't hear him, "I don't even need to be here. I shouldn't even be here. I need to be… out there. With her. But I can't fight like her… I…"

She looks up - Ayura and Tetora have just arrived.

"You made it!"

The girls all hug, squee'ing and long-awaited-reunion-level merriment. Yun looks down at his medicine - maybe he needs to take something for the emotional whiplash in here?

Lili pulls back from her friends, stars aligning in her mind, eyes lit with possibility...

Tetora is the first to realize, "Uh oh…"

Lili dives right in- "Do you mind if we go see father?"

"...isn't he about to start a war right now?"

Ayura realizes, "Small detail…"

"I know it could be dangerous, I'm willing to go alone at a point… I just need to see if it's possible to do something for Yona. To at least try."

* * *

When the troops have gathered in formation at the border, Soo-Won, Keishuk, and General Joo-Doh see it in the distance-

Princess Yona rides toward them with four dragons behind.

Keishuk is furious, " **She** came? Did you know about this?!"

"...no," Soo-Won's even exterior borders on cracking at the sight, but he just barely holds it together, "Defeating Kai takes precedence."

Even General Joo-Doh is sweating about the complication, "He's right. We'll lose this war if we don't work together."

Keishuk stares suspiciously, "What exactly were you doing with the princess two nights ago, Soo-Won?"

But Soo-Won is lost in his head, frantic, "Where's Hak…?" he's scanning over the troops - ah, there, just like they'd discussed, the Thunder Beast is at the head of the Wind alongside Tae-Woo.

Keishuk has seen too much of Soo-Won's obsession on this topic, "Why are you always so concerned about that man? You have thousands of troops at your disposal!"

"..." Soo-Won is trapped. This is really happening. They didn't leave. Then they're… standing against him? Even if by all appearances they're fighting alongside him now… they all know, _they all know_ what comes next. There's no more denying, "That man… married the princess."

Keishuk goes white as he begins to gasp, " **You** knew this?! Did you take his wife into your bed? Or… you didn't? It doesn't matter, he has a claim to the throne - kill him now!"

Joo-Doh puts a hand on Keishuk, which Keishuk quickly slaps off, but Joo-Doh stresses, "We cannot do that now. Wait."

Keishuk seethes, "Unbelievable," he eyes narrowing toward Hak, "So win the war first… but remember, there's much confusion during war. Anything can happen on the battlefield. And if neither of you will do it… I will."

"...he's the strongest warrior in this country," Joo-Doh is incredulous at the proposal.

"If it takes the entire Sky Tribe, so be it."

Joo-Doh is silenced with shock.

Soo-Won stares forward over their thousands of men, stricken.

But - the moment has arrived for this war to hurtle forward. Soo-Won lifts his flag. The generals see. The battle cry is deafening.


	27. Every Heart's Truth (Part One)

Dust rises. Thousands of feet herd forward. Yona watches from the distance, her heart stopped. _Hak... be safe._ She musters her strength and wills her heart to beat again.

"Steady now," she whispers more to herself than anyone else, "You are all precious, perfect, and irreplaceable - so not a scratch, OK!"

Zeno smiles brightly at Little Miss, "Zeno is good at coming back."

"We'll take care of this quickly, Your Excellence," Kija affirms, his engorged hand raised.

Shin-Ah nods sagely, then lifts his wooden mask and faces forward at the ready.

"We won't be far," Jae-Ha comforts.

But as the dragons charge off into battle... Jae-Ha stays.

Yona has dismounted and is loading an arrow on her bow, "You should go - they need you out there."

It's like he has iron chains on once again. He can't will himself to leave her.

"Jae-Ha…," she lowers her bow and looks at him, "I'm here where few are fighting. Hak is in there," she nods toward the mass of collision, "If you don't go help fight, I don't think I'll have the strength to keep calm," she's shaking now.

 _Always,_ he stares at her sadly, T _o keep one safe, I end up putting the other in danger._

"Jae-Ha," she begs, "Please... go."

He feels it in his blood - he's being sent away. So he says it one more time, "I won't be far," then turns and heads to wreak damage on the opposing army. And any other opposition to those dear to him.

* * *

As the dragons storm the scene, Kija lifts handfuls of Kai warriors at once, tossing them into the distance. A wall of the men stop and stare, terrified at not knowing how to fight such a monster. Many start retreating already. Kija continues forward, knocking arrows out of their paths and flinging enemy fighters into each other.

Zeno grabs a sword from the ground and inflicts strategic cuts - not killing, but limiting Kai warriors' abilities to do more than yelp in pain. Three Kai warriors see and work together to corner him. They're baffled when he drops his weapons and opens his arms. Well… so be it - one of the men stabs Zeno, who remains standing. So the man stabs again… and stumbles backward as he watches Zeno remain standing again, staring forward at them. Zeno's wounds heal before their eyes. Their jaws drop. Zeno smiles - and charges at them.

Shin-Ah fights elegantly with his sword - saving use of his eyes for a moment of utmost need. He hopes it won't come to that.

"Finally, a day I'm not dying to see those beautiful eyes of yours," Jae-Ha lands nearby as he deals out a dangerous dose of blades to Kai warriors and finishes with a beautiful kick to the gut of another.

* * *

In the distance, Yona lands arrows where she most uniquely can help from her vantage point. She fires arrow after arrow. But at some point… she will run out.

She wipes sweat from her brow just thinking about it, _I can't just sit here watching… waiting..._

* * *

Lili rides with Ayura and Tetora toward the cloud of madness, a cacophony of screams.

The female bodyguards look over at Lili in shock and awe. She's really doing this.

Lili stares forward, terrified but being brave, _Yona would do this for me._

* * *

Kyo-Ga shouts with his arm raised high as he commands the Fire warriors go up the side to create a distraction. The fighters obey in perfect choreography.

The Earth and Water tribes hold a line of defense steady on the border. General Joon-Gi cleanly takes out adversaries and General Geun-Tae is a festive beast on the ground with his wide blade - savoring every slay, with countless to boast.

The Wind and Sky tribes rush up the center.

Soo-Won, Keishuk, and Joo-Doh charge forward, along the way ducking between swinging swords down to knock Kai soldiers out en masse. Converging on the same spot as the king and his entourage….

...are Hak and General Tae-Woo. As they go, they block arrows and stop blows against the wounded - giving all the strength they have to save lives.

"Watch it!" Hak swings his glaive to stop an arrow from piercing Tae-Woo, "I thought I trained you better than to die like that!"

Tae-Woo grimaces, "I can't avoid everything!"

"I don't wanna hear that from you!" Hak knocks out half a dozen Kai fighters with his glaive, then, "Keep your head, it's about to get interesting."

Tae-Woo follows Hak's eyeline to see Soo-Won arriving at Li Hazara, just a short distance ahead.

* * *

Li Hazara is a grizzly beast of a man - an incredibly imposing figure who dwarfs Soo-Won in height and perceived strength.

"Well, well…" both men dismount, knowing what comes next. Li Hazara muses, "If it isn't the young king of Kouka. I'm glad you came all this way... I've been waiting a long time for your head."

Li Hazara smiles dementedly, nose flaring - he charges - and Joo-Doh blocks his blade.

Straining his double blades upwards against Li Hazara, Joo-Doh flicks the man backward, then charges.

The two men twist and bend fighting one another - Li Hazara's blade catches Joo-Doh on the back of the leg. The Sky general falls in frustration with a shout.

Li Hazara turns and continues forward toward Soo-Won. Keishuk watches smugly off to the side.

Li Hazara swings - Soo-Won dodges or blocks each move gracefully, watching carefully through each step, calculating.

* * *

Yona stands in a defining moment of truth - staring at the fray, holding a bow without any arrows. The object like a mother with an empty womb… all the children have gone ahead now. There is no work left that can be done here.

But Yona still feels she has so much to do, to give. Her blood is on fire. Something inside her compels her: _You must go forth. This is your destiny._

And once she is walking… she is running.

* * *

ARGH! Soo-Won has hit Li Hazara in the flank. The man falls back two steps, clutching at his side. He lifts his hand to see the blood, then looks up with a feral smile at the young king, "The boy can fight after all."

"Any man can fight," Soo-Won sidesteps strategically, "The skill - is to win," and as Li Hazara twists in reaction while lifting his sword for a strong blow downward, Soo-Won surprise throws his sword - and it pierces Li Hazara in the chest.

The Lord lets out a great gust of air as he absorbs the pain.

Li Hazara focuses the best he can on Soo-Won as his eyes fill with blood, "You bastard!" and he charges at the king with a final burst of strength.

Soo-Won moves, but not quickly enough-

-Hak pulls him out of Li Hazara's path, swiping the juggernaut in the center with his glaive as he does so. Li Hazara falls in a heap. All that rage and anger - gone. Still.

"RETREAT!" The Kai offense immediately begins to fall back - its leader down.

Keishuk's eyes go wide at the scene. Who, then, really took out Li Hazara? _It doesn't matter... on the battlefield: whoever we say did._

As hundreds of men zoom all around them, Hak and Soo-Won stand motionless over Li Hazara's dead body, victorious, and yet…

...facing each other as though enemies alone on a cold night in a desolate place.

* * *

"Li Hazara is down!"

Yona can see and hear the retreat, _No… no… faster, I have to get to them faster!_

Her motion is fluid, there isn't even a need to gasp for air - she's practically flying toward them, her movement so unburdened by anything but the passion that drives her forward.

* * *

News of the retreat has not yet reached the fringe where Lili arrives with her bodyguards. She leaps from her horse, sprinting into the disarray in a crazed attempt to find her father. To beg with her life - if this battle turns to a moment of choosing, the Water Tribe MUST side with Yona. There is no other justice in this world. No other possible way forward.

And with all that focus, all that determination buzzing through her mind - she sees it. Her father's valiant fight on the battlefield… and his fall. As he lands on his knees, a daughter watches the confusion in her father's eyes as he takes his last breath.

"FATHER!" Lili screams, sobbing, running - tackled by Tetora who pins her down.

"There's nothing you can do…" Tetora cries, "He's gone."

"We need to get out of here!" Ayura tries to drag them up, "Quickly!"

Lili stares at the ground, the streams of blood. And suddenly she's not the same girl anymore. Nor will she ever be again. Her eyes wide, she slowly rises, and with something hollow inside her, she stares deeper into the mess.

"This is an order: Don't follow me."

* * *

The air between them can't be seen, but it can be felt. Sorrow. Rage. Regret.

Hak and Soo-Won stare, fingering their weapons, breathing steadily, waiting for the moment someone moves.


	28. Every Heart's Truth (Part Two)

Dust settles. Along the fringe, the Kai warriors have retreated. Only stragglers are left, darting like frightened deer to find their way home.

The Koukan generals on the border and up the side look out over the scene of bodies splayed on the ground. One lifts his general comrade in his arms and loads him on his horse. The funeral will be proper.

Koukan warriors try to place their thanks on someone - those gods, the dragon warriors. Kija, Zeno, and Shin-Ah won't accept it. Everything they did was thanks to her. And to her they'll now return.

But when they reach the bluff where she fired arrow after arrow, only her bow remains.

"Where's Jae-Ha?" Kija realizes…

* * *

AGH! Impact knocks the wind out of Yona when strong arms pull her to the ground. Spots scatter across her vision. Fear - she fumbles a hand down to her sword-

"-it's ok, Dear," Jae-Ha looks down at her in worry.

 _Jae-Ha_ \- Yona breathes in relief, pinned underneath him, "Why'd you…"

"I'm getting you out of here."

"No!" Yona tries to sit up - but with a flex of his muscles, she's not going anywhere.

"The war is over," Jae-Ha is uncharacteristically firm.

Yona is desperate: there's no time, "Not yet - not until we're all home. He's still… they're still..."

"Yona dear, forgive me but - there are safer places to have this conversation," Jae-Ha rises, pulling her into his arms to take her into the sky.

"No! I'm so sorry, Jae-Ha, but… I can't let you take me."

And he immediately knows: _Game over._ He sets her down gently and watches her run toward the very danger he's devoted himself to protect her from.

In the distance, Lili catches a glimpse of Jae-Ha up ahead. She pivots that direction.

* * *

"You never should have come here."

Soo-Won is stunned and sorrowful as he stares at his old friend. A man who's reached out to kill him in recent months. A man who just saved him now.

Hak's countenance trembles with rage or pain or both, "No. We never should have left the palace."

"...'we,'" Soo-Won whispers nostalgically, then, sword in hand, "I didn't want this..."

Hak adjusts the second hand on his glaive, then through gritted teeth- "You really screwed that up the night you killed her father _in front of her eyes._ "

Soo-Won twitches, gaze unbroken, "Always ' _her_ father' and never 'the king.'"

Hak shakes his head, "You were always looking to the future. How did you never notice? **It was her.** "

Soo-Won loses his composure at that. Angry without understanding why. Affected. Is it possible? That he made a mistake so egregious... now none of them can ever go back to those innocent days, none of them are the same.

Soo-Won steps back as he searches for something in Hak, for that vengeful man who once was there, "Since that night… all our hearts changed. Mine grew cold. Hers grew a fire. Tell me, Hak, what happened to you…?"

Hak smirks, he knows how Soo-Won plays war - and he, too, can engage in distracting dialogue while preparing a move, "You wonder why I came?"

Soo-Won takes his steps carefully, "She's all you ever wanted and now you have her - why would you throw that away?"

Hak's footwork is every bit as slow and controlled as Soo-Won's, which makes their dance terrifying. Suddenly he's smiling softly as he goes - he wants to confess this, he knows an honesty that's too honest can be as strong a blow as any blade, "What happened to my heart?" his face changes to something beautiful at the thought, "She showed me what more there is to want. In life... and for this country. My heart only grew. That's it."

Soo-Won opens his mouth to respond, but he falls with a sharp intake of breath-

He tripped.

One wrong step.

And they both know: that's all it ever takes. Soo-Won looks up, Hak already towering above him. His blade at Soo-Won's neck.

* * *

To the side on horseback, Keishuk leans to Joo-Doh, "Kill that man!" and when Joo-Doh doesn't move, Keishuk emphasizes "Protect the king!"

It's a long moment before Joo-Doh responds, staring at the once childhood friends there in the center... "Which king?"

Like a signal of the beginning of the end - Keishuk's world comes crashing down, "... **traitor!** "

But Joo-Doh is already riding away, dozens of Sky soldiers following, "The war is over."

Keishuk seethes in disbelief as he watches them go, then with a wild desperation he cuts, "Leaving is treason - punishable by death!"

Joo-Doh doesn't look back. But some of the Sky warriors pause… then return to Keishuk's side.

* * *

Yona rushes through the mob of warriors still on the field, pushing and ducking and tripping and falling. Back up in an instant, broken nails, stubbed toes, bruised cheeks, but an iron will.

Tae-Woo notices the princess zoom past him. _What the… ?_ He signals some of the other Wind warriors - who were dealing with Kai stragglers and all the wounded on the field - to follow after her with him.

Yona's breathing is so scarce and ragged she falls to her knees, her vision diminishing… but there - there they are in the distance. Hak and Soo-Won facing off. She freezes at the sight of Soo-Won on his knees with Hak's glaive to his neck.

* * *

Two kings. One who never asked for it. The other who stole it. One full of love. The other full of hate… but only toward himself.

"I'm glad it's you," a certain peace begins to fall over Soo-Won.

Hak loosens his grip, "Then you'll be disappointed-"

"HAK!" Yona screams, limping toward them.

Both men instantly jolt their attention toward that familiar voice.

Hak sees her - here, his control gone in a second and countenance shifted to warning and fear.

Keishuk sees his opportunity and spurs his horse toward her while screaming to the Sky warriors, "Protect the king!" then growling under his breath, "I'll finish **her** \- once and for all."

Hak drops his glaive and starts his sprint. A tragic sprint as he falls. What even Soo-Won didn't notice - the blade in Li Hazara's chest had caught Hak's leg, his act of kindness damning him in its process.

Hak drags himself back to his feet, blood running down his wounded leg - he wills his quaking body toward her.

Yona is mortified at the sight. She hears the hoofbeats - turns-

Soo-Won watches the scene, not breathing - he rises and starts running toward her.

Yona stares down Keishuk's advance.

Sky warriors can be heard charging toward Hak in the distance.

Yona lifts her hands up to shield herself from the collision and-

-the horse rears up out of nowhere, refusing to hit her - the sudden stop throwing Keishuk from the saddle.

Yona stares in shock, then turns: face-to-face with Soo-Won.

A dozen Sky warriors come at Hak with swords. He's unarmed. And yet the first warrior to reach him wonders why the Thunder Beast's blue eyes are so calm.

In a single movement, Hak dodges all blades and rolls into the oncoming fighters, causing them to fly face-first into the hard ground. Others charge Hak - another careful move and they've suddenly stabbed each other. Hak borrows a sword from the ground and gets to work fighting his way back to his wife.

"Yo!" Hak's glaive comes flying at him from Tae-Woo.

"It's about time!" Hak catches it, immediately dropping his borrowed sword so he can deliver some lightning.

"You told us to never drop our weapons!" Tae-Woo chides.

"Do as I say, not as I do!" Hak shouts over the fray, then he swings his glaive around his neck and, even with his limp, starts taking on man after man in an impossible fashion.

The group of Wind warriors that just arrived crush into the Sky warriors alongside their Lord. One war is over, but another has already begun.

* * *

Soo-Won sees the battle in the distance and then eyes Keishuk regaining consciousness. The horse is still right there - so he grabs Yona's hand - and she yanks it away.

"It's best if we leave this place."

"I won't leave him!" Yona demands.

"Then I'll make you," Soo-Won admits.

Yona steps back as she pulls her sword, " **Try.** "

Soo-Won frowns deeply, but does what he feels he must - he lunges and she raises her blade at him. His lands down on hers with an incredible force. She shakes under the pressure, being not nearly as strong as he is, then is able to pivot away, turning to face him again. Soo-Won is surprised, but-

-he attacks again and the fight is on - Yona moving, defending, stumbling, but nowhere near Soo-Won in her offensive skills.

* * *

Hak catches sight of Yona and Soo-Won fighting from the distance and the warriors he hits fly higher and higher into the sky as he rages to get to Yona.

* * *

"This is a fight you can't win," Soo-Won warns.

"Thanks to you," Yona's blade hits his once more, "Impossible doesn't scare me anymore."

Their blades crossed between them, Soo-Won reveals with sincerity, "I loved you even when it did," and in the second she breathes that in, he slides over and slams the hilt of his sword into the side of her head, knocking her out.

Soo-Won mounts them both on Keishuk's steed, holding her between his arms as they gallop away.

* * *

"NO!" Hak screams after them from the distance, his wounded leg keeping any chasing after a pipe dream.

Without anymore horses nearby, there's no chasing after any of them can do - not even Han-Dae.

Prayers start racing through Hak's mind. To the gods. For Yona's strength. And if she needs them, for the dragons to find her.

Then Hak sees it - Keishuk rising from the ground in the distance. Well then, there is one threat he can take out right here right now.

Keishuk scrambles for his sword as he sees the Thunder Beast approaching. He's a dusty mess, even his little hat has gone missing. Frantic-

"You're injured. Should you be fighting like that?"

"Won't be a problem," Hak lacks no confidence.

"I see. Then… I take that was your woman and I just… upset you?"

Hak clarifies in a deep, commanding tone, "The Queen."

Keishuk's sword hand is shaking, "Right… the queen… and you're… well, I heard…," he lifts his chin as he looks up at the inescapable adversary before him, as though facing his own inevitable death, "The king."

Hak doesn't respond. There's nothing he owes this man. Nothing that needs to be said.

"No answer," and a twisted smile rises on Keishuk's now crazed face, "I can imagine why. Bastard child. Adopted out of pity. And even to that queen of yours, after giving up your life for her… second choice to another man until he rejected her."

Hak's so angry he's frozen. Heart pounding.

Keishuk relishes it and finishes with gusto- "You have no right! Mixing your dirty blood with our royalty. You don't deserve to be king of this country. Just like you don't deserve her-"

And a single swing ends Keishuk's sentence like his life - an unfinished idea.

* * *

Lili looks up from a wounded soldier she's checking for vital signs on the field, staring after something. _Could it have been? It had to have been… Yona's red hair is unmistakable._

"You're still in danger here."

Lili looks up to see Shin-Ah - and Zeno and Kija following close behind.

"Are you looking for Yona?!" Lili lights up at her opportunity to help.

The dragons give heartfelt nods, "We can feel she's alive, but she's not with the Mister."

"Let me come with you? I think I know where she went," Lili rises and rushes toward a couple masterless horses.

"What direction?" Shin-Ah asks, "If she's there… I'll lead our way."

Lili smiles with hope… Yona's family is incredible. _Please, may they all survive today._

* * *

"Here," Hak turns to see Han-Dae leading a horse to him, "Tae-Woo told me… so here."

Hak smiles with immeasurable thanks, then nods at the fighting still all around them, "You guys got this?"

"Easy!" Tae-Woo shouts from a ways away as he lands one of Hak's signature moves on one of the few remaining Sky warriors.

Hak shakes his head, then quickly mounts with a groan and rides off like his life depends on it.

* * *

Yona comes to, staring up at… leaves? She moves a hand to her pounding head as she begins to look around. She's under a tree, away from the battle. She sits up - splitting pain. Soo-Won stands, sword still in hand, looking down on her.

"Are you going to kill me?" Yona asks, though they both might wonder the same thing.

"I need to see something… neither of us wants a civil war. Only one of us can have the throne."

Yona realizes her sword rests beside her. She grabs the hilt, then tries to keep her balance as she rises.

BANG! His sword comes down quickly, but she instinctively blocks it - and falls to the ground in the process. Then she scrambles to get back to her feet.

"Try to kill me, Yona. Take back the throne."

No… Yona's heart is racing. This wasn't supposed to be her. Or was it? She could only imagine killing Soo-Won if Hak was in immediate danger. She moves hearts, stopping them is something else... Couldn't they talk-

SMASH! His sword comes down again and her attempt to block it throws her to the ground once more. Her face smacks the dirt hard, causing her lip to split. She touches the blood.

-no, they can't talk. He's after something. _But what? Would he kill her? Right here like this?_ Her eyes go wide as she suddenly realizes - the baby. It was so recent that they tried and yet the decision instantly became a part of her - she wants a family with Hak. Her body could already need to be nurturing… and Soo-Won is putting that in danger. Yona's eyes darken as she stares at the ground, and then the little flame within starts to grow…

"I don't want the throne."

Soo-Won is sincerely curious now... "Then what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Yona growls as she turns to face him, 'What are YOU doing here, you imposter! I don't need power, but I will fight for the people and country I love so that people like you aren't in control!"

And this is it - the very thing he was looking for: the fire in her eyes. He feels himself freeze, completely paralyzed, as she advances. This effect she has is beyond his worldly understanding. He can can feel the tears of awe and heartbreak forming in his eyes. Confirmation of his mistake. His underestimation. This is no mere girl. This isn't even just the incredible girl he loved. This is the chosen one. And he had looked right past her. And destroyed her life.

"Kill me."

Soo-Won's words stop Yona. She is now nearly to him, but… this is the moment she's looked forward to and dreaded most since that terrible night... and it's a very heavy decision.

"You promised you'd live a life. We're each tied to the throne in a way we cannot undo: one of us must die for the other to live. It would make me… happy at last, if you would set us both free with this one action. Keep your promise, Yona."

"Freedom…" Yona whispers, wondering if death could ever really be such a thing…

Yona lifts her sword toward him, looking at it carefully. Soo-Won welcomes it, hoping that in some way… this punishment, this vengeance, him offering his life to her, could atone his sins toward her in some small way. Could return them for a fraction of a second to the friendship they once shared, his treasured once-borrowed life.

"That wouldn't be beautiful at all, dear."

Whoosh whoosh whoosh! Yona is suddenly pinned against the tree by a handful of tiny little blades.

Yona knows immediately, she cries out- "Jae-Ha - what are you doing?!"

"Keeping a promise to someone I love. And protecting the heart of someone else I love. You two don't make it easy."

Jae-Ha advances on Soo-Won.

"No, Jae-Ha!"

As Yona continues to scream after him, Jae-Ha fights against his own dragon's blood, "You know, it's a terrible thing to steal a man's freedom."

No longer under her spell, Soo-Won raises his sword at Jae-Ha and Yona realizes she's hindering Jae-Ha.

"Jae-Ha - be careful!"

Jae-Ha smiles at Yona's change of heart, then looks at Soo-Won's blade, "I know charming men like us can be very persuasive, confusing… I guess you can call it manipulative in your case, but one thing I know for certain - she's too good-hearted to take this throne by regicide. And certainly not by her own hand. Let's stop that trend here."

Soo-Won shakes his head, "Are you really doing her a favor? Whether we want it or not, the country will be divided if we're both living. And the squabble between families for the throne will continue between our children. If you won't let her kill me, then-" Soo-Won lifts his blade at himself-

Jae-Ha tackles Soo-Won, knocking the sword away - "Also not beautiful!"

"Let me die!" Soo-Won pulls a dagger from his belt as he rises.

Jae-Ha grabs his blades, "I'm afraid I can't do that - because then a part of her dies, too," as he rises, as well.

Soo-Won lunges at Jae-Ha, who leaps out of the way - only to see Yona struggling out of his blades at the tree and Soo-Won headed for her. As Soo-Won lifts his dagger at her, Jae-Ha throws his body between as a shield - knowing full well that Soo-Won wouldn't have actually hit her, but not being willing to take any chances when it comes to her either.

"Jae-Ha!" Yona sobs.

Jae-Ha's lips tighten from the pain of being shanked in the side.

Soo-Won whispers, "I'm sorry, I always liked you… but I need to be free of this."

Soo-Won's eyes go wide - now Jae-Ha just stabbed him right back.

Jae-Ha's voice is pained, "I know all about freedom. And I assure you it can't be taken. Only given."

Soo-Won stumbles backward and - WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH - is pinned to the ground by Jae-Ha's blades.

Jae-Ha stumbles forward. _Shit, this is deep…_

Yona sobs at the scene, struggling and almost free from the tree.

Jae-Ha stands over Soo-Won who has regained his perfect composure as he compartmentalizes the pain.

Jae-Ha shakes his head, "You need a head doctor," and kicks him in the head with his dragon's foot just hard enough to knock him unconscious without causing damage, "Tsk, or at least a few good nights in a red light district. A little fun can do wonders for the spirit…"

Yona breaks free from the tree.

Jae-Ha closes his eyes and doesn't turn toward her, "Following you… was the best choice of my life... Yona dear."

Then Jae-Ha coaches himself at what he'd already promised himself, _Be strong, you idiot…_ , and leaps into the sky - albeit with a struggle as he grabs his side.

As he flies, _You can't let her watch you die. That can never be her last memory of you. Can't be an image she'd never be able to erase from her memory._

Yona's mouth drops open in shock at what Jae-Ha just did - then she looks down and gasps at Soo-Won's body in terror, though she can see he's still breathing.

She looks back up at the sky and takes off running toward where Jae-Ha went.

* * *

Yona runs and runs, her head still pounding from the blow earlier. So much just happened.

The entire battlefield is a mess of confusion now…

Some Koukan warriors celebrating their victory while others mourn the loss of their general and comrades

Keishuk's lifeless body lying only feet away from Li Hazara's

The Wind warriors' victory against the Sky warriors proving that _loyalty through choice_ is infinitely more powerful than _loyalty through force_

Lili riding after Yona and instead finding Jae-Ha on the ground on the way, stopping and putting her hands on his wound, understanding fully that this moment is why she came, and this is exactly what all her preparation up until now was for

Soo-Won waking on his back, staring up at the sky as he lets himself feel the pain, all of it

The dragons finding Yona at the same time as Hak, overwhelmed with joy amidst the uncertainty because... it's over... and they survived


	29. Heal You

Yona and Hak see each other.

A heavy breath of relief escapes both, suddenly all the air in the world feels lighter.

Hak slides off his horse. As he advances toward Yona, there are tears in his eyes.

Yona is stuck in place staring as though he were a mirage. That mess of black hair stuck to his face and the emotion behind. _Hak? ...Hak!_ She starts running-

-falls to her knees when she reaches him, not wanting to risk throwing herself into him and hurting her gallant warrior any further. He meets her there - falling to his knees and reaching out to touch her, pull her to him, thank the gods and never let her go.

"Princess…" he tries not to hold her too tight but of course he is - as he nuzzles his face into her hair, sure they're both dust-covered and bloodied, but this is her and any scent of her stirs his heart, "Are you hurt?"

"You idiot!" she's smiling and clinging onto him unyieldingly despite her language, "Your leg! You're injured, we need to get you to-"

"I'm gonna be fine," he lifts her face up toward him so he can look into her eyes, "Did he hurt you? Is he gone?"

Looking into those comforting, piercing blue eyes after all that just happened… Yona nods 'yes' to both questions and then loses it sobbing into him.

He holds her against his broad chest, caressing her back lovingly, "It's OK. I'm here now. Everything's gonna be OK."

The comfort of his voice and strength of his arms around her, Yona can hardly believe they found their way back to each other, "Hak," his name on her lips has become synonymous with 'I love you.'

Zeno and Kija have just gotten there and stand next to the reunited couple.

As Yona and Hak turn to their friends, she gasps achingly, "Jae-Ha! We have to find him, he just… he flew off but he-"

"We found him," Kija offers.

Yona's heart stops, "Found him? ...is he… is he..."

Zeno shakes his head _oh, no no_ -"We were lucky we brought the other Little Miss with. She has him now. Shin-Ah lead them back to camp to treat his wound."

"Lili… was here?" it's all too much of a miracle, but Yona has seen a lot of those today, "Jae-Ha might be OK?"

The dragons nod.

"We need to go to them," Yona rises, unsteady. When she sees Hak's worry, "I was hit in the head, but I'll be fine. Jae-Ha might not be, so…" she looks toward his horse, "Let me ride with you?"

"Of course," he's still staring at her with those concerned eyes as he rises.

"I'll let you inspect it when we get to the medic tent. Just trust me… I'm not going to die in your arms between here and there."

"You better not," he cups her chin and runs a gentle finger along her petite jawline, "I'd never forgive you."

Yona smiles tearfully at his meaning, "It's nice I'm not hanging off a cliff though, huh?"

"I appreciate that," he tenderly kisses her forehead, then takes her hand to lead her.

"Wait - just one moment," Yona slips her hand back out of his grasp, "I need to tell Zeno and Kija something. I'll be right up."

Hak nods. He's comfortable giving her privacy. Even now.

When Yona reaches Zeno and Kija at their horse, the yellow-haired dragon is waiting as though he knew this moment was next. Kija is at the ready for whatever she needs.

"It's about Soo-Won…" she begins.

She had a life-changing decision to make when she faced off with Soo-Won back there. The favor she asks now is her choice. And in so many ways now, she hopes she's fast enough...

* * *

Yun slips into the main medic tent to the sight of hundreds of warriors being treated. He looks around in worry… will they have enough supplies? Then he hears it-

"And you! Bring me another needle right away. This wound isn't gonna close itself!"

Yun hardly recognizes the command emanating from this child. She'd been a blubbering mess in the tent with Min-Soo the last time he saw her… but _damn, this girl's got some passion._

"We need to give the best possible care to this man! He's kin to the royal family!" Lili is focused, determined, as she gently wipes sweat from Jae-Ha's fevered forehead, then she whispers, 'You too, you know. You have to do your best. She needs you."

* * *

Yona is nauseous and dizzy during the ride back to camp, so when the finally arrive, she between Hak's arms on their shared steed, she's not ready for what they witness-

The crowd of Koukan fighters along the pathway before them parts. As the warriors realize who they are - Her Highness and the Thunder Beast - they kneel with their heads down to honor them.

"This is…" suddenly Yona realizes the outcome of this battle may have changed things in a very real way.

Also… she turns because she has to see it - Hak is so embarrassed he's downright annoyed and red in the face from irritation. This is not his thing. Yona giggles as he runs a hand through his hair to obscure his face.

"What? They're all looking at you," Hak corrects with his face down.

"Oh right, of course," Yona totally doesn't believe that. They saw him out there. He's amazing. And she agrees with them.

"Your Majesty," Joo-Doh stands before them, knowing exactly what he's looking at - he left a duel on that battlefield. If Hak is here, then… "Am I correct to… believe the king has fallen?"

Yona stares forward for a long moment. _Honestly, I'm not even sure exactly… but I know what my answer has to be_ : "Back there… Soo-Won was taken down."

Yona feels Hak's arms and chest stiffen. She moves a hand from the mane to his on the rein and gives it a squeeze.

"Then, Your Majesty-"

"-I apologize, we're in a hurry to tend the wounded. There's nothing that can be down about what I just said. So let's leave the details of those matters to be dealt with when our people are in stable condition."

Yona gently kicks their horse's flank and continues past Joo-Doh and the bowing warriors, toward her friends and family, and all the sacrifices that allowed her to survive to this moment.

* * *

When Jae-Ha opens his eyes, a grumpy black-haired beast is next to him.

"Deja vu, I'm afraid," his body hurts like hell.

The corner of Hak's mouth rises, relieved, "Well if you'd quit getting yourself into these situations…"

"Can't help myself," Jae-Ha smiles as best he can, "You're here… so she must be OK."

"Dying to see you, but alive," Hak confirms.

Jae-Ha closes his eyes in relief for a moment - all the pain well worth it - then opens them to continue his favorite pastime - hassling this guy, "You know, now you're not the only one with a scar for her."

Hak raises an eyebrow, "If you think I won't hit you just because you're dying, you're wrong."

"Hak!" Yona rushes over from talking with Lili off to the side and smacks Hak's arm, "You have no boundaries!" Then turns to smile down at Jae-Ha.

"That guy has no boundaries…" Hak mutters, making room for Yona at Jae-Ha's side.

"What you did back there…" Yona starts but then stops herself, "No, we're going to have plenty of time to talk about that later. Because you're going to get better, OK?"

"Of course, Dear," Jae-Ha comforts, "Did I mention just being near you heals me?"

Hak rolls his eyes and turns to see Lili giving him the stink eye.

"I see that foot - no kicking patients' beds or I'll kick your ass! Also, a certain someone told me you have a leg that needs tending to…"

Hak looks around the room, "Focus on those guys. I can dress this," then he gets up and heads to get wrappings and such to deal with his leg.

Lili looks back over at Jae-Ha, then moves closer and reveals, "He really is going to be fine, I think. This is the second wound like that I've treated in the past couple days. Perfectly missed the vital organs."

Yona turns to Lili, the meaning of this washing over her… "The same man caused both cuts. It was Soo-Won."

Lili's eyes widen, "Do you think he… on purpose tried not to mortally wound them?"

"I did the same to him," Jae-Ha interjects, "A certain captain made me very good at non-fatal damage."

"Then he…" as Yona realizes, she glances across the room at her husband with his wounded leg propped up as he chats with Shin-Ah, "Lili, Jae-Ha… please don't say anything to Hak. Something like this, I need to tell him myself. At the right time."

* * *

The camp is being packed up everywhere save for the medic tent area. After spending ample time with Jae-Ha, treating Hak's leg and Yona's head, and sending Yun to bring Min-Soo in with everyone else now that he's in safe company - Yona and Hak were requested to the generals' tent by Joo-Doh.

When they arrive, Joo-Doh, Kyo-Ga, Geun-Tae, and Tae-Woo are there around the table. Tae-Woo beams up at Hak and Yona.

"We heard…" Kyo-Ga begins, "About Soo-Won."

"No one's been able to recover his body. But at this point…" Joo-Doh sighs, "Can you tell us what exactly happened out there?"

"He was with me," Yona clarifies.

Joo-Doh raises his eyebrows. That's odd... last he saw, he was with Hak…

"I saw him go down. I was quite preoccupied myself, so I don't have any more clear details to provide. If you haven't found a body, then I think we can presume someone took it."

"In which case…" Geun-Tae shakes his head at what happens to leaders when taken by the opposing side in war.

"Leave it to us, Your Highness, we'll keep searching," Joo-Doh commits.

"However," Kyo-Ga interjects, "If His Majesty is not recovered within the month, then given what we know, we should move forward in the assumption that the king is gone. This country needs a ruler. In which case, we should proceed with the ceremony to install Princess Yona as Queen. And with tradition, the man she chooses to wed will become the king."

Yona takes a deep breath - they don't know. Well, some of them don't. Tae-Woo is going through some sort of shock at the end of the table. Geun-Tae's checking out his fingernails like he's bored. Joo-Doh looks like he's about to say something…

Yona looks up at Hak who looks back down at her like he always has - whatever she wants, he's fully behind her.

So Yona moves her hands behind her neck, undoes the tie of her necklace, pulls it off to remove the ring, and hands it to Hak.

Now all the generals are watching with serious fascination.

Yona nods up at Hak. Carefully, he undoes the necklace around his neck, removes the ring, and hands it to her.

Hak takes Yona's left hand in both of his and slips the symbol of his love onto her ring finger.

Yona takes Hak's great left hand in both of her small hands, and slips her promise onto his ring finger.

Hand in hand, they turn to the stunned audience.

Yona confirms, "I've already chosen."

As Hak holds her hand, he can feel her wedding ring against his skin… and hearing her announce their relationship before the leaders of this country… this is a future he never even dreamed of.

Yona looks forward with confidence - out of every decision in her life, she's never been so sure about anything as choosing Hak.

Joo-Doh sits there the least shocked, since he already knew, and having known these two since they were very small, he's even a little touched, "Very well, then as Kyo-Ga said, it's a short matter of time before this country is in your hands. You'll need to take residence in the palace. Let's begin your journey back to Kuuto."

* * *

::-:: Some time later ::-::

Soo-Won wakes in a large, fine room with no idea where he is. It's peaceful - quiet, still. And he feels peaceful. The terrible pain in his side and in his heart have both significantly subsided.

He looks down to see he's in white robes. He sits up with a bit of pain, but he's eventually able to stand. He walks toward a great window at the end of the room to look out.

Forest. Trees and blue sky as far as he can see. Then down below… a village. With people walking around, also in white with blue details and all white hair. All ages. They look happy. Well.

 _What culture is this?_ He turns to investigate the room, but-

"He's awake!" Three girls in white gowns rush to him and begin offering water, medicine, food, massage, a change of clothes, and even… a girl he could marry? _What is this place…?!_

As they rush off to get him things, he notices a man in a chair at the end of the room. He has wavy, messy blonde hair that comes down over his eyes.

"Where am I?" Soo-Won asks.

"None of us are supposed to know where this is," the man responds.

 _What an unsatisfactory answer…_ "Who are you?"

"My name is Ik-Soo. I'm here to help you."


	30. First Night Back in Kuuto

Everything is different after the meeting with the generals.

Yona is relieved and excited. Is this really, _really_ happening?! The exhilarating feeling radiates through her - she truly wants to be Queen.

Though with that thought, she also feels a new weight on her shoulders. One she hopes she can bear. Serving her people is her passion and not a problem. But that's only part of being Queen.

As she watches the generals depart with their troops for their home tribes, she keeps an eye on Geun-Tae. Soo-Won had won him over… and she knows he holds a true respect for Hak - but she hopes she one day can win his support on her own.

Kyo-Ga has already been advocating for her, which she treasures. Though she laments the conversation he'll need to have with his little brother… that she will be the queen now and Hak the king. Perhaps Tae-Jun would be supportive of it now, but his heart surely will still sink a little.

Tae-Woo chases after Hak before taking off, looking up to him as he always has, with wonder and respect. Hak responds down to him, relieved, no longer carrying a secret from his family. Yona notices how cute Tae-Woo looks being so excited about what's going on with his idol. She wonders how rowdy the scene will be when Tae-Woo tells the rest of the Wind tribe about this. Lord Hak really is incredible.

In contrast to that excitement, Joon-Gi's body is being taken mournfully back to Suiko by Lili and the Water troops. There will be a great funeral. And after, Yona will be tasked with appointing a new general and leader for the Water Tribe.

Then there is Joo-Doh… who will now follow Yona and Hak around as a bodyguard every step of the way back to Kuuto. Yona can't tell if he is suspicious or prudent.

It's not that Joo-Doh has anything against Yona and Hak specifically - OK a few specific things against Hak - but mainly he's a man who observes things. What exactly happened with Soo-Won is still very mysterious.

Something hasn't added up.

* * *

Aside from Joo-Doh giving Yona and Hak absolutely no privacy day or night over the weeks it takes to return to Kuuto, he also presents many political discussions. The necessities.

Like - who will be the new royal advisor? Yona and Hak quickly agree to call for Mundok to come to the palace. There could be no one better.

Also - how will they address Hak's status as a fugitive? The official story still floating around is that Hak killed King Il. Would people think Hak also killed King Soo-Won? Unless they can clear Hak's name with an adequate explanation, there will be an unpredictable number of naysayers to their union and any coronation.

Yona can't work on devising such a story with Hak or even confide about what really happened with Soo-Won thanks to their ever-present bodyguard. She desperately desires to arrive at Hiryuu Palace so she can at last be alone with her husband.

Yet at the same time she is terrified of going back to that place. It'll be like going back to a former life. And having to face the site of that devastating, traumatic night... How could she ever step foot in the king's chambers again?

Hak must know what she's thinking. She's been riding on her own horse, getting to show off her new skills to her favorite teacher, but he still has been reaching across to caress her back or squeeze her hand.

When she looks back at him now, there is a comforting look in his eyes... and it gives her strength.

* * *

When they at long last arrive at Kuuto and ride through the town, Yona watches her boys - Hak, Jae-Ha, Yun, Shin-Ah, and Ao - grab meat skewers from vendors with stars in their eyes. (Ao goes after some roasted chestnuts.)

 _Oh yeah,_ she remembers, _We're not poor anymore. I can stuff their happy bellies full of meat and delicious things. Hak and Jae-Ha can share fine alcohol. And Jae-_

Yona rolls her eyes when she sees Jae-Ha, still recovering mind you, already wandering off after some beautiful young Kuuto ladies.

 _Yep, they are going to be very happy, I think,_ Yona smiles.

Hak offers Yona some skewers, but she declines. She's felt sick most of their ride back with no appetite at all. She wonders if it's been from anxiety about returning to the palace…

* * *

Yona steps into the courtyard of Hiryuu Castle. A sorrowful gust of wind blows a strand of long crimson hair across her face. At first she feels nothing, like an empty shell. A foreigner with no connection to here. Perhaps she'd seen a picture once. Someone's else's life.

Then the silent tears start. She sees ghosts of Hak and Soo-Won walking across the stone expanse. Smiling, joking.

She sees a memory of her father playing out before her. Returning from the shrine. Always praying. _What were you praying for, Father?_

She sees a mirror of herself walking toward her now, rosy-cheeked and innocent. Made up and beautiful. Chasing after something she'd never get. Not noticing…

...Hak watching her from behind. And what's that look in his eyes?

Present Yona turns - and there he is. Watching her from behind. That same look in his eyes. _Love._

She blushes. How could she have not seen it back then?

"This is weird," Yona admits through her tears, "I'm feeling angry about so many things. And yet… so grateful about others."

Hak takes her hand in his, "For what it's worth - in spite of everything... I feel grateful."

Yona strokes her thumb across his rough skin, coming into contact with his wedding band. _Me, too._

The tears come a little harder now. Their innocence truly gone. They grew up. Together. Overnight and through tremendous pain. But... the love that blooms out of scars runs the deepest.

As they stand facing the palace, Yona wipes her tears and lifts her countenance with determination - they are stronger than ever now. Their past will not define their future.

The future is theirs to build together.

* * *

As soon as they enter the edifice, royal staff and medics rush to take them to baths to cleanse their bodies and clean their wounds, to dress them in fine clothes and pray over them for restored health.

At first Yona doesn't like this - she wants to show Jae-Ha, Yun, Shin-Ah, and Ao around her former home and their new home. She wants to know where their rooms will be. She's already started to fantasize about palace sleepovers. Wouldn't it be fun to all sleep together again sometimes?

But then she remembers… Hak. And how a little privacy, especially tonight, might be a very good thing.

She scrubs her skin very thoroughly now, getting nice and soft while thinking about what they finally might get to do again later…

* * *

Instead of walking to dinner as she was instructed, Yona finds herself wandering the palace halls in the direction of her old room. She just wants to see…

Hak stands across from her, "This isn't the way to dinner…"

Yona bites her lower lip and takes his hand in hers to lead him, "I'm glad I ran into you. It's better if we do this together."

"What?" Hak is happily baffled as he follows. When they stop outside her room, he knows, "Want me to go in first?"

"I would always rush in here without a thought. Isn't it funny how scared I am to open this door?"

Hak squeezes her hand, "I'm here."

"Thank you. I need to face this. I guess it was weighing on me more than I thought."

"Things you once loved tend to do that…"

Yona pushes open the door… to see her room already lit. As though someone knew she would want to come in here tonight.

She steps in, taking in the sight of everything still in its place. Preserved. Literally, not a single thing moved.

Hak comes in, too, closing the door behind them.

"You used to always stand over there," Yona points.

"You used to always throw that at me," Hak points to a porcelain bowl.

"Hey…" Yona laughs, "...that's actually true. And that," she nods at a tea set.

"I'll watch my mouth tonight," he considers.

Yona glances up at him, her eyes saying it all, "Don't…"

His mouth opens a little at her insinuation then he eyes the door - closed. Next he looks at her bed, his eyebrows rising.

Yona's mind races with desire and realization, "Did you ever... want to sleep in my bed before?"

Hak smiles wryly, "You invited me in before."

Yona gets giddy at what could have been going through his mind back then when she had no idea. But she has ideas now, "I'm inviting you again. Sleep with me here tonight?"

"Can tonight start right now?"

Yona is loving this, "You waited longer than I can imagine to sleep with me in that bed. I don't think I can ask you to wait any longer."

Their long, chaste journey paired with Yona's teases have Hak nearly panting. As he wraps an arm around her and pulls her against his body, he leans in to steal a kiss from her lips.

Yona pulls back, "Tell me something first…"

Hak's eyes are fogged with desire as he leans down and nuzzles her neck, "Anything."

"Did you ever… touch yourself when you thought of me back then?"

Hak pulls back and smiles in disbelief, "You never stop surprising me."

Yona blushes, "Did you…?"

He looks at her deeply, honestly, "Of course."

Yona feels herself getting wet. Remembering how hot he was even back then and she hadn't even paid attention to him as a man. But him thinking of her as a woman back then and stroking that glorious erection of his… Now Yona's thighs are getting weak...

"Have you ever touched yourself while thinking about me?" he asks right back, almost afraid of her answer.

Yona turns her face in embarrassment, blushing deep red, "I didn't ever do that back then… it wasn't until I noticed you. Your face," she smiles coyly up at him, then reaches up to put her fingers in his hair, "This hair. Your shoulders. Your heart. That's the first time I wanted to touch down there."

He starts unfastening her dress, "...did you ever?"

Yona blushes deeper, "I missed you…"

"You did..." Hak smiles triumphantly.

He looks at her pretty little hands with long, delicate fingers. He lifts her right hand and begins kissing it finger by finger, "I would've liked to have seen that," then he begins to gently suck on her fingertips, which makes Yona gasp.

"Hak..." she moans as she begins to move backward toward her bed, "What you do with your hands to me down there…"

He flicks his eyes up at her in an offer.

"I've missed you so much," she confesses.

And instantly the warrior from the battlefield has her back on the bed, his mouth eagerly against hers as he impossibly fast works to remove any and every piece of fabric on her body.

She in return fumbles her fingers against his robes, trying to get to that taut flesh she's craved every night since last she had him.

"What turned you on?" Yona pants as she feels her hands up his chiseled chest.

"There are plenty of parts of you that turn me on, Yona," Hak offers as his use of her name steals her breath, "But I'm guessing you want to hear the unwholesome parts."

"Mmmm," Yona moans as he feels her now-exposed breasts, "Tell me."

He leans down and whispers into her ear, "You had a blue gown. It was the first that ever showed your cleavage. I had a very hard time that day."

"Did you come?" she feels his hand moving down low…

"I got off three times that day just remembering the sight," he looks wistfully over her swollen breasts, her pink nipples there for him and only him to suck and lick, nip and tease. He brings his mouth to them, then continues, "And I thought back on them often."

Yona writhes in pleasure under him as he takes a breast in his mouth, sucking her and lapping his tongue over her nipple, "Ahhh," it incites a pressure and a light in her core.

He slips two fingers from his other hand inside her, slipping a third back to her anus. Yona gasps again, returning to her usual loud lovemaking. Pushing her head back hard against the bedding as she fights the pleasure from consuming her, "How do you… know how to… that…"

Hak brings his mouth to hers, sweeping his tongue into a sweet dance with hers, then he pulls back to answer, "I had years dreaming up and then trying to forget every last thing I wanted to do to you."

As his hand inside her begins to thrust, she begs, "Keep… remembering…"

His eyes are hooded with his own pleasure as he continues to work his hand in her wetness, "I was never actually able to forget."

Yona responds louder yet, Hak is mesmerized watching her sweat and move against him. He can't help but move his mouth down to her womanhood and begin kissing and licking her there.

Yona spreads her thighs wide to further invite him. He runs his tongue up and down her slit, then removes his hand and sticks his tongue inside her, licking up her warmth and juices. Then he brings his hand back into action and begins sucking on her nub.

Yona's hands tremble in his messy hair as she loses herself against his mouth, screaming his name, "Hak!"

He pulls back, in the daze of a happy dream, then drops his robes fully and climbs into bed properly, tenderly lifting her pleasure-ridden body up next to him, now fully naked as well.

He runs a hand over her soft skin as he slowly professes, "All the times you touched me… or I got to touch you. Help you onto a horse. Pull you from a fall. Redirect you away from running into someone annoying... I couldn't shake it from my head. Days later... I still felt you."

"That's how I feel about you now," Yona looks up at him wantonly.

Hak slowly, meaningfully lowers his lips to hers and takes her in a passionate, giving kiss. Then he mounts her, she spreading her legs for him. He takes a profound glance of disbelief and gratefulness at this bed, this room, then back down at this princess… after the head of his penis teases her wet entrance just enough to make her practically begging, he brings himself inside her, expanding her for him, finding her core. He leans his torso down over her, taking her mouth once more and begins thrusting.

Each motion causes Yona to gasp and then swallow her breath. Her body tense, back arched, toes curled, hands grasping desperately at his broad back. The pleasure of their friction has her mind in another world. It's a transcendent, magical experience to be lovers and she is off in bliss with Hak, a place that is only theirs.

Hak lifts his face up so he can watch her as he thrusts into her. Watch her face roll side to side as she moans his name. He thrusts harder, watching her receive all of it. It's incredible…

He scoops her into his arms and rolls onto his back, now with a full vantage of her. Yona puts her hands on his chest and begins riding him, throwing her head back as she moves atop.

Hak watches her pert breasts bounce and her ab muscles tighten as she rises and falls on his cock. He places his hands on her hips as she continues and can't help but moan along with her, "Yona… Yona!"

He flips her onto her back as he finishes with a powerful thrust into her, ejaculating as her own orgasm tightens around his dick. He spills into her more and more, both of them aftershocking together.

They lay coupled together, panting, holding one another for a couple sweet moments before Hak rolls to the side and pulls a blanket over Yona.

She offers room under the blanket for him, too, "Can this be our room now?"

Hak looks at how serious she is and starts laughing… then harder and harder, almost crying he's laughing so hard.

"What?!" she's prepared to smack him.

With a hand to his forehead Hak finally pulls it together, "Sorry, Princess. This is... unbelievable. I keep expecting to wake up from some dream. Or find out it's the afterlife. It's… few deserve this much happiness, certainly not me."

Yona snuggles up against him, "Don't say that. But I'm happy you're happy. I'm happy, too. The happiest I've ever been. Which is crazy… I never thought I'd be happy again after…"

Hak wraps a protective hand around her waist. He smiles with tears in his eyes now, "I told you before… your happiness is my greatest happiness. That will never change."

And also not for the first time, Yona tears up at this sentiment... because she knows exactly how he feels and that they both mean it with all their hearts.

As a post-journey, post-lovemaking contented tiredness falls over them, the lovers feel skin against skin, breath in sync with breath, heartbeat against heartbeat… and naked in this moment of peace, Yona finally recognizes the strange sensation she's recently started feeling in her breasts. A pain and swelling. This is the same as… when her breasts first began to grow. They're… growing?

Yona gazes up at Hak's tranquil, sleeping face as she realizes. Her sickness these past couple weeks may not have been from the journey after all...

* * *

 **Author confession...** for a good while, I planned to end on this chapter. !

But after many comments across sites and PMs, I started thinking... what if the story kept going a bit? After realizing Hak and Yona still have some rediscovering to do of each other and there are plenty of important, exciting events ahead (and not just for them), I decided to take up the challenge of continuing.

This is apparently the story that never ends! Or at least, not when I think it's going to :-P

Thanks for encouraging me onward. I hope you enjoy all that comes next!

There will likely be a few extra days of "no chapter" between this and the next because I was holding off on some IRL things I need to do for when I finished this story. But since I decided not to finish (whooops), I'm gonna take a couple days to wrap up the IRL things and then I'll be right back here to continue onward. \^_^/


	31. Our Growing Love

This isn't the first time Hak has watched Yona sleep in her palace bedroom.

Her placid, beautiful face. Chest gently lifting and then quietly releasing like ocean waters out over a shore. Morning skin replenished, soft. Lips gently parted and relaxed, tempting pink pillows he's always wanted to touch. Oh yes, he's watched this scene in here dozens of times. But this is the first time from this angle - Yona's angelic face snuggled up against his bare chest.

Hak's heart is so swollen from this experience he's bordering on an attack.

He has his arm around Yona's naked figure which fits perfectly against his, like she was crafted to become part of him in this bed. He has his other arm behind his head as he watches her - on him - naked - and tries to cope with his new life. The rare moments he's able to steal his eyes away from her, he glances around the room still full of her things and their memories. _How is this possible?!_

 _Maybe it's not…_ As if to pinch himself awake, Hak leans forward and cups Yona's face upward, then presses his lips to hers. He holds there for just a moment enjoying this once-forbidden bliss - if it's a dream it's not a criminal thing to do - then pulls back to see a tiny smile curl up the corners of her lips.

Hak places her face back down and leans back again, now doubling his effort to accept this reality. He feels one of Yona's hands creeping up his chest, over his defined abs, to a peck mound, now up to one of his flushing cheeks. She looks up at him with sleepy, drunk-with-happiness eyes - so playful, so dangerous - then reaches up her other hand and yanks his face back down to hers - rolling onto her back in the process and dragging him on top of her, legs spread, his morning wood pressed against her.

Not even a word is exchanged. It's all in the look in their meeting eyes. She's in love. Excited. Playful. He's far, far off in obsession. Disbelief. Immense faith. And it's a shock of pleasure for both as he enters her and begins to hump.

Their skin feels incredible together and the sex is the most fluid it's ever been - all soft bedsheets, sloppy kisses, incredible wetness, and interwoven limbs.

The harder Hak thrusts, the louder Yona moans. It. Feels. Amazing.

If before his size had left her sore, now her body aches for him and that soreness. A dear friend, the only thing that can do this for her, make her feel this way.

Yona reaches a hand down to his fine ass and grasps it tightly as he pounds into her. She wants it - _more, more._ The soft bedding moves flexibly with their passionate movements, the bed itself bumps against the wall in rhythm.

And then, with Hak's mouth crushed down over Yona's in a desperate hold of affection, he feels her tighten in spasms against him and with a soft breath of ecstatic defeat he releases a stream of his hot seed into her.

For a few moments they remain connected, nuzzling and kissing, hands running all over each other, then Hak rolls to the side and stares at his wife in awe.

Hak laughs.

Yona looks at him bewildered, then incredulous.

He tries to explain, "I always wondered what would happen if I did that."

"What exactly?!" Yona is so ready to attack.

Hak runs his index finger over her lips, "Kissed these while you were sleeping."

"Oh," Yona blushes, relieved, "...I hope you're not disappointed."

Hak shakes his head in amazement, "Everything about you has exceeded my dreams."

Yona bites her lower lip with stars in her eyes, shy in receiving this compliment but also liking it from him. She finds herself grazing on his adonis-like body with her eyes, heading all the way down to where his pelvic v leads, then back up to meet his curious gaze, "You, too."

Yona is surprised to see how much he's blushing. Then realizes, "Usually you hold me after we make love. Why're you over there?" she nods down at the chasm between them on the bed, "Don't tell me you suddenly mind the wet spot now that we're at the palace…"

"It's definitely not that."

"Then what is it?!" Yona pouts.

Hak is uncomfortable to admit it, but… "It's a little weird being here… with you… like this."

Yona giggles, "I know."

"I'm glad you think it's funny, Princess," Hak shifts.

"OK I agree it's going to take some getting used to. But it's not a bad thing. Does it bother you?"

Hak looks down at her tenderly, "The most important things haven't actually changed for me. I loved you then. I love you now. I wanted to protect you then. I want to protect you now."

"Something has changed since we came back here."

Fessing up, "I have this terrible feeling I'm going to get in serious trouble at any moment. -for putting my hands on you. Like I'm betraying something. Giving in to something."

Yona stares at him, surprised. Then she smiles with a sigh of frustration.

"Oh no," Hak's eyes widen.

"I was going to say something encouraging, then I remembered Mundok is arriving today."

Hak lifts a hand to his face, "This is gonna get weirder."

Yona wraps her arms around him in a hug.

"We're married," Hak reminds himself, "We're married. This is what married people do."

"Mmhmm," Yona encourages.

"Why do I still feel like he's gonna kill me?"

Yona turns as red as a beet and looks up at him with eyes that have something to say.

"Oh no," Hak is terrified once more.

"You know how I haven't been feeling like eating these past few weeks and have been feeling a little off…"

Hak nods, his mouth beginning to fall.

"Girls usually have periods every few weeks and since we've been traveling mine have been irregular but…"

Hak is still nodding, breathing has stopped.

Yona takes his hands in hers, "...but then I started feeling this pain in my breasts and last night, being here in this room, I recognized the feeling from before. Breathe, Hak," she pushes a hand against his chest.

Hak lets air out and then with effort gets some more in. He's gone white.

"I think my breasts are growing. And then suddenly it all makes sense. I think… I'm pregnant, Hak."

THUD! Hak has somehow fallen to the floor.

"Hak!" Yona peeks over the bed down at him, "Are you OK?!"

He's on his rump, a trembling hand scratching the back of his head. When he looks up at her, his cheeks are pink and there are tears in his eyes.

"Hak..."

"That's… This is… Princess, I…," he rises with an awestruck expression and goes to her. He pulls her into a deep hug against his chest, his hands tightly grasped onto her, "This is incredible, Princess. I can't believe, already…"

Yona feels wetness fall onto her cheek. She pulls back and looks up to see the streams of tears now down Hak's cheeks. She touches them, now crying along with him.

"I'm really happy, too," she shares, "It's all happening so fast, but… I want all of it. With you."

Hak just stares, overwhelmed with emotion, holding her precious body, wondering what he's gonna have to give up in a future life to balance how good this one is - and being ready to bleed joyfully for any of it.

"I know there's a lot expected of us today. The generals are on the way here. I've begun to think Joo-Doh is just making things up now his list is so long. Kija and Zeno could arrive back. I still haven't seen Jae-Ha, Yun, and Shin-Ah's room. Not to mention Mundok. And I sent for Lili-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Hak sits next to Yona who skips off the bed and begins to dress as she realizes what's ahead.

"Oh! All your clothes are in your bedroom. I don't think I have any boy clothes," she heads to her closet, "But I might have a certain blue dress…"

"Princess…," Hak continues to watch Yona rush around, then begins to put back on what he wore the night before, still reeling from the news.

Yona stares forward into her closet, frozen. Too soon. There hangs one of her mother's gowns. And one of Soo-Won's outer robes he'd once left behind and she'd always kept.

Yona slams the closet shut a little too hard, then feels Hak's great hands on her shoulders.

He whispers in her ear, "You're going to be amazing. But first, may I walk you to a doctor?"

It takes Yona a minute to mentally come back and process, but when she does she's a little touched. She turns - and Hak sees the stress on her face.

So he adds, "The way you eat sometimes, someone's gotta get some best practices and make sure you don't go overboard."

"Whatever, Hak!" Yona smacks him.

He pulls her into a hug and they hold each other for a good while, about nothing specific and yet also very much some shared sense of the weight ahead of them on so many levels.

Yona feels comfort in Hak's arms. As long as they're together - what can't she do?

There's a knock at the door. _Here we go..._

"Princess," Hak smiles down at Yona, "Always remember - I'm going to protect you and our family. No matter what."


	32. The Ground Has Shifted

"You have remarkable observation skills," though Ik-Soo isn't watching Soo-Won as he says this.

Instead, Ik-Soo sits adjacent to this foreign visitor whom Kija brought back to his village. Both Ik-Soo and Soo-Won watch forward from an outdoor table where they've been having lunch as the villagers celebrate Kija's return out on the lawn before them.

"Oh?" Soo-Won asks innocently with a hand scratching behind his head, then a little seriously, "I'm beginning to see you and I have some things in common."

Ik-Soo doesn't react, just stares forward with peace in those eyes that no one can see, "I won't pretend we're not in Kouka. Even if they weren't throwing a festival for Kija, you would have easily connected this was once his home."

"After the shoes," Soo-Won glances down at the handwoven straw sandals on his feet, "My expectations for you to be forward were low. I'm impressed."

"Expectations are a dangerous thing to hold."

Soo-Won takes a deep breath. A little blonde boy beams as he chases two friends, then turns in pause when he sees Soo-Won's harrowed expression watching him. Soo-Won closes his eyes at the painful, nostalgic feelings at war inside him.

"In patience we gain strength," Ik-Soo encourages.

"Whatever it is you're trying to achieve with me… I don't believe in the same things you do, Priest."

Ik-Soo is unmoved, "And yet in your heart you're desperate to comprehend how she with a single look could make your heart stop and freeze your feet to the ground as though you had become a statue."

Soo-Won snaps his head over to look at Ik-Soo, but the priest has already risen and started walking away. _How did he…?_ Ik-Soo trips over nothing, then rises with a friendly wave to the children that he's really OK.

Soo-Won again stares at his sandals - hard, then rises and follows after Ik-Soo.

The once and still king walks with a slight limp due to his healing wounds, but he catches right up.

"Where are you going?"

"To pray."

Soo-Won sighs, "May I leave with them? The dragons. Or am I intended to be a captive here? I don't wish to stay in this place. I need to go back."

Ik-Soo continues down a path into the woods along a river, "You _need_ air. I think you're missing the big picture."

"Your foolish philosophies are getting us nowhere."

"They got us right here," Ik-Soo stops and gestures around at the foliage.

" _This_ is the very definition of nowhere."

Ik-Soo as casually as ever, "Until you are able to see beyond, you won't be able to find your way back."

"Did you not just moments ago compliment my ability to observe?"

"Ah, yes, you're brilliant."

Soo-Won throws a hand to his forehead. _This man is an idiot._

"But you overlook almost everything."

"Pardon?"

"You've existed in a very small world, Soo-Won. On details that pertain to it, you are incredibly focused. But until you let go of your obsession with all that you had and knew, your world will stay the same. I think it's probably a very painful place to be right now. Why not come on a walk outside instead? It's beautiful out here."

Ik-Soo begins walking again. Soo-Won calls after in frustration.

"You're wasting both of our time and putting the princess in danger. I need to speak with her. She and Hak must be to the palace by now. There are things there that-"

"The princess will not be harmed."

"We don't know that," and yet as Soo-Won begins to follow once more, he finds himself questioning whether Ik-Soo actually could know that… maybe even feeling relief if he did, "How did you know… about the way she looked at me?"

Ik-Soo stops and sits at the edge of a pool of water the river gently spills over into. Soo-Won joins beside him.

"I once served at the palace, many years ago."

Only the sound of the water.

"I understand you know what that means."

"I told you that I, too, do not believe in what you do," Soo-Won clarifies, fully understanding now they are also speaking about his father Yu-Hon and when he threw all the priests out of the palace.

Ik-Soo again is not visibly discouraged, "Faith is a personal journey - I have no business on yours. I'm simply here to help you. There are things that happened at the palace at that time that I will reveal to you. You can decide on your own to trust my words or not."

Soo-Won stares at this man… suddenly not wanting to be somewhere else. Just here - listening.

"You'll have to earn each one."

Soo-Won receives those words with dread. He hasn't sat still this long since he can remember. He feels like jumping out of his skin already. And he needs to talk to her. It's all he's been thinking about. That and the pain.

"Then after all has been revealed… what exactly? I'll know something I didn't before and you'll let me leave?"

"You'll see. Patience."

Soo-Won stares forward over the calm water and wonders about how quickly he can draw the secrets from this man. How quickly he can get back to Yona to warn her.

* * *

"Min-Soo!" Yona throws her arms around her old friend at the door. She turns back toward her room, "Look - Hak, it's like old times!"

"Well…" Hak watches Min-Soo nearly fall over from Yona's hug - he's clearly still healing from his wound.

Yona brightly continues, "We were just about to head out. Can we help you with something?"

"General Joo-Doh sent me to find you. When you weren't in the King's chambers, he got pretty rattled."

Hak sighs, "You can tell General Joo-Doh we survived the night without him hovering over us. And we'll be sleeping in this room from now on. He's not invited."

Min-Soo's cheeks go a little pink, "Of course."

"Hey," Hak calls after, freezing Min-Soo mid-turn, "It's good to see you."

After a returning smile, Min-Soo disappears.

* * *

Hak and Yona walk down the hall together and it's a little weird because they're side by side - which they most often weren't in the palace before - and not touching - which is rare of them anywhere lately. So with a bite of her lower lip, Yona sneaks a hand across and grabs Hak's. When his wry smile creeps up, she glows.

"Kyo-Ga came already. He'd like to speak with me about coronation."

"Whatever you said at camp seemed to really work with that guy. If he had the power, I'd say he'd put a crown on your head right here."

"To be honest, it makes me a little uncomfortable."

"I'm glad. Me, too."

"I trust him. I just think… sometimes we can't even trust ourselves if we let our ambitions get ahead of us."

"With all the generals, they're capable of being great men if you lead them well."

"Actually…"

Hak pauses to sit on a bench under an arch for this one, "Did you know this was one of my favorite napping spots?"

"No… that's really irrelevant, Hak."

"I'm asking you not to ruin my memory of this spot with whatever you're about to stay."

"You're so mean, Hak! I'm going to say something… good."

He raises his eyebrows in suspicion, "OK Princess, go on…"

"We've been discussing who to appoint as the new Water Tribe general. I've decided. Just as we agreed that I should be involved leading the generals because of my unique contributions in peace and negotiation, I think that Lili should become a general because of her bravery, open-minded views on how things are done, and how much her tribe respects her."

Hak scratches his chin and considers, "That's all true, though it's hard to get past that she doesn't fight."

"I know. I've already thought about it and… well, you taught me. Maybe Wind warriors have a knack for that? If she spent some time with Tae-Woo, he could train her which would mean he'd spend more time at the palace. I'm sure she could teach him some things, as well."

Hak sighs, "He's not gonna like that. At all. But she's loyal to you and that means a lot to me. As it is, I'm already gonna have my hands full figuring out who's not loyal and still in the Sky Tribe."

That sentiment affects Yona more than she expects. She stiffens… "Now that I think about it, maybe we should wait to see a doctor? Who knows what could spread before the coronation."

There's a pain in Hak's expression as he looks up at her, holding her hand in his, "I hate this."

"Once Mundok is here, he'll know what to do."

Hak kisses the top of her sweet hand, "OK. ...then I think you have some dragons to go see."

Yona smiles great big, but- "You're not coming with?"

"I'll be right behind you," Hak smiles back up at Yona to calm her, "There's something I need to do first."

She nods, then, "I can't wait to stuff you all full of delicious things at lunch!"

"Palace food - _that_ I have missed," Hak confesses.

Yona leans forward and they kiss gently, deeply for a long heartfelt moment before Yona pulls back with happy eyes, reluctantly drops his hand, and heads down the hall toward the other loves of her life.

Hak watches after her wondering if he can even let himself allow her to walk to their room on her own. ...he rises and follows at a distance - the answer is no, no he can't.

 _How the hell am I gonna do this when there are two of them?!_


	33. Preparing for What's Coming

Knock Knock Knock - the sweet rhythm gives itself away.

The entire room looks toward the door, hearts lifted, as Yun approaches to open it. And when he does-

Yona bursts onto him with a hug and cheery face, "You're here!"

Catching his balance, Yun smiles as he lifts his arms to hug her back, "It's surprising, alright, but… here we are. Our own room in the palace."

Yona glances across at Jae-Ha, Shin-Ah, and Ao beaming at her.

"I can't wait to show you everything! This was my home for most of my life. My whole world."

"Then I can't wait to see it," Jae-Ha coos as he approaches, "Your Majesty."

"Oh Jae-Ha…" Yona blushes, "You don't need to address me like that."

"You know how I adore powerful women," he lifts her hand to his lips for a gentle peck.

Yona's eyes go wide. _Powerful?_ Sure, maybe that's true… but it's still so weird to hear. Less than a year before she'd been at her most powerless. A painful point of reference she'll carry with her always.

Yona glances down toward Jae-Ha's abs, where he'd been hurt in battle, "How are you feeling?"

"Don't worry, Dear. I may not be Zeno, but we dragons heal quickly," Jae-Ha looks up out the door and far in the distance sees Hak leaning against a wall, watching.

As Ao bounds onto Yona and she with a giggle rushes to Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha slips out the door with a simple "be right back" to Yun.

A few strides later, Jae-Ha arrives at Hak.

"You're an impressive man, Hak, but I think you'd have to actually split in two to be both the king and her bodyguard. Unless you tied her up and took her with you everywhere."

Both men look at each other considering, then smile at how impossible that would be with Yona.

Hak looks longingly toward the door that has her within, "I knew what I was getting into when I married her. I didn't know what I was getting into when we got her back here."

"King."

"Don't remind me."

Jae-Ha would normally bug him further, but he can tell this concept is actually bothering Hak, so instead-

"You know, there are a couple handy dragons around… sworn to protect her, specials powers, and all that. You can trust us. Not to mention some warrior seems to have taught her how to fight for herself."

Hak looks back to Jae-Ha, "Yeah, I know. I trust you all. I just don't trust this place. Not yet. There're some things I need to take care of."

"I have no doubt," Jae-Ha's just waiting for the ask.

"Mundok should be arriving today. Keep an eye on her till then?"

"Of course," Jae-Ha had already planned on it.

Hak takes one last glance at the door, then heads in another direction.

* * *

While Yun checks on Min-Soo and Shin-Ah hunts for a stash of nuts for Ao, Yona walks with Jae-Ha in one of the palace's elaborate flower gardens to find privacy.

"Here!" at last Yona finds the fountain she was looking for, a little trickle of water to further mask the sound of their voices. She sits and Jae-Ha joins at her side.

"Oh!" Jae-Ha gasps when Yona throws her arms around his shoulders in a hug.

"I'm sorry," she pulls back and looks up at him teary-eyed, "Finally we can talk - I'm just so relieved you're OK. Jae-Ha… back at Kai."

"I thought you'd be mad at me."

"Furious," Yona admits, "You pinned me down!"

Jae-Ha looks so very sorry.

Yona looks ahead, determined, "But thank you: you were right. If I had started things over that way, I would be no better than Soo-Won. That's not how I want to live my life."

Jae-Ha looks out over the water, "You're a hard master to follow. And the most easily admirable."

"You know I'm not your master. And you could have died! Jae-Ha, you mean the world to me. Don't think that wouldn't have affected me as deeply. Please, be selfish - protect yourself."

"I was."

Yona watches him a moment, not entirely grasping his meaning. But on his countenance… well, the meaning must be deep.

"Zeno aside… dragon lives are short."

"Jae-Ha..."

"It's a reality we're always aware of. Yona, since meeting you… it's the first time in my life I felt whole. And not just OK with this life… thankful. That's why, if someone needs to sacrifice himself for you - I want it to be me."

"Jae-Ha, why are you…?"

He smiles softly down to her, "Hak."

And suddenly Yona understands… if things had been different and it hadn't been Jae-Ha that day, it would've most certainly been Hak. If he'd had his way. ...as always, Jae-Ha wasn't just protecting her.

"He's the most resilient man I've ever seen. I think he might live forever. And he has good reason to."

Yona blushes a little and looks down at her shoes… "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

Still looking down, "He may have another good reason on the way."

When Yona braves peeking up at Jae-Ha, his returning smile reaches the bottom of her heart.

* * *

On she and Jae-Ha's way back, Yona spots Mundok with Tae-Woo at the other end of the main courtyard. She starts running.

Mundok turns to see a blur of crimson, pink, and amethyst headed his way. He opens his arms wide. When he bends down, he pulls her into a grand hug - incredible relief etched across his face.

Mundok, fully aglow, looks up at Jae-Ha approaching from the same direction the princess came as he sets her down. With a quick glance around, "The boy left your side?!"

"He'll be so happy to see you."

That touches Mundok, "I'm glad to hear you're both OK. I heard about the battle. Terrible."

Yona nods, "It was a miracle we survived."

Then Mundok remembers something, "I'm gonna have to kill him."

Tae-Woo has a hand to his face in defeat. Jae-Ha is thoroughly amused.

Yona is shocked, "Why?!"

"He let you get carried off by Soo-Won from the center of battle!"

"He'd just taken down the enemy leader!" Tae-Woo tries to clarify.

"He'd better have!"

"He'd almost taken down Soo-Won-"

"-had he, the princess wouldn't have-"

"I'm fine!" Yona stresses, trying to calm the violent banter, "Jae-Ha found me. It was very lucky."

The Wind men look at Jae-Ha with admiration. Mundok pulls the green dragon into a warm hug which is shocking after all those fighting words. Tae-Woo watches unphased.

"It's good to see you, Jae-Ha. It's a great thing you did for the princess."

Jae-Ha watches the old man, wondering how much he knows about what happened that day…

"By the way, Lady Lili was just looking for you."

"Lili's here?!" Yona lights up even more.

"Just arrived. We crossed her at the gate. She was asking about Jae-Ha."

Jae-Ha glances toward the gate in confusion...

* * *

"I'm glad you could make it," Joo-Doh says from where he's been waiting.

Hak closes the door to the king's quarters behind him.

With sarcasm, "Nice work," Hak looks back toward the wall that Yona told him had gone to flames the night Soo-Won murdered her father in here, "you can't tell there was ever a fire in here."

"It's important to me that you know I had nothing to do with that."

"Why? Because it's true? Or because I'm about to be king?"

Joo-Doh rises from the chair where he was sitting and approaches Hak so they can see each others' eyes.

"I serve the king, whoever that may be. For the good of the Sky Tribe and Kouka."

"Half your tribe was in on it. How did your men raise a sword to the princess and you not know about it?"

Joo-Doh looks away in frustration, then back, "I don't know."

"Not a single member of the Wind Tribe would have ever…"

"I'm aware that there may still be corruption in the Sky Tribe. It's my commitment that I'll weed those warriors out."

Hak isn't so sure about that…

"But to keep you and the princess safe, to win loyalty and inspire these men… I need something to tell them about that night. What really happened."

"You're so good at telling the truth, why not start with that?"

"I have no idea what the truth is. About that night or the battle with Kai. I myself am not sure if you're a king I should be inspired to support or wary to follow."

Hak stares at Joo-Doh, pissed. Not just because of what he said. Also because Hak doesn't actually know what happened to Soo-Won at Kai. Just that the bastard's gone now. He'd figured he'd get a chance to get more details from the princess once they had some privacy, but that's not the direction things took...

"Do me a favor and don't ever speak to Her Majesty like that," Hak growls, his words sharp as blades, "We would appreciate it if you could get control of your tribe," then looking at Joo-Doh straight in the eyes, "and if you want to know the truth, remember back on the childhoods you watched for so long. What kind of people do you honestly think we are?"

As Hak leaves, Joo-Doh sadly replies, "That's the same reason I was loyal to Soo-Won after that night. I hope you can understand my confusion."

Without looking back, Hak closes the door behind him, then stares forward over that damned courtyard. Yes, he can understand. That confusion has been the worst pain of his life.

The sight of that spot where she was on her knees, that sword above her… Hak's breath catches. Suddenly he's desperate to hold her, remind himself she's OK.

* * *

Jae-Ha is letting Mundok alone escort Yona to a meeting scheduled with Kyo-Ga since the meeting needs to be private anyway and Mundok is the pinnacle of people to trust. Also, because Yona has been privately sharing special news today...

Yona is bursting to tell Mundok about she and Hak's news, but knows she can't yet. They haven't seen a doctor to know for sure and Hak should definitely be there when they tell his grandfather…

"Your Majesty," Kyo-Ga bows profoundly to Yona who has just arrived before the meeting room.

* * *

In the privacy of the generals' meeting room, Kyo-Ga confides, "Your coronation is imminent. So long as Soo-Won doesn't appear within the next week, there will be no complication."

Yona nods, "You wanted to meet to confirm this?"

"No… I wanted to meet to discuss _seeing to it_ there would be no complications."

"What do you mean?"

"No one knows exactly what happened to Soo-Won, correct?"

"...it's correct I'm not sure of Soo-Won's current state," Yona is careful not to lie.

"If he does appear somewhere or heavens forbid show up at the palace… I'd like to assure you that he will disappear once more. He will not be king or a threat to you any longer."

Yona's eyes go wide, "That's…"

"I'd like to protect you and your crown, Your Majesty, because of all you represent."

"I don't represent that, Kyo-Ga," it slips out.

"Pardon?"

Yona can see a certain terror in his eyes, that she's upset with him or worse, so she softens, "Please don't concern yourself with such measures. There are more important issues to focus on..."

They meet eyes for a challenging moment, then Kyo-Ga eloquently changes the topic to Yona's relief.

Yet all through the rest of the meeting, Yona is bothered by the idea she may not have convinced the Fire general to set aside his special effort…

* * *

Outside again, Yona sits with Mundok at Hak's favorite bench.

"I once had many conversations with your father about meetings like this," Mundok reveals, looking down at Yona tenderly like her father himself, "If you have the Fire Tribe's support, then everything else aside, there is something good there."

"Yes, but… Mundok," Yona can't take it anymore, she has to tell someone, she feels overwhelmed and sick, anxious, "I've complicated everything terribly. Most think he's dead. Kyo-Ga just said he would kill him if he wasn't. … but I had Kija and Zeno take him someplace safe."

"Who…? Slow down," Mundok grows concerned at Yona's fast pace and her face turning white.

"Soo-Won," her eyes flash up, "he's still alive."

Out. Finally, the words are out. And instead of better, the shock on Mundok's face makes Yona feel worse. She feels like she's gonna throw up but she can't. Air. She needs air.

Yona bolts up to her feet only to feel immense dizziness.

She takes a step and falls.

* * *

"Look at you, upright and everything."

Jae-Ha turns around at the training grounds where he'd gone in hopes of finding Hak. Instead, it appears he's been found by Lady Lili.

"It was no thanks to Hak's gentle handling, but I survived," Jae-Ha takes a seat at one of the benches overlooking the field.

Lili joins beside him, "I'm just looking for Yona."

Jae-Ha is annoyed that he kind of knows that's a lie, "She's at the generals' meeting room."

Lili nods but makes no effort to get up, "How are you doing? Your wounds?"

"I'd be remiss not to ask you the same."

"Hm?"

"I heard about your father," Jae-Ha admits sincerely.

Lili stares forward, serene. Jae-Ha notices there's something different about her now - something in the look in her eyes.

* * *

Mundok sits at Yona's bedside in a small patient room, trying and failing to suppress an enormous smile. Yona looks exhausted, but content in her bedding.

Hak rushes in past the doctor who tries to slow him down. Yona smiles up at him and he back down at her - only to be grabbed by Mundok and dragged into an adjacent room, door closed.

Hak is frantic to get back to her- "What happened?! Is she hurt?"

"The princess is fine."

Hak sighs relief, then sees the way Mundok is looking at him…

"Did the doctor say something…"

Mundok's eyes narrow, "You couldn't give her any time to recuperate after the battle…?"

Hak's cheeks turn pink as he lifts a hand to nervously scratch the back of his head as he looks down in search of a non-super-awkward answer, "Gramps, I…"

But when Hak looks back up, he sees Mundok's face is bright and teary. The elder strides over and pulls his grandson into a heartfelt bear hug.

"Don't worry about that - there's no such thing as a good time for starting your family," Mundok is so damn proud, "Congratulations, Boy. What a blessing. And I'll be a great grandfather… The gods are clearly behind your union. What an incredible child this will be. What a great fortune this is."

Hak can barely breathe from the hug, but despite that he is immensely thankful his grandfather is so happy about this. ...he just **got the princess pregnant** and Mundok isn't trying to kill him. This is a miracle beyond miracles.

"So it's for sure…?" Hak manages, "We didn't know yet."

Mundok nods, "It's for sure. And the princess let me know why you didn't come to a doctor sooner."

"I didn't like it," Hak stresses.

"It was a good idea," Mundok corrects, "The generals have almost all arrived. The meeting about coronation will take place tomorrow. The princess can't be seen with a doctor. She needs to appear in good health."

"Then what about…?" Hak nods toward the room with the doctor.

"I'll see to it this one stays quiet. The princess should be fine if she stays in your care the rest of the day and through the night. But you need to get her spirit back up. She loves you, Boy, I'm sure you'll have no trouble."

Hak looks away from his grandfather, his face now completely red from the awkward.

* * *

Hak enters to see his wife looking up at him with worried eyes.

"I know you wanted to come to the doctor together," Yona apologizes.

"No, no, I'm just happy you and the baby are OK," Hak sits beside her and bends down to kiss her forehead.

"The baby…," Yona beams up at him remembering, "our baby."

Hak takes one of her hands in his and caresses her cheek with his other, "I wanna do something special for you tonight. Will you come somewhere with me - just us?"


	34. Somewhere Only We Know

A/N: Whoops - a lot decided to happen in this chapter ^^; At the point I realized... "wow, hey, this chapter is very long!" I decided to split it in two. So without further ado, here is Part One...

* * *

Yona is surprised when Hak leaves her in Mundok's care for the afternoon. It isn't like him to leave her when he's concerned. Even stranger, it isn't like him to go make preparations.

Sure, historically he's been known venture off on his own… but to weapon shops. And obviously he's well-versed in making preparations when it's for a battle.

But this is neither of those things. This is beyond what Yona understands to be the scope of any Wind boys' activities in general. Hak is off making preparations for _her_. A girl. His lover.

Yona is so curious she can barely stand it.

* * *

It's hours later when Hak returns. But the room he left Yona in is empty.

He can't help it when his heart speeds up and his mind starts racing through unlikely and terrible scenarios. Of course, he weighs them all as though they probably just happened.

So now he's rushing through the palace halls, breaking into a full run and looking around frantically. He's sweating - and he's not the kind of guy who sweats even while training with a dozen men.

Hak tries to imagine where she could have gone. But she's not in her room. Not with the dragons and Yun. Not with Min-Soo. Just when his hand starts itching for a glaive and his eyes begin to narrow into beast mode-

-there's Mundok standing outside Hak's old room.

 _Oh? She went here?_ Hak's surprised, alright. He approaches to set his heart at ease.

"Couldn't have stayed in one place, eh?"

Mundok glances sideways at his fired-up grandson, "You can't leave a flower in a dark room and expect it to grow. She needed fresh air."

"The air in there is definitely not fresh," Hak cringes, staring at his door.

Mundok looks upward as though speaking to the gods, "The princess misses him and he still complains."

Hak shakes his head as he passes and enters his room to find her - and there she is at the window, perfectly framed, the light reflecting off her mesmerizing crimson locks.

Yona turns with a bright smile to see him, "It was so rare for me to ever come in here."

"I wasn't aware you ever did…" Hak scratches the back of his head, still in disbelief that she's even in here now. The room's not much compared to what she was used to.

"Well," Yona comes to him, wraps her arms around his firm waist, and snuggles her face against his chest. Oh, I missed you… "Sometimes when I wanted to come get you, I stood there in the door when you opened it. I may have peeked a little..."

Hak laughs in a breath as he recalls - he was always shocked back in those moments, too. Why come for him when she had dozens of servants at her beck and call? Yet he was always secretly pleased when she did. He always wanted to be near her. Speaking of... "You never stay put when I ask you to, did you know that?"

Yona can hear his still-rapid heartbeat, "Were you worried?"

"Terrified."

She looks up at his serious expression and her countenance slips into concern.

Seeing that, Hak adds, "But every time I get to be this relieved," and he brushes a strand of hair away as he caresses her cheek.

"I'm glad," Yona reaches her hands up and pulls his face down to hers. The return of his lips is so needy it takes her breath away. And she realizes just how concerned he truly must have been.

When they pull apart… "So… where do I get to be alone with you tonight?"

Hak looks to the side of the simple room, his cheeks turning pink, "Just come along. You'll see."

Yona feels something glow deep inside her. _Aww, Hak's embarrassed..._

* * *

The moon is full in the sky, trees casting deep shadows and fireflies aglow as Hak leads Yona cloaked on horseback along a trail lined by tall grass.

Yona is thoroughly enjoying her view. Tonight Hak is wearing those formal Wind Tribe robes she likes so much. Though she hasn't yet let go of the fact that he didn't give her time to put on anything particularly ornate herself - just a simple day dress. How is it fair that he gets to look so good while her hair is unruly and body cloaked?

Yona stops her pouty train of thought when she sees it - a gorgeous bath house on the edge of this forest just beyond the palace grounds. It appears so welcoming. Warm light spills out into the foliage. Clear pools of water from natural springs spill off to the side and out behind the edifice.

"Hak…" Yona's mouth is agape, her eyes taking in the pretty, secret wonder.

Hak's still looking forward as he leads her, "I promised I would do my best to do everything right if it's with you," finally he stops and turns to her, so shy but sincere, "In the Wind Tribe, when a husband learns his wife is with child, it's tradition for him to honor her and celebrate together. A night alone, a special feast, and thanks to the gods."

"Hak…" Yona is still speechless.

Hak blushes as he helps Yona down from the horse so she can take in this beautiful place she's never been. Unlike Hak, who has countless secret spots in the woods around Fuuga from his childhood, Yona was never allowed to step foot outside the palace to find special places. That's a major part of why he chose here.

"If you'd like… this can be somewhere only we know," he reaches out for her hand.

Yona places her hand in his, "I'd love that," then as he leads her, "This is incredible. How did you find it?"

"Well, technically Mundok knows about it and the servants who prepared it tonight. But few know it exists because it was your mother's."

"Hhh," Yona gasps, tears welling in her eyes.

Hak turns, "Is it OK?"

But Yona's smiling now, "It's perfect," looking up at Hak, "I've never been to a place I knew was special to my mother and father before. ...you taking me here to celebrate our baby and give thanks… it feels… like maybe somehow, somewhere they can feel this happiness with us."

Hak squeezes Yona's hand. _I like that thought, too._ When they reach the threshold, Hak stops them, "There's one condition."

"Hm?"

"You're not a princess tonight."

Yona looks up at Hak in shock, "Is that part of the tradition?!"

Hak searches, "Sort of… technically there are no princesses in the Wind Tribe. But what I mean is… I want you to relax. Pretend we're just a boy and a girl from a village. On this kind of night, they're allowed one responsibility only," he's serious now, "to love and be loved."

"Hhh!" Yona gasps again as Hak so suddenly scoops her up in his arms and carries her over the threshold. It's a beautiful, perfectly-sized room with sitting and sleeping arrangements. Yona's cheeks are pink, eyes sparkling. _Hak is being so romantic…?!_

Hak gently sits her down on tatami mats at a low table on the floor and kisses the top of her head before heading to the other side of the room.

Yona watches him return with a tray of various foods already prepared for them. Hak notices Yona is off in her head, almost frowning at the tray.

"Not hungry?" he offers as though he'd happily whisk it all away as quickly as he brought it.

"Oh!" Yona regains herself and then with a little embarrassment, "Sorry, I was thinking of you as a village boy and me a village girl and then realized… you never would have married me."

"I would have."

Wow, there was zero hesitation there. But... Yona pleads, "No way! Remember when you brought me back to the Wind Tribe the first time? All the elders were at a loss at how I could be so… I can't do any of the things a wife should," she looks down at the tray and laments, "I can't cook at all."

Hak lifts the towel off one of the baskets.

Yona looks down, "Bean jam buns?!" her eyes widen at the meaning behind these for she and Hak - from a time when they were both at the palace before, "Did you ask for these to be here?"

"I wonder…" he feigns innocence.

"You hated when I made these for you!"

He lifts one and takes a bite, "Relax, Princess…," then correcting himself, "I mean, Yona. Do you know why I ate all of them that day?"

"You said it was so no one else would be poisoned."

"Because you said you wanted to make something for someone you loved. And…" now he's blushing big time, "you said you were making them for me."

Yona's breathing quickens. _He remembered._ But, "Then why did you tell my dad they were awful?"

"They were truly terrible. I could barely keep them down."

Pouting, "You're not making any sense, Hak. Why are you bringing this up like that's a good memory?"

Looking straight in her eyes, "Bean jam buns have been my favorite food since that day."

In the second Yona feels that sentiment hit her heart, Hak leans over the table and steals a kiss from her lips. When he pulls away he affirms, "I would have married you."

Yona stares at this crazy man.

Hak goes on, "When you love someone… doesn't anything that comes from them become precious?" then smirking, "If we were villagers, I would have died from your food. ...but I would have died happy."

Yona is half-glowing and half-ready-to-hit-him. As she reaches to enjoy a bun with him, she notices the wedding band on her finger. Hak had spent most of the money he'd earned from being her bodyguard and saved in Fuuga in order to get it on the day of their wedding. It's true that men like Tae-Jun or Soo-Won could have afforded something triple the expense and beyond. But to Yona, this ring is the most precious, perfect piece of jewelry she'll ever own.

"Hak," Yona starts as she works on an enormous bite.

"Hmm?" He responds, chewing his own.

"I would have married you, too."

He stops chewing for a second. Yona knows he naturally doesn't believe her.

"You think I didn't ever notice you."

Still not chewing.

Yona wipes some red bean from off her cheek with mild embarrassment, "I wouldn't have been so self-conscious all the time if I didn't know you were there."

Hak smiles a little as he begins to chew again.

"Always making those rude remarks!" Yona doesn't let go, then, "But you were always looking out for me. I don't know how to describe it… I always felt comfortable with you. Safe."

Making his point, "You can feel that way with friends though. You don't necessarily marry your friends."

"Hak," she demands he listen, "if you were a village boy and I was a village girl, I would have married you. Even in the palace when," she hates saying it, but, "there were reasons I should have looked other places for suitors first, didn't I always come running to you for everything? Ask you to come with me everywhere? More than anyone else. I didn't recognize it at first because I was so used to you always being there and I didn't have any context. ...but the feeling was always there. You were always special to me. More special than just a friend."

Hak looks down at the tray of food as he tries to regulate his body so he doesn't look as moved as he is. Yona knows every behavior of his, so of course she notices. But she just enjoys watching the struggle and doesn't say a word.

Still looking down, Hak moves a hand over one of Yona's, then musters something, if even a new topic, "I'm relieved to see you ate something."

Yona bites her lower lip, "When I'm with you, my body gets so at ease sometimes it forgets there was ever any discomfort."

Hak slowly looks up from their hands, following the line of her beautiful extended slender arm to her face, lip still trapped under her gentle bite.

 _Oh no._ Hak's plan was not to pressure Yona into anything physical tonight. He wants her body to heal and be rested. But the way she's looking at him now… well maybe he can control himself?

So he does what he always can't not with this girl he loves, "If you have the energy… the moon is still out. Wanna go for a swim?"

* * *

A/N: I'm sure you can see where this is going... to the steamy outdoors.


	35. A Girl and a Boy Who Loves Her

Hak's hand leading Yona's. Bare feet. Anxious hearts.

The moon is a great yellow orb on the gently cascading water, slight steam rising off the surface as the warm element meets the cool night air.

When Hak reaches the edge of the pool, he turns to his wife. Yona glances up at him, her expression a mix of scandal and excitement.

"We just… go in... naked?"

Hak smiles wryly. _She's feeling shy?! But she's been so… **forward** lately._

Yona tries to clarify her meaning, "Is it OK?"

 _OH. Right. She's not used to being allowed to do things like this around here. Not even close._ Hak comforts, "We're the only ones here if that's what you're worried about. And if by chance some lost person comes stumbling through, I'll be able to hear it and protect your modesty. Promise."

"OK…," Yona considers, "turn around."

Hak's smile morphs to total delight at Yona's unexpected behavior. He knows her so well, anything new is a fun angle to tease. But he's holding his tongue tonight. So he turns and-

"I'll go first," then tosses his robe to the side and dives into the water.

Yona stares after him with wide eyes. _So bold! How does he even know how deep it is?!_

"Hak, you dummy! Don't die!"

Then she sees his head pop up, flip his wet hair back out of his face, and turn to her with a wide grin-

"The water's perfect! Warm, not hot. Feels great. Come here..."

Yona watches her personal warrior gracefully tread water as she musters her courage. Yes, Hak has seen her naked many times now. To be literal about it, he's had his hands on every inch of her and been _inside_. But it's different when they're in the heat of things. They're so close in proximity and she's distracted from all her insecurities. Those moments are _intense_.

But this… feels like he might actually see her. And there are some parts of her body that are less than perfect in her eyes. She doesn't want to be less than perfect in his.

Hak watches Yona consider her way forward. He's sooo holding himself back. If he wasn't on his best behavior, he'd absolutely be pulling her in right now - robe and all. As he thinks about the look on her face if he'd done that...

...Yona is wary of what that mischievous smile on Hak's face means as she walks to the edge of the water, pulls her robe up so she can dip her legs in, slips the rest of her robe off, immediately covers her breasts with an arm, and quickly drops herself into the water.

"Oh!" _He wasn't lying… this feels amazing._

Yona's hair splays out behind her in pretty waves as she finds her footing. Ah, _swimming_ \- yet another thing her father wouldn't let her try, let alone learn. And of course Hak knows this about her but doesn't say a word. Gracefully, he's already at her side. She feels a strong arm around her waist to steady her.

"It's shallow here. We can stay at this end if you'd like. ...but if you'll let me take you - the view out in the middle is worth the effort."

Yona breathes out that thought with a sparkle in her eyes. Now that she's actually in the water, her insecurities have taken a backseat to new exhilaration - she can go out into the middle of a body of water? And naked… with Hak?! _This is beyond anything I ever imagined in my palace life. It feels so… free._

"I want to go with you," Yona bites her lower lip.

Hak feels her tense in his arm, but sees the determination and light in her eyes. And that damn lip. Stay strong. You've done this a million times before. Hak loves this part of her. Whenever he gets to teach her anything, she has this passion. And it always turns him on.

As Hak takes Yona out into the depths, he holds her at a bit of a distance so she doesn't bump into… how he feels right now.

Yona is so wildly turned on in Hak's hold around her bare waist as he glides her along, powering forward with his incredible legs. She loves how in control he is and so skilled at everything physical. _Everything._ She blushes.

When they reach the center, Hak gently shows Yona how to starfish in the water so she can float on her back. Not letting go of her, he does the same beside her and together they stare up at the incredible light in the sky.

It's the time of year that the moon looks enormous against its dark backdrop and shines like a precious jewel. With the still, warm water hugging their backsides and the steam in the cool night air dancing over their bare skin, it's an incredible, rare sensation.

"Hak…"

"Mm?"

Yona literally feels her heart squeeze she's so happy, "You're going to be such a great father."

Hak looks over, the joy on her face and her smooth skin lit by the glow of the moon. He glances at her tummy, knowing what can't yet be seen, also feeling a tug at his heart, "What I know for sure is… this child should thank the heavens daily for getting you as its mother."

"What do you mean…?" Yona sincerely wasn't expecting that.

"Don't tell me you're surprised. You nursed half this country back to good health by walking village to village. You tame beasts and nourish dragons. You're the most loving, gentle, brilliant, kind-hearted woman I've ever seen," then with a besotted smile, "and cool."

Yona scrunches her nose in embarrassment, then remembers, "The first time you told me I was the coolest girl you've ever seen. ...that's around when I first realized how deeply I'd fallen for you."

"What?"

"When I said I wanted to touch you that night… I was too embarrassed to say it again. But I wanted to..."

Hak facepalms.

"You didn't tell me that you _liked_ me either!"

"I kissed you multiple times, licked honey off you…"

"I thought you were joking."

"I know," Hak remembers the night in the tent when she actually asked him to stop joking, "I wasn't."

They giggle and smile, flirt and tease there in the water for a little while longer before Yona starts wondering why Hak is keeping a distance between them. Her heart is still racing from doing any of this at all, so she's feeling very…

She tries to maneuver her body a little closer to Hak… it's a fail. Yona loses her balance and drops like a rock into the water - only to immediately feel his arms around her and being pulled protectively against his body as he brings her back up.

"Easy there."

Yona coughs up water, "Sorry… I… was just trying to get closer," then realizing their position and becoming acutely aware of his strong biceps keeping her afloat, "It seems to have worked."

Hak shakes his head as though he just lost years off his life, "I'm gonna teach you to swim."

Yona notices his hair stuck to his face in the moonlight, droplets of water on his skin. Hak... is gorgeous.

"Tsk," Yona smiles, beginning to look just as naughty as Hak on his most playful days, "If my father knew all the things you'd go on to teach me."

"I'd have been out of a job," Hak affirms before accidentally noticing her breasts cresting over the top of the water. _Thank the gods King Il could not read minds. I definitely, most certainly would have been out of a job._

Yona watches him notice her, then purposely cuddles against him so he can feel her softness against his bare chest. That's when she feels him below, poking against her belly. His breath catches and she can't help herself-

"Especially because there's one more thing I want you to teach me..."

"Hhh!" Hak gasps as Yona runs a hand on him below the surface of the water, "Yona…"

The way she looks up at him, those eyes, before he's able to think, his mouth is on hers and they're making out, her hold on him below strained and eager, his urges mounting, their bodies rubbing under the water, and before he knows it-

-he's inside of her. Was it the rubbing or did she just…

"Yona!"

* * *

Hak sets Yona down on a chair in the great room of the main building, a robe loosely draped over her shoulders.

"Hak..." Yona is stunned he had so promptly pulled away and brought her back to the water's edge.

Hak has a towel around his waist as he tries to calm down and think rationally, "Sorry, I panicked. I… I don't want to hurt you."

Yona sees the fear on his face, "I spoke to the doctor about this… I'm not fragile, it's completely normal to still… do that."

Yona watches the realization wash over Hak's visage. The morph from concern to awe sets Yona at ease and then into laughter-

"I wondered what was going on."

"Well, it also was a little reckless, too," then Hak bashfully scratches the back of his head, "It was obvious I was avoiding it?"

"Hak. It was just us. In the moonlight. Naked," she remembers wistfully, "It was perfect! But you kept holding me at arm's length, just basically making sure I wasn't dead or dying even though you clearly noticed me," she nods at his _ahem_ , then, "Yes: obvious."

Hak is all sorts of pink, "Would you prefer I act on my impulses tonight?"

Yona's smile rises… "You said you want me to relax. Then exhaust me."

* * *

The moon still shines majestically over them as Hak leads Yona into a flowered clearing in the woods behind the bath house. Knowing what's likely coming… Yona is filled with anticipation and her breathing is heavier than it should be.

Both lovers are loosely wearing their robes from before and Hak has a pillow and blanket tucked effortlessly under one arm.

Yona's heart races as she watches him lay down the bedding in this beautiful setting. When he's done, he sits facing her with his arms gesturing she join-

"It's not the water, but we'll still be naked in the moonlight."

Yona scooches next to Hak, wanting him so badly, savoring the scent of being near him. She looks up at her man, her lips slightly parted…, "It's chilly."

Hak leans down and takes her lips with his. They make out with needy kisses like electric shocks, his hands cupping her face, her hands pawing up onto his hard chest and straining against him.

Hak gently lowers Yona onto her back, his hands move down and deftly untie her sash before parting her robe. He pulls his lips from hers so he can take in the sight of her body here like this - swollen mounds and glowing skin. The heaving of her chest. Goosebumps he'll do his best to send away.

All Yona's inhibitions are gone. She sees the look in his eyes - wanton. She opens her thighs and hardly realizes it as she moves a hand down to touch herself.

Hak loses it. His arms slide under her legs to lift her hips toward him and his mouth joins her hand at her womanhood. Acting on his impulses, indeed. He licks her like a beast, no restraint, his tongue wild and mouth heated. Yona gently bucks into him, feeling too much and desperate for more.

The feeling of his large, strong hands on her thighs, the sight of his sexy black hair whipping across her belly as he works, the sound of the moans he can't quite control - or doesn't want to - as he kisses her as intimately as a man can.

"Nnn nnn ahnn," Yona gasps and whimpers as her husband follows his desire. And then his tongue is inside her - she spreads her legs as far as she can for him, her head presses back hard into the pillow and she turns her head back and forth and back and forth as she tries to handle the sensations.

Hak loves the taste of every nook and opening on her body. He's drawn to them - they cloud his eyes with lust and send all the blood in his body rushing to one place. His mind completely lost. The ultimate distraction. She before him, writhing in pleasure at his touch. Her taste on his mouth driving him crazy.

"Hak!" Yona puts her hands in his hair as she screams it, as she feels the squeeze in her core begin to culminate already. Fuck, he's good-

As Yona comes, her hips spasm and her breathing stops, her body becomes boneless, exhausted and pleased. When she looks up at Hak and sees how he's still looking at her - like he'd take her there again and again if she'd let him - she smiles softly up at him.

"I'm not... cold... anymore."

Hak watches a bead of sweat slide down her forehead.

Yona watches him take his robe off - and sees a bead of precum on the tip of his erect cock.

"This is…," still trying to catch her breath, "...what I wanted you to… teach me," she continues staring at his swollen member.

Yona reaches her hand up to Hak. He helps her sit up and allows her to reposition his sitting position as he tries to gather her meaning. While she looks at his body, he can't help but lean forward and take one of her breasts into his mouth. She wraps her arms around his broad shoulders as he arouses her, suckling and flicking, taking so much into his mouth and moaning affirmation.

When Hak pulls away, Yona sees how intensely turned on he is and pushes him down onto his back. He watches up at her, ready to be a slave for whatever she desires.

Yona takes his great erection in one of her petite hands and licks it from base to tip. She looks up to see his chest heaving.

"Yona…" he whimpers in worship.

She's still a little nervous - given she's made some pretty embarrassing mistakes at this before - but looks to her teacher for guidance, "What feels good?"

"That," he confirms, "and… a little more wetness, then squeeze gently, small twists."

Yona does as she's instructed - taking him as far into her mouth as she can and getting it as wet as possible, a mix of his precum and her saliva. Then with both hands, she carefully squeezes and twists, watching his reactions to gauge how much harder to go.

"What else?" she's loving what this is doing to him, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Hak is shy to be teaching her this… and yet he's in heaven and can't resist, "...cup my balls with one hand, rub me with the other, and suck the tip."

Yona obliges, now really getting into it - gently cradling his sack, rubbing his cock faster and harder with her other hand, and sucking his tip as thoroughly as she can - naturally bouncing her head up and down on it, allowing it to collide with the back, top of her mouth again and again.

Then suddenly she feels the surge in her hand and her mouth begin to fill with something - she pulls away and lets the rest shoot up onto his stomach. There's. so. much. stuff.

Yona stares at him bewildered - there's stuff in her mouth. She has no idea what to do.

Hak realizes, "You don't have to… swallow that if you don't want to."

Yona spits it into the grass - mind blown - and starts laughing in embarrassment and genuine amusement, "Girls… swallow it?"

Hak's face is beet red as he works to regain his breath, "...sometimes."

"Wait. How do you…" Yona's accusatory now.

Hak lifts his hands in innocence, "I've heard! Not experienced."

Yona smiles relief, then cuddles up against his hot body on the blanket. She's embarrassed but curious when she asks, "Would that… turn you on? If I swallowed it..."

Hak is incredulous that this conversation is happening. He glances off to the side so she can't see his face.

Yona crawls over him to see his expression and it's written all over it - "It would!"

Hak's smile is so big.

Yona giggles, then looks down at the stuff still left on his belly. The same stuff that had gotten her pregnant. She realizes how much more there is to explore with Hak and their bodies… and she can't wait.

"Thank you for your patience, Sensei. Next time I'll do even better."

Hak laughs up at the sky as he wipes his stomach with a small cloth they brought, "I'm done for. No man stands a chance against this," then he pulls her close against him as they lay naked looking up at the stars, surrounded by sweet-smelling flowers, "A lifetime with you isn't enough."

"I feel the same," Yona looks away from the stars and looks at what's so much more mesmerizing to her - him. She begins to trace one of his pecks with her fingers, "I love being out here with you like this. I wish… our life could be like this."

"Then let's make it like this."

"I don't know how…"

"You do. It's how you were when we traveled together. Be that honest with your heart even now. And if you ever feel yourself losing touch with it… let me take you back here, to this place that's just ours to be free, and we can remember together."

"You're right," Yona feels her heart lift at the thought, "Coming back to the palace, I slipped back into my stuffy old life, how I knew things were, as though I couldn't change anything. But that's not how we got this far. Not by following politics."

"I'd hate to see you living that kind of life… It would be a shame. Not just for us. For this country."

"I need to reject the politics and do what's right no matter what. Starting with the Generals' Meeting tomorrow."

Hak turns to her and strokes her cheek, "After our baby comes, I want you to know… if you want to travel again, I support that. Even if it's hard. I want you to protect your freedom. You can't be locked up in the palace. ...I want our children to see their mother thrive out there. They'll be strong because of it, too."

"Hak…" Yona is deeply moved to hear these words from him, knowing how hard it must be for him to offer that freedom. Few husbands of the age are this understanding. Even fewer kings. But to Hak, her happiness has always come before everything else.

Yona stands and pulls her husband up with her. She leads him through the flowered field, the moon still casting a beautiful light over everything in the face of the night. Yona stops and takes a step back, letting Hak look at her out here like this. See her. And she sees him.

The scars. The hard-earned muscles from thousands of hours training. Training for her. To protect her. To be the best for her. But most beautiful of all… the soul inside him. He's not the same boy from the palace before. Even being romantic tonight… he's still changing, growing, becoming.

Hak looks at Yona. The now-rough hands on her otherwise flawless body. The hair she'd cut for him now midway down her back. But most incredible of all… the spirit inside her. She's not the same girl from the palace before. Even taking chances tonight... she's still changing, growing, becoming.

And it's happening together. Their hearts becoming closer. Their lives for each other.

Yona reaches up and touches his face, tears in her eyes. He leans down to kiss her and they make out, hands wandering. Yona tackles him down onto the flowers and crawls on top of him into a lotus position - he sitting leaning back slightly, her legs wrapped around him, his legs bent out before him.

She lowers herself onto his shaft and slowly, gently rises on and falls on him, her hands wrapped around him over his shoulders, fingers playing in his hair. He gently holds her waist as he watches himself go in and out of her and then stares into her eyes as he feels it instead.

Yona leans in and they continuing kissing, loving each other. When he can feel she's coming near her climax, he flips her onto her back so he can hit the exact spot inside he's figured out she likes. It's an incredible feeling now especially that he's more sure than ever that this doesn't hurt her - rather, it feels incredible for her.

"Unnhh," Yona gasps in pleasure as she tightens around him - and for the first time she pinpoints the exact feeling of Hak coming inside of her. It's a magical sensation in her core, intensely emotional - to have pleased him this way - but also a warmth tangibly spreading inside.

Yona and Hak hold each other - sweat and sweet sticky naked skin in the moonlight, hands in hair, eyes full of wonder.

"I'm exhausted," Yona admits.

Hak kisses her closed eyelids and smiles down at his princess.

 _Thank you, gods._

It's a night of gratefulness.

That this boy loved this girl. That she loved him back. And that their love only grows… together.


	36. What I Saw in the Distance

Yona zips between tree trunks, her cloak flowing out behind her. Though her breathing is heavy, her smile gives away the game-

-Hak follows after the giggles with powerful strides from tree to tree. He could catch up in an instant, but he prefers to… he stops and watches her bound ahead, then with a wry smile he slips off to the right.

Yona slows as her laughing grows. She can't help it - she looks back over her shoulder to see him…

But there's only the forest.

Puzzled, she turns forward again-

"Ah!" She's been tackled.

Hak gracefully lands them on his back, she safely atop him. He holds her tightly as he goes on-

"Isn't it my line to make a joke, then run away? And what did you just say about my breakfast?"

Yona is laughing into his chest as she tries to get words out, "Pff... you never run away… you just stand there and I hit you."

Hak nods concession there.

"I wasn't joking about breakfast."

The shock on Hak's face…

"It's not your fault!" Yona amends, "It's the pregnancy. Your child may have good taste…"

Hak takes that on the chin, then, "Oh? And so it's also good to run through the woods like a wild animal for the pregnancy?"

A corner of Yona's mouth curls up, "You weren't complaining about me being a wild animal last night."

Hak lets out a breath as he smiles, "You drive me mad," shaking his head, "I love you. I love everything about you."

"I like giving you a hard time. You always end up right there."

Tracing his fingers over her lower back as he stares into her great amethyst eyes, "Trust me, I'm always there."

Yona's blushes ever-so-slightly - those lovestruck blue eyes still affect her right back - then she glances up toward the palace high above them, just beyond a clearing, "I'm really going to need you today. At my side."

Hak watches her curiously, "You've got it. ...are you worried?"

"A little. I haven't talked to Lili."

Hak begins pulling them up, "Then let's get you back."

Yona rises, her hand in his, and she looks up at him bittersweetly.

 _Back._ Where last night ends and today begins. The moment their new journey must start - to infuse everything good and right that last night represented into their reign here from the palace. She and Hak agreed to reach for coronation, to ask the generals today to officially give them their support. Even though Yona is not like her father or Soo-Won. The generals will have to have faith in the royal blood that flows through her veins and that ruling this kingdom is her fate. That she and Hak will find _balance._

 _Believe in us._ Yona is deep in thought when she feels Hak stop.

Up ahead she sees it - half a dozen Sky Tribe soldiers where they shouldn't be. A messenger being sent off.

Yona can feel how tense Hak is, "Don't you dare," she begs, "You're not armed, Hak!"

"Don't move. I'll handle this - be right back."

Yona reaches to grab him, but he's already long gone.

All six warriors turn. Hak has the messenger pinned not far away.

The resulting fear on the warriors' faces says everything. Something has been seen that should not have been. And one way or another, there will be blood now.

They reluctantly draw their swords.

The vision of Yona's reaction…

* * *

"Yona!" Soo-Won bolts upright, sweating, shivers of terror down his spine.

He glances to the side in the dark room, his home since the war with Kai.

And there he is, his companion - Ik-Soo… sleeping like a baby... who drools.

Soo-Won stares at this roommate, _I have these nightmares every night and he sleeps through them all? As always, he's either impressive or an idiot._

Ik-Soo wakes from Soo-Won's prodding, "...eh? What is it?"

"I saw it again. It was… more intense this time," Soo-Won rubs a temple, "We're not advancing fast enough. I'm ready to begin for the day."

Ik-Soo sits up, "It feels strange starting a lesson in patience at this hour."

Soo-Won sighs, "I'll never understand how people can spend so much time sleeping."

"Not everyone has nightmares."

* * *

Ik-Soo has Soo-Won outside filling water buckets at a well and bringing them back to the village for the elderly keeper of the bathhouse, Mitsuko.

Soo-Won eventually asks Ik-Soo to sit and watch as opposed to walking with him - the dark has been doing nothing to help Ik-Soo's coordination.

It's tedious work for Soo-Won. He's a strong man, it's no physical bother. However, he's used to the highest and best use of his abilities and this is just not it. Eventually he finds it easier to pass the time by letting his mind wander.

It took a while in this place before he was able to allow this. He had been afraid. For the longest time, his mind would only wander to dark places. To take a closer look at what hurt so badly inside. How wrong he'd been. How terrible he was. But one can't live like that. And Soo-Won has been in a place where the people have no intention of letting him die. Or leave.

Once he accepted that, his mind started wandering somewhere more constructive and very natural to him - manipulation. How could he, in this situation, achieve something meaningful? That's when the nightmares started. And that's when he knew - if there was any truth in the prophecy about Yona, then this was the message sent that he could choose to or not to act on. His part to play. His meaning.

And that is where his mind always wanders in a free moment now. How to reach Yona. He is going to save Yona and Hak. From a danger within the palace he knows far too well.

"Oh!" Soo-Won nearly tramples Mitsuko as he delivers the final bucket of water.

"My apologies, Mitsuko-san," Soo-Won quickly sets down the container as he helps her regain her balance, "I'm not myself today."

"It's alright, my dear," the white-haired, pock-faced grandma offers, "I like this you today. Your face just now was like the water you've been fetching me - still and clear."

Soo-Won wonders about that.

"...if you were thinking about one of our beautiful young maidens to marry, let Grandmother help you," she winks.

Soo-Won smiles as he innocently scratches the back of his head.

"Thank you for your hard work this morning," Ik-Soo moves to Soo-Won's side to save him, "Join me for a walk?"

* * *

Ik-Soo and Soo-Won sit at the familiar pool of water in the forest.

"I need to speak with her," Soo-Won gets right to it.

"That is not up to you or me," Ik-Soo glances up toward the sky.

"Then allow me to try… and the 'fate' you believe so firmly in will still do what it chooses."

Ik-Soo glances in Soo-Won's direction, "I can't let you leave yet."

"The dragons," Soo-Won suggests, "Let them take a message to her for me."

Ik-Soo nods, realizing it's time he let Zeno and Kija return to Yona's side, "Alright. A message - though it must be her choice what to do with it."

Ik-Soo can feel Soo-Won absorb that opportunity - his relief and hope. And Ik-Soo himself accepts: it's time to begin to tell this young man the truth that was always kept from him.

"Your father, too, suffered from his choices. In politics and war."

Affronted, Soo-Won corrects, "He was a proud warrior who did what had to be done for this country."

"That sentence won't bring you closer to the truth," Ik-Soo laments, "Your father suffered, but he did heal, Soo-Won."

Soo-Won's mind is rejecting the words - what does this man mean?! - and yet, a calm washes over his heart that gives him a peace that has tears in his eyes.

"You're often thinking about her, I can see it. You know Yona is special. You may have been too young to know it, but her mother also had the same gift in changing hearts."

Again, Soo-Won cannot mentally process the words, and yet his heart accepts them with ease. As though they were a pure truth that couldn't be denied, clicking into place.

"After what happened with Xing. The slaughter. Many things came to pass. All of which are known today as a different story. I don't know which to tell you first."

A crushing realization falls on Soo-Won. _All of which are known today as a different story? No... no... it can't be possible. If that's true, then..._ "The dragons. I need to reach Yona. Immediately."

"Trust the gods. There are forces protecting her."

Soo-Won, trying to keep calm, but still processing, "If my father 'healed,' as you say, then why did King Il murder him?"

Ik-Soo looks out over the still, clear water, "He didn't."

* * *

Lili stands on one of the palace's many bridges, her chin cupped in a hand. She's been watching something in the distance. The look on her face both troubled and warmed.

In a courtyard next to a fountain, Jae-Ha plays his erhu - beautiful, calming music filling the stone, flower-lined expanse.

He hears her coming and can't help but joke as she arrives, "I've never liked being pursued. It takes away all the fun."

Lili's cheeks go pink, "Don't get the wrong idea because I keep coming to you looking for Yona. I only like older men."

Jae-Ha stops playing and considers, then turns to look at her, "I am older."

"No, I mean like way older. Like General Geun-Tae," Lili saves.

Jae-Ha chuckles, "That's your type? Then I'm safe. That man may be my complete opposite."

As Jae-Ha turns back to his instrument, Lili sits on the ledge of the fountain, micro-cringing at how awkward she's being.

"...how old _are_ you, by the way?"

"Not your type," Jae-Ha explains, "Although, it seems you go younger if it's women…"

Lili frowns, "You shouldn't tease me about that when you're in love with her, too," and somehow that stings them both a little.

"I'm sorry," Lili is cringing again, unsure of what to do with her hands, her loud mouth, anything right now.

"It's OK, Dear," Jae-Ha admits, "It's true."

"...when I first met you, you seemed like a player. Always flirting with women and wandering off. What I'm trying to say is… I'm impressed that you love her. Because I can tell you really do."

"She wasn't the first."

Lili's head snaps around - she faces him in shock, "Who?!"

Jae-Ha laughs at this girl's intense interest, "A pirate."

Lili's eyes become wide orbs of wonder and Jae-Ha realizes he just had the opposite effect he was going for.

"A pirate? ...tell me, do you have a type then? Was she like Yona, too?"

Jae-Ha considers, "It would appear I'm taken with strong women."

* * *

"How dare you raise your swords at him!"

Yona marches out of the woods toward the men. She just caught a glimpse of something beyond them in the distance - and if she's put her hope in the right place, then what happens next will mark the beginning of change at this palace.


	37. Reigning Down

A/N: Hi There! I'm so sorry it took 100 years for this update. In case you missed my note, I've been in Europe this month which was a real hit to my writing schedule. We're back in action now though :-) I'm very excited to continue this story with you!

* * *

The air is charged in the vast clearing between the forest and palace walls.

Six armed Sky Tribe soldiers stare in shock.

Yona faces them, hands empty but expression serious.

"Don't just stand there," a Sky soldier orders his comrades, "There's only one way now - kill her and the messenger!"

Hak's eyes flash, the messenger pinned beneath him.

A seventh soldier appears out of nowhere behind Yona. Hak doesn't breath - he's off the messenger instantly, sprinting toward his pregnant wife. Five armed men step in between.

"Big mistake," Hak growls.

A sixth warrior heads for the messenger.

As Yona sees the men around Hak flying in odd directions, she feels the soldier behind her. Hears the metal of his armor scrape as he lifts his sword.

Hak sees the scene in the distance, that blade reach toward the sky, his worst nightmare on replay.

"The messenger!" Yona calls out to Hak before glancing over her shoulder fiercely at the insubordinate Koukan behind her.

Muscle memory, Yona twists from the blade's downward path in a move that Hak taught her well.

THCK! The blade sticks in the dirt. The baffled soldier looks toward Yona. She's already charging.

"What the…!" he lets go of the stuck blade and staggers backward.

Yona knees him in the groin, then juts the palm of her hand up under his chin, sending him falling backwards.

 _Cool,_ Yona is amazed that worked - Hak never actually let her do that move on him, just taught it in theory. With a little more confidence and pride, Yona moves quickly to the blade stuck in the ground, strategically kicks the flat part to loosen it, then yanks it free. _Why, thank you, Hak-sensei._

Five gravely damaged warriors lay on the ground around the Thunder Beast. He looks desperately toward Yona in the distance - and is amazed to see the soldier down, Yona pointing that guy's blade at him. Hak finally breathes with a proud smile, "Atta girl..."

Then he sees the rogue soldier that'd gone after the messenger standing over a motionless body and training an arrow on Yona in the distance.

"Princess!" Hak cries out as he starts to run again.

Yona looks toward Hak, not understanding what danger he's signaling. Now anxious, she looks over to what's been approaching in the distance since she first stepped out of the woods, closes her eyes in hope, then looks down at the warrior looking up at her.

"Why?!" she pleads, "For who are you doing this?"

The warrior sadly shakes his head. Yona can see it in his eyes - a man desperate to answer, but who can't. Then her face pales as she realizes: she recognizes this man. From earlier days at the palace.

"DOWN!" Hak screams as his thrown glaive misses the arrow flying for Yona.

Yona falls forward onto the soldier. He tripped her?! She can feel the air stir above her body as the arrow meant for her whooshes past.

The soldier pins Yona on her back, knocking the wind out of her and regaining his sword. He points it at her neck, catching out of the corner of his eye what's fast approaching from the distance. He makes no move to harm her, but also none to free her. He just waits for a split second for what's coming-

PIERCE! The speed with which Joo-Doh flies off his horse and ends his turned warrior's life is incredible. Yona sees the blood that has splattered onto her robes, then looks up to see the Sky General's look of sheer terror and disgust at what he just witnessed.

Hak is only a second behind him, instantly on his knees at Yona's side, "Are you hurt?"

"The… messenger…," Yona is still getting her air back as she points beyond the men.

Hak looks back over his shoulder, "There was another guy. He's gotta still be around here somewhere."

"What the hell were you two doing out here?!" Joo-Doh chides as he glances over the field turned battleground.

Hak rises, in no mood for an interrogation - "I told you not to speak in front of the princess like that. And we could ask you the same thing."

"It's my job to keep you two safe," Joo-Doh clarifies.

"Then keep a closer eye on your tribe, I'll take care of us," Hak cuts.

"That's what I was doing!"

"Boys," Yona is now on her feet next to them, "The messenger."

The three reach the messenger's body - now only an empty shell of a man.

"Killed their own guy," Hak shakes his head in disgust.

Yona is deeply troubled. Whatever this corruption is, how long has it been going on? How dark could it be? She looks up at Joo-Doh, searching the general's face. He's deep in thought looking down at the messenger, processing this terrible occurrence. Then he turns to her looking at him. It's a powerful moment of apology and all Yona needed to see from this man right now.

"We need answers, but the only warrior left alive got away... and it all happened so fast I don't think we could recognize him," Yona frowns.

"There's a chance…," Joo-Doh bends down and furiously digs in the messenger's clothes. His hands suddenly stop, then he gently pulls a rolled up piece of parchment out of a fold. He hands it to Yona.

Her eyes brighten just a little as she unrolls the scroll and scans over it, "Hak, look - it's written in a code. Like Soo-Won used with Ogi."

"Then it's probably something…" Hak confirms.

"Let's get it to Min-Soo right away!"

Yona starts marching up toward the castle with determination.

Joo-Doh is about to say something as he gestures toward his horse, but Hak lifts a hand to stop him, "I know. But it'll only slow her down."

Joo-Doh nods. At this point, he knows well that Yona is not still the little girl he remembers.

As the men begin to walk, Hak continues, "And thanks… for saving her back there. I… I wasn't sure what you'd do."

Joo-Doh admits, "Likewise... in however a terrible way, to know you were telling the truth that a Sky Soldier raised a sword to her, I'm comforted. I've now seen it with my own eyes. And I'm ashamed. I am going to get to put an end to this."

Somehow after those two not quite compliments, the men feel a peaceful understanding.

Hak adds in agreement, "Let's weed them out."

* * *

Lili and Jae-Ha are still chatting in a palace courtyard when-

"Didn't Yona go away with Hak last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause holy shit what'd he do?"

"Oh my," Jae-Ha rises at the sight.

Yona approaches them, hyper-focused, blood-splattered across her robe, and her hair the only feature looking as expected - as though she'd just been ravaged in the woods.

"Yona Dear, are you hurt?"

Not even noticing her friends' shocked expressions, Yona smiles up at the green dragon, "Don't worry, Jae-Ha, we can catch up over dinner tonight," then turns to her raven-haired friend, "Lili, I'm so relieved you're here. I really need to talk to you right away. But first, I've got to get this to Min-Soo. Follow me!"

Lili chases after Yona who has already marched halfway across the courtyard because her pace is insane.

Jae-Ha scratches his head watching after the girls, then turns to see Hak and Joo-Doh entering.

"Don't. Say a word," Hak warns, following after the girls, looking like he's about to kill someone. Or an entire tribe of someones.

Joo-Doh looks deep in thought. Distant and disturbed.

Jae-Ha takes a seat, "Alright, dinner then."

* * *

Yona rises in the study, leaving the scroll with Min-Soo who studies over it furiously. She approaches Lili who's been waiting patiently at a table in the center of the room.

"They attacked you?!"

"It's not even the first time," Yona frowns, then she takes Lily's hands in hers, "Please, don't mention this anybody just yet. I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of it before long and until then… there are a couple very important things that need to happen."

Lili nods.

"You're my precious friend, Lili, and I would never want to put you in danger. You're also someone I admire and trust most. There's something I'd like to ask of you, which… just let me know how you feel about it in your heart. However you feel, I want you to know it's OK."

"Anything."

"Would you be interested and willing to take on the role of the next Water Tribe General?"

Lili feels her jaw drop, then quickly pops it back up and tries to look professional, "G-general?"

"I know you didn't meet them, but I can tell you all about some female warriors in Xing who were as powerful as any man."

"I can just look at you for that," Lili smiles, "But… I don't know how to fight."

"I'm still learning myself," Yona encourages, "It's for your unique contributions beyond fighting that I think you're a strength we very much need in our leadership. Still, I think, if we have another of the generals train you in some technique to gain understanding, you'll do great."

"Another general…," an image of Geun-Tae appears front and center in Lili's mind.

Yona wonders why Lili just got lost in her head and is smiling so big, "Is that a yes?"

Lili snaps her attention back into the room. She thinks for a second about the water crest, her people, her father, even about Jae-Ha's respect. About the moments in her life that made her realize she needs to step up and do more. To save lives.

A corner of her mouth rises, "I'm honored. Yes."

Yona's fists tighten in excitement, "I'm so relieved! Our first Generals Meeting is later today. I'll make the announcement then."

Whoa. Lili feels apprehension swell in her chest, but she feels something right deep inside - she's got to make this work, "I'll be there."

* * *

Yona exits the study and starts down the hall. Hak is already at her side.

"Did you find Mundok?"

"Not yet, I… didn't want to leave you."

"You were out there that whole time? You're not my bodyguard anymore, Hak. You should have come in!"

"I know that conversation was really important to you, I didn't want to intrude. Besides, I sorta needed to calm down."

Yona pauses to look at him. Hak's brows are pulled together with such a sadness, his hands slightly shaking from remnant adrenaline.

"My heart stopped out there," he admits, his voice cracking.

"Hak…" Yona takes his hands in hers, suddenly feeling awful for having neglected his feelings after what happened - she's absolutely taken for granted that he's so strong all the time. She nuzzles against his chest, hears his burdened heart beat, "Oh, Hak, it's OK. I'm OK."

He lowers his face into her hair, taking in her scent, tenderly kissing the top of her head, then he wraps his arms around her body, holding her close, feeling her warmth and realness.

"I'm not going anywhere. You taught me too well. You made me love you too much. I'm not going anywhere."

He smiles at that as he weaves a hand into the beautiful crimson hair that could only be hers, "I thought that night was the worst pain I could ever feel. I was wrong."

"Shhh," Yona squeezes him tight, then caresses his tense back, "I'm right here with you."

Yona reaches up and pulls his face down to hers, their lips meeting in a deep, treasured kiss - savoring each other, beyond grateful for continued life together.

Then Yona pulls back to tell him, "You were so romantic last night. I want you to know I won't ever forget how perfect it was. Thank you."

Hak laughs a little looking down at the blood on her robes, "I'm gonna kill those guys."

"You… did."

"The other ones."

"Calm down, Hak," she strokes his cheek, her other hand in his dark hair as she stares up into his pained sky blue eyes, "We'll find the best way to restore peace here. You should talk with Mundok while I get cleaned up for the Generals Meeting."

Hak nods, knowing he's in a very bad way right now and Mundok could definitely help talk him down back into his cool and controlled usual state.

Still having trouble letting go of her though, Hak requests, "Please… don't leave my side until we get to the source of this corruption. And when that's not possible, keep Droopy Eyes with you."

"I'll carry a blade, too," Yona promises.

Hak sighs, really wishing that wasn't necessary.

"I saved my own life today thanks to you. I don't exactly feel rested after our getaway, but I do feel motivated and a little stronger."

Hak smiles, "I'm also feeling very motivated."

"We're going to make it through this. For Kouka, too. See you at the Generals Meeting," Yona reaches up and pulls her love into one more kiss for encouragement and very much looking forward to the warmth of his motivated, safe arms tonight.


	38. The Generals Meeting

"Princess… are you pregnant?"

Yona's heart begins to race.

She and Min-Soo are standing outside the great room for the Generals Meeting - she was just about to go in before Min-Soo caught up with urgent news. He was able to decipher the code on the parchment Yona'd given him this morning. It's just… he doesn't understand it.

"It said that?" Yona tries to keep steady.

Min-Soo watches her face continue to pale as he nods. They leave the truth left unsaid between them, but it's understood.

"Anything else?"

Min-Soo shifts in discomfort, not wanting to answer.

"Would you rather tell Hak?"

Min-Soo's face flashes fear, "Princess… the message asked for the next move. About the pregnancy."

"Hhh…," Yona can't help it as a single tear slides down her cheek. About the baby… she feels wildly protective. And beyond vulnerable.

To see this and now understand the threat of that message, Min-Soo's heart aches. _It couldn't be…?_

Yona's voice is almost a whisper, "Let me... tell Hak."

* * *

Joo-Doh. Geun-Tae. Tae-Woo. Kyo-Ga.

Kouka's remaining four generals sit around the table in anticipation of Princess Yona's arrival.

Hak sits slightly off to the side with Mundok. Today he's still tribeless wanderer Hak, technically not anything more than the last royal of this kingdom's lover. Even their marriage has yet to be officially recognized.

Jae-Ha and Shin-Ah sit slightly off to the opposite side, by Yona's invitation, with a very nervous Lili next to Jae-Ha.

The green dragon whispers, "Isn't your dream guy in here?"

"Shhhh!" Lili is mortified.

Jae-Ha smiles, looking forward, "Just picture him with nothing on. It does wonders for nerves."

Lili's face is bright red now - she growls, "I've never seen a man with his clothes off so I'd have no idea what to picture…"

Jae-Ha glances down in fascination, "Really?"

"Shhhh!"

THUD. The great door opens and there she is - Princess Yona. A small figure confidently moving forward. Thanks to Yun, she looks every inch the radiant royal figure she is - you'd have no idea what her morning activities had included.

Everyone in the room rises and watches in wonder. She smiles at them in a way that sets hearts at ease, then takes her seat. They all follow suit.

There's no chair next to Yona at the head of the table and she feels that missing piece like a vast empty chasm. She wants Hak at her side. To the point it's distracting.

So Yona glances over at the Thunder Beast. When he smiles encouragingly back at her as though they were the only ones in that room, she lets out a great breath of relief and her heart slows down. As always, even if he's not beside her, that boy's always got her back.

Yona turns her attention to the room, "Thank you for your journeys. I'm grateful we've all come to this moment, though with regret for the losses that brought us here. My heart goes out to the Water Tribe for our loss of General Joon-Gi," Yona gives a heartfelt look toward Lili, "and to Kouka for yet another sudden transition of leadership at the highest level. I am here today because of my royal blood. As the last blood royal in my family's line, I understand it is my duty now to accept or decline the throne."

"The law is written as she says," Kyo-Ga confirms.

Joo-Doh nods acceptance.

"From my journeys across each tribe's lands this past year, I feel more compelled than ever to accept the role of queen. I wish to serve our people more than anything else. And I'm also coming to accept it as my fate."

"I don't really…," Geun-Tae searches for the words, "buy into prophecies."

"But in this case-" Kyo-Ga begins.

"-but I can't explain what I saw on the battlefield against Kai either," Geun-Tae finishes as he nods toward the dragon warriors, "I might believe about anything anymore."

Joo-Doh nods in agreement, "Generals, does anyone here doubt Princess Yona should be queen?"

"You have the Fire Tribe's support," Kyo-Ga offers encouragingly to Yona.

"We're behind you," Tae-Woo confirms with a hint of pride as he glances over toward Hak.

"I like what I've seen," Geun-Tae commits as he leans back.

"Then that much is settled," Joo-Doh establishes as he looks at Princess Yona directly with a promise, "I will serve you without hesitation."

"Next," Kyo-Ga begins, "is setting the coronation."

"No, before that, another piece of business," Joo-Doh corrects, "Princess Yona has taken a husband."

"We knew that already…" Tae-Woo is confused.

"When King Il was murdered, it was reported that the princess' attendant was guilty of both killing the king and kidnapping her. This is the very man who sits behind us and is the proposed new king."

Tae-Woo scowls at Joo-Doh for being so callous in bringing this up here.

Yona looks toward Hak. There on the side, Mundok has placed a calming hand on his grandson's shoulder. Hak lets out an "of course" huff of air, but otherwise pretty much keeps his poker face.

Yona wants to scream - slander hurts terribly when it's against you, but when it's of the person most precious to you in the world, it's unbearable.

"That story was fabricated as a cover up. Hak risked his life to save mine that night… and every day since. To protect me, he gave up his generalship, tribe affiliation, even his family name," Yona is trying to keep calm, but her speech is quick, "Former Wind General Son Hak is the most loyal, self-sacrificing, and talented warrior I have ever known. Tell me, what can I do to satisfy you so that you can support him as fervently as I do as king at my side?" then, "We're already married, which should not be overlooked…" _And I'm carrying his child!_ Yona wishes she could reveal as evidence of the depth of her commitment.

"That is… in the history of royals, when marriages of love have come into conflict with political interests," Joo-Doh begins-

"-You can't possibly be insinuating-" Tae-Woo rises.

"I'm not. Calm down," Joo-Doh clarifies, "I'm just explaining why we're talking about this at all. We need to do this properly. There are tons of missing details."

"Ask me," Yona demands.

"Were there witnesses at the wedding?" Joo-Doh asks.

"I was there," Mundok rises, nodding to Joo-Doh.

"So were we," Jae-Ha offers, standing alongside Shin-Ah. Ao gives a little squeak.

"Where was my invitation?" Geun-Tae lightens the tense mood.

"It was a little complicated," Yona calms down with a little laugh, then looks with apology toward Tae-Woo.

"Good," Joo-Doh brings everyone back to task, "that should be enough to stop any nobles trying to force a different match for their support. But... the support of the people is another matter. We need to know what happened - if the Thunder Beast didn't kill King Il… who did?"

Yona stares into empty space. She's been avoiding this. To tell the truth… will be the truth. However, it will also put Soo-Won's life at risk if he's still alive. And on the one hand, yes, justice will be served. Yet… she can't help but believe there's still more to this story…

But Hak. If Hak is the one to suffer because she's protecting Soo-Won, that's not something she can live with. She can bear any amount of suffering she chooses because of Soo-Won. But she will never ask that of Hak. There is only one way forward now…

"Soo-Won murdered my father. I watched him do it with my own eyes," Yona takes a breath before continuing, bringing that terrible night back into memory, "He had long plotted the regicide for the night of my sixteenth birthday party. And when I accidentally saw him do it… the Sky Tribe soldiers who'd taken his side tried to kill me, too. If it weren't for Hak taking on dozens of men on his own to stop them, even fighting Soo-Won that night, I'd be in a grave next to my father right now."

No one wants to speak. Those who didn't outright already know had at least wondered. And they all, somewhere deep inside, already knew the truth.

"Were there any witnesses," finally Joo-Doh gets back to business.

"I was there," Min-Soo, who entered with Yona, steps forward from the back of the room, "There are wounds on my back as evidence. If you investigate, you'll find the rate which they have healed lines up perfectly with the night in question."

Joo-Doh sighs in frustration at the disturbing evidence, "Even this morning… I witnessed Sky Tribe soldiers raise a sword to the princess."

"What?!" Kyo-Ga turns in shock.

"Yona…" Jae-Ha looks her way in concern.

"There's no question now - Soo-Won's takeover was hostile and some of his people are still here," Joo-Doh concedes.

"Well then," Tae-Woo suggests, "instead of questioning Lord Hak's honor, we should be praising him for saving the princess."

"That boy," Geun-Tae shoots a feral smile Hak's way, "is a good man. And a terrifying warrior. I have no qualms following him as our king."

"I trust Princess Yona's judgment," Kyo-Ga bows his head in full support.

"Then we have one final role to decide on," Joo-Doh announces.

"Ah, yes," Yona brightens, "the matter of Water Tribe Chief and General. There's someone I would like to nominate," Yona glances over at Lili encouragingly, "Late General Joon-Gi's daughter An Lili. Please rise, Lili, and join us here at the table."

The generals all turn in shock, not having expected that. Lili tries to stop the color in her face from rising as she finds her way to the Water Tribe chair. She takes a seat and the second she looks up she realizes she's directly across from Geun-Tae.

"Lady Lili, I know you're a very strong young woman from what I saw in Sei. Do you also know how to fight?"

"That-" Yona cuts in before Lili has to give the awkward answer, "-is not why I want her for this position. Lili has the respect of her tribe as well as has proven to me on multiple occasions she has the bravery, loyalty, and strategic leadership ability to solve the current struggles within her tribe. She's already helped eradicate nadai - a long overlooked plague on her people."

"I can second that," Jae-Ha chimes in from the sidelines, to Lili's continued embarrassment.

Yona smiles at the support, then-

"Generals need to know how to fight," Joo-Doh cuts in, "You'd be putting both she and her tribe in danger by doing this."

"I do agree, General Joo-Doh. She should also understand the basics of fighting to be competent in her position. To that end, I'd like to appoint one of you to train her."

Lili looks to Yona in anticipation.

"Tae-Woo," Yona charges.

The air whooshes out of Lili. Tae-WHO? She didn't even notice this person…

Tae-Woo doesn't register Yona's words at first. What? Then he looks around the room as though there was a mistake...

"It's because Hak trained me so well, I figured the Wind boys have a knack for this sort of thing. Thanks to Mundok," Yona glows in her advisor's direction.

Mundok is absolutely getting a kick out of how lost Tae-Woo looks.

"I don't like this," Joo-Doh continues, "I can name five guys off the top of my head who'd be ready to fill the post."

"And they'd all be exactly like you," Yona presses, "A little diversity in our perspectives on war policy might be good for the country. There's only one way to really find out."

"Fine," Joo-Doh grumbles, "If she can pass basic training by coronation, then… I'd be willing to try this out. But only if..."

"That's insane," Tae-Woo snaps forward, "warriors spend months to get to that level."

"They don't have personal trainers," Geun-Tae considers, eating this up, "And definitely not one of the best warriors in the country as their personal trainer."

"Lili," Yona offers, "if this is asking too much…"

Lili shakes her head, "No! No… not at all. I'll do my best," she turns to Tae-Woo whose face is all disbelief of his bad, bad luck. _Oh shit._

Off to the side, Hak, who has on purpose held his tongue the entire meeting, is beaming at Yona. Every goal she walked in here with, she either just achieved or significantly brought forward.

* * *

Once outside the meeting, Yona walks and walks until she's in the garden next to the fountain she always goes to for privacy.

His hands on her shoulders. Her heart skips a beat.

Yona turns to face Hak, crying tears mixed of joy and sadness.

"Princess…" Hak isn't sure how to take this. With one hand he pushes a lock of hair behind her ear while with the other he pulls her close, "What is it? You were amazing in there."

"Your name…" she sobs out, "I'm so happy… I didn't realize... how emotional… finally… everyone will get to know how great you are."

He caresses her back, "You thinking that has always been enough for me. But hearing you talk about me that way in there," he playfully lifts her chin and looks straight into her eyes. He's about to finish, but - their lips crush together, bodies heating at the emotion of the touch.

Within seconds, they're on the ground, well-hidden by the surrounding tall grasses and flowers, intensely making out. Yona rolls her head back as Hak runs his mouth over her neckside. She's getting lost in the feel of him...

"Wait," Yona can barely get the word out, her hands lost in his mess of dark hair, "I can't keep doing this."

"Hm?" Hak lifts his mouth from her and tries to calm himself.

"Whenever I'm with you, I'm so happy, I just want to… this," she almost goes back for his lips, then catches herself, "but I need to talk to you. First."

Hak, king of restraint, pulls himself away and sits down across from her to listen, "Is everything OK?"

Yona shakes her head 'no.' Hak's expression darkens.

"Min-Soo decoded the message. Somehow… those guys knew I was pregnant. And were asking what to do... about it."

Yona sees fear in his eyes - the same she saw from in the morning. She places a hand over his. And then she can't help it… because it's their baby. Yona starts sobbing.

Hak pulls her tightly against his chest, his blue garments dampening from her tears. She can only imagine the fear on his face has morphed to a frightening anger now.

"Yona," Shin-Ah shocks them both from nearby.

Yona looks up at the blue dragon, "...Shin-Ah?"

If he wasn't wearing his mask, Shin-Ah would look shocked to see Yona's blotched face from crying. He hesitates slightly before revealing, "Zeno and Kija are approaching."

Yona gasps in relief, "They're back!" but when she turns to face Hak it hits her:

They're her liaisons with Soo-Won. And Hak doesn't know Soo-Won is alive.


	39. Messengers

"It wasn't an accident."

The water is still today. And here now, the chests are rising and falling in almost sync.

Ik-Soo and Soo-Won sit side by side at the meditating pond deep in the woods behind Kija's village.

Soo-Won doesn't rush Ik-Soo to elaborate. He waits. It's Ik-Soo who finally speaks-

"You've completed seven trials in seven days and yet you've asked for nothing. Tell me, what's been on your mind if not the quest for the rest of what I promised to reveal to you?"

Soo-Won stares at that still pond, knowing exactly what's been at the forefront of his every thought this week, "The dragons… I've been thinking about whether they've reached her yet."

Ik-Soo isn't surprised, but fascinated, "When they reach her, what do you imagine will happen?"

"If you're curious…," Soo-Won continues to sit peacefully, "Tell me what wasn't an accident. In return, I'll answer you."

Ik-Soo smiles - there it is. Soo-Won is never "off." No matter how things may look. He's nothing if not perpetually cunning.

Ik-Soo concedes, "Yona's mother's death. Everyone was led to believe it was accidental. But in truth, it was far more tragic than that."

Something disturbs the water. Soo-Won keeps his breathing steady, but it does nothing to stop him from feeling the stabbing pain in his chest.

Each step he takes closer to the truth, the more he desperately needs to speak to her.

"When they reach her," Soo-Won keeps his voice even, "I imagine... Yona will come here to me."

* * *

"The **Thunder Beast** is going to sire the next generation of our royal line? This is amazing - Kouka's gonna be invincible!"

"Princess Yona, too, though… she's breathtakingly gorgeous. And I heard she learned to fight from him."

"It's true, it's so romantic! And our country's royalty will be restored with such vigor… what news today!"

Cups have been clinking in high frequency this evening with excited murmurs filling the palace dining hall. Yona requested the truth about Hak be spread immediately - as well as news that their marriage is official.

Yona smiles from her table with her happy, hungry bunch as she watches Hak retreat back to the side of the great hall again. Though he's often gotten attention in his life for his skills and position, it's never been quite like this.

 _What the hell. Whiplash..._ Hak shakes his head from his temporary hiding spot. Palace life with Yona had always been "make a move on the princess and it's over." Now, well...

SMACK! Geun-Tae thumps Hak on the back with a thrilled grin at the day's events.

"I've been meaning raise a glass with you!"

"Not drinking tonight. But thank you. I appreciate it."

"Ahh, I see. Well, you do have a big job ahead," and it's clear Geun-Tae isn't referencing becoming king in the near future, "Everyone will be clamoring for this heir. And a herd more. Rebuilding the royal line…," the warrior gives Hak a nostalgic look then shakes his head in admiration.

As Geun-Tae heads away, Hak returns to his mental bewilderment… _Now, it's more like, "bed the princess - get her as pregnant as you can - and we'll all throw you a party."_ Hak's not complaining, but the conversations are… weird. He could do without everyone cheering on his sex life.

Hak notices Yona giggling at him from the distance. He playfully narrows his eyes at her and walks over.

As he slips down beside her, "It's not funny. And it's easy to laugh when everyone's too well-mannered to say anything to you about it."

Yona gives his thigh a squeeze under the table, "If only they knew how skilled you are at _that_ , too. The first try and…"

Color rises up Hak's cheeks. They were pretty efficient in that particular effort...

"What isn't funny?" Jae-Ha, the most joyous spreader of the epic romance of Princess Yona and her devoted warrior Hak news, presses with a mischevious smile.

"What exactly have you been telling people, Droopy Eyes," Hak glares.

"What?" Jae-Ha innocently takes another swig of alcohol.

"People keep telling Hak to get me pregnant," Yona states matter-of-factly, not entirely hiding her amusement.

"BAHahahaha," Jae-Ha nearly falls over from hysteria, "that is... ," pulling himself together, "Listen, Little Brother, that was going to happen regardless of anything I or anyone else said. You're both too lovable and gorgeous. And Yona's the last royal. Even I'm more excited than seems logical."

"I'm... " Hak searches for the words, "I'm surprised there hasn't been any… hesitation."

"About what?" Both Yona and Jae-Ha are sincerely curious.

It's almost under his breath and he looks neither in the eye, "... my lineage."

Yona slides a hand over Hak's under the table, looking up at him with worried eyes, "Hak…"

"Why?" Jae-Ha isn't having any of that, "Look at you. There's nothing more to do - you're incredibly good-looking, powerful, respected. Great with people, a leader, devoted as hell."

"Just reinforcing that he's taken, Jae-Ha," Yona teases protectively.

Jae-Ha smiles sportively, then continues, "The focus is really on Yona Dear's lineage and continuing that. Someone as incredible as you being the father is really just bonus."

Yona glances up at Hak's face as all this continues to settle in. There's something poignant about these positive reactions that's clearly hitting him, she just wishes she knew what it was… But he's always so good at protecting her privacy. She'd be remiss not to give him his.

Hak feels like an idiot. But an idiot with a massive, lifetime's worth of weight somehow beginning to lift off his back. It's not that he wants to give Keishuk any validation for his words on the battlefield that day at Kai, that he'd hit a nerve or something when he'd accused Hak of mixing his dirty blood with the royal line… but he can't deny that he's always felt… less than.

And maybe it wasn't less than just anyone. He certainly didn't feel that way about Tae-Jun. Puh! It was just less than... one someone. Soo-Won. A man who had royal lineage. And who she had loved since forever.

He feels Yona squeeze his hand under the table and that warmth goes straight to his heart. All those needless insecurities. Here she is at his side - their love real, child growing, and coronation imminent. He should just let the past go now. And focus on their future.

"So when do I get to hear about this secret mission?" Hak calls over to the oddly quiet Kija and Zeno at the table.

All four dragons turn their attention to Yona in question. Yun looks slightly annoyed to also be out of the loop on this one, but then returns to the soup he didn't have to cook today - he's zen enough from pampered palace life right now he doesn't feel the necessity to make a snide remark. This time.

Earlier, the moment Zeno and Kija had arrived, Yona had thrown her arms around them in welcome and whispered not to say a word. Jae-Ha and Shin-Ah, who were also aware this whole time of what this secret mission was most likely about, were also kept in the loop that this was most sensitive and she needed some time with Hak.

"Patience," Yona reminds her husband, "I'm going to tell you everything tonight. Promise."

* * *

FWIP. FWIP. One bottleneck. Two hands. One tan and worn. The other soft porcelain.

"Oh!"

Lili and Tae-Woo had both gone to the table of alcohol up front and grabbed the same bottle.

Lili's hand on top of his, she lets go.

Fumbling to be polite, Tae-Woo reaches for a different bottle.

"It's you…" Lili utters unintentionally, gawking at him curiously.

Then an awkwardness descends on them both, not knowing each other or what to say…

"Hi…"

"So... you're part of Hak's family…"

"Yeah."

"...that's... cool. He saved my life before. In Sei."

"I saw. I was there, actually."

"Oh…" Lili stares at this new face to her. Why doesn't she know anything about this person? "I'm sorry, I should have known that. Thank you for fighting that time."

Tae-Woo softly smiles, seeing she's as nervous as he is, "Don't worry about it. You were… pretty tied up."

Lili smiles back, "Yeah, that's a nice way to put that."

They're both holding their separate alcohol bottles, ready to go back to their tables. But the conversation doesn't feel closed. They stand there looking at the ground. Then they both look up at the same time and speak simultaneously-

"See you tomorrow." "I'm glad it worked out."

"Huh?" "Oh. Yeah."

Lili meets Tae-Woo's eyes straight on, "Glad what worked out?"

Damnit. Tae-Woo doesn't know why those words came out of his mouth, but he started it so he's stuck finishing now..."Hak saving you."

A corner of Lili's lips rises and her eyebrows raise inward. What an innocent, sweet thing to say?

"See you tomorrow," Tae-Woo echos as he quickly turns, returning to his table. There're joyous cheers when he arrives with the alcohol.

Lili catches herself watching after him, feeling a weird sting from his departure and subsequent popularity. There was sorta a feeling of calm talking to him. Now he's not here anymore, there feels like... an empty space. And it wasn't there before.

Tomorrow. Lili focuses. She braces herself. It'll be her first day of training.

* * *

"He's alive…" Yona takes deep breaths. This information hurts her with every word and yet she's desperate to know more, "How… is he?"

Zeno, Kija, Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha, Ao, and Yun are in their bedroom with Yona - the former two recounting details. While none of the dragons are surprised by this revelation, and Ao is distracted by a nut, Yun is right there with Yona in shock.

"How did this happen?!" Yun asks as though someone really messed up this time.

"I asked them to…" Yona admits, eyes cast downward because she ever more has reason to question her decision.

"And you didn't tell Hak?!" Yun throws a hand over his mouth - he's being insensitive. But honestly. Some things must be shouted in outrage.

"I never got a chance to be alone with him!"

"Oh come on…" Yun happens to be very aware of otherwise.

Yona continues her defense, "Whenever we were alone together… Yun, I'm pregnant."

Yun's eyes about pop out of his head at that leap in explanation.

Jae-Ha pats him on the back, "Go order some room service. You'll feel better."

"He's well," Kija cuts in as Yun rises in a stupor to find a servant to bring him something, "He's been staying as a guest of my village with Ik-Soo keeping close watch."

"And he's been amenable to… staying?"

"Not at first, Little Miss," Zeno laughs, still eating some meat on a stick he took with him from dinner while he remembers a thing or two about those early days with Soo-Won, "but he's calmed down a lot."

"He did ask for us to deliver an urgent message to you," Kija explains.

Yona's heart skips a beat. Breathing becomes more difficult, "What does he want?"

"He said you're in danger... is that true, Princess?"

Yona takes a labored, deep breath, "What did he say about that?" -her tone says it all.

"He said the details absolutely had to be expressed in person. By him. And so he… he asked you to come to him. Urgently. In order to save both you and Hak's lives."

"Come to him?" Yona stares as she tries to regain her breath. Why is it that nothing affects her like Soo-Won?

"Are you OK, Dear?" Jae-Ha puts an arm around Yona to calm her shaking.

"No," she tries to keep the tears at bay, "Jae-Ha… I need to be with Hak right now."

* * *

Jae-Ha helps Yona walk out into the hall - and there Hak waits for her.

The moment he sees that pale look on her face and the pain in her eyes, his chest tightens in a way it has few times before. His hands itch for a firm grip.

This familiar feeling he never wanted to feel again.


	40. Stay

Yona is in Hak's arms as he carries her down the hallway toward their bedroom. Their private place.

A fury of thoughts and fears rush through Yona's mind. How will Hak react? She's dying to finally be open and honest about that awful day in Kai, about where Zeno and Kija have been… but she's terrified of destroying their trust.

Hak pushes the door open. The wooden creak, Hak's footsteps on stone, the flicker of candles - each sound is loud and clear to Yona. She's so on edge.

Hak lays her in their bed. He sits on the side next to her, his gentle warrior eyes looking down. So concerned. The back of one of his great hands gently runs down the side of her face. Nothing twists up his insides like Yona being upset.

Yona stares up at him looking down onto her - gathers her strength, lifts a small, shaking hand over his.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long."

Hak stops breathing. His eyebrows crease together. He adjusts his hand so Yona's is in his and he holds it tight.

Tears well again in Yona's eyes, "At first after Kai we were never alone. Then… when we were alone, I was going to lose my mind if I didn't touch you."

Hak lightly smiles to soften the tension, but his face is still worried sick.

"Then we found out about the baby and we went away to celebrate. I didn't want this ever to… touch you."

"Princess…"

"Please forgive me, Hak," tears silently fall down her cheeks-

-as Hak lifts his hand from hers so he can wipe her tears-

-she whispers, "Soo-Won is alive."

Hak becomes a statue, his eyes wide in shock.

Slowly, his hand lowers to his lap and his face turns forward out over the room, looking at nothing, then he bows his head, his hair masking his expression.

Each word tears at Yona's heart, "I wasn't sure… until Kija and Zeno just confirmed it tonight."

Hak fights the immense tightening in his chest. His words are slow, measured, "What do Kija and Zeno have to do with Soo-Won being alive."

Yona sits up, scooches back on the bed. She watches Hak, feeling a pain inside she's never felt before. Loathing her betrayal, but owning it, she answers-

"I did this. It's my fault. When Soo-Won kidnapped me on the battlefield, when I came to - we fought. And when the moment came for me to kill him… Jae-Ha was there."

Yona looks for any hint to stop or continue. There's none. And the silence is agony. So she goes on-

"Jae-Ha stopped us both from doing anything we couldn't take back. But he and Soo-Won fought and hurt each other very badly. Jae-Ha flew off and I ran after him. I thought he might die."

Yona stares at Hak's back. Those broad shoulders. Her warrior. How things would have been different if he was there that day. But it was her. And maybe it needed to be her, was meant to be her. Growing in confidence, she continues-

"When I left Soo-Won I didn't know if he'd survive. But I did know that if I did nothing and he did die, the fault of his death would be on me. I alone knew about his condition and had means to do anything about it. I did what I felt was the right thing... I sent Zeno and Kija to find him and take him somewhere safe. That was the secret mission."

Hak is deep in thought. Trying to absorb something he wishes wasn't reality.

"This entire time..." he doesn't even know where to begin.

"Hak…" Yona reaches out across what feels like miles between them and touches his shoulder. It feels cold and hard and hollow. Yona can't go on like this, "Please, Hak, look at me."

Hak starts to turn, but then retreats his face back to its dark, hidden place. Yona sees a corner of his mouth pulled back, trying to control something.

Yona climbs off the bed and moves around to the front of him. Her breathing is audible between them. She reaches across and touches his hands. They don't move. This is not how he responds to her. She wants to comfort him and yet... it's as though her power to do so is suddenly gone.

No. Yona can't bear it. She braves touching his forearm. Then bicep. Then cheek. She feels like she's violating something, going somewhere very dangerous, as she slides her fingers down under his chin. She raises his face toward hers - something he wasn't ready to do yet on his own.

But he doesn't fight her.

And when Hak's eyes meet Yona's, she gasps. A hand flies over her mouth. The depth she can see into him...

Not anger. Heartbreak. Unfathomable, absolute heartbreak.

Hak stares at the woman he loves. As though she just slipped back out of his arms.

That bastard is still alive. Directly by her hand. Like the hairpin all over again… that guy is still inside her heart. And she's still hiding it.

"Have you been…," Hak's voice breaks, which is more painful to Yona than anything he could have said, "...communicating with him?"

Yona starts sobbing, now knowing her answer will truly hurt him, "He sent a message back for me…"

"What did he say?" Hak snaps, not meaning to be cold, but sincerely losing control.

"He said he has an urgent message. That it could save our lives - and I should go to him. In person. Right away."

Hak's face changes, as though Kija just punched him in the gut. Then it's like he could explode - he rises, his eyes trained on the door-

"Where is he?"

Yona shakes her head, "Hak, no…"

Hak looks down at her incredulously. He moves his hand through his dark locks as he takes this in…

"You won't tell me… You're protecting _him_... from _me_?"

Yona looks to the side, hating this moment, but stuck with her resolve, she turns back to face this-

"You never forgave him, Hak! You hate him. I can't let you near him. I can't even... let you come with me."

Yona regrets saying that immediately. Hak stares at her with those sad eyes. Now it's she who has stabbed him and he almost staggers from it.

But he's a man well-versed in pain. And, for her, he will never stop fighting, "He's still manipulating you. He didn't tell you he loved you that night by accident! I'm glad you'll never have the heart to kill him. But I can't watch him use that beautiful heart against you. I will not watch him have you come to him and…"

Both of Hak's hands ball into fists, his eyes flash.

"You think he's planning to kill me for the crown?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

Yona closes her eyes, knowing he's making very good points right now, so very logical, and that she's completely going on faith here… "Because he didn't kill Jae-Ha when he could have. He didn't kill Min-Soo. And he didn't kill me. There's a conflict inside him, Hak, I saw it. He doesn't want to hurt us."

Hak and Yona stand holding gazes, diametrically opposed on this one.

Hak can't let it go, "Everything that guy does is for a purpose that serves some greater goal. He doesn't have friends. Doesn't love anyone. You cannot trust him!"

Yona recoils, "I refuse to believe that all those times together were all a lie. They couldn't have been!"

"Or you don't want them to be," Hak's jealousy cuts like a sword with a blade at both ends.

The words scrape an old, deep scar that only complicated for Yona when she found out how long Hak loved her. He so rarely let his jealousy show. So. Rarely. They may as well both be bleeding now.

Yona trembles with each breath, "Hak, I love you… You're the only one. The only man I've ever… I… without you, I couldn't… I can't… I love you! You idiot, you always..."

All of this emotion and exertion - Yona collapses.

And Hak catches her.

As he holds his shaking, pregnant wife, they're finally touching, so close, finally warm, both snapped back to reality. And it's damn sobering.

Hak lifts Yona back into his arms and sets her on the edge of the bed. He kneels before her, looking straight into her eyes so she can see - all the anger has vanished. It's just the two of them right here right now. Those painful words and that little scare were enough to remind him all that matters.

Hak takes Yona's hands in his and makes his heartfelt plea, as though his life depends on it-

"Stay by my side. Please, Princess, I'm begging you. Don't go."

And only now, a single tear falls down Hak's cheek.

"Stay."

* * *

"Hooo," Jae-Ha whistles, "I'll be the first to commend you're quite handy in a medical tent, but this is your look, Dear."

"What the hell?!" Lili glares at Jae-Ha in disbelief. They're walking toward the training grounds and she's in robes - which she loves right now because she's been stuck in dresses her entire life. But for the same reason, she feels really bizarre, "Don't I look like a boy?"

Jae-Ha considers, "...you have breasts."

Lili thinks out loud, "You probably are into guys, too…"

Jae-Ha considers some more, "Have you seen Hak?"

"Taken!" Lili smacks Jae-Ha's arm in appall.

"That doesn't make people turn invisible. It simply means you shouldn't touch them. Ah-hem."

"OH COME ON," Lili rolls her eyes, "Let me live it down already."

"Can I watch today?" Jae-Ha asks playfully, changing the subject.

"No way! Why would you even want to do that? It's gonna be awful. So embarrassing."

"I want to see that handsome boy trying to train you but terrified of touching you."

"What? Why? It's gonna be awkward for both of us."

"He's a good kid, like Hak. They don't lay a finger on girls. Usually there's just one they're fixated on and the rest might as well not exist."

"All the better," Lili insists, though admittedly is a little stung by that frank suggestion, "Like you said, he's a kid. I like my men older. Much. Older."

"Then you'll both be fun to watch."

"OK, you're seriously forbidden from being there. You might as well stop walking now."

Jae-Ha smiles, preparing his next jab.

* * *

"Ungh!" Lili uses her hands to shield her face as she smashes into the ground. _Shit._

Tae-Woo looks down at Lili crumpled on the ground in front of him, his eyebrows raised together as he considers if there's a better approach. He's been working her for hours. _How did Hak do this with the princess? I should've asked._

As Lili gets her wind back, she glances toward the side of she and Tae-Woo's private training area. Then she glances toward the rooftops just to be sure. Whew, she's relieved to see Jae-Ha kept his promise not to watch. _Alright, if there's just one person in the world who sees me like this, that's manageable. I just have to avoid him for the rest of our lives when we're done._

Lili gets back up and turns to Tae-Woo. He looks sympathetic, like to maybe offer a break. But Lili knows she has an extraordinary goal to hit.

"I'm ready to try again."

Tae-Woo's forehead creases. Lili charges him. He moves with little effort, though anyone looking at his face would see the discomfort. He pivots and a flat palm meets her stomach, flipping her backward-

-but he catches her before her head bangs on the ground.

"Shit," Lili accidentally says out loud. She closes her eyes, cringing. Whatever impression this guy had of her… it was ruined within five minutes today, "I meant… thanks for the save."

"No problem. That would've been more than a headache," Tae-Woo confesses as he sits her upright, then he quickly turns away- "Time for a break, though. I've gotta find Lord Hak."

* * *

Lili sits next to Tae-Woo on benches at the side of the main training area. Joo-Doh and Hak are working the Sky Tribe warriors. It's intense.

"Whoa," Lili whispers involuntarily because… damn.

"Right?" Tae-Woo responds.

"You can fight… like that?" Lili asks in awe.

Tae-Woo smiles with pride, "Something like that."

Realizing how much he must've been holding himself back with her, Lili offers, "You can be... rougher with me."

Tae-Woo turns his attention to Lili, bewildered.

"If it's easier for you," Lili clarifies sheepishly.

Tae-Woo turns over in his head how to respond to that one. Does she honestly have no idea that each time she hits the ground his gut as a warrior screams for him to do something to stop it?! He doesn't want to fight her. He doesn't want to be rough with her.

"The way I see it… teaching you to fight is a way of protecting you. I'll only be as hard on you as needed for that."

Lili realizes she's blushing against her volition and immediately turns to stare at the fighting. But that doesn't really help because Hak has his shirt off - HOLY MOTHER OF - and is fighting the Sky warriors with force and skill she can barely fathom. _Is this usual?_

 _Whoa. Yona is married… to… that means she… wow… because… those abs… I didn't realize… and the pecks…_ Lili lifts a hand to her lips to make sure she's not drooling. Ope, crap, she was. She wipes it away. Then turns to check if Tae-Woo saw-

 _Oh no._ Tae-Woo didn't see. But Lili is realizing something for the very first time that now seems clear as day: Tae-Woo looks a LOT like Hak. He's like… a mini-Hak. And Hak is fucking hot.

Lili snaps her head forward.

 _I am not having these thoughts. I am not. He's my age. OR, eesh, younger. No no no._

Then she realizes - there's a cure for this: identify the girl Tae-Woo is fixated on.

* * *

It's night when Hak returns his gear to the weapons hold. He's the last fighter back - all the others are long gone off to dinner.

He's covered in sweat and rubbing his hair in a towel when when Yona appears in a cloak in the doorway.

Hak gravitates to her, "Are you OK? Where's Mundok? The dragons?" but really inside he's terrified of the answer to a single question, _Are you leaving me?_

"Shhh," Yona starts walking away into the night, motioning him to follow, "come this way."

Hak grabs a robe to throw over his shoulders as he follows her. The night air is crisp, cool. The moon is out, casting shadows throughout the courtyard. The palace is still in every direction.

Yona stops near a great oak and stands in the moonlight so Hak can see her face. She takes his hands in hers and looks up at him with so much sincerity in those amethyst eyes. Hak is struck.

"If I have to spend the rest of my life proving to you that you're second to no one in my heart, that your side is my only home… I won't hesitate. I will never stop if it's for you."

Hak's eyes widen. He's never been good at this sort of thing. His inclination is that she shouldn't have to say this. And yet, somewhere deep inside he's very mortal and needs her to set his aching, human heart at ease...

"I'm not going to meet Soo-Won. I won't leave you. I can't."

Not even a second passes before Hak pulls Yona into his arms, holding her tight against him, taking deep breaths of relief. Yona holds him back, her heart finally calming in his embrace, the way only the touch of lovers can set entire worlds right again.

Hak pulls back to look at Yona, he wants to kiss her - but he can see it. There's more.

"But I can't ignore this. I'd like to try something… if you agree together with me that it's OK."

"Princess, the dragons should be with you here. It's not good for them to be away on these missions and it's not safe for you to always-"

"That's not it. I agree with you about the dragons. And I am as determined as you to keep our baby safe by staying near them right now."

"But then…?"

"I asked Lili to go in my stead. It'll delay coronation and I know I've already asked so much of her… but if what Soo-Won needs to say has to be in person and only a couple people know he's alive… then I have to send someone I can trust and who Soo-Won trusts, too."

"That's an incredibly dangerous quest for her… and you know where I stand on the information Soo-Won is offering."

"Please, allow me this much, Hak."

"You'd risk her life over this?"

"This isn't about him, Hak. It's about bringing peace back to the palace, which will ripple out across Kouka. It's about our children playing in the courtyard without anyone worrying. I trust you, Hak, but the weight of the world shouldn't be on your shoulders. I want to help. Let me try."

Hak continues to think this through, "...Lili already knew Soo-Won's alive?"

"She knew from treating Jae-Ha. Very few know, Hak. That's why it has to be her."

Hak grumbles in his head about a few words he has for Jae-Ha later about this, then connects, "But you're not sending Droopy Eyes?"

"That's what I truly need your permission about because... I know how much he means to you. I want to send Tae-Woo with her."

Hak takes a moment before he answers, "That kid… he'll get her there safely. And… you can trust him to the grave."

But as Hak looks up at the stars in the sky, he can't help but stress over what this puts on the table for him in this. If Soo-Won were to hurt Tae-Woo because Hak agreed for this foolish mission happen… and there's no way Tae-Woo would refuse if Hak asked… now he has something he'd regret for the rest of his life riding on this.

"Lili's really tough, too, Hak. I don't think she'd let anything happen to him."

Hak looks back down at Yona with a distant fondness, "Today that kid asked me how to take care of her - in training. Like I did with you."

"Really?" Yona asks, thinking that's kinda sweet.

"He admires her spirit. Was afraid the physical pain'd chip away at it. I laughed. If she's anything like you… it may be annoying how devoted she is to reach her goal no matter how it hurts her. But there's something driving her that he can't see. And there's no stopping something like that. Only guiding it. In the end, he'll probably find… they're both stronger because of her."

Yona looks up at Hak, so grateful. She knows he doesn't agree. She knows what this means to him. But it looks like…

Hak closes his eyes, as though sending a prayer upward, then he opens them to meet Yona's, "OK. But this is it. He either has the information he says he does or..."

And Yona meets Hak there. He just gave up his position. She nods acceptance - she's willing to give up hers, too.


	41. Yearning for You

"Shhh. She's still asleep."

"Says he who snored all night," retorts Jae-Ha to Kija who's in bedding on the floor next to him.

BAM! A pillow hits Jae-Ha's face.

"Yun, is that really your first inclination every morning?"

Yun sits up with groggy eyes and a scowl for Jae-Ha. "Only toward the person who wakes me up. It's always you." Yun sighs as he glances longingly at Zeno who's still blissfully asleep.

Yona's curled up in a ball on her bed, eyes still closed but with a little smile on her face. For the past few days, this has been her favorite sound in the world - her Happy Hungry Bunch's bantering in the morning.

Since the night Hak found out about Soo-Won being alive, he's had them stationed in their room at night. Gods forbid it - if there's a coordinated attack, they'll have the best chance of protecting Yona if they're all together.

Yona loves their lively company and has always hoped they'd get to do some "sleepovers" in her palace bedroom. But…

She stares at the empty indent in the sheets next to her. Hak. He's been relentless working with the Sky Tribe warriors since that night. Up every morning before dawn. To bed long after everyone's already been down for the night.

Yona splays her hand out over the space where he should be. The emptiness of the air is a cold shock to her heart. It really, really helps that he at least sleeps next to her each night. But she still misses him. Their privacy. His touch.

Their latest conversation about Soo-Won under the great oak didn't exactly end on a romantic note. And after they sent Lili and Tae-Woo off with Shin-Ah as their guide, Yona's fears only heightened about how tense and possibly upset with her Hak must be feeling.

She's been too afraid to talk to him about it all. But until she does, she knows she won't be able to calm down.

Yona hears the pillow fight escalating in the background. _Thank goodness those guys are here._

Yona sits up and turns toward her company. "Good morning."

The guys all stop mid-motion and beam up at her. Kija apologetic. Zeno with a wild smile. Yun exasperated. And Jae-Ha… with that sweet, supportive look he has when he can see right through her.

"How are you feeling, Dear?" Jae-Ha asks with sincere concern. "You know - if… _your pregnancy_ is making you uncomfortable, I'm happy to get you anything that could help."

They both know what he's really talking about. _Who_ , rather. Yona also knows Hak is pissed at Jae-Ha at the moment, so she's not about to go asking for any favors…

* * *

"I'm flattered you leave her in our care, but this is bordering on abandonment."

Hak lowers the meat skewer Jae-ha brought to the training grounds, "Is this your idea of good breakfast conversation or did you seriously just bait me with food so you can sit there and pester me?"

Jae-Ha shrugs. "It worked, didn't it?"

Hak sighs and bites off a chunk of meat. With the mouthful, "Don't push it. My hand's been slipping today."

Totally unphased, "She's started to show a little. Did you get to see?"

"I noticed. Not that it's your business. I'm concerned how you saw, though."

Jae-Ha rolls his eyes. Yona didn't have to pull up her gown for him to see. He notices everything about her. And it's driving him mad that Hak is being so cavalier about all of this.

Hak swallows and reaches for his cup, suppressing his true emotions at every turn. Jae-Ha has no idea what kind of turbulence he's feeling right now. How he hates that he couldn't just support the princess. That he argued with her. Hurt her. Is afraid to touch her… because she hasn't touched him. How he constantly wonders if they're even OK.

Abandonment? She is the center of his every thought every second of every day. When he comes into their bed at night, it's always when she's already asleep because he's afraid to appear before her when they're awake. Like his very presence could upset her. But no matter how long a day has been, he has trouble falling asleep. He longs to touch her.

He stares at her. Cherishes every inch. Most of all, her rising chest and swelling belly. Her bump is only slight, but he's noticed alright. Just last night he reached his hand out just an inch from it, dying to feel her warmth and fullness there. But he held himself back. Like he will continue to until he knows she wants him like that.

It's been days since they've made love. They've gone this long before… but never with something this unresolved between them. His need for her has gotten so strong he's become irrationally irritable on the training grounds and has been surprising himself with his bursts of anger. What a lover's touch can do to calm a man's body, his spirit, is incomparable...

"Your Highness."

Both Hak and Jae-Ha look up at one of the palace servants who's just arrived.

"I apologize for my interruption. I know you're very busy training. However, a couple lords from the Water Tribe just arrived and brought a gift."

Hak just stares at the young boy. He hates this stuff. And he's so tense he doubts he can even try to be civil.

Always able to read a room, Jae-Ha goes in for the save, "Is this something I could handle in his stead? His Majesty," a moniker which he can't help but smile about as he rattles off, "is, as you said, quite busy."

The servant boy blushes at this complication. "Um… well, you see, the gift may not be something he wishes to share."

Hak accidentally snaps his wooden skewer in half. Jae-Ha notes that his friend is in a state that could use some relief. Maybe he needs a break after all...

The servant boy is shaking, but doesn't give up. "Please come and see. The lords are certain His Majesty will be pleased."

* * *

Lili rubs her eyes and yawns as she finally wakes up. Ugh, her body aches like hell. They rode and trained so long yesterday she thought she'd die.

She apprehensively opens her eyes to see - Shin-Ah, quietly sitting there scratching Ao's belly and staring at her. Lili is surprised to feel relief at this odd sight. What's more awkward: waking up to Shin-Ah or Tae-Woo? Apparently, even the mask doesn't put Shin-Ah over the edge on that one.

Lili heads out of the tent to find Tae-Woo so they can start their day. They've been traveling horseback on a road along the edge of a forest. She guesses he probably went into the woods to catch breakfast. She starts along a path that goes in between the trees.

 _Fuck, this hurts!_ Lili tries to get her mind off her body. She focuses on positive thoughts. Like that she's pretty proud of herself for surviving this far. And she's been getting along with Tae-Woo pretty well without feeling weird about it. Sure, as a precaution she's been comfortable keeping their conversations sorta wooden and impersonal, but she's thinking she can probably be real with him now and possibly even have an actual friendship.

Ever since she pieced together Tae-Woo is always with Han-Dae - like, _always_ \- and realized that maybe Tae-Woo's fixation isn't on a girl at all, she's found some ease around him. Yes, there's still this weird sadness that's lingered ever since she figured that out. Disappointment. But that's ridiculous. What is there to be disappointed about? Nothing ever happened. Nor was it gonna. It's not like he ever made a move on her.

She's just a girl at a marriable age - confusing physical and emotional feelings are only natural.

Lili hears something in the distance. Must be him!

* * *

Tae-Woo bursts up through the surface of the cold water and flicks his hair back before swimming to a shallower area of the small lake.

Washing off feels great. He'd woken up extra early in the morning to do some hardcore training. That's what Hak would've done. Being out on the road like this, you've got to be in shape for a threat at any time.

Later in the day he'll continue some basic training with Lady Lili. She said that's what Yona would've done - kept training even on the journey. Not that they have much choice anyway. They only have until coronation to get this right.

At least they have horses and can take main roads most of the way. Yona and Hak definitely didn't have that luxury.

Speaking of, Yona and Hak must've had to sleep in the same tent sometimes, too. Wonder how Hak did that… 'cause when Lady Lili sleeps, sometimes she turns and is pressed right up against him and-

Tae-Woo cuts his train of thought off, as he often has done since starting training with Lady Lili. He's afraid of where his thoughts might go if he doesn't keep check on them. Any guy alone with a girl, having to touch each other everyday, sleep next to each other at night - any guy could end up seriously confused in a situation like this. But he's seen her with Jae-Ha enough times. He knows, with this girl, he's not allowed to get confused.

"Tae-W-"

Tae-Woo flips around in the water to see Lili pop out of the trees onto the lake bank.

Why are her eyes so wide…?

OH! Tae-Woo looks down - his torso is exposed all the way down to the top of his pelvic V. She can't see that, but she can see a whole lot.

Lili simultaneously realizes she's in no way averting her eyes, so she throws a hand up over her face.

Pound. Pound. Pound. Her heart has forgotten nothing.

Oh no… as feared, Tae-Woo's similarities with Hak do not end at hair color and attitude.

Lili feels a tingling in her core inspired by the visual she can't get out of her head. Those. Abs. Whether this guy is into guys or not, so much for her keeping her composure from here on out.

Tae-Woo quickly moves into deeper water while noting Lady Lili looks mortified with that hand over her face. _Oh crap, she's gonna tell Jae-Ha who's gonna tell Hak who's gonna… damn it, I've already accidentally crossed the line._

* * *

"He's just been getting so much attention," Yona confides.

Mundok smiles down at Yona as only someone recognizing a familiar phase in life can. They're sitting together on Hak's favorite bench. And Hak is the only topic that the princess has been interested in talking about today.

"That's true, I heard about the tournament they'd like him to fight in to get the citizens excited," Mundok affirms.

"It's not even just the big things like that for Kouka. You wouldn't believe how many people have already asked to sit and break bread with him."

"If they were smart, they'd all be asking for time with you."

Yona glows at that suggestion from someone she respects so much, "Everyone is used to how things were before this, right? I think it'll be some time before they fully embrace Hak and I's unique arrangement here. In any event, I have my fair share of requests, too. I'm just… used to Hak being there with me."

"I think he'd like to be."

Yona looks up at the elder with hope, "Really?"

Mundok wants to laugh, but he keeps serious. He remembers being young and insecure. It's no laughing matter when you're living it.

"You know why your father loved Hak? Because he could trust him to be honest no matter what. The boy might even be incapable of lying. And he would never lie to you. I have a feeling you two would do well to have a nice long talk about all this."

Yona nervously curls her fingers into the fabric of her gown, "I know."

* * *

"I haven't seen you head anywhere this fast in a week."

Yona stops her rush toward the training grounds to see Jae-Ha up on the edge of a red roof.

"Oh, it's good you're here! If Hak saw me without a bodyguard I'd never hear the end of it."

"My pleasure," Jae-Ha deftly lands at her side and continues down the path, "though I do have a favor to ask."

"Sure," Yona offers.

"Please don't hate me."

Yona stops and turns to look at him, "...you did something?"

Jae-Ha cringes a little bit, "It wasn't premeditated at all. The situation… was not the best. I was making light of a bad, bad-"

"You can just tell me, Jae-Ha."

With a deep breath, "Some Water Tribe nobles brought Hak a rather forward gift in the form of royal concubines."

Yona lifts a hand to her mouth, her eyes nearly popping out of her head, as her body fills with fear and rage.

Jae-Ha quickly clarifies, "Don't worry, Dear, you should have seen it. Hak would have nothing to do with them and - well, as politely as he could, which was not very polite at all - he rejected the 'gift.'"

With her emotions on high from the pregnancy, Yona feels a thousand different things. She wants to cry. She wants to kill a couple Water Tribe nobles. She wants to vomit. She wants to stop hyperventilating.

"Breathe in, breathe out," Jae-Ha encourages. "Nothing happened, other than the Water Tribe nobles were upset and I offered that perhaps the ladies could stay and maybe others at the palace could enjoy their company. I love spending time with beautiful women. ...and I may have joked that even Lili could enjoy it."

Yona's mouth drops. "So Hak asked what you meant."

"He wouldn't let it go," Jae-Ha apologizes. "She's off with Tae-Woo right now so he's… sensitive on the topic."

"And you told him what happened?" Yona closes her eyes in dread.

"In private, I explained where I'd gotten that idea… yes."

"Is he mad?"

"At me? Absolutely. At you? Dear, he seems… very pent up right now. I know you two had a disagreement and are giving one another space, but I don't think that's working out so well. For either of you. Please go put him out of his misery."

Yona looks at her green dragon with worry, "But I can't bring Tae-Woo back. I can't undo the misunderstanding with Lili. How?"

"Easy, Dear. Kiss him."

* * *

SWOOSH! Hak swings his glaive at a Sky soldier, but his mind is off somewhere in a fog.

So something like that happened to the princess and she wasn't comfortable telling him about it? What must she think of him?

And there's no way he can let her find out about the "gift" today from someone else before he tells her. She'll definitely worry, especially with how things have been lately. He cannot let her feel that. Not when she has absolutely nothing to ever worry about when it comes to that. And she never has.

Hak nearly hits the guy he's fighting. He stops in his tracks.

Damn it. He's gotta go get his head straight before someone gets hurt. This is it. He's got to talk to her.

* * *

Hak is taking his gear off in the room where the Sky warriors change their clothes when he hears the door lock behind him.

He minds where his glaive is placed before turning to see-

"Princess."

Yona stands before the doorway in a cloak, her face concerned but hopeful.

She doesn't say a word as she strides over to him and he can't help but start toward her.

She grabs his face and pulls his lips down to hers with a passion he returns in full.

All their worldly worries seem to evaporate in the moment.

Yona pulls away and takes a step back. Her fingers fly to the tie at the front of her cloak. It falls. She has nothing else on.

Hak feels himself hardening at the sight. His heart is pounding, his breathing intensifying.

Yona lowers her fingers to herself and then lifts them. They're glistening. She's so wet.

"Hak, I hope you don't mind. I really, really need you right now."

And even though there's so much he wants to say, Hak has always been best at expressing himself physically.


	42. Making Up

"Ahhhhhh!" Grunting, swords, and sweat fill the training grounds.

The Sky warriors haven't worked so hard in their lives as they have in the past few days. They have a new fear in them about Hak. And an undeniable respect for him as a warrior. If any of them are working against him... they certainly must be conflicted about things right now.

That is not a man to fuck with.

Joo-Doh glances around the field. "Where's the Thunder Beast?"

* * *

Hak is frozen. _Rip the rest of this gear off? Or... charge the princess and take her in my arms… Wait. Did she just ask me if I MIND?!_

Yona watches her personal warrior as still as that first time she kissed him in Ogi's back alley hideout. Given what happened between them after, she knows that this reaction from Hak is actually some kind of confused ecstasy.

They both know his mind doesn't allow him to believe he deserves the good things that happen in his life. Being loved. Wanted.

But Yona knows how her husband feels about sex. She's felt the rapture in his trembling body and the loss on his softly parted lips while he's been inside her. She's seen the wonder in those beautiful blue eyes as all his inhibitions and insecurities have flitted away as he's lost his mind. Sometimes, Hak is just a mortal man.

So no matter what's going on between them, she knows there's a chance...

The way a mischievous smile rises on Yona's face, Hak knows he's about to be fully at her mercy. This girl is literally the only Koukan in existence who can bring him to his knees, begging and obedient. She can land him there in seconds.

Yona advances, eager and hopeful. She boldly reaches forward. Feels his hardness through the cloth of his pants.

Hak does a sharp intake of air like he's just held his breath for two minutes. His eyes cloud over as he feels her small hand grip and stroke him, coaxing him to need her. Now. And he's needed her for days, desperately.

Yona doesn't let go of him as she reaches her other hand up to gently guide his face down to hers. He's intoxicated by her touch, her smell, her want of him. As he follows her lead and takes her lips with his, he feels his hips involuntarily press forward against her hand, yearning all the way to her body.

As the tip makes contact through all the fabric between them, all the blood in Hak's body flashes with heat. He wraps his arms around Yona and pulls her tighter against him still.

Their kiss is deep and slow. To someone watching, it'd look like they're trying to devour each other. But really, they're desperately trying to get as close as possible. Though nothing could be enough. And so they press their soft surfaces hard against one another. Their tongues flick and rub between their mouths.

Yona moans into Hak. He wants to make her moan more - when she starts getting loud, that's when she really starts melting into his arms.

And Yona is melting - the way he moves his mouth over hers, encompasses her figure within his broad shoulders, her thighs can't help but get weak. Her core tightens inside, aching for him to enter and take all his pleasure from her welcoming body.

"Yona," he praises as he gasps for a respite, to orient himself in this sudden rush of passion.

But she's already pushing his pants down. And he's already dropping the robe from his shoulders.

There's a better place, a better way for all this. But etiquette has been all but replaced by need now. There's no space for thinking, only doing. And it's all so natural.

Hak moves his hands down to Yona's hips and tugs slightly to tease them up. Yona responds by jumping up. He pulls her against his abs as she wraps her legs around his torso.

Hak carries her toward a table as they continue making out and her wetness slips across his abs. There's no time to take off shoes or finish getting Hak's clothes off. He sets her bare bottom on some fabric on the table. He looks deep into her eyes to see if this is all OK.

It's a sacred moment shared between them. Their gaze into one another with sincerity, love, and hope. Words aren't needed. But all humans still try-

"I missed you," Hak professes.

Yona feels a shock of joy, then replies, "I wanted you."

Yona can see the words touch him as they hold their gaze. Then he swoops down to kiss her and she can feel his smile against her lips.

Hak's hands ghost down to her hips and-

"Hhh," Yona feels him enter her.

Hak's hands splay out across her back to hold her steady as he begins to thrust. As his movements become more powerful, the table begins to rock. Yona gasps out in pleasure as everything on the table - except her - begins to fall off. Cups. Weapons, Sharpening stones. Shoes.

"Nng. Yes. Harder, harder," she begs.

Hak complies, his mouth parted and breathing heavy. Yona throws her head back, her hardened, swollen breasts moving like waves beneath him.

* * *

 _The door's closed. Odd._

Joo-Doh reaches out to try the knob when he hears it - something pounding against the wall. A man's grunts. A woman's cries of pleasure. Things falling?

The Sky general raises a single hand to halt all the warriors who were following him. "I think we should return to the grounds."

The halted warriors suddenly notice the sounds. One half of the fighters blush while the other half glance over with fascination.

"Hak!" Yona's voice carries through the wall as the banging gets louder.

"Now!" Joo-Doh threatens, mortified.

All the warriors' eyes go wide as they scurry to head back to work.

Joo-Doh turns to see Jae-Ha standing at the end of one of the porticos.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on the door," Jae-Ha affirms.

Joo-Doh pushes air out of his nose, then huffs back to the training grounds.

Jae-Ha smiles at the scene. _Way to go, Little Brother. I knew you'd get your priorities straight._

* * *

"Ahh ahh," Hak comes into Yona in long spurts, his hands tensing against her back and his dark hair a mess against his cheeks and forehead.

"Mmm," she smiles, leaning her forehead up against his. She's never orgasmed multiple times from a single penetration like that before. She's in awe how the pregnancy has made her walls so sensitive from the extra bloodflow.

Hak sneaks a peck onto her lips, then trails kisses down her neck. Yona moves her hands up over his gorgeously-defined pecks, her thumb tracing over scars along the way.

"Hak?" Yona asks.

"Mm?" He's distracted but trying to listen.

"Hold me?"

He glances up from the arm he was kissing and smiles at her. In an instant she's in his arms being carried.

Hak stops to assess the room and smiles wryly at how much they knocked onto the floor. Then he sees his robes. He lays them out on the dirt floor, then lays Yona on them, putting some of his clean robes over her to keep her warm. He pulls her into his arms.

They lie there staring at each other, he playing with her hair, she gathering her courage.

"It's really hard on me... when we don't do that," Yona admits with a blush.

Hak stops moving to process this. "...on you?"

Yona tries to understand his shock. "Wait… you wanted to, too?"

A corner of Hak's mouth pulls back as he runs a hand through his hair and considers how to answer that one. "Princess… I plan to live a very long time because it's my job to make sure you live a very long time. And for that entire time, you don't ever need to ask that question. The answer is always gonna be yes." He lets out a breath, then adds, "You have no idea."

Yona snuggles up against him, "That makes me happy."

They canoodle for a good while longer before Yona has the courage to bring up that other topic...

"Jae-Ha told me about the gift."

Hak scowls toward the door. "He did, did he?"

"And that he told you about Lili."

Hak immediately softens and looks down at her.

Yona looks up at him with her big amethyst eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad? Because someone made a move on you when you were pretending we weren't together?"

Yona considers that response with a super cute hard-think face. Then, "Oh. When you say it like that… it doesn't seem like such a big deal."

"I'm sad though."

"Huh?"

"You were afraid to tell me."

"Oh. Hak… I just… I don't know, It felt like something wrong had happened at the time. And you don't know Lili like I do. I still wanted you to be open to giving her a chance."

Hak keeps his sad gaze on Yona. She still sees him as coming up short in forgiveness. He doesn't need to wonder why.

Yona switches the subject- "Would you ever consider using concubines? I know it's normal in the history of the palace, it just never occurred to me as something we'd ever... do."

"Never."

The speed of Hak's reply gives Yona's heart a flutter. "Really?"

"I wouldn't ever do something that could damage our relationship. And I don't even want to. Why would I? I'm next to the coolest, most badass and beautiful wife in Kouka. I'd be an idiot to take my eyes off you for a second."

Not that he cares to mention it, but he also spent most of his life watching the sole object of his affection show affection toward someone else right in front of him. He knows that fucking agony. But he has nothing to complain about anymore. He'd do it all over again for Yona.

"Just checking. Sometimes you are an idiot, you know."

Hak looks at her adoringly. "Me? Never."

Yona slips out from under his robe and climbs onto him. He gracefully rolls onto his back, welcoming any and all advances. She moves her hands into his hair as she kisses him.

"As long as you're all mine, I'll take every version of you."

Hak smiles. "All of them?"

Yona considers. "Most."

"I'm a package deal."

"Behave."

Yona feels his hardness against her back. She starts feeling the heat rise in her again. As she leans in for another kiss, she whispers, "Don't behave."

Hak nibbles her lower lip, then she lifts herself and slides down onto his most sensitive place. They begin to make love again - slowly, intimately.

* * *

Joo-Doh is back. Jae-Ha looks down from the red roof and shakes his head no.

Moments later when Joo-Doh arrives back at the training field, he looks to the west at the setting sun.

"Head to dinner," he commands.

"In our gear?" The warriors never do this.

Joo-Doh doesn't say a word but starts heading toward the dining hall himself. Enough already.

The soldiers trade impressed glances. There's some serious stamina going on back there.

* * *

In their third round, Hak is thrusting deep into Yona from behind. She's on her knees with her legs close together, which makes it as tight as possible for him.

They're both loud and sweaty at this point, but in no way tiring of their intimacy.

Yona reaches under herself to grab his balls and massage them as he continues. He bends down over her so he can knead one of her breasts.

Hak's face is almost pained from the pleasure as he climaxes into her once more. Yona savors the amazing feeling of his warmth filling inside her. She tingles at every extremity and cherishes the effort to catch the breath he took away from her.

When he pulls her back into his arms, they confide once more about the recent days apart. About the ridiculous requests, gifts, and company. How easily things like that could get overwhelming and split them apart. But that they're a team and need to put each other first. No more secrets. No more days without touching.

"Are you sure you still want to be king?" Yona asks.

"That's a silly question," Hak snorts.

"...I thought it was a good one."

"I've never wanted to be king."

"Oh. Then why'd you-"

"I need to be king. That's why I don't want to be consort. As much as I'd love to be your sex slave husband, Princess," he loves her shock at that sentiment, "the more power I have, the better I can protect you. And the better you're protected, the more Kouka will flourish."

Yona is touched, "You'll even put up with the ridiculous nobles and court politics for that?"

Hak turns his head to smile at her, "Anything."

He reaches out and holds his hand just an inch from her ever-so-slight pregnancy bump, then he closes his eyes as he closes that gap and touches her there. He feels that fullness he's been dreaming about. And he's so damn happy he could cry.

It's the most incredible thing he's ever felt.

Yona sees Hak's expression… and it's better than any laugh or smile she's ever been delighted to put on his face.

It's the most incredible thing she's ever seen.

* * *

Yona and Hak are starving as they wander into the dining hall at the end of everyone's supper. They're both looking a little disheveled, but glowing. And luckily Jae-Ha had a change for Yona so she's clothed in more than just a cloak.

Joo-Doh watches them, grumbly but also a little touched. He knew those kids since they were so small… it's not so bad to acknowledge that not all of that ended in tragedy.

The Sky warriors there are still in their gear - a topic of much conversation. One thing is for certain, the rumors of the torrid romance and surely-coming heir from Kouka's soon-to-be new rulers won't be dying down anytime soon. It's all starting to build into something of a proud legend.

And moments later when Hak announces in apology to the still-geared-up warriors that they won't be working these hours any longer, the fascinating mythology around him only grows.

"Having something to fight for makes the best warriors. Make sure you see your families. I don't need us forgetting why we're here."

* * *

Soo-Won stares into the fog at the edge of the woods once again.

The village is surrounded by a thicket in every direction. It's a perfect shroud to keep someone from entering this hidden place. And it's beyond frustrating for anyone waiting for that very thing to happen.

"Worse than watching water come to a boil, I'd imagine," Ik-Soo suggests as he arrives behind him.

Soo-Won smiles softly but doesn't turn to face the priest-now-friend, "I have faith."

"Isn't it amazing?" Ik-Soo joins in awe, "Only when we accept we don't have control over when or how things manifest, then can we truly see."

Soo-Won suppresses a laugh, fully aware that they're two guys staring into a dark thicket, one of which with a mat of hair over his eyes.

"Come with me."

* * *

Ik-Soo leads Soo-Won out the other side of the forest to where he can look over a hill. The moon shines down on them now. And even in the darkness of night, Soo-Won can see more than he ever could from the village.

"It's brave of you to show me a way out," Soo-Won offers.

"I have trust."

Soo-Won takes a deep breath. He feels his heart calm to be standing in an open expanse. It's been too long. And it's unbelievable that he's standing here, painless, inside and out. Well, mostly. He just needs to see Yona. When he sees her, then...

"Your goals have always been set on the wrong thing."

Soo-Won looks at Ik-Soo, curious what he means.

"Seeing the princess right now is something… but it's not the root. It won't cut out the pain."

"...I've never met anyone who can heal others like Yona," Soo-Won confesses. "Maybe she could even heal me."

Ik-Soo folds his hands together and lets out a deep breath, amazed by what he just heard.

"Then there's something you must know. The final piece I will share with you."

Soo-Won looks up at the moon and braces himself.

"I'm ready."

"As I mentioned before - after the beheadings at Xing, your father lost everything. Not just the crown… he had seen a darkness within himself with which he could not cope. Neither could his father nor his brother - King Il. But the person who could see past that, to the man he once was and could once again be, was Yona's mother. They developed a close friendship and she helped him heal. For that… he fell in love with her. Which is exactly what led to her death."

Ik-Soo turns to look at Soo-Won. The once-king is no longer looking at the moon, but directly back at Ik-Soo. Tears in his eyes.

"King Il? Did he kill her? Tell me she was unfaithful to him. Tell me it was he who…"

Ik-Soo knows why the boy is begging for that to be true. But there is only one truth.

"She wasn't unfaithful. But that did not stop the jealousy. Neither King Il nor your father ended her life."

Soo-Won gasps as he lowers his head and tries to breathe. He's realizing something that's shaking the core of his foundation, his life. And in his heart, it all clicks right into place. Like he always knew. And always denied it.

"Should I give you some time alone?"

Soo-Won shakes his head, angry, determined. "No. I have... wasted… too much time."

"I hope you understand now why the princess cannot be your path to salvation."

They stand in silence for a time before Ik-Soo begins to wander away.

"Wait," Soo-Won calls after.

Ik-Soo turns.

"Tell me… my father. That's the only part that doesn't make sense. If it wasn't King Il who murdered him… I know it couldn't have been…," Soo-Won cannot even bear to say the name, "Then who?"

"After Yona's mother died, Soo-Won... your father ended his own life."

And for only the second time in his entire life, Soo-Won collapses to the ground against his will. And he sobs.

The first time was as a guilt-ridden friend, silent heaves in secret the night Tae-Jun told him Hak and Yona had fallen from a cliff and died.

This time, it is as a left-behind son, agony at the realization that the years of pain from missing his idol, his father… were by his father's own doing. And that without intention, Soo-Won himself had almost taken the same way out of darkness.

No. Never again. Now alone, Soo-Won clasps his hands together and prays up at the moon for strength. He will never again try to take his own life. And he will save Hak and Yona's.

He rises to face what he has to do. He can tell Yona everything when she gets here. It's time to end what his parents started, once and for all.


	43. Overwhelming Feelings

From a palace rooftop perch, Jae-Ha watches Hak train Sky soldiers.

He's not surprised to see a smile flash across his little brother's face. Jae-Ha is quite aware Hak just got back from another rendezvous with Yona. Ever since making up, those two have been finding private nooks all around the palace to connect.

It's certainly made Jae-Ha's life more interesting to watch them. Finally! Letting their guard down and playing a bit. It's been making him feel a little playful himself.

And fascinated.

At a time when Yona and Hak could easily be stressing over their delayed coronation - because nothing can happen until Lili and Tae-Woo are back - they're instead focusing on how each day their growing child becomes stronger.

And even though Hak could be trying to coop up his beloved wife until he's gotten to the bottom of the threats on her life, he's instead been happy to know she's moving freely throughout the palace to do the work that's important to her. And the country.

Jae-Ha wasn't sure what a reign under Yona and Hak would look like exactly, but these past few days have started to give him a glimpse. The whole palace a glimpse. And if that's any prediction of what could be to come… it's worth fighting to preserve.

Jae-Ha's eyes land on the mountains in the distance. The landscape sends his mind wandering elsewhere...

"Take care of her," he whispers as he remembers the last time he saw Lili...

::-:: A few days before - hours before Lili and Tae-Woo's departure ::-::

Lili stands just outside the palace gates, looking out at the mountains in the direction she's about to journey.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?"

Lili glows at the sound of Jae-Ha's voice. "I was thinking about it."

He takes a seat beside her. "Lili Dear, are you mad at me?" He watches her consider and raises his brows. "Oh, you are. ...oddly, when you make that face at me, it's kind of a turn on."

Lili smacks his arm and rises. She throws her hands down at her sides in frustration. "I hate that!"

Jae-Ha can't suppress his smile at her fury - he's only been here for about one minute.

Lili notices his amusement and throws her hands up in exhaustion. She begins to pace. "This is why I didn't want to see you."

Jae-Ha watches her. Waits. And when she finally stops, he asks. "Tell me."

"I really, really… wanted to see you. I always want to see you. Being near you is...," Lili huffs and turns her back to him. She takes a deep breath. "Listen. I'm leaving and I don't know if I'll get to see you again. To me, I just wanted you to know… you're a really special person."

Jae-Ha rises, "Something tells me you don't get this mad at all the special people in your life," he pulls Lili into a hug - a touched expression on his face, "And of course you'll see me again!"

Lili laughs against him. He always makes her laugh. That's why this has been so confusing. Jae-Ha is handsome, sincere, a great listener, talented, hilarious, and outrageous. She had wondered all this time if maybe… liking being around someone this much is what love is. But spending time with Tae-Woo has only further confused this notion.

Lili sadly acknowledges the space and silence left between she and Jae-Ha even now. There's affection and yet… for some reason nothing has ever happened.

Lili looks Jae-Ha straight in the eyes. "This moment, right now, is what I don't understand. You've never tried to kiss me. Ever. Even now."

"If I kissed you... you wouldn't be able to forget."

"Uh… good?" Lili is pissed he sees a problem.

"You're not thinking this through."

"Do you always think it through before kissing a girl?"

"Well, in your particular case…"

"OH HO! And just how am I different than other girls?!"

Jae-Ha has known this conversation was coming - ever since she arrived at the palace and he saw the way she looked at him. He knows why he hasn't kissed her. _I treasure our friendship. And your happiness. I want you to succeed._ But he doesn't want to tell the truth if it will just draw her in further. So he goes another direction. "I doubt you need any additional distractions at the moment."

"Don't men like these kinds of distractions?"

"Flings, yes. Relationships… are more than distractions." _Dragon lives are short. Your life is going to be long._ "You deserve someone who can be devoted - to you."

"I don't mind… about Yona."

Jae-Ha absorbs those words with a sad shock. He takes a step back and speaks now more like a father to a daughter than one friend to another. "You're going to be a general now."

Lili stares at him with surprise at the sudden seriousness.

"You can't walk into a battle like love giving up so much at the start. As a leader, protect your people. As an incredible girl with her whole life ahead of her - protect your heart. I have things I must protect, too."

 _Does he mean Yona and Hak?_ "I feel like you're looking at a big picture I can't see. It scares me. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, OK? I won't be here to heal you."

Jae-Ha pulls Lili into another hug. "Let's both not do stupid things while you're gone, deal?"

"Deal," Lili smiles.

"Unless you want to with that young general. That, I completely approve of."

Lili smacks Jae-Ha again, shaking her head but also a bit embarrassed about how well that idea sits with her.

Jae-Ha begins to walk Lili back to the palace. "You know what's so good about friends versus lovers?"

"Well now that I know where we stand, it better be good."

Jae-Ha smiles. "You get to keep friends forever," he takes her hand and kisses it. "You're a special person to me, too, my dear Lili. Be safe on your trip. And come back so we can keep that friends forever thing in motion," Jae-Ha glances up at the palace gate where Tae-Woo emerges with Hak and Yona. "Though I have reason to believe not a hair on your head is going to be harmed."

* * *

"Ungh!" Forearm meets forearm.

Lili steps backward, then comes at Tae-Woo again. "Yah!"

"Mm!" Tae-Woo absorbs the hit, carefully taking her limb toward him to prevent as much bruising as he can.

They're so close to Soo-Won now. Shin-Ah went on ahead to verify it's the hidden Village of Hakuryuu up ahead. They'll need to enter carefully.

Lili catches Tae-Woo's eyes on her. It sends a shock from her head straight to her heart.

"Hhh," she misses this time.

Tae-Woo moves an open palm against her stomach to balance her. She feels the contact of that strong hand of his and then her thighs weakening in reaction. She shoves herself back from his touch like it terrifies her.

Fuck. Focus. She looks at a tree off to the side. _Brown bark. Boring. Focus on boring. All the little details of the tree._ Lili has goals and responsibilities right now. It's no time for overwhelming feelings. _What the hell is wrong with you, body?! Just. Stop._

 _Is she flushed?_ Tae-Woo notices the pink rising on Lili's cheeks. He wonders if he's working her too hard. She's seemed… distracted.

"Is it Soo-Won?"

"Huh?" Lili looks Tae-Woo straight in those dark blue eyes. She regrets it immediately and snaps her attention back toward the boring brown bark. "What's that supposed to mean out of nowhere."

Tae-Woo holds a closed fist against his lips as he considers. Is he saying too much? He's wanted to ask her things so badly lately... but he's been trying so hard to keep whatever distance he can. Well, too late to recover on this one. "We're really close to him now. I thought… maybe you were thinking about him?"

Lili sighs. _Given the mission we're on, I should have been. But SOMEONE had to go for a naked swim…_ "I'm sorry I'm not doing so great today. If that's what you mean."

"No!" Tae-Woo backpeddles, sincere concern on his face. _Shit._ "This is hard work. I'm not judging you," he scratches behind an ear, "I don't care what pace we go. Sorry I said that before… there was a rumor you two were friends. I didn't know if it was true…"

There's an awkward silence between them. Lili staring at a tree. Tae-Woo staring at Lili.

And then he can't help it, "... was it… true?"

Lili glances up at Tae-Woo. He's never asked her a question that personal before.

"I don't want to tell you..."

Tae-Woo smiles gently. "Why's that?"

"Don't you hate him?"

Tae-Woo's smile disappears.

SNAP! In an instant Lili is horizontal under Tae-Woo against a bush.

"Shh," he mouths down at her. She hears the breaking of underbrush from footsteps. It's getting louder, closer.

Lili watches Tae-Woo as he looks up toward the sound. He's so serious, focused. She's captivated.

And then the sound of whoever is out there is so, so near. Lili steels herself. She knows how to fight now. She will if it comes to it. Her first time has to happen eventually.

Tae-Woo can feel Lili tremble beneath him. He instinctively pulls her tighter against him. He's ready to jump into action, but also takes care to find her hand and give it a squeeze.

And in that frantic moment, Lili realizes unequivocally… she has feelings for this boy. And even if she cannot pursue him, if she can just be near him… it feels like she can truly breathe.

"I'm sorry," Tae-Woo carefully gets up off Lili.

Lili notices the sound of the stranger is gone. "For what?"

"Getting so close to you."

"...I didn't mind."

Tae-Woo looks at her an extra long second, then suggests, "Jae-Ha might."

Lili's expression goes on a journey from mild confusion to amused revelation. "You don't know Jae-Ha very well, do you?"

"Not really…"

Lili rises, "We're not lovers. He's an important friend of mine." _A very perverted friend._

As Tae-Woo watches Lili walk back to their training area, he's as intrigued as he's ever been with her... and more excited than he knows he oughta be that she's not with Jae-Ha.

* * *

Tae-Woo peeks through the flaps of the tent where Lili sits. Her cheeks instantly go pink at their scenario.

Shin-Ah still hasn't returned, so they'd set up the tent to get some rest. Just the two of them.

"I can sleep outside…" Tae-Woo offers.

"Don't be ridiculous," Lili gestures toward a blanket for him she set next to hers. She notices his hesitation. "Hey, listen, you don't have to be shy about it. ...I noticed."

Tae-Woo freezes, color rising in his cheeks, too. Has that he likes her been that obvious? "Lady Lili, I-"

"You don't have to say a word about it. I shouldn't put you in that position."

Tae-Woo moves into the tent enough for the flaps to close behind him. "Have I been making you uncomfortable?"

That sends Lili wondering - wait, has he been onto her this whole time? That even though she can't have him, each time they touch she wants to jump him? That seeing him half naked nearly sent every ounce of her composure packing!?

"Yes. I mean, no! It's not your fault. You can't help it."

Tae-Woo is starting to feel like he really screwed this up. "I'm here to protect and train you. I won't cross that line."

"You men and your lines lately," Lili mutters in frustration.

Tae-Woo is so damn confused. He looks at her without a clue what to say.

"I'm sorry. That actually wasn't about you. You have all the reason in the world to keep boundaries and I respect that. Han-Dae is lucky to have such a devoted boyfriend."

Tae-Woo's jaw drops and his eyes nearly pop out of his head. "What did you just say…?"

Lili stares back completely innocently. "Han-Dae is lucky."

Tae-Woo's biological instincts go into overdrive. Not even thinking, he blurts defensively- "I like women!"

Both Tae-Woo and Lili stare quietly into the empty space of the tent between them, suddenly both retracing their entire conversation. The blushing all around steadily increases.

By the time she's the color of a beet, Lili crawls into her bedding without a word.

Tae-Woo looks at her, his bedding right next her, then at the tent door. He doesn't know what the right thing to do is. The things he's feeling compelled to say - and do - are coming from some primal place. And he hasn't ever felt it this strongly before.

Lili stares at the dirty beige tent wall. Damn, no distant tree details to focus on in here. Nothing but him. And how can she face him right now when every detail on his face, the sound of his voice, the way he's so well-mannered toward her… draws her in.

Lili hears him starting to leave and can't bear it - she turns over and quietly calls, "You should come to bed."

Tae-Woo has a brief internal struggle, then crawls under the blanket next to her.

They lay facing each other, their hearts pounding, eyes locked.

"This is stupid but… I'm embarrassed about earlier. I want you to know… Han-Dae is only a close friend of mine. Nothing… more."

Lili smiles and laughs. "I'm an idiot. I can't believe this entire time I thought that."

Tae-Woo mirrors her smile. "To be fair, this entire time I thought Jae-Ha was your boyfriend."

They continue staring, soft smiles, hopeful eyes - the want between them tangible in the heat of the air. They both feel it. And now, finally, they kinda both know they both feel it.

Lili opts to speak freely. "I'm really happy it's been you training me. You're so… patient. And encouraging. You're already a general - I think I have a lot more to learn from you."

They've been so careful to keep their conversations to being about the weather or training tactics. In this new intimacy, their voices change as though they're letting their guard down, opening the gates to something much deeper, and are welcoming the other in.

"I never really thought of myself as General. I always thought Lord Hak was coming back… and only lately has it really sunk in... this is for real."

"Everyone in your tribe respects you so much. I respect you so much," Lili proclaims.

"I think the same about you. And I see why your tribe follows you with pride. I mean, how quickly you've been progressing? You really push yourself. I've been impressed this entire time. You should know that. And I've heard stories about you standing up against the former king to protect the princess. You're… a really cool girl."

Tae-Woo doesn't look away. Dark blue eyes to dark blue eyes, it's a meaningful gaze they hold, each further realizing that they may have been feeling the same thing, confused the same way, and frustrated by the same want. A want that's more and more in this tent tonight beginning to feel like a need.

The held moment between them is a silent, mutual confession.

And Tae-Woo just keeps not looking away. Happy disbelief. The sentiment is so overwhelming, Lili feels a tear slide down her cheek. He wordlessly reaches to brush it away. Her lips naturally part as she inhales in preparation for the touch-

"Pukyuu!~" Ao chirps from the tent entrance.

Both Lili and Tae-Woo snap their heads toward the sound with alarm.

Ao is sitting on Shin-Ah's shoulder. Shin-Ah scratches the little squirrel's head. Everyone is relieved the blue dragon's mask is on. No reaction to see here.

"Soo-Won is there. It's best if we go now. In the darkness."

* * *

 _Soo-Won._

Every time that name comes up, Wind warriors get agitated.

Lili can't help but be disappointed as she walks beside Tae-Woo on their way into the hidden Village of Hakuryuu. So much of the warmth this boy was just emanating just faded into coldness. His soft expression tightened into what looks more like preparation for a fight.

The moon is out and Shin-Ah's white mane is easy to follow with its reflection of the light. But the open night air is cold, dark.

 _Soo-Won._

It's dawning on Lili that this is it. This is the moment she came all the way out here for. It's on her to make this go well. But truly… it could go very, very badly.

Lili grabs Tae-Woo's hand and stops. He turns, concern all over his face.

"Please be careful," Lili begs.

She's not afraid of Soo-Won as much as she's afraid of Tae-Woo and Soo-Won. Because: Hak.

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you," Tae-Woo swears.

All Lili can do is squeeze his hand, like he did hers just hours before that day. _I don't think Soo-Won will hurt me. But if I need to… I will protect you._

Tae-Woo sees the worry in her eyes. He pulls her against him tightly. She wraps her arms around him. He feels her steady heartbeat and it calms him. She feels the warmth of his body and it gives her relief. It's hard for them to let go, but they know they have to.

"Just a little further," Tae-Woo takes Lili's hand and leads her after Shin-Ah.

* * *

Soo-Won stands beside Ik-Soo as he watches the silhouettes emerge from the forest edge.

Ik-Soo glances at Soo-Won's frown. Ik-Soo had already known for days that things would come to pass this way. Now he can only hope he's brought Soo-Won to the right state of mind to face it.

Lili stops a short distance before the former king. Shin-Ah, Ao, and Tae-Woo stand at her side.

There he is - alive. All in white. That radiant blonde hair. Those mysterious eyes you never know if are honest, but that you always wish were.

The sight is overwhelming to Lili. She hadn't expected seeing him again to be a tidal wave of feelings, but it is.

Lili gasps for air as she tries desperately not to get emotional. She sees Soo-Won's frown and she knows… "I'm so sorry I'm not her."

Soo-Won's expression softens so slightly at that. Maybe he's a little happy to see her, too?

"Lady Lili," Soo-Won opens his arms to her.

Lili moves to him swiftly and he wraps his cloaked arms around her in a warm embrace.

Tae-Woo steps forward, eyes wide, hands on his spear.

Masked Shin-Ah looks toward Ik-Soo. The priest's wavy bangs cover his eyes. He nods calmly to the blue dragon.

Lili burrows her fingers into the cloth of Soo-Won's cloak as if to verify he's real. She recognizes this scent, these hands, this man. But then she remembers… Jae-Ha. He hurt Jae-Ha so badly. And Min-Soo…

She pulls away and looks up at him, conflicted. And back to why she's here.

"The dragons said you had a message for the princess. Is that something I can hear and bring back to her?"

"This is a matter urgent beyond trust, Lady Lili. We must leave immediately."

And that was the sound of Lili's plans falling apart.

She tries to gather her thoughts as her heart sinks. "We?"

"I need you to take me to Kuuto."

"Not a chance!" Tae-Woo growls.

Soo-Won doesn't move his gaze from Lili. His desperate plea is to her alone.

And, as the leader of this mission, the call will be hers to make.


	44. Let Me Protect You

"Shh, the dragons will be here any minute," Yona giggles.

Hak purposely bumps their bedroom door shut with his foot.

"I told White Snake to take his time."

"You're still calling him that?!" Yona smacks him.

Hak grins against her neck, then gently blows a cool breath across the skin he just licked.

"Mmm Hak, you know when you do that-"

"-I know."

"...but tonight."

"Mm?"

Yona slides Hak's hand from her hip to over her abdomen. He pauses his neckside ministrations and turns to her with obedient eyes.

"Nausea or tiredness? Both?"

"Just… off. And tired."

He scoops her up into his arms and places her in their bed.

"Rest. As much as you need to, please rest."

Yona watches his hands as he loosens the sash on her dress to give her more breathing room.

"How did a guy who was so grumpy for all those years become such a gentle husband?"

Hak glances off to the side wryly as his hands continue, "...grumpy and honest are not the same thing."

"You were so mean!"

"And gentle!" Hak defends as he looks down at her with love.

Yona lifts a finger to her lips as she considers. "I guess you're right… I was the one throwing things at you..."

"I forgive you. The sword of truth cuts deep."

POOM! Hak does nothing to dodge the pillow that whacks him in the head. He smiles down at his princess who grins great big back up at him. She tugs at his robes, her eyes begging him to join her.

He kicks off his shoes and climbs in.

As Hak wraps his arms around her, Yona admits, "I'm worried."

"About the baby?"

"About coronation. The longer Lili and Tae-Woo aren't back... the longer it's postponed. What if I start feeling worse? I have no idea how long I can hide our pregnancy. And if they don't come back…"

"They're coming back," Hak affirms as though any other idea is out of the question. "Don't worry about things you can't do anything about right now."

Yona knows he's right about worrying from all the way back here. As though they don't have enough to be worried about - they're about to have dragons join them for the night for extra protection, after all.

But the topic has been weighing on her mind ever since they sent their friends on their journey.

Hak brushes his fingers over the stress creases on Yona's forehead as though he could wipe them away. But once freed from his touch, the creases return.

Yona stares at Hak hard. "But what if I was wrong… about Soo-Won?"

Hak moves his hand down to hers and holds it. "Then a girl with a good heart gave a bastard more chances than he ever deserved. And it won't be her fault when he dies for what he's done."

Yona focuses on the feeling of Hak's hand around hers to take her mind off what he just said. _Don't worry about what you cannot change._ But... she knows the Soo-Won issue more complicated than Hak keeping her safe or simple justice. She knows that her father wasn't a good ruler and that Soo-Won did help bring about some of Kouka's peace today.

She whispers, "What if I was right?" A topic they've never spoken about. One that has its own complications. Major. Complications.

Yona immediately regrets her question when she sees what it does to Hak's face. He must have actually imagined the scenario. Because his expression is darker than it's ever turned when they've discussed her being wrong.

"I don't know."

Those words land on Yona's heart and linger. She looks up at Hak's worried expression and does what she always does when he looks like that - ever since that day with Ogi many moons ago - she leans up and presses her lips against his to comfort him.

* * *

In the cool night air at the edge of the hidden Village of Hakuryuu, Soo-Won holds a steady gaze on Lady Lili.

Tae-Woo cuts in. "Every citizen of this country thinks you're dead. Going anywhere is out of the question."

"What I have to do is more important than keeping up that facade."

"To you," Tae-Woo readies his spear.

"Tae-Woo-" Lili warns.

"This is for Yona and Hak. Not against them," Soo-Won affirms.

Tae-Woo looks to Lili with urgency. "Don't listen to him! He's done nothing but manipulate his entire life."

Ik-Soo and Shin-Ah silently watch Soo-Won. His reaction is indiscernible.

Lili growls, "I can't listen to him anyway because you two won't stop arguing!"

Lili and Tae-Woo stare at odds.

"Can we talk - alone?" Tae-Woo pleads to Lili.

Lili glances at Soo-Won, nods to Shin-Ah to keep watch, then follows the young general.

A few moments later, the former king, blue dragon, and priest can only see silent silhouettes arguing in the distance.

* * *

Lili and Tae-Woo stand close, their whispers impassioned.

"You wanna get in a fight within five minutes of arriving here?!"

"That's what happens when you walk into a trap!"

"You're being too quick to judge!"

"You're being too open to listen!"

"It'll be a waste if we don't even hear him out."

"You're playing right into his hands."

"You're afraid of me listening to him?"

Tae-Woo's eyes betray him.

Lili nods that in. "You think I can't listen to him and make my own decision."

"That's not what I mean. I was general under him and what I witnessed-"

"-we were friends! You asked about that. So now you know. I watched Soo-Won for months after Yona told me what he did. I stayed at the palace with him. I followed him through the village. I was curious about him because of her… because of… the number of people, including my own father, who thought he and I…"

Tae-Woo's eyes go wide. He takes a step back in surprise at the unfamiliar way this is making his chest tighten. He thought he was just agitated, but this...

"Even so," Lili goes on, "I never hesitated to stand up to him. Again and again. I'm not afraid of him, Tae-Woo. Yona sent me because I know very well what he's capable of. And because he also saved my life."

"All that… you…" Tae-Woo looks up, unable to mask the shock on his face, "Do you have feelings for him?"

Coming from Tae-Woo, that question hits Lili like a bolt of lightning. She certainly just felt a wave of something for Soo-Won at seeing him alive, she's thankful toward him for kindness she can't deny he showed her, but… she never had to have this kind of answer before.

"What I'm trying to say," she musters, "is that I share Yona's empathy for how complicated this all is. She sent me because she trusts my judgment."

Tae-Woo glances to the ground, his chest burning and head a mess now. "I'm sorry. I didn't have control of my personal grudge… and I overstepped. You're right. This decision is yours."

"Thank you," Lili doesn't like feeling this vulnerable, but has to know. "Do _you_ trust me?"

Tae-Woo slowly lifts his eyes to her and she can see the sincerity in them. "I do."

Lili gently smiles relief. "Then I'll go talk to him. After that, I'll come back to you and we can talk it through, OK?"

"No."

Lili frowns. "What the hell, Tae-Woo?!" She turns to head back, huffing- "I wanted us to-"

Tae-Woo grabs her wrist. She turns in anger, but his eyes are pleading. "Trust me to be there with you?"

She loses her breath at the way he's looking at her. She looks downward. His spear. It's still in his hand. That damn itchy hand. Are all Wind Tribe people like this? Who knows if and how Soo-Won is armed if Tae-Woo were to lose his temper...

He releases her wrist. "I'll support you, no matter what you decide. But please… don't send me from your side. Let me protect you. That was my mission."

Lili looks up from the spear to his face. _Does he really have no idea how much this is me wanting to protect him?_

* * *

Lili and Soo-Won sit across from one another in a small room, a tea set between them. Ik-Soo had thought better of the speaking outdoors about private matters.

"If you could just tell me…" Lili continues as she refills Soo-Won's cup, "then I could just bring the message back and this would be easy."

Soo-Won watches with a sadness as she pours. "I truly wish it were that easy, Lady Lili. But this is not that kind of message. I assure you, if Yona had come herself, the outcome would be the same. I'd be on my way to Kuuto."

Lili takes this in. "It's not just dangerous for Hak and Yona if you come. It's dangerous for you. There are plenty who'd rather leave no potential for another political upset."

"There is one thing I must do. That _only I_ can do. For Hak and Yona. Whatever happens to me after that… it doesn't matter."

"Not so fast. You're so fixated on this one goal. But lives are not lived like this. There is an 'after.' Leaders are responsible for planning those 'afters' very carefully. How am I supposed to believe you of all people are just dismissing this one?"

For the first time, Soo-Won looks at Ik-Soo. They hold a gaze, then Soo-Won looks back. "It can't be explained in the amount of time we have."

Lili can hear Tae-Woo shifting from the perimeter of the room behind her. She doesn't need to hear it from him to know this sounds sketchy.

"I'm sorry, but what happens to you 'after' will affect Yona and Hak immensely. You may not care because you don't have a family, but they have each other and their growing child to think about."

Lili hears another shift behind her. Her face drops. _Fuck. I never should have revealed that._

"Yona…" Soo-Won has an urgency on his face. "Please, Lady Lili, if the princess is pregnant," Soo-Won is processing, terrified, "We need to get to Kuuto NOW."

Lili rises, flustered, feeling out of her depth. "I don't know what I was just saying. I'm rambling," she accidentally knocks her teacup crashing onto the floor.

"Lady Lili!" Soo-Won rises, also unsettled.

Lili feels Tae-Woo's hand on her arm. He whispers, "If you want to go…"

Lili breathes in and out, remembering this moment is why she's here. There's only one thing she needs to decide. Can Soo-Won be trusted?

"Why?" she blurts.

Everyone turns silent. Lili looks up at Soo-Won.

"Min-Soo and Jae-Ha had the exact same non-life-threatening wound. They were your enemies?"

Lili stares at her old friend desperately.

Soo-Won's eyebrows rise. The luck that she had seen this… "You could ask your friend the same. The green dragon. I was his enemy," Soo-Won moves his hand to the side of his abdomen where Jae-Ha had stabbed him.

And suddenly the physical proof clicks unequivocally into place. _Jae-Ha didn't want to be enemies with Soo-Won. Their fight happened because something else was going on._

"It's the same reason I didn't kill Yona the night I killed her father."

Lili stares at this man. Is it possible that his true feelings have been suppressed all this time?

"It's the reason I'm asking to go to Kuuto now. For a person to face evil like this head on… they'll likely die. So let it be me. You said it yourself," he glances at Tae-Woo, "I'm already dead."

* * *

Tae-Woo chases after Lili. "Are you OK?"

She stops a few paces into the forest and turns, shaking.

Tae-Woo raises a hand, isn't sure what to do. He calls over his shoulder, "Give us a minute?"

Shin-Ah nods and heads back to the others.

Tae-Woo cautiously moves to Lili and lifts his arms toward her. "Is it OK if I…"

She nods, fighting back tears. He puts his arms around her and they hug, she gasping against him, he with a pained look on his face. "I'm sorry, I… don't know if this is OK. Or what to do. I… I heard everything, too, and that couldn't have been easy."

Lili has trouble speaking, then finally, "Please don't look at me."

"I promise," Tae-Woo smiles a little that that is what she wanted to say.

Lili continues, "I feel like I just sentenced someone to death. But I don't know who. I can't let it be Yona and Hak, no matter what. But why does it hurt so much to let Soo-Won die?"

"There's no way to know what will happen. We all do our best when we walk into a dangerous situation."

They stand there together for a long time, Lili eventually calming down from the shock of her decision.

"We better go. I said we'd head to Kuuto immediately."

Tae-Woo keeps his promise by looking off to the side, "If it means that much to you, I could follow him. Try to keep him safe."

"No!" Lili blurts, "No…" she stares at this boy, in disbelief that, knowing how he feels about Soo-Won, he would make this offer. For her.

 _What the hell?_ she thinks. She needs to be strong. She tries to be confident in front of others, but the amount she's been a mess in front of Tae-Woo… eesh. What must he think of her?

Lili gathers herself, "I don't want you to think that I'm not aware that he could still be playing us. I won't let my guard down."

"Me either," Tae-Woo shares as he stares off into the trees. "If he tries something…"

"I'll kill him."

All the color in Tae-Woo's face disappears at the sound of those words from her mouth.

"It was my decision to let him go. It's my responsibility."

Tae-Woo finally breaks his promise not to look at her - but she's already gone.

He exhales slowly, deep in thought at that feeling in his chest again.

"Damnit."

* * *

The next day as Yona walks through palace corridors from one meeting toward the next, she remembers Jae-Ha trying to keep Kija from barging in the night before. And the look Hak gave Kija, but how serious Kija was about needing to be there for their safety anyway. Yona smiles.

Zeno, her bodyguard for the day, purposely doesn't disturb her thoughts as he trots along at her side. He loves feeling the energy coming off her.

Yona briefly pauses and looks out over one of the main courtyards. She imagines she and Hak's children playing there. Their messy dark locks and piercing blue eyes. Maybe some would look like her, too, she blushes. She remembers herself as a child in that very same spot…

Red hair, amethyst eyes… surrounded by palace workers but somehow always lonely - except when Hak and Soo-Won were around.

Her father must have stood here when he ever got a chance to watch her play.

 _No weapons. Finally… I get it, Father. I wonder if you knew about a real threat to us the way Hak and I know of one today? Back then, I had no idea. What were you afraid of?_

"Your Majesty."

Yona jolts out of her memory. A turn of her head reveals General Kyo-Ga.

* * *

Yona sits in a small palace meeting chamber across from Kyo-Ga. Zeno is perched by the door.

"An emergency?"

"I think so, though… I'd first like to offer you an apology long overdue."

"General Kyo-Ga-"

"Please allow me this. Being from the Fire Tribe, I studied King Hiryuu since I was very young. We believe the prophecy with all our hearts. And since you met with me at the camp at Kai, as I told you then and I will reaffirm now, I have believed you are the true reincarnation."

Yona smiles kindly at the general. "I don't take your support for granted."

"Thank you. But I need to apologize for what I said about Soo-Won before. When his death was uncertain… what I would have done if he resurfaced in any way. ...I believed him to be an imposter."

"It's OK Kyo-Ga, the second I asked you not to do that, you listened."

Kyo-Ga lowers his head. "Forgive me."

"..."

Kyo-Ga lifts his head to explain. "If I truly believe you to be the reincarnation, which I do, then no intervention on my part would be necessary. I should have grasped that. I do now. I trust your leadership. I was so used to 'other' styles of leadership… this gracious way of yours is new to me. But I promise to follow your lead."

"I appreciate your honesty, General. Although… it sounds like there's something more?"

Kyo-Ga nods. "I had some of my soldiers in the palace keeping watch for any suspicious entrants at the gates. Before I halted the operation, there's something they noticed."

"A suspicious entrant?"

"A suspicious series of exits."

"Who?"

"Princess, were you aware that Min-Soo was coming and going in frequency?"

* * *

"Let's stop to eat," Tae-Woo demands from horseback as he casts his eyes over at Lili. "We've been up for nearly 48 hours straight. We need to rest."

"I've had the most sleep," Soo-Won, cloaked, offers. "Shall I catch something?"

"Please keep Shin-Ah with you," Lili requests.

* * *

Throughout dinner, Tae-Woo watches Soo-Won. He seems… anxious.

And Lili seems… tired.

"You should have asked us to stop," Tae-Woo prods as they all eat the fish that Soo-Won quickly obtained from a nearby lake.

"YOU should have asked us to stop," Lili retorts sleepily.

"I did…"

Lili takes another bite, "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm exhausted."

Tae-Woo stares at their single tent in frustration. Four people. One tent. Three can fit if they're lucky, but really it's for two.

Soo-Won notices. "Lady Lili should take the tent."

"It's most important that you're concealed," Lili protests.

"It doesn't seem proper. Perhaps we could both-"

"No."

Everyone looks at Tae-Woo. That was sharp and threatening.

Lili speaks first, "He's right. I shouldn't. Soo-Won, please take the tent. Shin-Ah will keep an eye on you inside. Tae-Woo and I will keep watch outside. I really don't mind."

* * *

Once the others have gone to bed in the tent, Lili sits next to Tae-Woo against a tree.

"You guys really sleep out here like this when you travel?"

"Sometimes."

Lili tries to shift for comfort. It's hard going.

"Not quite what you're used to, huh?"

Lili smiles. "None of this is. But I don't mind. I feel like I'm finally doing something important."

"I'm sure your experiences before this were important, too..."

"The things I learned before meeting Yona?" Lili looks a little sad as she remembers the sheltered upbringing she tried to rebel against. "Add all of it up together. I'd trade it for one minute training with you."

"A single minute?" Tae-Woo is kinda touched.

"Really. I know the mission is most important. But I've been stressing this whole time about missing our regular trainings. There's no way I'm gonna pass that test."

"If this mission goes well, I have a feeling that test isn't going to matter anymore…"

That thought hadn't crossed Lili's mind, but it's such a weight off her back when she realizes it. "Pleeease let that be the case."

Tae-Woo looks disappointed. "Well then."

"What?"

"That was a quick jump from I'd trade my entire upbringing for one minute training with you to thank the heavens if I never have to train with you again."

"Do you like training me?"

Lili watches Tae-Woo. He gives her a look like she should know the answer. And even though she's so damn tired… or maybe because she's so damn tired, she feels bold.

"Tae-Woo… can I ask you for something?"

"Depends. My self-esteem just plummeted. And you should really be sleeping."

"Kiss me?"

He turns his head to find the joke in her expression. But she looks serious. He stares, dumbfounded.

Feeling awkward, she cushions, "It doesn't have to mean anything to you. This might be the last night we're together like this. Or at all. I'm asking because… I want to remember what it felt like. To be with you. Through all of this."

He continues to stare, thinking. Then finally, "And if it does mean something to me?"

Lili feels her heart squeeze. Her inhibitions flitting away at this little sign of encouragement, she answers by sliding a hand over his.

Tae-Woo's heart begins to race. He lifts his other hand and cups her cheek, bringing her face closer to his. Then he leans forward and tenderly brushes his lips against hers.

Lili slightly parts her lips, slipping her lower lip between his as she tilts her head to the side. He applies more pressure as he leans into her closer. Her lips are so soft to him.

Lili feels a tightening in her core at the contact. She grabs onto his side with a hand as she feels his tongue enter her mouth. Once their tongues touch, the kiss becomes less focused, impassioned, desperate.

As Lili's hands wander, Tae-Woo feels his desire rise and all the blood rush from his head. He gently pulls his face from hers.

"I want to…" he catches his breath, this is taking all his strength, "have a lot more to remember with you than tonight."

Lili's cheeks turn red. Did she do something wrong? Then she realizes she has a hand squeezing his thigh.

"I'm so sorry," she pulls it away.

Tae-Woo laughs. "Don't be. Please. You have no idea. I want to."

"Thank you. For the kiss," Lili shifts around the tree in embarrassment. "We should sleep."

"I like you," Tae-Woo outright confesses now that he's crossed the line. "So much I don't understand it."

Lili stares forward on the other side of the tree, shocked joy on her face.

"But I want to understand it."

Lili lifts a hand over her mouth.

"I know we're from different tribes… maybe this is even a conflict of interest as generals? But... I want to court you."

"Court?" Lili is smiling so big. This is official stuff. He wants to earn her affections… even though he already has.

"May I?" Tae-Woo asks shyly.

Lili feels a pang of fear about this unexpected reality… "There are some things about me… you may be shocked to know."

"That may go both ways..."

Lili is suddenly intrigued, frightened, and turned on. She crawls around the tree and sees Tae-Woo's hopeful smile for her.

"There's plenty of time ahead. Let's rest."

Lili moves over to him and nestles her head against his chest as a pillow. He moves an arm around her to hold her against him and keep her warm.

"One last question…"

"Sure."

"Are you courting… anyone else?"

Tae-Woo softly brushes a couple fingers over her cheek as he admires the beauty of this woman he's come to know.

"We joke it's a genetic trait of the Wind Tribe. Once someone gets into our head, there's no room for any others. For me… it's been you for a long time now."

And as Lili finally feels at peace enough to fall asleep, she whispers to him, "I'm so glad."

* * *

It's the next day when Yona gets word that Min-Soo has returned to the palace again.

She sends Zeno to go tell Hak while she and Jae-Ha rush to talk to Min-Soo.

But Min-Soo was already rushing to find her. He's out of breath when he cries out, "My mother! I think... she's in trouble."

* * *

And it's later still when Soo-Won turns his horse down an unexpected path.

"This isn't the right way. What are you doing?" Lili demands, her suspicion now on high.

"I said Kuuto. I never said the palace."


	45. To Fight Your Own Army

"Here's one my grandfather taught me," Hak nods for the soldier he's been training with this afternoon to take note. "When they come at you like this," he swings his blade downward, "cut like this-" Hak instantly switches positions, then acts out how the opponent should pivot and do a surprise swipe at the legs.

Se-Jun, a Sky Tribe warrior with brown eyes and a long scar on his left arm who happens to be the recipient of this lesson, holds his gaze on Hak in amazement. Here they are in the middle of the training grounds amidst dozens of other warriors working on technique, but Se-Jun hasn't felt like _just one warrior out of many_ for a single second. He's felt like… a brother.

With a love for the art of war gleaming in his eyes, Hak continues to explain. "Knowing exactly what to do in a moment like that is the difference between-"

"-life and death?" Se-Jun raises his brows at how severe that attack looked.

Hak clarifies. "Between dying with honor - or going home and living with your family with honor. Everything you do for Kouka matters. But if I can help it, you'll live a long, honorable life," Hak nods toward the field of men working. "All of you."

General Joo-Doh calls for Hak from across the field.

Se-Jun watches the soon-to-be-king walk away. And he can't help it anymore.

* * *

Hak is washing his face at a basin when he hears it. He straightens his back, grabs a towel to dry off, and gets right to it: "What is it, Se-Jun?"

The Sky warrior stands behind him, nearly shaking.

It's only the two of them in this quiet moment, but Hak can sense Se-Jun's anxiety. It's loud.

"Lord Hak…" his voice almost a whisper. "There's something I must tell you."

Hak turns around to face his warrior. He doesn't need words to know this exchange needs to be somewhere private.

* * *

"Then we need to go to her," Yona comforts Min-Soo about his mother. "We'll all go with you."

"No!" Min-Soo gasps for air, still catching his breath after getting here so quickly.

Yona, Min-Soo, Jae-Ha, and Kija are all back at the palace gate. They heard enough from Min-Soo to know his mother is at the home of Soo-Won's mother - Lady Yong-Hi.

"Lady Yong-Hi," Min-Soo continues desperately, "is too dangerous."

At first Yona can't even absorb those words… "What?"

But as she locks eyes with Min-Soo and sees how very serious he is, the sentiment slides into her heart like a sliver of glass. "What do you… ? That's impossible. Soo-Won's mother, my aunt… she's sick. She's been nearly on her last breath for…"

"-over a decade?" Min-Soo says sadly. "Or so the story goes."

"Min-Soo…" the sliver of glass in Yona's heart expands into a shard that cuts.

"Lady Yong-Hi is alive and very well. I saw her, I heard her," Min-Soo lowers his head. "I had no idea either… until the day I translated the message the Sky soldiers who attacked you were carrying. Where they were headed… the concern over the pregnancy and request for next steps… I had to check. It's the same code Soo-Won had me use before," Min-Soo shakes his head like he doesn't understand. "But Soo-Won is..."

Jae-Ha places a hand on Yona's back. "Are you OK?"

Min-Soo looks up and continues. "Lady Yong-Hi isn't just healthy, Princess. It looks like she's planning something… terrible."

Yona accepts the other hand Jae-Ha offers her. He gives her pale palm a gentle squeeze of support.

"Princess," Kija can't hold himself back. "There's no way you can go there."

"Sky soldiers are there?" Yona asks.

Min-Soo nods. "I had been visiting my mother to get information on what Lady Yong-Hi is planning. But when I was leaving this time, I heard mother cry out like…"

Yona doesn't need to hear any more. "Then we need to hurry."

Kija turns whiter yet. Jae-Ha's grasp on Yona tightens.

"They're right. Like I said, it's too dangerous, Princess," Min-Soo confesses. "I didn't come here for help. I came to warn you now that there's nothing more I can do."

"I won't give up on your mother. And if my aunt really is the root of all the fear in the palace, we need to catch her now in the act - before whatever she's planning happens or she has a chance to hide it. I ran away from the palace once. I won't do it again."

Jae-Ha can't help but smile with a little pride in her, if even sadly. "Then… if you want to see, allow me to be your wings."

Yona looks up at him, his offer healing a corner of her broken heart. "You're not stopping me? You... trust me?"

Jae-Ha kneels before her. "More than anyone else in this world."

Yona has never felt his support so fully before. And suddenly with that, despite the pain of her most recent revelation, she feels safe. And remembers her strength. She looks up to her comrades.

"Kija… please find Hak in case Zeno hasn't yet and tell him to catch up with the rest of us. Let's go put an end to this," then she turns to Min-Soo. "I've never been to Soo-Won's family home before. Can you show us the way?"

* * *

Zeno moves thoughtfully through the palace. Though his assignment was to find Hak, he's not heading toward the training grounds. It's to somewhere long-awaited.

* * *

When Kija arrives at the training yard, he looks out over the sparring fighters. Hak's towering figure isn't there. Though General Joo-Doh's is.

Once Kija gets the general's attention, Joo-Doh starts asking his guys, "Who was Hak working with… was it Se-Jun? Then, where are they now?"

The men look around like that's actually a very good question.

"This is unlike him," Joo-Doh admits.

Kija is feeling an overload of anxiety when he notices a number of the Sky warriors falling back toward the stables.

* * *

"A large faction of the Sky Tribe never stopped being loyal to Lord Yu-Hon," Se-Jun looks ashamed as he reveals it to Hak.

Hak stands across from the soldier in an empty clearing well outside the palace walls.

"Interesting pick for king. He's dead."

"But Soo-Won isn't."

Suddenly Hak has lost his humor. Three words. What he was waiting to hear. Dreading to hear. A near confirmation Soo-Won has been behind everything.

Hak knows Soo-Won is alive. But no one else is supposed to. "I need you to tell me exactly what you know."

Se-Jun nods. "Lady Yong-Hi always believed the throne was her family's. For a long time she's had powerful allies to get others to believe she had a chance at bringing Yu-Hon's strength back to Kouka by making Soo-Won king."

Hak's eyes darken from their beautiful blue to something black and distant. Yu-Hon's "strength" is something he'd never like to see again if it's innocents' heads being tossed over walls. And powerful allies? He spits out the disgusting word, "Keishuk."

Se-Jun nods at the truth. He tries to explain. "The country had been suffering under King Il. This movement for a new ruler seemed well-intentioned at first," but his defense now switches to a desperate warning, "... but this now, what she's planning... it's no longer just returning the throne to Soo-Won. It's... vengeance."

Hak's mind jumps three steps ahead from that alone. He doesn't want to hear the rest out loud.

"Exhile won't do this time. Lady Yong-Hi won't rest until King Il's line is gone forever."

Yona. Our child.

Hak immediately looks toward the palace.

* * *

"Wait here."

At the gate to Soo-Won's family estate, Jae-Ha lifts Yona into his arms. They nod at Min-Soo before Jae-Ha pushes off the ground.

WIthin seconds, Jae-Ha and Yona are on top of the wall. Jae-Ha looks down over what it hides within. He doesn't let go of Yona.

Yona sees the worry on his face, then follows his eyeline to witness: Min-Soo was right. Sky soldiers. Dozens in the courtyard before them. This family estate looks vast - how many courtyards must there be? And no one can see in here because of these walls...

The warriors walk carrying weapons toward a large building in the distance. _So many soldiers. So many weapons. Are they stockpiling them?_

"If I didn't know better, I'd say they were preparing for a battle," Jae-Ha admits, clearly put off by this operation.

Yona feels such an awful mix of emotions. Anger, betrayal, fear, sadness… but most of all, "I don't want Hak to come here."

Jae-Ha nods. "I could rush back to stop him. ...but I won't leave without you."

"Then... I'll send Min-Soo."

Jae-Ha's heart begins to hurt. "That's not going to work."

Yona's worries mount. Her expression hides nothing.

Jae-Ha tries to clarify. "Dear, there's not a soul Hak will listen to if he finds out you're here."

Yona knows he's right. But… she looks out over the soldiers prepping and wonders about Min-Soo's mother inside. And about her aunt somewhere here, too. Soo-Won's mother. A woman she was only ever in the presence of when she was too young to remember. And yet her aunt hates her even so? What has caused this…?

"Please, let me take you back. We've seen. We know it's real. We need to be able to stop this from the palace."

THUD. Both Yona and Jae-Ha look down at the gate that just closed. Min-Soo is led in by two guards.

"Shit," Jae-Ha blurts.

Yona is flooded with empathy as she watches the scene play out below them. "He couldn't just leave his mother. He probably got too close and they caught him."

WHACK! A guard hits Min-Soo.

Yona throws a hand over her mouth to keep from making a sound. Jae-Ha holds her tighter yet.

Then, as Yona watches the guards drag her friend toward what appears to be the main building, she whispers with certainty, "We need to get him out."

She feels Jae-Ha freeze. "Yona… going in there. You're walking into a hive of fury against you. They'll try to ki-"

"-I can't just leave him trapped in there to die. The reason Hak and I are alive today is because he risked his life for us. He faced the same danger. He got us out."

Jae-Ha battles within himself. If only he could go in alone to save the boy. If only she would just- "Think about your baby."

Yona looks at Jae-Ha with determination. "I can barely explain it… but I am. I have a feeling about this, Jae-Ha. I need to face this. Right now."

Jae-Ha closes his eyes, full-well knowing it will get much uglier before it gets better.

Then he opens his eyes with clarity. Because he already made that promise to her today. And to himself for the rest of his life. "I'll be right beside you."

* * *

FWOOP! An arrow hits Se-Jun in the chest. He stumbles backward.

Hak lifts his glaive in the clearing and cuts down the next arrow that flies their way. Horseback archers are coming at them from the palace. Arrows firing rapidly.

As Hak protects his wounded ally, "Well then, this saves the explanation on why you didn't speak up sooner."

Hak continues to clear the air around them with his glaive. "Although," he blocks two more arrows, "I am curious why today was the day you did."

A group of horseback soldiers go flying off their steeds by a hit from behind. Se-Jun's eyes go wide at the sight.

Hak smiles wryly. "Show off."

Kija appears on horseback, catching up to the remaining soldiers. They've now stopped firing arrows and are terrified to get away from the monster claw - but to no avail. Kija takes them out within a couple more swipes.

With no more enemies about to be left, Hak turns to Se-Jun to help him with his wound. And he's immediately glad he hadn't looked before. It does not look good at all.

"Don't move. We'll get you to a doctor right away. The guy with the claw hand headed over here is really good at carrying people. ...one of his few talents."

Se-Jun still looks terrified.

"He's a friend. A good one," Hak's serious face from seeing Se-Jun's wound relaxes into a soft smile of encouragement. He begins to look more closely at the punctured area to see about breaking the arrow.

"This is why."

"Hm?"

"I decided to tell you because you're good," Se-Jun looks anywhere but at his wound. He tries to focus. "Good. Anyone who wants to kill you and your family… now I know what side they must be on."

Hak keeps his head down as he inspects the arrow, allowing his hair to be the mask it often is over the emotions he'd rather hide. He's touched.

"Yona is in danger!"

Hak whips around to see Kija who's just arrived at them.

"She's gone to Soo-Won's family estate."

Hak's eyes go wide. _What. The. Hell._ "How did this happen?!"

"It was her own choice, but we need to catch up to her before anything happens."

Kija hands the reins of a horse to Hak.

Hak takes strips of leather. "How quickly can you get us there?"

"Me? Haven't you been there?"

"Fuck!" Hak is on the verge of losing his mind.

"I know the way," the sound is frail, but exactly what they needed to hear. The white and dark dragons look down at the wounded Se-Jun whose voice has become so weak, his breathing labored.

"Let me… guide you."

* * *

Jae-Ha lands he and Yona at the front entrance to the main building of the estate. Where Min-Soo was taken. Where Yong-Hi must be.

"Walking straight in?" Jae-Ha is so damn impressed.

Yona knocks on the door. It opens. The shock on the servant on the other side's face is incredible. The woman might as well have become a statue.

"Could you please tell Lady Yong-Hi that Princess Yona has arrived? She's expecting me."

The servant can only nod, then slowly recedes backwards into the great lobby before turning and walking hastily away.

Jae-Ha steps in and then offers Yona a hand. "I believe she meant to say 'right this way.'"

As the pair continue through the building in the most logical path toward the great room, the guards within hardly know what to do at the sight of Princess Yona. She uses this to her advantage and continues walking forward.

Jae-Ha holds blades between each of his fingers like claws as he walks at her side.

Some soldiers retreat and scurry to warn Yong-Hi or gather backup.

When Yona and Jae-Ha reach the door to the great room, a male servant steps forward - clearly someone of some importance to the household. "Welcome, Princess Yona. Lady Yong-Hi will be delighted to see you." He opens the door and motions for Yona and Jae-Ha to enter.

They proceed into the center of the grand expanse that looks oddly like a throne room and has a balcony that goes around the entire perimeter.

There she is at the end of the room, sitting beautifully upon the Queen's throne next to an empty King's seat at the center. Lady Yong-Hi.

Her long blonde hair is an exact reflection of Soo-Won's. Her big eyes and pale skin are striking in resemblance to the man Yona once loved. And the way her mouth hides whatever it must honestly want to express with instead a disarming smile… Yona instantly both loves and hates her aunt. Everything she ever felt for Soo-Won is twisted up in this strange and beautiful mirror image of him. It's very emotionally confusing.

"Princess Yona. ...how beautiful," Yong-Hi finally says in a sweet, high voice.

Yona wants to cry. The way any child with so little family would. She feels betrayed by how badly her heart with that bloody shard wishes those sweet words could make the pain disappear. But Yona knows: this woman is anything but beautiful inside.

* * *

Lili rides horseback on the outskirts of Kuuto with Shin-Ah, Tae-Woo, and Soo-Won. She's exhausted from their relentless journey.

But her nerves about what will transpire over the few hours - everything that this mission was for - have given her the motivation to stay awake. That and…

...watching Tae-Woo in front of her. He wanted to ride behind her so he could be in the position she is, but she insisted she keep an eye on the entire party. They're her responsibility. And she wouldn't have been able to stop thinking about him anyway. Might as well have the view.

She's mused on every piece of him to pass the time. Those hips and everything that touches them. The look of those strong arms that reminds her what it feels like to have them around her. The cute headband he still wears. His lips. His heart. _Did he really mean what he said the other night...?_

Wait - Lili notices Soo-Won is turning away from the city.

"This isn't the right way. What are you doing?" Lili demands, her suspicion now on high.

"I said Kuuto. I never said the palace."

Lili kicks her horse to speed up and moves in front of Soo-Won's. "This is no time for games."

"I'm happy to tell you where we're going, Lady Lili."

She scowls at him. "Now? Where was this information over the past two days?! Forgot to mention it?!"

Shin-Ah and Tae-Woo both ready their weapons.

Soo-Won remains calm. "I understand why you're upset. The reason we're headed this way is not because I'm a threat to Yona. My mother is."

Lili stares at him, dumbfounded. Finally, "Your mother? You said you'd most likely die."

Soo-Won's expression shifts slightly enough to reveal a real sadness. "I didn't deceive you."

"I don't understand…"

"She has an army."

* * *

Yong-Hi smiles when Yona doesn't respond to her. Then she rises. She gracefully glides toward the center of the room where Yona and Jae-Ha stand.

It's now when Yona and Jae-Ha notice the soldiers appearing on the balcony. They're moving into the room along the perimeter along the first floor, as well.

Yong-Hi stops at Yona. She stands a few inches taller. Despite her age, her skin is equally as fair. Her elegance in the elaborate gown she is wearing is intoxicating. She truly has the look of a royal.

Yong-Hi slowly raises a hand and brings it to Yona's cheek. Jae-Ha watches with hooded eyes. Yong-Hi studies Yona's face as she draws her long fingers down the line of her chin.

"Didn't your parents teach you to respond when your elders address you?" she asks with raised brows.

Yona continues to stare at this aunt who is foreign to her, more sad and confused than anything else. And then Yong-Hi's smile fades into a frown.

WHAP! Yong-Hi's slap across Yona's face brings the princess to the ground.

Jae-Ha catches Yong-Hi's wrist in an instant and pins it behind her back while moving a blade to her throat with his other hand. "I wouldn't try that again."

Bows are pulled back in the balcony. Swords are drawn on the first floor.

Yona sees a drop of her own blood fall to the floor. From the ground, she looks up at Yong-Hi and Jae-Ha.

* * *

When Soo-Won and his escorts arrive at the gate to his home, it opens without a word. They ride right through. Soo-Won stops on the other side and glances to the nearest guard.

"Is she here?"

The guard slowly nods. "Princess Yona is inside."

"NO!" Lili screams out from behind.

She, Tae-Woo, and Shin-Ah immediately dismount and draw their weapons as guards and soldiers approach them.

Soo-Won has already dismounted and walks calmly ahead, all the armed forces parting like a sea for him to pass and then closing again behind him.

Lili chases after him and makes it some distance, but is ultimately held back by the guards.

Soo-Won turns and calls back with sincerity, "I'm sorry, Lili. This is something I must do alone," then directly to the soldiers, "Do not harm Lady Lili."

And as quickly as that, Soo-Won is gone.

Over fifty warriors now stand between the trio and the way to Yona. The soldiers pull their weapons on Tae-Woo and Shin-Ah.

Lili steps in front of both of them and pulls out her sword, shaky but determined. The soldiers stand unsure of how to proceed.

Lili announces defiantly, "We're going in there."

* * *

"How much further?" Kija looks back toward Hak and Se-Jun as they ride from the city.

"It should be straight ahead from here," Hak shares before glancing down at Se-Jun once more. He's gone unconscious now. Hak shared his horse with him so he could keep him from falling… but this… it's majorly slowing them down - and Se-Jun is in very dire condition.

Kija pulls his horse to a halt. "We need to go faster. And this man needs a doctor."

Hak stares for a moment, then- "We leave him here, he dies. I'll keep him with me. Go, get to her as fast as you possibly can. Faster than that even."

It's a charged moment between the two men. "She's your wife. I would understand if you wanted me to in-"

"-she's the reincarnation from the prophecy and she needs her dragons," Hak had trouble saying it, but he meant it. "I'll be right behind you."

Kija accepts the full weight of this honor and responsibility. He nods, then turns and rides off at full speed.

Hak watches for a second, tears in his eyes. That was damn near impossible for him to do.

He knows it's what she would have wanted. He looks up to the sky with a curse on his mind and hope in his heart. _Wishing for a prophecy to be true?_

He runs a hand through his hair in frustration, then kicks his horse onward.


End file.
